Arroseurs Arrosés
by Loreylei
Summary: Entre manipulés et manipulateurs, C'est une partie d'échec géante qui va s'engager ! Et ils en seront les pions bien malgré eux. Qui s'en sortira avec l'orgueil le plus froissé ? Combien avec le cœur brisé ? DMHG vs TNHP & BZRW ou DMHP & RWHG ?
1. N'éveillez pas celui qui ne veut pas voi

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise...

**Bêta Correctrice, Bêta Lecteur **: Regan_Potter & Lord EnAgrOm, merci beaucoup à vous deux !

**Résumé :** [Yaoi] [Couples Surprises]  
Harry, tu aimes Malfoy ?– Non mais tu rêves, Hermione, je ne serai jamais amoureux de cette fouine ! – Bien alors cela ne te dérange pas si je te dis que je sors avec ? – Non ! Bien sur que non… enfin... peut être que si finalement !

* * *

Si vous mettez le pied sur une vipère, vous risquez une «mort sûre».

**Jean Aillaud**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : N'éveillez pas celui qui ne veut pas voir.**

Un pas feutré se fait entendre, brisant le silence oppressant.

Lentement, inexorablement la présence se rapproche, je le sens. Mes poils se hérissent doucement sur mes avant bras. Elle me flanque la chair de poule. Je retiens mon souffle, et me fais plus petit encore. Naïvement j'avais espéré qu'elle ne pourrait pas me débusquer ici.

Après tout, toute personne normalement constituée, fuyant une créature démoniaque, trouverait logique de partir au fin font des confins de l'univers, ou sur une autre planète, enfin bref le plus loin possible quoi ! Mais dans un sursaut d'intelligence, (du moins je le pensais) je me suis dit qu'elle chercherait sans doute partout, SAUF dans son Antre ! Après tout il est de notoriété public que je ne mets quasiment jamais les pieds dans ce sanctuaire, et encore moins s'il n'y a personne pour m'y forcer !

Mais voila, j'ai omis un facteur décisif... Elle est diabolique ! Et diaboliquement intelligente !

En fait, je pense que je suis sacrément débile aussi... Ou alors que je n'aurais pas dû oublier la Carte des Maraudeurs sur mon dessus de lit...

- Harry !

Arg je sursaute et dans ma brusquerie renverse la pile de livres qui étaient sensée me dissimuler à la vue des autres. Hermione rigole doucement tout en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ici ? Chercherais-tu à m'éviter par hasard ? Badine-t-elle.

Son sourire m'horripile… Elle connaît parfaitement la raison ! Surtout que je l'évite depuis ce midi où elle m'a lâchée innocemment que tout les deux nous devions « discuter ». Innocemment mon œil… c'est un démon cette fille… Je grommelle un vague truc incluant "devoir" et "potion" m'attendant à un sermon typiquement Hermionesque sur "l'utilité de faire ses devoir le jour même et ne pas attendre le dernier moment" et ça ne loupe pas ! Je la vois froncer les sourcils tandis que la commissure de ses lèvres, étirée en un sourire diabolique (je tiens à le préciser), s'affaissent brusquement... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

- Non mais tu te moque de moi ? Le professeur Snape nous a donné ce devoir à faire la semaine dernière ! Et en plus, il est à rendre demain matin ! Pourtant, il me semble vous avoir répété plusieurs fois combien il était important de ne pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute ! Surtout cette année, n'oublies pas que nous avons nos ASPIC à passer ! Tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux ! Je te préviens, il est inutile de venir pleurer à la dernière minute pour que je te passe mes rouleaux de parchemins à recopier ! Rahhh ! Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as écrit !

Bingo... j'aurais du parier de l'argent tient ! Au moins j'aurais été content d'avoir raison... Remarque peut être que comme ça elle oubliera un peu la raison première de sa venue ici... D'un geste leste, acquis avec l'habitude (Un jour faudrait peut être qu'elle pense à nous remercier avec Ron quand même!) elle se saisit de mon parchemin où j'ai vaguement du gribouiller 3 ou 4 lignes, trop occupé à guetter si elle arrivait, pour me concentrer sur les propriétés du Juniperus dans les potions communes. De toute manière même en ôtant ce facteur, je doute fortement que j'aurais écrit quelque chose d'un tant soit peu correct...

- Harry ! Souffle-t-elle excédée. Franchement, comment tu as pu noter une énormité pareil ? Tu sais bien que le Juniperus fait partie de la famille des Cupressacées, et non de...

Honnêtement j'ai décroché...

Sérieux qui s'en soucie de savoir à quelle famille de plante ce fichu végétal fait partie ?

Okay mis à part Snape, Hermione et peut être l'autre chouchou de la chauve souris des cachot, (Malfoy pour ne pas le citer) s'intéressent à ce genre de détail...

A la réflexion Neville aussi pourrait, vu comment il aime la botanique, d'ailleurs c'est dommage que l'autre chiroptère nocturne lui fasse si peur, car il pourrait être doué ! Et les résultats seraient bénéfiques : Moins de chaudrons explosés, moins de points retirés pour cause justement desdites explosions, et Comble du bonus, moins de Chaudrons crasseux à récurer lors de mes colles !

Quoique je suis sur que l'autre connard graisseux serait fichu de salir lui même ses fichues marmites, uniquement pour le plaisir de me voir les décrasser. C'est ses cheveux qu'il faudrait décrasser ! Il m'aime trop dans le rôle de la bonniche c'est mauvais pour ma santé... Remarque ça c'est bien une constante qui ne changera jamais... Snape et son amour immodéré pour ma personne… Snape qui rode toujours dans mon dos dans l'espoir (jamais déçu) de pouvoir beugler un tonitruant -Retenu Potter !- Et pour cela il peut compter sur son chouchou décoloré ! Même lorsque j'arrive à avoir une potion un tant soit peu correct, la blondinette arrogante s'arrange pour me la saloper...

D'ailleurs cette saleté de fouine doit préparer un mauvais coup en ce moment... Je le sens venir gros comme son manoir, ne serait ce que par sa manière dont il m'a regardé ce midi... L'air hautain, son mignon petit nez pointu en l'air et un sourire d'intense satisfaction collé au visage; il me narguait l'air de dire _" Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores et tu vas morfler pauvre petit vermisseau_". Oui, oui c'est possible de dire autant de chose avec une expression et croyez moi, je l'ai parfaitement comprise !

Merlin comment j'aurais aimé me lever et lui coller mon point dans la figure ! Cela m'aurait fait un bien fou de lui démolir sa jolie petite gueule d'ange ! Mais allez justifier ça après... déjà que cette folle de Rita Skeeter m'a brossé un portrait très élogieux de psychotiques doublé d'un parano, sans omettre la mention Mythomane... Avec ça j'ai perdu d'avance toute crédibilité face à un jury !

Remarquez, ce n'est que partie remise, il est en forme en ce moment l'autre mammifère des steppes, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'on en vienne aux mains lui et moi ! Et j'avoue que je ne connais rien de plus jouissif que son corps sous le mien alors que mes poings partent à la rencontrent de son corps fin et délicats.

Ola STOP ! Rewind - Qu'est ce que j'ai OSE dire ? - Urgence, reconnections des neurones, Alerte rouge ! Terrain dangereux ! Surtout que c'est justement THE sujet à ne pas aborder en ce moment... Zut Hermione a du remarquer quelque chose, car elle vient de reposer mon parchemin sur la table et me regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

-Tu te sens bien Harry ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Je réponds rapidement. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs au vu du sourire diabolique qui a fait son come back.

- Peut être parce que tu as les joues rouges et que tu me sembles agité...

Mer...credi ! Vite une idée, une solution d'urgence, une justification plausible ! Plan B, plan B... Quel plan B ?

- Tu pensais à Malfoy ?

Bordel, c'est une sorcière ! (Sans mauvais jeux de mots je vous prie !) Démentir en urgence ! Ne pas bégayer, ne pas détourner le regard, soyons franc, incisif et ne laissons pas de place au doute !

- Bien sur que non. Franchement 'Mione, j'ai autre chose à faire que de penser à cette sale fouine arrogante qui empeste le parfum désagréable à 5km à la ronde ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'amuses à remettre toujours le sujet sur le tapis. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, j'enchaîne rapidement. En fait je songeais à l'expression de Snape lorsque je lui rendrais mon devoir, et j'ai l'impression que pour lui ce sera noël avant l'heure... finis-je d'une voix fatiguée, et l'air piteux (enfin j'espère)

Bravo, bien joué Harry tu es le plus fort ! C'est ce que j'appelle du trois en un ! Super justification, en plus j'insulte la Fouine mine de rien, et méga bonus : j'attendris mon dragon personnel... Avec un peu de chance elle me filera les réponses !

- Oh Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais à finir ton devoir si tu veux ! On va y travailler ensemble après le repas d'accord ?

- Non, c'est bon Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir en ce moment, alors au lieu d'essayer de grappiller quelques miette de sommeil, je finirais mon devoir. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard sur ton planning de révision parce que j'ai été négligent...

Si avec ça, elle ne craque pas... Elle a beau être intelligente notre 'Mione, mais les sentiments resteront toujours son point faible mouahahahaha !

- Et Bien, hésite-t-elle, je suppose que si mes devoirs traînent sur la table de la salle commune au lieu d'être au fond de mon sac, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même si quelqu'un copie dessus...

Hourrah, je jubile intérieurement... mais attention je ne dois rien en montrer... Rester de marbre... Rester de marbre…

- Harry, ôte ce sourire d'intense satisfaction de ton visage avant que je ne change d'avis ! me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh... Oups ?

On échange un regard de connivence avant de se mettre à rigoler... Décidément Hermione est in-manipulable...Ou alors elle nous connaît trop bien. Je l'adore cette fille !

- Bref de toute manière, je n'étais pas venue te parler de ça à la base !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je la déteste ! Alerte Rouge... je sens comme une odeur de fumée...

-Alors comme ça, tu trouves qu'il met trop de parfum Malfoy ? C'est drôle pourtant je le trouve plutôt discret et agréable moi...

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle sait mettre le feu aux poudre cette fille ! Vade Retro Créature des Enfers ! Pourquoi Diable n'a-t-elle retenue que cette partie là ? Et comment ça, elle le trouve agréable ?

-Détail ! Fais-je agacé en balayant l'air de ma main, j'ai dit ça, comme j'aurais pu dire que c'est un sale petit cloporte blond, qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter de se mettre du gel dans les cheveux, ça l'enlaidit ! Ou bien qu'il est ridicule à se dandiner avec ses pantalons trop serrés, même si son corps n'est pas désagréable à voir ! Ou qu'il cesse de faire les yeux doux à cette idiote de Greengrass, il se rend vraiment ridicule, en plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! Ou encore…

-C'est bon ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris… Calme-toi Harry, m'interrompt Hermione.

-Mais je SUIS calme !

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je m'enflamme moi ? Et Merlin m'en garde, je n'ai quand même pas dit qu'il était pas mal ? Et que… Je crois que je préfère ne pas analyser… Qui sait ce que je pourrais trouver dans mon cerveau de détraqué ! Je devrais penser à porter plainte contre Voldemort, trop d'avada dans la tête ça a vraiment fini par me rendre fou….

- Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas qu'il te plait ?

-Il ne me plait pas !

Ton catégorique, réponse qui a fusé [qui fuse], air déterminé… Franchement, pourquoi elle ne me lâche pas avec ça ? Ca doit bien faire 2 semaines qu'elle me bassine avec cette hypothèse frappadingue, après faut pas qu'elle s'étonne que je la fuis…

- Pourtant tu sembles assez obsédé par lui…

- JE…

Je m'apprêtais à me récrier que je ne suis pas un obsédé, mais elle me coupe la parole.

Pas dans ce sens la Harry, mais avoue tout de même que tu lui voues une obsession un peu… un peu particulière !

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Marmonne-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

-Si Harry ! Si ! Vous passez votre temps à vous battre comme des chiffonniers, et je pense que c'est plus un prétexte pour vous toucher que pour vous faire réellement mal ! Tu passes ton temps à le scruter, avec Ron, lorsque Lavande lui lâche un peu la baguette, vous partez l'espionner, et lorsqu'il est enfin hors de ta vision, tu passes ton temps à parler de lui !

-Mais c'est parce qu'il nous prépare de sales coups tordus ! Si on l'espionne c'est parce qu'on ne veut pas être pris au dépourvu ! Et je te signale qu'on ne parle pas de lui lorsqu'il n'est pas là… enfin juste nos comptes rendus quoi !

-Qui durent des heures….. ajoute-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu remarqueras tout de même que cela fait un bon moment qu'il ne vous a plus rien fait…

- C'est justement parce qu'on observe ses moindres faits et gestes qu'il se tient a carreaux ! Il ne peut plus nous avoir par surprise ! Franchement, tu imagines trop de chose Mione, je la déteste la fouine, point barre à la ligne !

Hermione lâche un soupir résigné. Je n'ai pas dû avoir l'air convainquant. Mais bon, c'est dur de l'être lorsqu'on doute soit même… Seamus soutient mordicus que j'ai fait tendance à faire des rêves mouillés où il tiendrait le rôle principal. Foutaise que tout cela, je le saurais tout de même, si je fantasmais sur un mec, non ? Et puis quand même, entre admettre sous le sceau du secret (Dean me menaçait d'une invention des jumeaux Weasley –encore des êtres diaboliques si vous voulez mon avis- qui permet de mettre les rêves en images) qu'il n'est pas si moche que ça, et être amoureux de lui… Il y a un vide, que dis-je ! Un gouffre ! Franchement, c'est surréaliste ! Surtout qu'il y a Ginny… la belle Ginny… Que je n'ose toujours pas aborder…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas alors ?

- Je confirme je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu en es bien sur ?

- Certain !

- Bien…

- Bien !

- A vrai dire, cela m'arrange !

- Pardon ?

J'avoue, là, elle me prend par surprise ! Ca fait une semaine qu'elle me serine que j'aurais des sentiments pour l'autre peroxydé et cette brusque volte face me laisse pantois.

- Oui je pensais que tu l'aimais, et franchement cela m'embêtait tu vois !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Mione ? Tu avais peur que j'aille me mettre en couple avec lui et que si Lavande arrive à mettre la main sur Ron, tu te retrouves à tenir la chandelle ?

-Mais non ce n'est pas ça…

Oh ? Je la vois rougir furieusement, zut encore un sujet qui fâche ça… Vite une solution avant qu'elle ne parte en croisade contre Lavande et sa méthode de drague plutôt musclée (et hot) à l'encontre de Ron. Ron qui doit être à l'heure actuelle en train de lutter pour sauvegarder son intégrité physique.

- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas Mione ! Il ne sortira jamais avec elle j'en suis sur ! C'est juste Lavande qui lui court après, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui dire que tu l'aimes, il te sautera dessus, c'est garanti ! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux ! Et comme ça, Lavande ne l'approchera plus ! Tout du moins tu auras une raison supplémentaire pour aller l'embrasser devant elle !

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce grand dadais ! rugit-t-elle.

Oula fâchée la Mione, Je pense qu'il est grand temps de prendre la tangente, et d'opérer un repli stratégique, capital pour ma survie ! Je balance l'air de rien mes affaires au fond de mon sac tout en la surveillant du coin des binocles. Etrange, elle respire un grand coup et a l'air de se calmer…

- Vous deux ! DEHORS !

Oups et voilà le véritable gardien des lieux vient de faire son apparition, et Mme Pince n'a pas l'air franchement ravie de ce coup d'éclat Hermionesque.

-Si vous n'êtes pas là pour travailler, vous n'avez rien à fiche ici, garnements ! Je vous surveille depuis tout à l'heure, et vous ne faites que du remue-ménage qui dérange les élèves sérieux qui aimeraient travailler ! Et Miss Granger, vous me décevez ! Je pensais que vous aviez plus de considérations pour ces lieux !

Ni une ni deux, on a juste le temps de finir de saisir nos affaires que l'on se retrouve à la porte.

Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour. Hermione a l'air de s'être calmée, nonobstant ses joues qui restent d'une belle couleur écarlate.

- Bon ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'en ai rien à faire de Ron et de Lavande ! Elle peut le draguer autant qu'elle veut cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! Il peut même sortir avec elle, je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer !

Hou la menteuse ! Elle est jalouse à mort, cela se voit comme un troll dans des toilettes !

-En fait, je crois que je suis amoureuse ….

Continue-t-elle sans se soucier de mon air narquois. Je ricane :

- Apprends-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

Elle me lance un regard noir qui me fait frémir : ne jamais contrarier une créature des enfers ! Règle numéro un du guide du parfait Survivant. Laissons la finir tranquillement sa nouvelle fracassante pas si surprenante, et faisons mine de nous extasier. Peut être qu'elle daignera m'oublier pour se trouver une autre proie après ?

-Je disais donc, ce n'est pas Ron…. Ce n'est même pas un Griffondor… finis-t-elle les yeux dans le vague avec un sourire béat.

Et là, je manque de me laisser choir sur le sol à l'entente de cette nouvelle, aussi inattendue que surprenante ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! Hermione amoureuse d'un autre que Ron ? Et pas de Griffondor qui plus est ! Je ressens brusquement une grande affinité pour les poissons rouges… L'information a le temps de faire quatre fois le tour de mon cerveau avant que je ne saisisse réellement tout ce que cela implique !

Hermione aime un garçon… Ce n'est pas un drame en soit, mais ledit garçon n'est pas Ron ! Et là cela devient un peu plus compliqué… Car lui il en pince pour elle, et ça c'est une certitude, il nous l'a dit ! Mais vu l'attitude rêveuse d'Hermione et son sourire lumineux, je ne peux que me sentir heureux pour elle. C'est ma meilleure amie, donc son bonheur est important pour moi.

Pour Ron, on réglera le problème plus tard, pour l'instant ce qui importe c'est que je lui montre que je suis content pour elle. Hermione secoue la tête et de nouveau affiche une attitude déterminé je sens que la suite des révélations va être tout aussi rock and roll. Mais elle hésite devant la tronche que je tire…

Au nom de Morgane, Harry referme cette bouche et montre à ton amie combien tu es content pour elle ! Je lui fais un sourire encourageant, enfin j'essaie mais j'ai l'impression que ça me donne l'air constipé. L'info n'est pas encore digérée, pardon. Bon passons par la parole, c'est plus sur !

-Allez Hermione respire un bon coup et lâche le nom de l'heureux élu ! Ne t'inquiète pas Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est le bonheur, je te soutiendrais et même je t'aiderais à conquérir l'élu de ton cœur !

- C'est que…. Hésite-t-elle.

-Si tu as peur, dis le vite, comme lorsqu'on enlève un pansement ! Tu te sentiras soulagée après ! J'insiste.

- En fait je sors déjà avec !

-Euh, Génial alors ! J'hésite... : Si tu es heureuse avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Et c'est qui ?

Elle me fait un sourire incertain, elle doit lutter contre je ne sais quel obscur démon, mais elle prend rapidement une décision et affiche désormais un air résolu, et un grand sourire un peu effrayant. Qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? Mais bon au moins avec ça, j'ai de quoi l'empêcher de me parler de Malfoy pour un bon moment ! Et ça c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle.

Je la taquine un peu :

-Allez, n'aie pas peur dit à tonton Harry le nom de l'heureux élu ! Tu sais tant que ce n'est pas ce sale Serpentard de Malfoy, ou une horreur du genre Goyle ou Crabbe, Pire encore la chauve-souris graisseuse ! Ah non d'un chaudron il faut que je m'ôte les images de la tête ! Ca craint à mort !

-Harry ! Me coupe-t-elle agacée ! C'est Draco !

-Hein ?

Draco ? Quel Draco ? J'ai mal entendu, c'est ça ? Il y a eu une coupure de courant au pays des méninges et les informations sont erronées ?

- Tu m'a très bien entendu… c'est Draco Malfoy !

-Tu, tu rigoles ? C'est une blague ? Je bégaye je crois_._

- Non ce n'est pas une blague. Je sors avec Draco ! Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas, donc cela ne te dérange pas hein ? Dit-elle très vite.

-Non mais enfin c'est Malfoy, la fouine quoi ! Le Serpentard ! Enfin Malfoy quoi ! La haine entre nos deux maisons, c'est toute une institution ! Cela ne ce remet pas en cause ! non mais c'est Malfoy quoi !

- Ecoute, siffle-t-elle agacée : Je ne te demande pas de devenir son ami ! Je voulais juste que tu le saches, car nous on en a marre de se cacher, et on compte bien vivre notre amour au grand jour ! Voilà au moins je te l'ai dit, maintenant je te laisse réfléchir et j'espère vraiment que tu feras un effort, ne serait-ce que par amitié pour moi !

Et là dessus, elle tourne les talons pour partir comme une furie je ne sais où ! Dans un état second, je laisse tomber mon sac à terre avant de glisser moi aussi contre le mur. Merlin Hermione et Draco ? Non Malfoy ! Hors de question de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Même s'il sort avec ma meilleure amie ! Merlin… Hermione et Malfoy ?

- Alors Potty, tu as enfin su trouver ta place dans ce monde ? Par terre à mes pieds !

Une voix traînante, hautaine et sarcastique… Et bien sur des rires gras qui accompagnent chacune de ses tirades. On se croirait dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre, un personnage entre en scène sitôt le précédant sorti !

-Malfoy… Je souffle

Je relève la tête pour croiser un regard métallique clairement amusé. Des élèves ralentissent le pas discrètement pour voir la nouvelle altercation entre les Deux Princes de Poudlard, alors que d'autres au contraire s'empressent d'aller se cacher pour ne pas être pris à parti dans la bataille imminente. Mais loin de tout ça, je me contente de détailler ce petit aristo pourri jusqu'à la moelle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver. Une haute stature mise en valeur par des vêtements de luxe, un port altier, des cheveux d'or, un petit nez pointu, des yeux gris, qui peuvent prendre tellement de teintes différentes selon son humeur. Bleu glacial synonyme de mépris ou métal liquide lorsqu'on est pris dans la fièvre d'un corps à corps. Sa voix basse, sa langue acéré qui sait si bien toucher nos points faibles. Non décidément non, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve !

-Malfoy…. je me répète, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment du mal à assimiler l'info !

-Oui Potter c'est mon nom, mais dis moi, quelle éloquence dans tes reparties ! Le vide intersidéral entre tes deux oreilles qui te sert de cerveau a grillé ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est Malfoy quoi ! La fouine bondissante… marmonnai-je toujours

Je me relève difficilement, je tangue je crois, et je reprends mon chemin vers la tour Griffondor. Il me semble que j'ai laissé mon sac dans le couloir. Pas grave j'irais le chercher plus tard. Par Marlin, Merlin, Morgane ou Megane qu'importe… Malfoy quoi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il sort avec Hermione… Je devrais me réjouir que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse en couple ! Mais j'ai mal. Là quelque part entre mes deux poumons je me sens oppressé. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul je crois.

Plus loin, un regard gris inquiet et un groupe de Serpentard encore sous le choc regardent le couloir ou le héros du monde sorcier s'est éclipsé sans même chercher à se battre contre son éternel Némésis. Les étudiants ayant assistés au non-duel n'en reviennent pas. Les rumeurs les plus folles se mettent déjà à courir.

Un jeune homme se penche sur le sac oublié et une fine main blanche se referme sur la bretelle de la besace, il le lui rendrait au repas du soir.

**[à suivre]**


	2. L'oeil du sourd est normal

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise...

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**NdA :** Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité.

**Michel Tournier**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : L'œil du sourd est normal**

C'est un Harry particulièrement guilleret, qui refit son apparition quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune des rouges & or. Persuadé qu'il venait de faire un épouvantable cauchemar, particulièrement réaliste certes, mais néanmoins tellement invraisemblable, il avait retrouvé tout son entrain et pris de nouvelles résolutions… C'est ainsi qu'il partit d'un pas alerte et l'œil vif à la rescousse de son ami porté disparu depuis plusieurs heures. La Carte du Maraudeur dans une poche et sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'autre, il s'apprêtait à enfiler son costume de super héros sauveur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et des amis dans le besoin, lorsqu'il se fit âprement alpaguer par une tornade.

- Harriiiiii ! piailla-t-elle en le secouant d'avantage qu'un saule cogneur en colère.

Entre deux violentes secousses, il réussit péniblement à articuler le prénom de ladite furie :

- L..La..Lavan…De ?

- Je cherche Won-Won partouuut depuis tout à l'heure ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu ! C'est affreux, il a du lui arriver quelque chose ! Tu sais, j'ai enfin reçu ma commande de chez Sexy Queen Wizard, les dentelles sont fa-bu-leu-ses ! Et je lui ai promis que je lui ferai un petit défilé coquin cet après midi ! Mais je commence à m'inquiéter… Pour rater notre petit tête-à-tête, c'est forcément qu'un truc atrooooce lui est tombé sur la tête hein ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que…

Agacé, Harry la coupa assez rapidement avant de prendre le risque de se mettre à rigoler convulsivement en imaginant la tête de _Won-Won_ face à une Lavande habillée, ou plutôt déshabillée, de froufrou l'aguichant grossièrement.

- Désolé Lavande, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, mais demande à Seamus, ils ont disputé une partie d'échec tout à l'heure ! Bon, je me sauve, on m'attend ! Bye bye !

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il disparut derrière le portrait de la Fat Lady. Délaissant sans aucun remords (rancune tenace oblige) Seamus aux prises avec une harpie aux jolies boucles blondes. Arrivé dans les couloirs du 7ème étage, il se mit à effectuer quelques allez-retours devant l'emplacement de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en pensant très fort : « Retrouver mon ami qui s'est planqué – je dois retrouver mon ami qui… » Et au troisième passage, la porte apparut enfin. A l'intérieur, il retrouva Ron complètement avachi sur un divan pourpre, un bras pendant mollement de l'accoudoir, les yeux fixés sur le feu ronronnant de la cheminée, une ride barrant son front et la bouche légèrement entrouverte (il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave pour compléter le tableau). Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Harry qui l'appelait.

- Hey mec ! A quoi, ou plutôt à qui penses-tu ainsi ? rigola-t-il. Tu sais que Lavande attend son _Won-Won d'amûr_ avec impatience dans la salle commune ?

- Hein quoi ? Ah, Harry c'est toi...

- Bien sur que c'est moi, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? Lavande dans ses ptites nuisettes à froufrou ?

A ces mots, Ron sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Affolé, il jetta un regard circulaire dans la pièce que la Salle sur Demande avait créée spécialement pour lui. Petite et confortable dans des tons ocre, et meublée de larges sofas disposés devant l'âtre qui diffusait une chaleur agréable. Une table d'échiquier et une petite desserte croulant sous les résidus d'une collation gargantuesque complétaient le décor. Ne voyant aucune menace à l'horizon, il prêta enfin attention à son meilleur ami qui, entre temps, s'était écroulé sans aucune grâce sur l'un des fauteuils. Ses vêtements fripés et sa tignasse encore plus hirsute que d'habitude l'interpella.

- Toi aussi, tu es tombé sur elle ? l'interroge-t-il.

- Ouais, et elle semblait désespérée de ta subite disparition, elle est sur le point de faire appel au bureau des Aurors pour te retrouver ! ricana ce dernier, en se saisissant d'un verre de jus de citrouille ayant échappé à l'appétit vorace de son ami.

- Olala ne me parle plus d'elle, je t'en conjure ! Figure toi qu'elle a réussi à me coincer derrière la tapisserie d'Elfric l'Insatiable pour que l'on puisse s'accorder un « Quart d'heure polisson » ! Tu parles, quand bien même je l'aurais voulu, laisse-moi te dire que le décor aurait coupé l'envie à n'importe qui ! Mais faut croire que cela ne la dérange pas, elle m'a littéralement aspiré la bouche ! Et en prime, j'ai eu une vue imprenable sur sa culotte pendant un laps de temps encore trop long pour que je puisse encore prétendre être saint d'esprit !

- N'en fais pas tout un drame, cela aurait pu être pire !

- Il y avait mon nom d'écrit dessus...

- Oh…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, parfois les mots étaient superflues, ils n'en avaient guère besoin pour se comprendre. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, sirotant tranquillement son jus de citrouille en savourant ce moment de calme. Son attention dériva sur son meilleur ami qui s'ébrouait énergiquement afin de chasser les images, bien trop perturbantes à son goût, de son cerveau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jalouser la haute stature et le profil viril de son ami, surtout s'il ce comparait à lui même : trop chétif, trop petit, pas assez masculin à son goût… Désirant changer radicalement le cour de ses pensées, il relança la conversation.

- Alors à quoi pensais-tu avant que je n'arrive ? Tu avais l'air particulièrement concentré.

- Harry… Euh tu... Tu as parlé à Hermione récemment ?

Débuta doucement Ron, hésitant à raconter ce qui le perturbait au sujet de sa réflexion. Immédiatement, Harry se redressa et se mit à rigoler.

- A ce propos, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar tantôt ! Il faut que je te raconte, tu vas voir, toi aussi tu vas devenir vert !

- Attend je suis sérieux là… Essaya de l'interrompre Ron, mais c'était trop tard. Harry s'était exalté et déballa à toute vitesse les détails de son « mauvais rêve ».

- Et à ce moment là, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une horrible blague tu vois ? Mais non, elle était sérieuse ! Je me suis sentit trop mal ! En plus c'était vraiment réaliste comme rêve… C'était vraiment atroce ! Enfin bon, le truc c'est que je pense que cela m'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses. Elle a peut être raison sur certains points Mione/ Malfoy fait partie intégrante de ma vie, je devrais peut-être essayer de faire la paix avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin bref, cela mis à part, plus jamais je ne reprendrai de tourte au poulpe trois fois d'affilées le soir ! Les cauchemars comme celui-ci, font presque passer les visions de tonton Voldy pour des cures de jouvence !

Durant tout le monologue, Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais la ride sur son front fit sa réapparition, et se multiplia même par trois. Lorsque Harry se tût, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait peut-être une réaction de sa part. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard à la recherche d'une échappatoire quelconque. Mais son comportement alarma son camarade.

- Ron ? ça va ?

- Euh, oui, oui mais euh… Harry ?

Après quelques nanosecondes de réflexion, Ron se décide à faire honneur aux valeurs de la noble maison Gryffondor. Ne pas réfléchir et agir ! Tant pis pour les conséquences ! En espérant tout de même, que son ami n'irait pas commettre un meurtre, ou un suicide c'est au choix, sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à énoncer.

- Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas fait un rêve vieux frère… Ou alors nous avons fait le même…

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as rêvé qu'Hermione sortait avec la fouine ? C'est la preuve qu'il faut que toi aussi tu arrêtes d'être aussi bouché et que tu ailles lui demander de sortir avec toi ! Hermione pas la fouine, hein !

Les propos tenus illustrant parfaitement une autre des caractéristiques de la maison Griffondor… A savoir que si ses disciples faisaient preuve d'un courage et d'une témérité indiscutable, ils étaient aussi d'une obtusion sans commune mesure, pour ne pas dire un aveuglement total, face aux perceptions de la vie.

Assit le dos raide sur le sofa, Ron s'empourpra face aux propos de son ami, tandis qu'Harry se resservit tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille. C'est vrai que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas mis en liesse, mais ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il aimait Hermione, c'était uniquement le choix de son partenaire qui l'avait mis de mauvais poil toute l'après midi, se convainquit-il.

- Ecoute Vieux frère, je suis sérieux ! Tu n'as pas rêvé ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar d'ailleurs ! quoique…. Ajouta-t-il plus bas. Hermione est venue me le dire aussi tout à l'heure. Et pour tout t'avouer, lorsque tu es arrivé, j'étais en train de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie…

Ron fut brutalement coupé dans son élan, par un liquide suspect entré en collision avec son visage. Face à lui ce trouve Harry Potter, qui deviendra probablement dans un futur très, très proche : Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-A-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Pour-Trépasser-Par-Une-Mauvaise-Nouvelle, La bouche ouverte, d'où s'échappe encore quelques gouttes, et son verre vide à la main. Mystère résolut… Reposant prudemment son verre sur la desserte, le jeune homme brun fixa de ses prunelles chartreuse son flamboyant compagnon. L'hypothèse d'un songe violent venant d'être balayée sans pitié par son ami, il réfléchit désespérément à une autre solution expliquant les curieuses révélations d'Hermione. Le fait que cela puisse être la réalité ne lui effleurant pas l'esprit une seule seconde.

- Dis-moi… reprit-il courageusement. Elle nous fait probablement marcher… Un genre de poisson d'Avril avec quelques mois d'avance, ou bien elle a fait un pari débile qu'elle a perdu et son gage est de dire qu'elle sort avec Malfoy à tout le monde ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Parce que lorsque j'ai croisé la fouine tout à l'heure, il ne m'a pas parut au courant, sinon il aurait pris un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou juste pour me voir jouer au Strangulot hors de sa mare !

Re-galvanisé par les hypothèses farfelues d'Harry, le rouquin se redressa et s'emballa à son tour :

- Oui, tu as raison ! D'ailleurs, ce soir au repas, on verra bien comment ils se comportent tous les deux ! Elle ne nous a pas demandé de garder le secret, donc si c'est une blague on pourra l'embarrasser pour se venger des tourments qu'elle vient de nous infliger !

- Il faudra le dire aux garçons, je suis sur qu'ils rentreront dans le jeu ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement le petit brun.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème, si nous allions nous changer les idées ?

- Bah… On a encore notre devoir de potion pour demain à finir…

- Ah non ! J'ai trop réfléchis aujourd'hui, j'ai épuisé mon quota de réflexion, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu la tête ! Et comme c'est la faute d'Hermione, elle a intérêt à nous laissez copier ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron.

- Je plaisantais ! repris Harry en se levant. Un devoir de Snape n'a d'autre pouvoir que celui de nous pousser au suicide ! De toute façon, elle a dit que le sien traînerait dans la salle commune ce soir…

- Sérieux ? Wahou, si ce n'est pas la preuve que sa conscience n'est pas tranquille !

- Bon en attendant que dirais-tu d'aller voler un peu ? Devant l'air inquiet de son comparse, Harry ajouta en rigolant : Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Lavande, _Won-Won,_ j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi pour traverser le château discrètement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la fin de leur après midi. Enchaînant loopings, feintes, passes et autres cabrioles, fendant les airs à la poursuite de Vifs d'Or imaginaires, sous les regards admiratifs et les applaudissements de Romilda Vane et sa copine Demelza Robins. Bien vite rejointes par Colin Crivey et son indissociable appareil photo. Harry se demandait toujours comment le jeune paparazzi faisait pour ne pas se lasser de le prendre en photo, sans ce douter une seule seconde que les dites photos faisaient l'objet d'un commerce incroyable au sein de Poudlard…

Loin de ce tumulte, une furie aux lourdes boucles brunes fonçait vers les cachots à la recherche de la salle commune des Slytherins. Harry et Ron lui avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'une porte de pierre dissimulée dans un mur, mais ils n'avaient pas précisé ou exactement… Et Malfoy ne lui avait jamais indiqué sa localisation, ils se voyaient toujours dans des salles vide, ou au détour d'un couloir désert, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais elle savait aussi, grâce à _L'Histoire révisée de Poudlard_ que leur repère devait se situer sous le lac.

Forte de ces maigres informations, elle tournait en rond depuis un long moment déjà et sentait son énervement monter encore d'un cran au dessus. Ron et Harry étaient de tels crétins parfois ! Surtout Ronald en fait !Il avait osé rire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec Draco, comme si elle était incapable de sortir avec un garçon ! La preuve Viktor lui avait bien fait une cour assidue!

Bouillonnante, fulminante, elle laissa éclater sa colère en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une armure, qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Scandalisée, celle-ci ce releva en émettant des cliquetis outrés, ramassa son heaume et alla se poser dans un autre couloir dans des grincements de contestation, à l'abri d'élèves malpolis. Hermione lâcha une bordée de jurons qui firent pâlirent d'indignation les rares tableaux du couloir et reprit son chemin dans les dédales humides des cachots.

- Granger ?

En entendant la voix aux intonations surprise, Hermione fit un volte-face et se retrouva tête-à… poitrine avec un Serpentard qu'elle identifia comme étant l'un des meilleurs amis de Malfoy : Blaise Zabini.

Une haute stature, un teint métissé, les pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande, le jeune homme faisait fondre beaucoup de cœurs au château. En outre, il était le seul à pouvoir tenir la dragée haute à Malfoy sans pour autant s'attirer ses foudres. Selon les filles de son dortoir, il était même classé troisième dans la catégorie des « Plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ».

- Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais seule et perdue si loin de ta tour ? susurra-t-il, de sa voix chaude. L'œil brillant d'anticipation aux terribles malheurs qui risquaient de s'abattre sur la lionne égarée si loin de ses quartiers…

Loin de se laisser démonter, la jeune fille se redressa et darda son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant de répliquer :

- Je cherche votre salle commune ! D'ailleurs, tu serais bien aimable de me l'indiquer…

- Notre salle commune ? Non, mais tu ne doutes de rien toi ! s'offusqua immédiatement le mulâtre. Tu n'espères tout de même pas sincèrement que je vais te donner ce renseignement ? Et pourquoi pas le mot de passe tant que tu y es ?

- Oh je n'en espérais pas tant, mais cela pourrait m'être utile aussi… Alors ? reprit-elle face au silence de son interlocuteur.

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours bien voulu admettre que tu faisais preuve d'un peu plus de discernement que la plupart des Griffons… Mais force m'est de constater que je me suis lourdement trompé ! murmura le jeune homme abasourdi devant son culot.

Essayant de le convaincre par tous les moyens, une négociation épineuse se déroula entre les deux protagonistes. L'un ne voulant rien savoir, arguant « _qu'il ferait beau voir qu'un satané griffon vienne mettre ses sales pattes dans leur domaine_ », et qu'il était impossible de lui faire confiance, « _Qui sait quels mauvais tours leur tomberaient dessus_ ». Et l'autre assurant sa bonne foi, qu'elle saurait garder le secret, ou que c'était « _une mesure d'extrême urgence, et que cela servait aussi leurs intérêts _».

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de ce maudit Serpent, Hermione commençait à perdre patience, lorsqu'une troisième voix vin faire écho aux leurs.

- Et si tu disais tout simplement qui tu cherches, Granger ?

Blaise se tourna vers le nouveau venu surpris.

- Théo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas de suite, son étrange regard améthyste chevillé sur la jeune fille, attendant de toute évidence une réponse à sa question. Réponse qui se faisait désirer. Un silence tendu s'installa dans le couloir, troublé uniquement par les flatuosités des canalisations. Un ange eu le temps de passer, avant de ce faire bouffer par un reptiles impatient.

Blaise soupira, Théodore Nott était un jeune homme doté d'un esprit aiguisé, mais tellement discret et taciturne qu'il était rare de réussir à lui arracher deux mots de suite lorsqu'il en avait de toute évidence pas l'envie. Au début, sa présence dans la fosse aux serpents en avait étonné plus d'un, mais il avait su prouver son appartenance à leur blason… Mieux vaux ne pas se fier à son apparence, le diable peut revêtir de troublant atours.

Blaise grogna, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à passer sa nuit à argumenter vainement avec le castor de Gryffondor, en plus il était fâché contre lui même ; tout à leur joute verbale sur le bien fondé de « donner ou pas le mot de passe » il en avait omis de poser la question la plus simple. C'est pourquoi il la brusqua un peu.

- Bon Miss Je-Sais-Tout, tu me feras le plaisir de répondre à Théo, avant qu'on te plante là définitivement !

Détournant les yeux du regard inquisiteurs, Hermione gambergea quelques secondes, avant d'accéder à la requête des deux serpents. Après tout, cela ne risquait plus de leur porter préjudice maintenant.

- Je cherche Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Non, un autre. Bien sur Draco Malfoy ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux au juste ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Zabini !

- Je vais le chercher, Blaise surveille là qu'elle ne me suive pas. Coupa posément Théodore Nott.

- Quoi ? Mais…. Tu... Elle….

- Elle veut parler à Draco. Reprit-il sans se soucier des borborygmes indignés que poussait son ami. Cela le concerne de prime abord, donc je vais le prévenir, et la décision lui appartiendra !

Se rendant face aux arguments de Théo, le métis poussa un grognement pour la forme et le regarda s'enfoncer, sans plus de considération, dans la noirceur du couloir. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bronché.

Pendant que les deux adolescents immobiles se foudroyaient du regard, les minutes s'allongèrent, s'étirant paresseusement dans un silence pesant. Un bruit de pas claquant sur les dalles humides vint rompre le malaise ambiant et Hermione se redressa soulagée, vers le prince des Serpentards qui venait de faire son apparition.

L'air contrarié, celui-ci fit un geste élégant de la main en direction de Blaise Zabini en lui demandant de les laisser seul. Après un dernier regard vers l'étrange duo, ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement. Enfin, en apparence…

- Granger, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait appeler ! reprocha le blond en poussant fermement la jeune femme dans un cachot vide.

- Hermione ! Appelle-moi Hermione ! lui reprocha-t-elle sévèrement. En fait, j'ai parlé à Ron et Harry.

- Bravo, si ce n'était pas une chose que tu faisais tous les jours depuis ta première année, je pourrais t'acclamer ! se moqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Je suis sérieuse là ! Je leur ai dit que nous sortions ensemble !

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait chuchoté ces derniers mots. Pour le coup, elle avait enfin toute l'attention du Serpentard.

- Ah. Et…quelles ont été leurs réactions ? Non, attend !

Sortant sa baguette, il conjura un fauteuil confortable (il n'allait tout de même pas poser son auguste postérieur sur une vieille chaise couverte de poussière !) Réflexion faite, il en conjura un second et invita son homologue féminin à prendre place, afin de poursuivre la conversation. Et le plus important, il prit bien soin de lancer un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte. Au grand damne d'un grand noir et d'un petit châtain, les oreilles-à-rallonges made in copies-Weasley (achetées sous couvert d'anonymat cela va de soi !) présentement collées contre l'entrée, n'étant plus d'aucune utilité. Dépités, ils retournèrent sans un mot dans leurs quartiers, spéculant sur les raisons de ce conciliabule entre leur prince et la Miss-je-sais-tout du Golden Trio. Plus précisément, pendant que Blaise Zabini devisait vivement, Théodore Nott se contentait d'approuver silencieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux autres membres du célèbre tiercé gagnant des Rouges & Or, se retrouvèrent dans le Hall à l'heure du repas. Légèrement angoissé, Ron se planqua dans le dos d'Harry pendant que celui-ci poussait les lourdes portes ouvragées de la Grande Salle.

Balayant l'assemblée du regard, il avisa Lavande Brown assise avec les jumelles Patil plus loin à la table des Serdaigles, discutant probablement chiffons avec Sally-Ann Perks et Vicky Frobisher. Soulagé, Ron ne put retenir un soupir. A ses côtés, Harry pouffa doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humide de la douche.

Affamés, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre Seamus et Dean lancés dans un concours de construction avec la purée de leur assiette, Neville faisant office de juge. Entre deux bouchées, (ou simultanément dans le cas d'un certain rouquin…) ils informèrent leur amis de la blague d'Hermione. Complètement excité, ils se mirent à comploter sur les représailles qu'ils lui réservent, en guise de punition pour la frayeur infligée.

L'arrivée de la jeune fille plongea les hardis compères dans le silence, l'air gouailleur et les yeux brillants, ils suivirent ses déplacements guettant l'instant propice pour attaquer et l'embarrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Hermione soupira bruyamment :

Bon, les garçons je pourrais savoir ce que vous avez ?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent légèrement froissé, avaient-ils été si transparents que cela ? Enfournant une grosse bouchée de saucisse et de purée, Ron ouvrit les hostilités :

- Ohn gna dwi a tfou lmwonde ktu aithwé amwoufreuz dlaf fouinn ! mouahahaarff

- Oh Ron je t'en pris ! Mange ou parle, mais ne fait pas les deux en même temps ! protesta la brunette, en retirant des résidus de projectile de ses cheveux.

- Je pense que ce que Ron voulait dire, c'était que nous sommes tous au courant que tu aiiiiimes Malfoy ! chantonna joyeusement Dean en agitant sa fourchette devant le nez d'Hermione.

- Oui et que tu ne comptais pas le cacher, donc nous pouvons en informer toute la salle n'essst ce pas ? rajoute Seamus complément hilare.

Agacée, Hermione tenta d'attraper la fourchette impudente qui se baladait sous son nez, mais Dean la planta lestement dans son assiette pour la soustraire à son courroux, tandis que Seamus prenait la relève et lui envoyait des baisers mouillés par dessus la table. Voyant le remue-ménage de ses comparses, Ginny, curieuse, se rapprocha pour entendre ce qui les mettait tant en liesse. Harry sourit tendrement à la jeune rousse flamboyante qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, alors que Neville rougit brusquement. Délaissant temporairement le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur vue, ils la mirent dans la confidence. Complètement excitée, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Non d'une gargouille, C'est vrai que tu sors avec Malfoy ?

- Mais non, c'est un vieux bobard qu'elle a inventé pour nous faire péter un chaudron ! intervint Ron la bouche enfin vide.

- Et elle a faillit nous avoir, heureusement qu'on n'est pas né d'un troll ! pouffa Harry.

- Non ce n'est pas un mensonge ! C'est si invraisemblable que ça pour que vous ne vouliez pas me croire ? se renfrogna Hermione, ayant enfin réussi à clouer le bec de Seamus en lui plongeant la tête dans son assiette.

- Alors Saint Potty, on a du mal à digérer l'information ? siffla une voix au dessus de leurs têtes.

Les garçons sursautèrent, personne n'avait entendu le Serpentard se rapprocher.

- Dégage de là, la fouine ! La table des serpents sournois n'est pas ici, tu as perdu ton chemin ? bougonna Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

- Est-ce interdit maintenant de venir voir sa petite amie ? répliqua tranquillement celui-ci sans relever l'insulte.

Ron se redressa brutalement et cracha dans la direction du blond un chapelet de jurons, avant de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Tire-toi d'ici, avant que je ne te jette un sort qui te fera vraiment mal ! Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'étais pas le bienvenue ici ? Et garde tes vils mensonges pour toi !

A la table des verts & argent, des regards inquisiteurs se fixèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini échangèrent un regard de connivence, tandis que Pansy Parkinson cessait sa conversation avec Millicent Bullstrode afin de suivre la nouvelle altercation des deux princes, munie d'un sombre pressentiment.

- Tss tss, Potty tu devrais vraiment penser à mettre une muselière à ton chien de garde, il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte !

Ron lâcha sa baguette et voulu se jeter sur l'arrogant Serpentard, mais Seamus tout dégoulinant de purée le ceintura vivement. Les yeux étincelant de colère, Harry se releva à son tour et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle agrippa sa main afin de lui intimer de se taire. Puis, elle redressa et vint se placer au côté de Malfoy qui continuait sur sa lancée.

- Laisse-moi te résumer la situation Weasel. C'est valable pour toi aussi Potty ! Actuellement je sors avec Granger, il serait de bon goût que vous commenciez à vous y faire. Repris-t-il narquois.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois ! rugit le rouquin hors de lui.

- Vraiment ? susurra le blond, un sourire goguenard venant fleurir sur son visage et une étincelle de malice au fond de ses prunelles grises.

Lentement, il se retourna face à Hermione et se pencha vers elle, plantant son regard d'acier dans ses yeux agrandis d'incompréhension. Dans geste aérien, il posa une main sur sa taille, rapprochant fermement leurs deux corps et l'empêchant de se dérober. Puis, il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et recouvrit enfin ses lèvres des siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser sulfureux.

Dans le silence assourdissant de la grande salle, trois bruits de chute se firent entendre distinctement.

A la table des enseignants, le professeur Snape lâcha sa tasse de thé brûlante, qui alla se briser, en aspergeant copieusement les robes de Sirius Black qui ne protesta pas sous la brûlure.

A la table des Gryffondor, Seamus lâcha Ron qui se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit mou écrasant au passage les pieds de Harry qui ne protesta pas sous la douleur.

A la table des Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson lâcha prise avec la réalité, s'écroulant sur Théodore et Blaise, qui ne protestèrent pas sous le poids de leur amie.

Aux autres tables, l'ambiance était effervescente, chez les Serdaigle, les hypothèses, statistiques et autres théories fumeuses échauffaient les cerveaux. Tandis que chez les Poufsouffles, on attendait simplement l'orage qui allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre, en se faisant le plus petit possible.

Et assis bien tranquillement au fond de son siège, Albus Dumbledore défroissa lentement l'emballage doré de son bonbon au citron. Un sourire flegmatique aux lèvres, il attendit patiemment la suite du spectacle…

**[To Be Continued…]**

**Little Question… **(Que vous me lisiez maintenant ou dans le futur)

_J'ai essayée de transmettre un sentiment particulier dans certaines scènes… _

_Reste à savoir si vous l'avez ressenti tel que je le voulais…_

_Donc dites moi ce que vous inspire certains passages, ou les relations !_

_(Tendresse, amour, ridicule, burlesque, malaise, trouble, attachement, estime, affection… )_

_**Merci de me suivre et à bientôt ! **_


	3. Lever le coude pour la nouvelle Parie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Résumé :**Draco & Hermione s'embrassent dans la grande salle, afin de démontrer une fois pour toute qu'ils sortent ensemble, ne vous en déplaise ! Emotions, réactions…. Comment Gryffondor et Serpentard vont-ils réagir ? Entreront-ils la hache de guerre, ou au contraire creuseront-ils avec désespoir à sa recherche ?

* * *

L'amour-propre est une curieuse bête, qui peut dormir sous les coups les plus cruels. Et puis s'éveille, blessé à mort, par une simple égratignure.

**Alberto Moravia**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Lever le coude pour la nouvelle**

Un silence assourdissant flottait dans la grande salle. Grossissant, s'amplifiant, à tel point que l'atmosphère en devenait écrasante. Le temps s'était figé : les cerveaux estudiantins, autant que professoraux, avaient joyeusement court-circuité devant la scène surréaliste qui se jouait face à eux.

Draco Malfoy, héritier Sang-pur d'une incroyable dynastie, fils d'un célèbre mangemort, Prince des Slytherins, Roi des glaces etc, etc…. Avait entrepris de faire une démonstration de baiser sur la bouche, agrémenté d'un jeu de langue fantastique Bon, plus vulgairement, il était présentement en train de rouler une pelle magistrale… à Hermione Granger, Gryffondor dans l'âme, membre du Golden Trio, fille de moldus et accessoirement victime d'insultes à teneur garantie 100% Sang-de-bourbe !

Bienvenue de la quatrième dimension !

Un bruit de flash se fit brusquement entendre, rompant l'aphasie ambiante. Colin Crivey, était le premier à avoir repris ses esprits, et il brandissait fièrement son appareil photo, mitraillant avec ferveur le nouveau couple de Poudlard sous toutes les coutures. Pas de doute, ces photos lui rapporteraient un paquet de gallions !

Se détachant lentement de sa brunette, Draco se redressa fièrement, sa langue passa furtivement sur ses lèvres. Il toisa la grande salle d'un air narquois. A ses côtés, Hermione gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, trouvant soudainement un immense intérêt pour les petites lézardes galopant sur les dalles, sa gorge et ses joues se marbraient rapidement d'un beau rouge soutenu. D'un petit geste fluide, elle glissa courageusement sa main dans celle du blond, refusant toujours de croiser le regard des membres de sa maison.

Ce fut un Serpentard qui prit la parole. Brisant par ce fait définitivement le silence, troublé par les flashs de Colin.

- Comment peux-tu sortir avec une Gryffondor ? Et pas n'importe laquelle : Granger ! Une sang de bourbe de surcroît !

Draco esquissa un petit sourire carnassier avant de se tourner trèèès lentement vers le fauteur de trouble. Il eut une pensée furtive pour le vieux fou dopé au glucose, sachant que les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le mettrait en liesse pour un bon bout de temps.

- Harper…

Sa voix se fit doucereuse, mais personne ne s'y trompa, la température chue d'une centaine de degrés d'un coup tant elle était polaire… Le jeune Serpentard ne fut pas dupe non plus, et il se ratatina considérablement sur son banc, palissant à une vitesse vertigineuse. A sa table, Luna observait le phénomène avec attention, se jurant de l'étudier dès que l'occasion se présenterait, à coup sur il était victime d'un Pallidus, petit être connu pour aspirer toute la chaleur d'un corps !

- Quelle remarque digne d'un étroit d'esprit que voilà… reprit Draco avec un fin rictus. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, nous sommes dans une période de trouble. Notre directeur ne nous répète t-il pas suffisamment souvent qu'il est grand temps de se serrer les coudes ? Les petites rivalités entre nos maisons sont des enfantillages. Soyons unis les uns avec les autres, plutôt que les uns contre les autres ! Avec Hermione, nous faisons le premier pas pour une entente entre nos quatre maisons. Et j'ose espérer que cela mettra fin aux rixes, certes fort distrayantes, mais si peu appropriées, entre nous tous !

Un immense silence se fit de nouveau dans la grande salle. Nul n'en croyait ses oreilles (pourtant bien lavées, merci bien). Draco Malfoy, l'Unique, avait sciemment fait un discours en faveur de l'entente entre les quatre maisons…

Assise le dos raide au fond de son siège, le professeur McGonagall tapota machinalement la main du directeur qui s'était mis à sangloter silencieusement. Enfin, son discours qu'il répétait année après année faisait son petit effet ! Et quelle entente ! Rien de moins qu'une union entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Dumbledore tamponna délicatement ses yeux humides avec un immense sentiment de fierté !

Snape, quant à lui, tentait désespérément de ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner sur le sale cabot assis à ses côtés. Comprenez, son statut de terreur des cachots en prendrait un coup ! Black, pour sa part, était tiraillé… D'un côté, son envie de mettre un bourre-pif à l'infâme Snivellus pour avoir osé salir sa belle robe toute neuve avec son ignoble breuvage, et de l'autre celui d'aller broyer bien proprement l'abject petit cancrelat qui se pavanait au bras d'Hermione… Finalement, il opta pour la troisième option, et partit sangloter dans le giron réconfortant de son ami Remus, arguant que le monde partait à la dérive et que bientôt Voldemort viendrait danser en tutu rose lors d'un gala de bienfaisance pour des Moldus, à défaut que le ciel ne leur tombe sur la tête !

Les yeux écarquillés, refusant toujours de croire ce qu'il venait de voir, et surtout d'entendre, Harry ramassait difficilement sa mâchoire, tombée par terre durant l'exhibition dont il venait d'être témoin bien involontairement. Au sol, un jeune rouquin se redressait laborieusement, aidé dans son entreprise par un Seamus poisseux : ce qui rendait la chose malaisée !

Ginny, sous le choc, avait agrippé le bras de Neville, enfonçant inconsciemment ses petits ongles pointus dans sa chair, mais ce dernier, trop abasourdi par la vision du couple choc et la promiscuité soudaine de la jeune fille, était bien en mal d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Finalement, Harry se redressa mécaniquement et prit lentement la direction de la sortie. Sans accorder un regard au nouveau couple, il agita vaguement la main en direction de ses amis, il lâcha d'une voix neutre :

- J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant je crois, à plus les gars !

- J't'accompagne mec !

Encore un peu abruti par le cataclysme qui venait de le frapper, Ron se hâta de suivre son ami hors de la pièce, semant par ci par là quelques vestiges de la purée Seamusienne. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent doucement sur les deux silhouettes chancelantes…

- La protase vient de s'achever… On va bien s'amuser ! murmura gaiement Luna en se resservant généreusement une portion de purée.

Comme si c'était le signal que tous attendaient, chacun se mit à chuchoter, parler, commenter à qui mieux-mieux, faisant gonfler les murmures, assourdissant brusquement les lieux en un bruyant capharnaüm.

Seule la table des Serpentard restait quelques décibels en dessous de la moyenne. La plupart, encore trop assommés par le beau discours de leur prince, cherchaient à comprendre où se situait l'entourloupe. Pansy, affalée sur la table dans une position indigne d'une lady, gémissait lamentablement, versant des quantités improbables de liquide lacrymal, ce qui menaçait d'inonder les malheureux qui se tenaient à proximité. Millicent se contentait de la regarder impuissante, ne sachant que dire pour réconforter son amie.

Indifférent aux murmures qui s'élevaient de toute part, Draco alla tranquillement se rasseoir à sa place de sa démarche royale. Devançant toutes les questions que ses amis brûlaient de lui poser, il secoua négligemment la main d'un signe négatif et déclara, chafouin : « Vous n'avez aucune objection n'est ce pas ? Donc ce sera tout ! »

Hermione, quant à elle se saisit rapidement de quelques sandwichs, avant de partir sans se retourner en direction de la tour. Encore rouge de confusion, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter les regards curieux et hostiles de ses camarades. Une fois sortie de la grande salle, elle soupira de soulagement. Un courant d'air vint comme un salut la rafraîchir, apaisant la sensation de chaleur qui s'était insufflée dans tout son être depuis la scène du baiser. Les portes du château étaient entrouvertes. La jeune fille hésita quelques instants à rejoindre ses amis qui étaient certainement au fond du parc, mais finalement elle entreprit de gravir l'escalier et de rejoindre son dortoir. Les laisser ruminer tranquillement était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle les connaissait tellement… Une fois leur idées bien en places, ils reviendraient bouder, crier, hurler, trépigner, exercer du chantage ou Merlin sait qu'elles autres exigences… Les prochains jours s'annonçaient mouvementés, la jalousie est souvent mauvaise conseillère, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas céder ! Leurs bonheurs était à ce prix !

Comme l'avait deviné Hermione, de l'autre côté du parc se trouvait ses deux amis.

Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans une main, une autre d'Absolut' Vodka entre les genoux et une dizaine de cadavres jonchant le sol à ses côté, Harry réfléchissait.

S'abrutissait serait plus juste

Ron avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il gisait groggy sur l'herbe humide du parc. Marmonnant des phrases décousues, vitupérant contre une certaine fouine blonde, et psalmodiant d 'une voix de fausset des malédictions à l'encontre de ladite fouine.

**[ Pour des raisons év****identes de compréhension, le dialogue qui suit a été intégralement traduit du langage Bacchusien à un français un (tout petit) peu plus élaboré… ]**

- Quelle foutoir… Non mais qu'elle merde, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… C'est trop hallucinant ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Répéta pour la cent-unième fois Harry.

En guise de réponse, Ron baragouina à son tour pour la énième fois, quelque chose à mi chemin entre le « oui » et un « Mionnnneuuu ».

- Et dire que ce matin encore elle essayait à tout prix de me caser avec ce connard arrogant. Et maintenant, elle nous balance à la gueule qu'elle sort avec ? Sale veracrasse puant ! Je lui referais bien le portrait façon puzzle !

- Ouaip ! Il n'a pas à toucher à notre Mione cette espèce de Bandimons ! Renchérit le jeune homme roux allongé à ses pieds. Et d'ailleurs, elle aussi c'est une traîtresse ! Elle t'a chipé ta blonde !

- Ey, ce n'est pas ma blonde d'abord ! C'est un vieux cafard moisi ! Et je te défends de penser quoique ce soit de bizarre à son propos ! Se récria rapidement Harry.

- Hihihi..hips..hihi, ricana Ron en se redressant brusquement, pourtant j'peux t'assurer qu'il tenait bien le rôle principal de certains de tes rêves cette sale fouine !

- Evidemment, je devais rêver que je lui flanquais une pâtée au Quidditch ! Ou mieux encore ! Une pâtée tout court ! Bougonna le petit brun en se renfrognant.

- Hinhin, c'est sssla oui… on y croit tous ! Et les elfes s'habillent en Prada.

Refusant de répondre, Harry se mura dans le silence, pendant que son ami se laissait retomber lourdement au sol. Mais bien malgré lui, les paroles de Ron trouvèrent écho dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que dernièrement, un jeune homme s'incrustait grossièrement dans des rêves mettant en scène d'indécents scénarios. S'il s'agissait réellement de Malfoy ou de quelqu'un d'autre, il l'ignorait. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé de question sur les implications d'un tel rêve, et encore moins sur son inclination sexuelle.

On raconte que nos songes mélangent souvent des instants de notre journée à des désirs sous-jacents, ou des souvenirs bien ancrés. Son explication personnelle tenait en quelques phrases : voir Seamus et Dean se tripoter à longueur de temps, et flirter discrètement avec Ginny à l'insu de Ron, faisait chauffer ses neurones et son cerveaux détraqué créait de toute pièce cette parodie !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait bien admettre que Malfoy était peut-être un salaud, mais un salaud vraiment bien foutu… Néanmoins, entre y concéder, bien malgré lui, en son fort intérieur et le dire à voix haute, il y avait un gouffre, un néant ! Déjà que les garçons du dortoir lui avaient arraché avec fortes menaces un vague assentiment sur la question… Il ne fallait pas pousser Macgo dans le sumac non plus !

S'enfilant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, Harry rassemblait ses fragments de consciences pour essayer de former des phrases ayant du sens. Peine perdu. Il réfléchirait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait sobre. Après tout pourquoi faire maintenant ce que l'on peu remettre à demain ? Sur ces pensées, il se prit de gloussements et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'étalant les bras en croix dans l'herbe fraîche.

Quelques borborygmes s'échappèrent de la masse informe étendue à ses côtés.

- P'quoi t'rigoles ?

- Rien je pensais juste que si Hermione m'avait entendue elle me ferait encore la morale ! répondit Harry la voix pâteuse.

- Moi j'dis qu'il faut la boycotter c'te renégate ! rugit le rouquin, brandissant son poing en direction de la lune.

Pour toute réponse, Harry émis un renvoi sonore, qui se répercuta sur la cime des sycomores et retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Plongeant les deux garçons dans un fou rire d'alcooliques.

Des bruissements se firent entendre, et une voix résonna clairement, les coupant dans leur délire d'ivrogne.

- Vraiment très élégant Potter….

Levant un œil vitreux vers le malotru qui osait les interrompre, et avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer bouler rapidement, Harry faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il découvrit son identité.

* * *

_Waaa violent non ? attendre autant de temps pour un chapitre si petit...et qui se termine en queue de poisson sur un pseudo suspense..._

_ne me lynchez pas ! c'est une blague ! une blagueuuuu ! ce week end si j'ai un peu de temps (et promis je m'en trouverais !) je vous met la suite XD _

_en attendant a votre avis qui est la personne qui s'incruste dans notre duo d'ivrogne ?_


	4. Lever le coude pour la nouvelle Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Note : **Comme promis la suite du chapitre 3 que j'avais vicieusement coupé... (vous remarquerez que je ne vous aient pas fait poireauté 107ans cette fois ! Bref c'est toujours le même chapitre, donc le titre et la citation ne bougent pas (d'ailleurs c'est dans cette partie que cette dernière va prendre toute sa signification ^^)... Sinon, **_IMPORTANT_** ! je vous informe que rien dans cette fiction n'est laissé au hasard, même le plus infime détail (ou du moins j'essaie ) donc les révélations, les pourquoi du comment, les interrogations et tout le toutim viendrons en temps et en heures.

* * *

L'amour-propre est une curieuse bête, qui peut dormir sous les coups les plus cruels. Et puis s'éveille, blessé à mort, par une simple égratignure.

**Alberto Moravia**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lever le coude pour la nouvelle [ suite ]**

Des bruissements se firent entendre, et une voix résonna clairement, les coupant dans leur délire d'ivrogne.

- Vraiment très élégant Potter….

Levant un œil vitreux vers le malotru qui osait les interrompre, et avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer bouler rapidement, Harry faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il découvrit son identité. Réussissant avec peine à additionner quelques mots, dans l'optique d'une répartie cinglante, le petit brun marmonna une piètre réplique :

- Je… T'emmerde…

- …

- …. Zabini !

- Et bien dit donc ce fut laborieux… Mais dites-moi les gars, vous vous êtes torchés combien de bouteilles pour être raide comme cela ? S'enquit poliment le grand mulâtre qui venait d'apparaître, en se penchant pour compter les bouteilles.

- Visiblement pas assez pour oublier votre existence ! Pleurnicha Ron en se roulant sur le sol. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que vous faites là heinnnn ? Z'êtes venus vous moquer d'nous heinnn ?

- Ouais ! renchérit Harry d'un ton mélodramatique, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que son altesse Malfoy annonce publiquement qu'il sort avec Hermione, qu'elle renie tout nos principes, et se fourvoie avec cette Fouine, vous venez pour enfoncer le clou ! Cela vous amuse de nous voir si misérable ?

- Hum… En temps normal, je t'aurais répondu oui. Jouir de vos malheurs est une activité fort plaisante. Mais là, malheureusement je crains que nous ne soyons montés dans le même carrosse ! répondit Blaise avec son éternel sourire.

Millicent Bullstrode s'approcha à son tour du petit groupe cosmopolite bien étrange, tirant par le bras une Pansy Parkinson rétive et larmoyante. Ayant entendue les dernières paroles de Harry, elle s'énerva contre les garçons à terre.

- Et après c'est nous que l'on traite d'égoïste ! Griffons de mes deux ! Je vous informe qu'il y en a qui souffre bien plus que vous de cette union contre nature !

- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Parkinson pouvait prétendre au poste de petite amie de Malfoy, depuis le temps elle aurait dû se faire une raison ! répliqua méchamment Harry : tandis que Ron lui, tout le monde savait qu'il finirait avec Hermione ! Alors c'est nous qui souffrons le plus !

- Hein ? Non, je ne le savais pas moi ! S'étonna le rouquin sans réellement saisir la portée des paroles de son ami.

Avisant Millicent qui virait lentement, mais sûrement, au rouge Blaise soupira et décida de couper court à la dispute digne d'enfants de maternelle qui s'annonçait.

- Nous sommes venus pour fêter tous ensemble cette calamité qui nous a retourné l'estomac à l'heure du repas. Et éventuellement trinquer à notre future collaboration… finit il avec un petit regard en coin, amusé.

Ron, se redressa brusquement pour se récrier et accessoirement injurier les Serpentards, mais l'alcool ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée eu raison de lui et il se contenta de pousser un gémissement rauque, les mains plaquées sur son crâne pour tenter d'enrayer l'insupportable martèlement qui lui vrillait les tympans.

- Ne te fatigue pas à râler la belette ! Siffla Pansy en souriant perversement au travers de ses larmes, face à la douleur évidente du jeune roux. Nous ne sommes pas plus enchantés que vous, mais actuellement nous avons besoin de votre aide, autant que vous avez besoin de la notre !

- Sauf si cette situation vous convient, auquel cas notre proposition ne vous intéressera pas... compléta Millicent en leur glissant un regard perfide.

Gratifiant les gêneurs de regards noirs, les deux garçons gardèrent néanmoins la bouche résolument close, la curiosité les démangeait cruellement et ils avaient du mal à ne pas brusquer les horribles reptiles qui semblaient se délecter de leur impatience évidente.

Millicent laissa tomber Pansy aux pieds de Ron et s'installa à contre cœur au sol, inquiète des ravages que l'herbe pourrait causer à sa belle robe toute neuve, tandis que Blaise se posa tranquillement au côté de Harry, et sortit * comme par magie * une bouteille de whisky pur feu de sa cape.

- Bien maintenant parlons peu parlons bien ! Il s'avère que nous ne croyons pas le moins du monde à cette pseudo histoire d'amour entre Dray et votre casto… euh Granger !

- Je confirme ! Coupa brusquement Pansy s'animant brusquement. Pour commencer Dray ne s'engage jamais, il trousse jupon ou pantalon à sa guise mais jamais plus d'une semaine ! Et s'il avait réellement une liaison avec elle, nous nous en serions doutés ! Ou il le nous l'aurait dit ! Or là, il n'y a eu aucun signe précurseur, il ne s'en est pas vanté comme à chacune de ses conquêtes, il arrive, il l'embrasse et ils sont ensemble ? Pas question ! Je REFUSE d'y croire ! Et vu votre réaction, vous n'étiez pas au courant non plus ! Donc, elle ne vous à rien dit ! C'est que ce n'est pas sérieux ! Il y a une sirène sous les algues, et foi de Salazar nous trouverons quoi !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard de connivence un peu gêné.

- Euh… Tu sais Parkinson, se lança courageusement Ron, Hermione a essayé de nous le dire plusieurs fois, mais euh, bah, en fait, tu vois, on l'a comme qui dirait pas cru…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part, ironisa Millicent.

- Bref, qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous au juste ? Coupa Harry ignorant superbement celle ci, qui ne s'en formalisa guère, trouvant plutôt un grand intérêt aux bouteilles d'alcool à portée de main qui l'appelaient.

Pansy s'agita aussitôt :

Cela va de soit ! Que vous nous aidiez à les faire rompre !

Hinhinhin, mais encore ? On n'a pas besoin de vous pour faire cela ! Franchement je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à y gagner, et aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas amis. Râla Harry.

Merlin merci ! souffla Ron l'air effaré.

- Bon point pour toi Potter, seulement cela te vous dérange pas de voir votre amie sortir avec mon Draco ? demanda Pansy en se remettant à pleurnicher. En plus Dray nous a formellement interdit de nous mêler de cette histoire !

- Et en bon toutou que vous êtes, vous rampez devant ses ordres ! Gnin gnin gnin brave bête !

Pansy foudroya le rouquin du regard résistant avec peine de l'étrangler.

Nous proposons une trêve temporaire le temps de débusquer la sirène sous les algues ! tempéra Blaise, Dans ce genre de situation il faut agir avec finesse. Si vous allez de but en blanc vous liguer contre votre amie, vous penser qu'elle vous écoutera ? Non, au contraire elle sera butée ! C'est la même chose pour nous ! Ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce que nous prenions toute cette affaire avec le sourire, mais plutôt à ce que nous nous entre-tuons… C'est pour cela qu'en faisant une trêve nous leur faisons croire que cela ne nous dérange pas, nous endormons leur confiance et ainsi nous avons une plus large marge de manœuvre ! Nous savons pertinemment que vous avez une capacité étonnante de vous déplacer dans ce château sans vous faire prendre, donc vous pourrez facilement les suivre et découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent, ou qui les fait chanter pour réaliser une telle comédie. On pourrait même vous aider mais je suppose que vous ne voulez pas nous révéler vos petits secrets ce qui est bien compréhensible… Nous, on pourra facilement espionner les allées et venues dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, pour voir s'ils se fréquentent vraiment ou s'il a des contacts suspects ! S'ils ont vraiment quelque chose à dissimuler, ils feront forcement une erreur à un moment ou un autre !

- C'est bien des Serpentard ça ! Agir en hypocrite… souffla discrètement Ron à l'oreille de son ami. Mais visiblement pas assez, car Pansy ayant tout entendu l'incendia du regard.

Ferme la, vieille citrouille !

Réfléchissons un instant, continua Blaise imperturbable, si vous en êtes capable… Si nous échangeons nos informations et nous répartissons les tâches, cela sera plus vite réglé !

Il hésita à abattre leurs cartes, mais devant l'air buté des deux Crétindors, non pardon, des deux Gryffondors il préféra jouer la sécurité et cracha une partie du morceau. L'enjolivant à souhait d'un ton dramatique. Ainsi, il narra une partie de l'épisode qu'il avait surpris dans les cachots avec Théo, l'air de souris prises au piège des soi-disant tourtereaux, de leurs cachoteries et leur incapacité à faire sortir les vers du nez de leur prince. Insistant sur le fait que seuls les valeureux et courageux (ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire franchement…) Gryffondor pouvaient encore réussir à faire parler Granger, et découvrir quel terrible secret cachait cette mascarade. Car il s'agissait forcement de cela. Sans oublier qu'il allait falloir la protéger des amants et amantes jalouses, délaissées par leurs prince.

Harry fixait Zabini d'un œil torve, imaginant au fur et à mesure du récit des combats épiques face à une horde de harpies furieuses mené par Blondin le Roy, pour protéger leur amie de son influence néfaste. Au bout d'un moment voyant que le jeune homme avait probablement fini de parler depuis un bon moment, il remit les pieds sur terre.

Qu'est ce qui vous dit que nous allons gentiment coopérer avec vous et vos plans à deux noises ? Reprit courageusement Harry qui commençait à lutter contre une envie de dormir irrésistible.

Malgré ce que vous pouvez dire, vous avez tout à y gagner, continua inflexible le grand métisse. En échange de cette coopération, nous protégerons votre Castor des vilaines petites Serpentardes délaissées, et même des autres dans la foulée, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire croyez moi ! Donc, non seulement on se charge de la partie la plus dangereuse, chut laissez moi finir au lieu de rigoler ainsi ! Je vous assure que des filles en furies sont pires que des Dragons en chaleur ! Et si nous réussissons, votre Granger serait de nouveau célibataire… Glissa t-il sournois en tournant la tête vers le rouquin. Sans oublier que vous ne seriez pas obligés de nous supporter plus longtemps, car il va s'en dire que nous allons nous retrouver à nous côtoyer régulièrement maintenant ! Et je n'ai même pas mentionné Dray...

- Argggggg ! Vision apocalyptique et cauchemardesque ! Etre obligé d'avoir la sale fouine dans nos environs ! L'horreur ! s'écria Ron.

- Parle pour toi la belette ! C'est plutôt lui qui va souffrir à vous côtoyer ! Cracha Pansy dans sa direction. S'attirant une nouvelle bordée de jurons à son encontre. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie qui la démangeait depuis un bon moment, et se jeta sur lui.

Laissant ces deux là s'entre-déchirer, Blaise se tourna vers Potter, qui luttait difficilement pour garder les yeux ouverts et le contenu de son estomac en place. Le fourbe baissa la voix et continua son argumentaire.

- De plus, une étrange rumeur circuledans les couloirs en ce moment… Je suppose que cela ne doit pas trop te réjouir que ta meilleure amie sorte avec Dray. Je me trompe ?

- De quoi tu parles Zabini ? S'efforça de demander Harry la voix pâteuse et le regard noir.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, ce genre d'envie est bien naturelle, surtout que l'on dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !

- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité Zabini, et vu comment vous complotez pour les faire rompre, ça me fait froid dans le dos de m'imaginer à sa place.

- Hahaha ! Tu avoues donc que tu y as déjà pensé !

Fatigué d'essayer d'argumenter avec un mur, Harry soupira et laissa le grand métisse partir dans ses délires Hermionesque sur le pourquoi du comment l'équation Harry + Draco = Haine, s'était transformée en quelque chose approchant vaguement du Love. Rien que de songer que tout le monde l'imaginait avec Malfoy le rendait légèrement nauséeux.

- De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore rendus à ce cas de figure ! Bref, comme tu peux le constater, ce serait beaucoup plus simple si nous nous allions, et que vous nous aidiez dans cette tâche ! Reprit le métis avec un grand sourire, ignorant superbement le teint verdâtre du jeune homme à ses côtés et continuant à descendre au maximum le niveau de sa bouteille.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'ils sont peut être amoureux ?

- Cette hypothèse est valable, certes, mais cela ne changerait rien… répondit calmement Blaise en s'enfilant une nouvelle rasade. Qu'ils sortent ensemble est une hérésie ! Il y aura toujours la possibilité que ce soyons nous qui les fassions chanter avec des informations compromettantes de notre crû.

- Ce n'est pas votre ami Malfoy ?

- Hummm l'amitié n'existe pas chez les Serpentard, répondit Millicent revenant dans la conversation. Nos intérêts passent avant tout, mais si on faisait une traduction dans votre langage, alors oui on peut dire qu'il est notre ami.

- Et cela vous arracherait la langue de souhaiter qu'il soit heureux ? Drôle de conception de l'amitié ! Même si personnellement, je souhaiterais qu'il aille pourrir en enfer… Si Mione veut être avec ce veracrasse puant, et bien nous la soutenons ! S'enflamma le jeune brun en secouant sa bouteille d'Absolut Vodka dans tout les sens, aspergeant de fines gouttelettes les personnes alentours.

- Nous ne te demandons pas de comprendre, mais de faire ce que nous te demandons, rétorqua Millicent grondante prête à sauter à la gorge de l'impertinent qui venait de foutre sa belle robe en l'air avec son alcool.

- Et bien allez vous faire voir chez les Trolls !

- Ahhh ! Je vais t'envoyer Ad patres rejoindre tes parents le balafré !

Essaye toujours vieille hyène et c'est toi qui te retrouveras à bouffer les mandragores par la racine !

Les injures fusèrent dans tout les sens, devant un Zabini impassible qui se contentait de siroter sa boisson d'un air absent. Une branche craqua à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et fit un grand sourire au nouvel arrivant.

La scène était comique, Weasley et Pansy se battaient à la moldu un peu plus loin, A première vue, leur dispute semblait avoir (très) légèrement basculé dans le conflit à mains armée. Tandis que Potter et Millicent se balançaient de joyeuses formules outrageantes, ainsi que des promesses de mort fort plaisantes au milieu de postillons agréablement aromatisés de rhum.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer tous. Les coupa posément le nouveau venu d'une voix fluide. Les insultes sont l'apanage des faibles d'esprits.

- Toi même d'abord, ricana le rouquin qui retira néanmoins ses mains de la chevelure de Parkinson, elle même récupérant les siennes d'un endroit que nous tairons ici.

L'ombre s'avança calmement vers les futurs membres d'Alcoolique Anonyme, évaluant d'un regard la situation peu reluisante de ses camarades.

- Quelle alliance... Soupira-t-il.

- Minute Nott, douske tu me sors qu'on a formé une alliance ? Râla Harry, il pointa du doigt Bulstrode : Cette greluche nous file des ordres. Puis Parkinson : la punaise la bas ne fait que pleurnicher, et ton pote fait des sous entendus douteux ! Finit-il en lançant un regard en biais à Zabini qui souriait innocemment.

L'ignorant, Théodore vint s'asseoir tranquillement en face de lui, et sortit de sa poche une petite fiole de couleur parme. Sans mot dire, il tendit cette dernière à Harry qui s'en saisit d'un air interrogateur.

- Fait gaffe mec ! Si ça se trouve c'est dangereux ce truc là ! Intervient Ron en surveillant d'un air suspicieux l'attitude du serpent.

- Te bile pas Belette, Saint Potty peut boire tranquillement ce n'est pas du poison ! Ricana Blaise sous le regard hargneux des susnommés.

- Manuel de potions de 5ème année, chapitre 7 : « Les usages curatifs du silicate » page 495 : l'anti-veisalgie, autrement dit ceci est une potion contre la gueule de bois, annonça Théodore avec flegme, tout en sortant une seconde fiole qu'il tendit cette fois au rouquin.

Portant le flacon devant ses yeux, Harry admira quelques instant la robe sombre du liquide, qui se mouvait doucement sous la lumière lunaire. Hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir, il croisa le regard de Théodore Nott qui le fixait impassible. Il fut frappé par ses prunelles améthyste qui prenaient les mêmes reflets que la potion, stupéfiant ! Il resta quelques instants immobile puis secoua la tête pour revenir à ses réflexions premières, marmonnant tout bas dans sa barbe inexistante.

Pouvait-il faire confiance aux Serpentard ? Il étudia brièvement le pour et le contre, mais son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti. Heureusement, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit ! S'il buvait la potion : ses capacités neuronales seraient de nouveaux opérationnelles ! Et il pourrait réfléchir correctement aux motivations profondes qui poussaient le Serpentard à agir de la sorte au bien fondé d'absorber ou non ce breuvage, et surtout aux éventuels risques encourus ! CQFD ! Et il avala d'une traite le liquide azuré… Vite suivit par Ron qui approuvait vigoureusement le bien fondé de cette théorie.

Les représentants Vert & Argent qui avait suivi les tribulations du jeune homme, soupirèrent blasés devant tant de stupidité…

Blaise tendit la main vers son ami, qui lui remit également une fiole, puis il se tourna vers les deux filles. Visiblement Pansy n'avait pas bu ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Millicent. Et cette dernière commençait manifestement à en ressentir les effets. Elle déplia laborieusement son bras en direction du brun, attendant de recevoir la potion, mais Théodore lui adressa un sourire froid :

- Désolé mais je n'en avais que trois…

Et il s'en désintéressa, la laissant grogner dans son coin, pour reporter son attention sur les deux lions qui reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs moins verdâtres.

Ayant récupéré une partie de ses facultés, Harry marmotta un peu à contre cœur un merci, tout en ce traitant d'abruti.

- Tu es un abruti Potter… Ricana Blaise enfonçant le clou, sous le regard mi penaud mi furieux du noiraud. Faire confiance ainsi… Alalala c'est étonnant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'ait pas tué, ce serait si facile !

Théodore esquissa un mince sourire, et agita sa baguette coupant court à la énième dispute qui menaçait d'exploser, il fit doucement atterrir aux côtés du petit brun une lourde besace.

- J'ignore les raisons qui ont poussées votre conciliabule à se transformer en bataille de Huglin le roi des Gobelins mais celle de ma présence ici est : qu'il me semble que cela t'appartienne.

Oubliant les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête deux secondes auparavant et ravalant ses insultes à destination du métis, le jeune homme s'écria :

- Mais c'est mon sac ? Ou tu l'as trouvé ? Et pourquoi tu me le rends ? Vous l'avez piégé c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que vous avez copié sur mon devoir de potion ! Et d'abord comment cela ce fait que c'est toi qui l'aies ? Et surtout….

Théodore écouta patiemment la longue liste de questions, toutes plus stupides ou saugrenues les unes que les autres, d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas répondu, estimant qu'avec un tant soit peu de réflexion on trouvait facilement les réponses. Quoique avec un minimum de faculté mentales, on ne les posait pas du tout ces questions. Néanmoins, face à lui se trouvait un prototype de Gryffondor, cela changeait la donne. Mais c'est ce qui faisait leur charme. En outre, il valait mieux se montrer conciliant avec lui s'il ne voulait pas étouffer dans l'œuf, les projets qu'il avait. C'est pourquoi, au grand étonnement de ses comparses Vert & Argent qui le connaissait bien, il répondit au charmant écervelé ébouriffé. Laconiquement certes, mais tout de même.

- Oui. Là ou tu l'as laissé. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Non. Ce devoir mérite un Troll tout au plus, je ne prendrais pas ce risque…

Toujours assis dans son herbe, Harry écoutait distraitement les réponses que lui faisait Nott. Davantage concentré sur le fait qu'un serpent lui avait, _**de son plein grès,**_ rendu service. Et doublement même… Cela lui faisait un choc considérable.

- Bien maintenant que tu as vu que mes attentions étaient louables, je suggère que nous allions tous nous coucher. Et que vous repreniez votre « discutions » demain à tête reposées. Reprit Théodore.

Sur ces paroles, il se releva et proposa avec galanterie sa main à Pansy pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois remise sur ses pieds, celle-ci souleva sa copine et sans s'attarder d'avantage, partit en direction du château en adressant un dernier regard vénéneux au rouquin. Puis, il attrapa le bras de Blaise pour le redresser et enfin, se retournant il proposa à son tour sa main à Potter. Sans réfléchir celui-ci la saisit et frissonna légèrement au contact de la poigne chaude sur son épiderme glacé.

- Tête reposée ou pas, la réponse reste inchangée Nott, répliqua le petit brun fièrement campé face à lui. Si Hermione veut être avec la fouine, alors… oh Merlin cela m'arrache la bouche de le dire…

- Je t'en supplie ne le dit pas alors ! Pleurnicha Ron qui se relevait à ses côtés.

- Tu sais Potter, je suis persuadé que c'est grâce à nous que tu as pris cette décision ! Commenta Blaise.

- Gnié ?

- Mais oui, si nous ne t'avions pas fait réagir je parie cent galions, que vous alliez la snober, la traiter en paria et tout ce qui s'ensuit !

Harry rougit et tourna la tête vers Ron qui baissa les yeux, et se colora de rouge à son tour.

- Tu vois ! Donc tu peux nous dire merci, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toute cette mascarade c'était pour nous faire accepter qu'il sorte avec Mione ? S'échauffa Ron.

- Nonnnn, qu'est ce que vous allez penser ! Je ne suis pas aussi serviable voyons ! C'est juste que Pansy est arrivée toute excitée, et a promis de faire mes devoirs d'histoire de la magie si je réussissais à vous convaincre de nous rejoindre dans ce projet ! Finit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Résistant à l'envie de lui coller un poing dans la gencive, Harry se contrôla.

- Donc cela n'a pas l'air de vous gêner tant que ça cette histoire !

Théodore se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules, murmurant que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Blaise lui partit dans une grande déclaration, que les garçons n'écoutèrent qu'à moitié, ne rejoignant la conversation que vers la fin.

- .. Donc je suppute que s'il y a définitivement une sirène sous les algues, seul l'avenir nous le dira, alors même dans ce cas de figure, au lieu de ce faire une petite vendetta comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'ils n'attendent que ça, je pense que l'idée de Pansy n'est pas si ridicule que cela ! Surtout qu'au vu de la situation nous allons être obligés de nous fréquenter ! C'est pourquoi je maintiens la proposition d'une collaboration étroite en vue de débusquer cet hybride aquatique s'il existe !

- Mais si c'est réellement une supercherie ? Dans ce cas, ils doivent bien avoir une raison valable pour agir ainsi… continua Ron, réfléchissant à voix haute. Pourquoi ne pas leur demander directement ?

- Tu penses réellement qu'ils te répondront ? Ricana le métis.

Harry souffla, légèrement affecté…

- Et si c'est réellement de l'amour ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est impossible !

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? Continua le noiraud soupçonneux.

Un léger silence lui répondit. Théodore posa légèrement sa main sur le bras de Blaise qui semblait étrangement embarrassé, signifiant qu'il prenait la relève.

- Et bien, si c'est réellement de l'amour, nous serions voués à nous côtoyer à plus ou moins long terme. Autant que cela ce passe le mieux possible non ? Conclut-il en ignorant la dernière question, un fin sourire illuminant le violet de ses yeux.

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bonne nuit les lions ! reprit Zabini avant de tourner définitivement les talons en direction du château, entraînant son ami dans son sillage : Au fait Théo… Toi et moi… Va falloir qu'on cause…

Regardant les deux serpents s'éloigner à leur tour, Ron se tourna vers son ami :

- M'est avis qu'eux aussi on une idée derrière la tête. Et ils nous cachent des choses !

- Hum…

- Alors qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

Harry releva la tête vers son ami et fit un sourire diabolique.

De l'autre côté du château dans la salle des professeurs, Dumblerore semblait voler parmi les anges, et déambulait d'un air heureux dans la pièce expliquant en long en large et en travers, les bienfaits d'une telle union. La plupart des professeurs l'écoutaient attentivement, malgré le choc. Sybille Trelawney le suivait comme un poussin en agitant ses longs châles, expliquant par de nébuleuses justifications, que tout cela avait été écrit au fond de sa tasse de thé ! Effondré au fond d'un fauteuil, Snape sirotait un petit cognac pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. Et sous le regard blasé de Remus Lupin, un Sirius Black tempêtait, s'agitait, grognait, fulminait… Inutilement. Le professeur de défense contre les forces de mal réfléchissait activement, tout en surveillant que son éternel acolyte ne fasse pas de bêtises. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire... Et il était bien décidé à trouver quoi !

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore consentit (enfin !) à les lâcher, Remus se décida à faire une action en faveur des pauvres meubles qui subissaient depuis une heure déjà le courroux de son ami. L'attrapant par le bras, il lui proposa de venir prendre un petit remontant dans ses quartiers. Proposition acceptée sur le champ ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un Moony vous invite à picoler ! Et sans attendre, il décampa rapidement en direction des appartements de son loup, des fois qu'il change d'avis en cours de route ! Souriant face aux réactions de Sirius, le lycanthrope s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il avisa Severus, toujours avachi au fond de son fauteuil. Et sans réfléchir, il lui proposa également de les rejoindre.

Face à la proposition de Lupin, le professeur Snape manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de cognac qu'il venait d'avaler ! Déjà qu'il venait de subir une haute félonie de la part son filleul, mais en plus l'un des maraudeurs lui proposait un verre en toute innocence ? Trahison ! Il voulait remettre en cause des années d'inimité ? C'était définitif le monde partait à la dérive !

Face à un potionniste, qui visiblement hyper ventilait, perdu dans des pensées à mille kilomètre de là, Remus n'hésita pas. Il guida gentiment le professeur en direction de ses quartiers avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. La soirée promettait d'être animée.

**[To Be Continued…]**

Bandimons : Amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux.

* * *

**Note :**_ Et maintenant vous de jouer : _

dans cet imbroglio d'évènements, Quid des sentiments de Ron envers Hermione ? Que nous cache les Serpentard ? Qu'est ce qui est passé dans la tête de Lupin ? Avez vous des indices quand aux futurs couples de cette fiction ?

Balancer vos pronostics ! un début de réponse dans le chapitre suivant !


	5. Sommeil paisible, réveil sensible

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Résumé : **Coalition, Coalition… oui mais Gryffondor et Serpentard peuvent-ils réellement se faire confiance les uns les autres ? Sachant que tous complotent à leurs propres comptes, ce n'est pas gagné… Draco & Hermione accrochez vous bien à votre falzar !

* * *

A l'égard de quelqu'un qui vous prend votre femme, la pire vengeance est de la lui laisser.

**Sacha Guitry**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Sommeil paisible, réveil sensible.**

Ce matin là, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient tranquillement perchés sur leurs branches, furent témoin d'une scène peu banale mais familière. Du haut d'une des immenses tours du château, un drôle d'objet coloré apparu, étincelant dans la lumière du matin, avant de commencer une chute libre vertigineuse, ponctuée de sons stridents, et de venir troubler dans un grand splash la surface calme du lac.

Coutumier de cette scène, qui se répétait régulièrement chaque matin depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le calamar géant rejeta sur la berge ce qui semblait être un réveil matin sorcier, qui malgré l'eau dont il était imbibé couinait encore. Un elfe viendrait probablement le ramasser pour le ramener au chevet de son propriétaire avant la fin de la matinée.

Le propriétaire justement tempêtait rageusement contre ce cadeau empoisonné, vigoureusement approuvé par ses camarades de dortoir.

- Non mais franchement rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais accepter de cadeau d'Hermione ! Ce sont de véritables pousse-au-meutre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, le jour ou tu oublieras, je me chargerai de te le rappeler en t'assommant férocement ! râla Seamus en se ré-enroulant dans ses draps.

- Les cadeaux de Mione sont souvent contraires à notre éthique de vie ! La preuve, tu te souviens, Harry, des agendas-parlant en cinquième année ? Une vraie plaie ce truc là ! marmonna Ron en jetant un oreiller à son ami qui grognait, enfoui sous un océan de couettes.

- Au moins, vous ne pouvez nier leurs efficacités, nous sommes réveillés et à l'époque vous faisiez vos devoirs… philosopha Neville du fond de la salle de bain.

- Bof de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle risquait de nous en offrir d'autre en ce moment, vu ce qu'elle nous a fait, ne compter plus sur moi pour lui adresser la parole ! marmotta Seamus en baillant.

- Il va vraiment falloir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, je n'en peux plus !

- De qui tu parles ? D'Hermione ou du réveil ?

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on n'est pas une seule fois arrivé en retard en cours ce trimestre ? C'est une véritable hérésie ! continua de maugréer Dean sans se soucier de ce que disait les autres.

Bref, c'était un matin presque comme les autres dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Pendant que chacun se levait à son rythme, vaquait à droite à gauche à la recherche d'une chaussette orpheline, ou d'un parchemin important « oh-par-Merlin-il-est-à-rendre-en-première-heure », Harry s'étirait paresseusement du fond de son lit, bien au chaud sous son édredon. Sortant tout doucement de sa torpeur et s'étonnant au passage de ne pas ressentir les effets de la gueule de bois qu'il aurait dus, en tout état de cause, se trimballer après avoir autant picolé.

Passant une main devant ses yeux pour les frotter, il remit tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et réussit à se souvenir en compagnie de QUI ils avaient passé la soirée. Arg, une syncope de bon matin ce n'est pas l'idéal pour commencer la journée…

Toujours sous ses couvertures, il se mit à cogiter sévèrement, profitant des rayons de soleil qui s'engouffraient par la fenêtre et inondaient la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Avec Malfoy, il avait toujours eu une relation plutôt… fusionnelle. Bien plus forte qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ennemis attitrés depuis leur première rencontre, ils partageaient tout les deux une inimité possessive que peu de personne pouvaient comprendre. C'était comme une drogue ! Depuis le début Malfoy était le seul à le considérer comme Harry, juste Harry, et pas le survivant. Il était sa bouée, son ancre qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre, dans ce monde où il était adulé et où souvent Harry disparaissait derrière la cicatrice. S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, et il pouvait se le permettre vu que personne ne pouvait l'entendre penser, que Malfoy sorte avec Hermione le dérangeait un peu, juste un peu, et seulement car elle s'incrustait sans vergogne dans leur duo sacré !

Mais là voilà la sacro sainte raison ! S'il avait autant de mal à avaler la pilule, outre le fait qu'elle pactise avec l'ennemi, viole les codes de l'amitié en le gardant secret, les mette devant le fait accompli, les oblige à traiter avec les serpents… bref c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait plus l'exclusivité de Malfoy ! Strictement rien à voir avec de l'amour, comme le sous entendait Hermione ou ce fielleux Zabini…

Hahahaha ! Face à tant d'évidence il se mit à ricaner tout seul, s'attirant le regard surpris de Dean et un haussement d'épaule de la part de Ron. Le matin, il ne faillait pas chercher à le comprendre. Bien, maintenant que ce point était réglé, passons à celui des petites vipères qui les avaient débusqués le soir précédent.

De retour dans leur dortoir il avait beaucoup discuté avec Ron. Une chose était certaine, les vils reptiles leur dissimulaient des éléments, néanmoins leur idée avait du bon. Une trêve s'imposait le temps de vérifier si leurs hypothèses étaient justifiées, ou bien si Hermione était réellement éprise du saurien blond (que Merlin nous épargne.) Dans tout les cas, une paix relative était nécessaire pour supporter le fait qu'ils seraient obligés de se fréquenter. Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'ils seraient les dindons de la farce ! Info ou intox, avec les copains, ils comptaient bien profiter aux dépend des Verts & Argents de cette situation imposée !

Mis en liesse, Harry roula sur ses couvertures avant de s'étirer tel un chat, de se gratter très élégamment la fesse gauche et de s'extirper du lit en saisissant son oreiller au passage. Direction : la salle de bain ! Sur le chemin il asséna un grand coup sur le crâne de ce pauvre Seamus qui s'était rendormi. Rigolant, il s'enfuit en vitesse ignorant les jets d'objets hétéroclites et autres grognements indignés de son ami, injures vite étouffées par le bruit de la douche.

- Harry, dépêche-toi ! J'ai faim ! grognait Ron avachi sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune avec Neville.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Cria celui-ci.

Dégringolant les escaliers, Harry fit son apparition, les mains dans les cheveux encore humides de la douche pour tenter de les dompter. (en dix sept ans, il n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était chose impossible) Rajustant sa cravate froissée, il avisa Neville et se jeta sur son ami.

- Ey Nev ! Ron t'a expliqué ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il nous à fait un compte-rendu assez brouillon, mais dans l'ensemble compréhensible ! Répondit Dean à sa place.

- Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, elle mérite qu'on la mette au ban de la société pour une pareille trahison, maugréa Seamus en arrivant à son tour. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cela nous oblige à arrêter de se battre avec les Serpentard ? Sur qui on va pouvoir se défouler ? Décidément, plus ça va, moins je l'aime Hermione, elle chamboule tout !

- T'occupe va, contente-toi de ne pas faire de vague, on se charge de tout ! Et il n'est pas dit que l'on restera bien docile. Répliqua gentiment Harry en prenant la direction de la sortie, poussé par un Ron affamé.

- Bah oui, rien ne nous empêche de leur faire des coups tordus, tant que personne ne sait que c'est nous ! continua-t-il devant l'air étonné de ses camarades.

- Mais bon, restons subtile les mecs ! enchaîna Ron.

Les garçons pouffèrent à cette dernière remarque, et charrièrent gentiment leur rouquin préféré.

- Désolé mec, mais la subtilité et toi ça fait dix…

- D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que tu connaisses ce mot !

- Un Dragon dans un magasin de potion serait plus délicat que nous !

- Ne boude pas Ronnychou, l'idée a du potentiel et ne demande qu'à être appliquée !

Et c'est en devisant ainsi gaiement que les garçons prirent, enfin, la direction de la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

- Je ne vous savais pas si sournois… s'étonna doucement Neville qui marchait en tête du cortège avec Harry. Mais il n'obtint qu'un clin d'œil et un doux sourire en guise de réponse.

Assise au bout de la grande table de bois, Hermione déjeunait distraitement, essayant de peler sa pomme avec une cuillère et saupoudrant son bol de sel. Touillant tellement ce dernier qu'elle risquait d'user prématurément la porcelaine. Le regard si discrètement rivé sur les portes de la Grande Salle, qu'elle risquait de s'en arracher les globes oculaires. Elle attendait, le ventre noué, que ses probablement futurs-ex-amis, fassent leurs apparitions.

Dans son sac, un gros volume de l'édition Deluxe des « Sorciers & Elfes : histoire de tradition » l'attendait patiemment. Elle aurait beaucoup de temps libre pour de la lecture durant la journée. Elle soupira tristement, ses amis étaient tellement prévisibles… après le scandale qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater dans quelques instants lorsqu'ils feraient leurs apparitions, elle serait snobée et mise au ban de la tour pour un bon moment, si ce n'est de l'école toute entière ! Elle les avait bien vus tout ces regards vénéneux, lorsqu'elle était descendue ce matin. [ Les jours prochains s'annonçaient bien moroses, et ce n'est pas Draco qui allait être d'un grand soutient. Au contraire, il semblait jouir par avance de toute cette pagaille.

Un léger tumulte se fit entendre de l'autre côté des portes. Inconsciemment, elle se redressa, tendue à l'extrême. L'embrasure venait de vomir des dizaines d'étudiants bavards, excités et échevelés au blason d'or et de grenat.

Plongés en pleine discussion à propos d'une supposée victoire (Ron pouvait toujours rêver…) des Canons de Chudley face au Tornades de Tutshill, les garçons vinrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, sans prêter grande attention à Hermione, marmonnant juste un vague «bonjourbiendormismione» n'appelant pas de réelle réponse. Le contenu des assiettes étant, à leurs yeux, bien plus intéressant que les tribulations nocturnes de la jeune femme au fond de ses draps.

Hermione avait bien échafaudé des centaines d'hypothèses quant au déroulement de ce petit déjeuner, elle avait même englobé dans ses prévisions les cas les plus extrêmes qui auraient pus se produire : petites et grandes explosions, lynchages dans les règles de l'art, chantage immonde avec photos compromettantes à l'appui, et même perte d'hémoglobine ! Mais aucune, non vraiment aucune ne prenait en compte celle ci…

- Tu peux me passer le chocolat steuplait Hermione ?

Encore sous le choc, la jeune fille tendit mécaniquement le broc de chocolat à Harry, qui la remercia chaleureusement en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

Pour tenter de reprendre un peu contenance, elle porta sa cuillère à la bouche, avant de tout recracher dans son bol. Quel immonde mélange avait-elle bien pu concocter ? Délaissant ce problème, elle se tourna en direction de la table des Serpentard. Draco était bien là, royal et digne, à la place d'honneur, entouré de Zabini et Nott. Bullstrode et Parkinson discutaient avec animations plus loin, et les deux gorilles Crabe & Goyle se bâfraient comme d'habitude. Rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé, tout semblait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais après tout, venant de la part des vert & argent, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela, Malfoy était leur Prince, et il avait du les briefer correctement sur la conduite à tenir. (traduction : les menacer de mort s'ils ne courbaient pas docilement l'échine face à la nouvelle lubie de leur leader…)

Le jeune homme blond, sentant probablement qu'il était observé, releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard voyant l'agissement du troupeau de Gryffondor, assorti d'un clin d'œil encourageant et reprit sa conversation, sans plus se soucier de sa compagne. Décidément, presque rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Elle lança un regard suspicieux aux garçons. C'est comme s'ils avaient déjà oublié la scène qui s'était produite le soir précédent.

- Au fait, Hermione tu ne vas pas manger avec ta blonde ?

Autant pour elle, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans leurs petites cervelles. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée de voir que tacitement, ils acceptaient sa relation avec l'héritier Malfoy et que sa mort n'était pas à l'ordre du jour… Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Respirant calmement, elle pesa soigneusement ses mots.

- Votre réaction hier soir était assez expressive… Nous ne voulions pas en rajouter une couche en nous affichant de bon matin. Mais si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient…

- Aucun ! S'empressa de répondre joyeusement Harry, brassant de l'air avec de grand mouvement emphatiques. Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, si tu l'aimes qui sommes-nous pour t'interdire de sortir avec lui ? Tu es notre amie et on respecte ta volonté ! Même si c'est la fouine ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?

- Ouais, ouais…

- Sérieusement, on a du mal mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione on te soutient !

- L'amitié avant tout n'est ce pas ?

Voyant que Seamus se taisait ostensiblement, Neville lui fila un discret coup de coude. L'obligeant à prendre la parole à son tour :

- grmmflm, on t'encourage dans ta nouvelle voie Hermione ! Puis plus bas : je t'encourage surtout à le rendre fou….

Dean, assis en face de lui, fut le seul à entendre la fin de la tirade. Il adressa un sourire en coin à son compère et désigna d'un mouvement de menton une petite cassette de bois, frappée de trois W brillants, (1) qui était sagement posée sur le banc entre lui et Harry. A sa vue Seamus retrouva rapidement le sourire.

Sur ces entrefaites, les filles de Gryffondor arrivèrent à leur tour. Voyant apparaître Lavande dans son champ de vision, Ron blanchit avant de se lever précipitamment dans l'optique de disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Fourrant ses poches de beignets, il traversa rapidement la salle en se mêlant à un groupe de Serdaigle, espérant se fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçu.

- WonWonnnnnnn ! Attends-moi trésor !

Visiblement c'était loupé… Mais ne se démontant pas pour si peu, le brave griffon adressa un piteux sourire à la jeune fille bourrée d'amphétamines de si bon matin.

- Oh, euh… Salut Lavande… Désolé je ne peux pas rester j'ai euh… oublié de finir le devoir pour Snape, du coup je vais essayer de le terminer vite fait avant que les cours ne commencent…

- Je viens t'aider si tu veux ! Ce sera siiiii romantiqueeee ! Toi et moi, ensemble à la bibliothèque penchés ensemble sur un même devoir !

- Euh… Non merci Lavande, euh… c'est très gentil, mais tu n'as pas encore déjeuné et euh... Ce serait criminel de ma part de te laisser affronter cette nouvelle journée sans rien dans le ventre ! Donc si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir reste ici, mange correctement et on se revoit plus tard, okay ? Bye bye ! Complètement essoufflé après avoir sorti autant de phrases en si peu de temps, le rouquin respira un grand coup et planta la jeune blonde avant de partir rapidement pour une destination inconnue de tous, lui le premier.

Esseulée, Lavande revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Parvati, et reprit sa conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles parlaient haut et fort, afin que tout le monde puisse les entendre. Comme quoi elles auraient bien aimé chasser la traîtresse de leur dortoir, elles ne citeraient pas de nom, mais suivez notre regard…

Quelques places plus loin, les camarades de dortoirs de ce pauvre Ron, étaient effondrés sur les tables à force de rigoler. Se moquant sans vergogne des déboires de leur ami. Hermione pour sa part foudroyait la jeune blonde d'ondes négatives, la maudissant royalement.

Ginny, qui s'était glissée à la place laissé vacante de Ron, discutait entre deux fous rires avec Harry. Au détour d'une phrase, sa main légère comme un papillon se posa sur celle de l'attrapeur vedette, qui ne chercha pas à s'en dégager. Répliquant avec humour à ses allusions flatteuses, il replaça d'un geste tendre, une mèche de cheveux de la jeune rousse derrière son oreille. Puis se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer d'amusantes confidences. Cette intimité ainsi affichée n'échappa pas à certaines personnes... Pendant qu'une plissait les yeux, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle valeur qu'il fallait ajouter à son équation. Une autre baissa les siens, résignée. Il y eu également un échange de regard, dans lequel passa un ordre muet et absolu.

A la table professorale, c'était une toute autre scène qui se jouait…

- Severus mon enfant, il me semble que ces malheureux toasts ne vous on rien fait, pourquoi vous acharnez vous ainsi dessus ?

- … fut la réponse.

- Un petit problème d'ordre relationnel je suppose... Vous vous êtes encore battus avec Sirius et Remus j'en suis sûr ! Vous savez, il serait grand temps d'apprendre à faire la paix tout les trois ! Nous sommes dans le même camp et….

- Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! le coupa un professeur de potion visiblement à cran.

- Voyons Severus ! souffla MacGonagall choquée.

Manifestement habitué aux sauts d'humeurs fréquentes chez sa chère brebis égarée, le sage directeur se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en continuant de deviser gaiement, ignorant les grognements de sa proie.

Le professeur Snape contemplait le carnage dans son assiette, imaginant avec une joie morbide que les petits morceaux martyrisés représentaient cet abruti de clébard accompagné de son loup, le tout en pièces détachées. Naturellement. S'il faisait un effort supplémentaire, il pouvait même deviner, dans cette tâche de confiture, la forme allongé d'un Potter dans une mare de sang. Délicieuse vision que tout cela ! Peut être que s'il priait Merlin assez fort ?

Malheureusement, il fut tiré bien trop vite de son doux songe. Le professeur de Défense venait de faire son apparition, tirant derrière lui un Sirius catatonique. Souriant avec bonne humeur, il salua gentiment le maître des potions :

- Re-Bonjour Severus, bien dormi ? Tu es parti un peu vite ce matin, tu aurais pu nous attendre… Au fait ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude...

Puis, il s'assit à sa place et aida Sirius, qui semblait toujours en état de choc, à faire de même. Autour de la grande table, les gestes s'étaient figés en entendant cette phrase à double sens, chacun retenait sa respiration en attendant la suite. Snape jeta un œil torve à son assiette, regrettant visiblement que Merlin se montre si peu coopératif... Il posa fourchette et serviette, repoussa sa chaise et lança froidement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû attendre deux crétins décérébrés dans votre genre, sous prétexte que vous m'êtes rentrés dedans… Et merci de te soucier de mon état de santé mais, contrairement à certains, je sais encore comment préparer des potions pour contrer une cuite !

Puis, il sortit de la salle dans un grand mouvement de cape, terrorisant certains élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

- C'est tellement Snapien tout cela, tu ne trouves pas Paddy ?

- ….

Dans un cliquetis collectif, les professeurs recommencèrent à manger, rassuré. L'espace d'un instant ils avaient cru…. Non décidément non, ils avaient les idées vraiment très mal placées ! Le directeur décidément très en verve ce matin là, se tourna vers Sirius. Sa victime préférée ayant été mise en fuite, il fallait bien se rattraper sur quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et vous Sirius, comment allez vous ? C'est une belle journée qui commence, n'est ce pas ?

- ….

- Décidément, il semblerait que ce matin vous ne soyez pas très bavard, mauvaise nuit ?

- Gniiirk…

- Voudriez-vous un peu de café ? Je suis certain que cela vous aiderait a vous réveiller, vous me semblez encore un peu endormi !

- ….

- Laissez donc Albus, intervint le jeune lycanthrope. Je crains que notre ami ne soit encore sous le choc des évènements d'hier soir…

- Les évènements de…. Ahhh oui effectivement ! Mais il va falloir si habituer rapidement ! De grands changements vont se produire désormais !

- Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire… Ricana le loup en passant une main affectueuse dans la tignasse de son ami, pendant que le directeur volubile, s'enflammait à propos d'entente inter-maison.

L'horloge de Poudlard égrena ses lourdes harmonies, rappelant à l'ordre les étudiants : Les cours allaient bientôt débuter ! Dans un grand capharnaüm, les élèvent se levèrent et s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Les malheureux qui avaient cours de potion en première heure étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait vers les grandes portes, se coulant entre ses bras pour l'embrasser chastement, sous les moqueries discrètes de ses camarades de classe. Ces derniers, fermement décidés à profiter du spectacle, avec un intérêt passablement glauque, ne décollaient pas. Ayant pitié de la jeune femme qui semblait plus mûre qu'une pomme, et de Draco qui s'était transformé en statue de sel, Blaise finit par prendre les choses en mains.

- Allons, allons ! Sermonna t-il le groupe, Laissons leur donc un peu d'intimité à nos tourtereaux, ce n'est pas évident pour un jeune couple de se papouiller devant tout le monde !

Il acheva sa tirade en lançant un regard perfide et un demi-sourire entendu aux amoureux.

La première réaction des Gryffondor fut de protester vivement contre ce Serpentard qui s'autorisait à dicter leur conduite. Malheureusement, la vipère avait des amis fidèles, qui s'empressèrent de monter aux créneaux, crachant leurs venins pour défendre leur compère. Les lions ne furent pas en reste, montrant les dents ils ripostèrent, et répondirent aux sifflements furieux par de vigoureux rugissements.

Malfoy qui papouillait toujours sa brune contre lui, exultait ! Il adorait être l'instigateur de tels règlements de comptes. Bon techniquement parlant, c'était les paroles de Blaise qui avaient déclenchées ce pugilat vocal. Néanmoins, il en était la cause indirecte. Alors il n'y avait pas de quoi chipoter pour de si infimes détails.

Observant la scène d'un air las, Théodore Nott traversa le couloir, évitant la mêlée, pour continuer son chemin en direction de la salle du professeur Binns. Ces abrutis le fatiguaient. Avisant Potter qui contemplait le carnage, ahuri, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Ce dernier releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

- Je présume que cela compromet nos projets ?

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite, tournant la tête pour observer les bretteurs pendant quelques secondes, avant de souffler gentiment :

- Poudlard ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Cela prendra du temps c'est tout…

- Bah en même temps c'est juste pour quelques semaines. Je suppose que cette affaire sera vite expédiée, donc je pense que nous saurons nous contrôler. On n'aura pas à se supporter trop longtemps. Renchérit joyeusement Potter.

- Bien, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'y vais… coupa Théodore brusquement.

Et sans attendre de réponse particulière, le jeune homme reprit sa route en direction de la salle de cours, laissant derrière lui ses camarades braillards, et un Harry un peu déboussolé devant ce brusque changement d'humeur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à tenir, puis sans réfléchir d'avantage ramassa sa besace et planta également ses amis pour courir derrière le Serpentard qui avait disparu au détour du couloir.

-Ey ! Euh Nott attends ! On a cours ensemble non ? Ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement en entendant Potter l'appeler et formuler sa requête. S'il avait été surpris, rien dans son expression ou son attitude ne le montrait. Il se contenta d'observer longuement le Gryffondor avant d'hocher la tête, invitant ainsi le survivant à le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire pour le moment et le reste du parcours se fit dans un silence confortable.

Cependant, l'étrange comportement du Serpentard et l'examen minutieux qu'il avait subit quelques secondes plus tôt, avaient troublé Harry. La couleur étrange de ce regard violet le fascinait, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce drôle de serpent.

- Vous allez finir par être en retard en cours ! chantonna une petite voix flutée quelques étages plus bas, interrompant les pugilistes.

- Luna qu'est ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Neville surpris.

- Ey Loufoca je te signale que toi aussi tu risques d'être en retard, tu n'as pas Divination normalement ? et c'est à l'autre bout du château ! coupa Dean.

- Oh… je me suis perdue en route, j'ai cru entendre un Enormus à Babille. Je pensais le capturer pour prouver son existence. Finalement ce n'était peut être que vous… murmura rêveusement la jeune fille blonde en leur adressant un grand sourire.

- Tiens où est passé Harry ? s'étonna brusquement Ron, fixant les Serpentard d'un air peu amène.

- Relaxe la belette, on ne l'a pas bouffé le balafré ! commenta Pansy.

- Quel dommage, rajouta Malfoy en souriant, Houmf ! Avant de ce prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre par Hermione. Il adressa un regard noir à celle ci, qui le lui rendit au centuple :

- N'oublies pas ce que nous avons dit ! Fais un effort voyons ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Le blond ne rétorqua rien, et malgré les propos qu'il avait tenus quelques secondes avant, il observait les environs avec attention, se demandant également où était passé cet enfoiré de Potter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avec celui qui peut aussi voir les sombrals, c'est une belle harmonie non ? susurra Luna. Puis elle s'éloigna de son pas dansant, ignorant les commentaires des Vert & Argent sur son attitude.

- Il est tout seul avec Théo ? Ohohoh… s'étonna Blaise, rigolant franchement en voyant l'air irrité de son prince.

- Merde alors, allons le rejoindre les gars ! repris le rouquin, affolé à l'idée que son ami soit seul avec un type étrange. Car à coup sur, un mec qui peut voir des créatures qui n'existent pas doit forcément être anormal !

- Et après c'est toi qui nous traites de toutou ? Petit chien-chien à sa majesté le Balafré ! siffla Pansy narquoisement. Tu espères peut-être qu'en collant au basque de ton maître quelques miettes de sa gloire te retomberont sur les épaules ?

Malfoy se dérida quelques instants pour observer, captivé, le rouquin prendre une teinte rubiconde des plus intéressantes. Il se demanda même si à ce niveau là, il ne risquait pas une combustion spontanée.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! hurla Hermione dégainant sa baguette. Et maintenant je veux tous vous voir en classe avant que la seconde sonnerie retentisse ! Sinon gare à vous !

Millicent commença à protester, mais Blaise lui lança rapidement un sort de mutisme. Et prit le parti de la brunette, poussant les étudiants dans le couloir en direction de la salle de cours. Les Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier, connaissant Hermione, ils craignaient pour leurs intégrités physiques et furent les premiers à décamper. Les Serpentard eux, furent tentés de rester par pur esprit de contradiction, mais l'air sérieux de Zabini et les regards noirs de Malfoy eurent raison d'eux. Ils fuirent la queue entre les jambes, suivis de prêt par le métis. Laissant ainsi les deux tourtereaux seuls.

Hermione se tourna vers le blond.

- Il nous reste très exactement six minutes avant que les cours ne débutent, alors cela nous en donne trois pour discuter avant de se rendre en classe sans être en retard…

- Dans ce cas… Parlons peu parlons bien. Acquiesça Draco relâchant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

.

**[To Be Continued…]**

.

(1) Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes : nom original de la boutique W & W farce pour sorciers facétieux

.

* * *

_**Note :** bueno j'avais promis un début de réponse quand aux futurs couples... aloooors... sachez que :_

_Snape vas être de la partie,_ _Hermione entre en compétition, Pansy vas connaitre un retournement de situation, Blaise va jouer au bourreau des cœurs, Théo à compris qu'a l'amour comme à la guerre tout les coups sont permis, Luna est une rivale de taille, Neville est peut être gentille mais faut pas pousser non plus, Ron va révéler qu'il n'est pas un benêt, et Harry à du soucis à ce faire..._

_quand aux 4 personnes concernées par les papouilles de Harry et Ginny, avez vous des doutes sur leur identité ?  
_

_héhéhé.. Now** play again **! =)  
_


	6. Tel est pris qui rira le dernier

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne Année à tous ! et pour bien la commencer un nouveau chapitre ! :p

**Résumé : **Là où toutes les certitudes s'écroulent et toutes les bases s'effondrent, comme quoi le pays des bisounours peut être effrayant, que les Gryffondor peuvent faire preuve de ruse, les Serpentard de courage et qu'un Snape peut être maté !

* * *

Les hommes sont toujours sincères. Ils changent de sincérité, voilà tout.

**Tristan Bernard**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Tel est pris qui rira le dernier**

Quelque secondes plus tard, l'ensemble des septième années de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient réunis devant la classe du professeur Binns, attendant que celui-ci vienne les prier de s'installer.

Ron était occupé à tâter un peu partout son Harry, vérifiant qu'il était bien intact, tout en jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil au Serpentard brun appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur juste à côté.

- Calme toi Ron, il ne m'a rien fait. Soupira Harry légèrement ennuyé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait alors ? Demanda Parvati, curieuse.

- Pourquoi vous aviez besoin d'être seuls tout les deux hein ? rajouta Lavande l'éternelle commère, qui en profita pour se coller contre son WonWon d'amour. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée tout en essayant vainement de s'extirper de l'étreinte gênante.

- Tu comprends, c'est louche tout de même, cette histoire ! Alors ?

- Mais rien ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai accompagné, il ne m'a rien demandé…

- C'est d'autant plus suspicieux cela Potty ! intervient Malfoy qui venait de faire son apparition, Hermione pendue à son bras. Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais à Théo ?

La dernière partie de la phrase résonnait comme une vague menace aux oreilles du brun, Hermione l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, et Harry commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à s'énerver… Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin avec leurs questions débiles ? Résistant furieusement à l'envie de lui coller un poing dans sa sale petite tête de fouine (Hermione n'apprécierait sûrement pas, et vu l'endroit où elle se tenait, elle risquait de le gêner dans son entreprise), il répliqua hargneusement :

- J'en avais juste marre de voir tout le monde se taper dessus! Et vous, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers le couple, vous me donniez envie de gerber, je me suis cassé avant de me frapper la tête contre le mur, cela t'aurait fait trop plaisir Malfoy ! Nott partait aussi alors je l'ai suivi, v'la c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en chier une goule !

Oui, il devenait vulgaire, mais flûte, ils lui cassaient les pieds ! Sa petite tirade jeta un bref froid dans l'assemblée. Malfoy haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire ironique au bord des lèvres. Harry sentait confusément que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, non vraiment pas ! Hermione aussi dut le sentir, car elle s'empressa d'intervenir avant que Malfoy n'ouvre la bouche.

- C'est bon, arrêtez de vous disputer. Occupe toi plutôt de moi Draco ! Ce dernier paru légèrement surpris, mais se reprit bien vite, et d'une voix cajoleuse répondit à la jeune femme :

- A vos ordres princesse !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit d'embrasser passionnément sa petite amie, sans se formaliser du « beuuuuurk » général. La plupart des filles s'étaient couvertes le visage avec leurs mains, rougissantes devant ce spectacle impudique…

Elles se contentaient de regarder entre leurs doigts…

Un tonitruant « Nom d'une Gargouille » suivis de « Par Merlin ! » ainsi que quelques jurons bien sentis se firent entendre, lancés respectivement par Seamus et Ron qui observaient le couple avec attention, prenant des notes sur la technique employée. Pansy, elle, s'était évanouie dans un coin, le choc était trop fort…

Harry regardait sans vraiment le voir le couple. Se contentant de soliloquer sur le comportement étrange d'Hermione. Elle qui était si réservée… demander un câlin ainsi devant tout le monde ! Finalement, Parkinson et les autres avaient peut être raison… Mais cela ne le réconfortait pas, il se sentait bizarre devant ce spectacle, cela le rendait quelque peu nauséeux. Légèrement envieux aussi peut être ? Zabini se rapprocha souplement de lui pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Trois.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le nombre de minutes qu'elle tiendra avant de mourir asphyxiée.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, durant lequel Harry cligna des yeux un peu hébété. Hier encore, ils ne manquaient pas une seule occasion de s'envoyer des vacheries à la figures, et aujourd'hui... C'est comme si ces années de haine soigneusement entretenues ne pesaient pas bien lourd dans la balance, face à l'amourette Roméo & Juliette que leur jouaient Malfoy et Hermionette. Il s'enquit prudemment, craignant probablement de se faire envoyer bouler :

- C'est un pari ?

- Si tu le désires, néanmoins je pars confiant dans mes pronostics…

A priori, le Serpentard n'était pas armé de mauvaises intentions et essayait réellement de frayer avec lui sans (trop d') arrières pensées... C'en était foutrement effrayant ! Tout cela allait probablement un peu trop vite ! Nonobstant, il entra bien vite dans le jeu de son vis à vis.

- Deux noises qu'elle lâche avant ! Mione ne doit pas avoir autant d'expérience que la fouine !

- Tenu. Et apprête toi à abouler la monnaie ! Dray nous rabâche toujours qu'il est un expert dans ce domaine !

Se retenant de grimacer à l'idée que Malfoy ait pu fourrer sa langue un peu partout, le petit brun se retourna et prit la main du métis entre les siennes pour sceller le pari. A temps, car Hermione se décollait déjà du blond, visiblement à bout de souffle. Nott qui avait suivi l'échange, se contenta d'ajouter avec flegme :

- Il ne faut jamais prendre pour gallion comptant les affirmations de Draco.

Gloussant pour de bon, Harry faillit s'étrangler et lâcha les mains de Zabini pour se retourner en respirant fortement, les joues légèrement roses. Il croisa le regard d'un autre Serpentard, blond cette fois-ci. Se méprenant sur l'origine de la rougeur de sa Némésis personnelle, Malfoy lui adressa un sourire victorieux :

- Jaloux Potter ?

- Gnié ?

Harry s'était figé en entendant les paroles de Malfoy. Le temps que celles-ci montent au cerveau, n'en fassent trois p'tit tours et qu'enfin l'information soit traitée, prit un temps infini. Durant lequel il se contenta d'observer l'œil vide le crétin décérébré qui osait soumettre une telle supposition. Autour de lui la plupart des Gryffondor rigolaient en se répétant cette aberration, tandis que les Serpentard regardaient leur prince comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée (ils n'avaient pas encore digéré le fait qu'il sorte avec le castor, alors il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus !)

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fait penser cela ? Demanda-t-il, prudent, lorsqu'il pu retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Voyons mon cher Potty, susurra Malfoy doucereux, pas besoin de le dire pour que je le devine… Sans oublier les bruits de couloirs... Peut être que je devrais me méfier de toi !

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment, bien que ces pics l'atteignaient bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Les paroles de sa blonde Némésis trouvaient un drôle d'écho en lui. Face à tous les élèves qui regardaient la joute avec intérêt, il rougit encore un peu plus de honte. Décidément, Malfoy avait le chic pour le mettre dans des situations inconfortables. Il ne savait quoi répliquer.

- Il ne doit pas être le seul Dray... Après tout, tu as une petite amie absolument charmante !

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Nott qui venait de lâcher sa phrase d'un ton monocorde. Son cerveau marcha à plein régime. A priori, le Serpentard s'était mépris sur le sens des paroles de Malfoy, et cela pouvait tourner à son avantage ! Il adressa mentalement plein de remerciement à Nott, et rebondit sans se soucier d'Hermione qui souriait béatement, terriblement flattée par les propos du jeune homme.

- Tu as peut-être raison Malfoy…. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Reprit-il pince sans rire, j'ai trop d'honneur pour draguer la copine de mon ennemi !

Fière de lui, il remarqua néanmoins le petit sourire en coin d'un Serpentard châtain toujours appuyé contre la pierre grise et froide du couloir. Il lui sourit en retour, tout en s'interrogeant sur le miracle qui avait permis que Nott se méprenne à ce point sur les propos de Malfoy, d'autant plus qu'il était réputé pour être un esprit bri... llant...

Et il su...

Et il lui adressa un sourire plus lumineux encore.

Le professeurs Binns ouvrit la porte, et ce sont des élèvent littéralement mort de rire qui s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Rapidement suivis d'un blond médusé et d'un ébouriffé qui ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'entrer en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**oOo**

Quatre heures plus tard :

Un spectre suppliait désespérément un tableau, qui cachait les appartements de son parrain, de le laisser entrer. Ce fut Remus qui lui ouvrit le passage.

- Tiens, que ce passe-t-il Harry ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras du lycanthrope en pleurnichant.

- J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant, je ne survivrai jamais à cette journée !

Le professeur de défense le fit pénétrer dans un charmant salon, un rien bordélique, avant de refermer soigneusement le tableau derrière eux. Harry se laissa artistiquement tomber sur le canapé entre quelques miettes, deux robes en attente de lavage, trois coussins qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs et plusieurs parchemins tachés, avant de regarder autour de lui en marmonnant.

- L'est où Sirius ?

- Enfermé dans la salle de bain avec une bouteille de brandy. Fut la réponse laconique du loup garou, en pointant du doigt une porte résolument close.

Harry haussa un sourcil hautement expressif, mimique toute malfoyenne emprunté à son pire ennemi.

- Je t'expliquerai en détail dès que tu m'auras conté tes mésaventures. Lui sourit son parrain par procuration en chassant une pantoufle orpheline du fauteuil d'en face, dans l'optique de s'asseoir.

- Okay, reprit Harry avant de se mettre à parler d'une seule traite, mais avant toute chose : interdiction formelle de me sortir des arguments ayant pour but de relativiser les faits, assorti d'une soupe à la Dumbledore sur l'entente inter maison (et mon cul c'est de l'hypogriffe oui !). Je suis là pour boire, pleurer, me plaindre et accessoirement que tu le fasses de concert avec moi, lorsque tu ne compatis pas à mon triste sort !

- Je pense que j'ai compris, et m'en tiendrai au rôle que tu m'as alloué. Reprit le loup légèrement amusé, en voyant le jeune homme reprendre sa respiration.

- Bien alors...

Cependant, loin de commencer son récit, Harry s'était relevé, et se servait une grande rasade de whisky pur feu. Remus faillit lui faire la remarque que ce n'était pas permis à son âge, mais il se cantonna à son rôle et se tint coi. À ce rythme, toute l'école allait finir alcoolique avant la fin de l'année. Une fois le verre bien rempli, Harry le jaugea quelques secondes avant de le tendre à son ainé, qui fut touché par tant d'attention, puis il se saisit de la bouteille pour l'emporter avec lui sur le canapé. Il but lentement une grande gorgée... Puis une seconde... A la troisième, il estima qu'il était suffisamment revigoré pour raconter l'altercation du couloir, les sous entendus de la fouine, le cours d'histoire de la magie, celui de métamorphose, et le tout sans vomir s'il vous plait.

Vingt grosses minutes plus tard, la bouteille était presque vide, Remus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler, Sirius avait entrouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour écouter et Harry déversait toujours sa bile.

- ...Et là tu vois, lorsqu'elle a lu le message du hibou de papier, elle s'est mise à glousser ! A glousser je te dis ! Hermione ! En plein cours ! Et elle lui a renvoyé des baisers mouillés à grand renfort de slurps de smouah et de battements de cils ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire, attends toi aussi tu vas te sentir mal... Durant la pause tu les aurais vu tout les deux ! Tout dégoulinant de miel, à se susurrer des guimauveries en aparté. Des « mon amour » « mon ange » ! Elle lui tripotait les cheveux et lui, ben lui il la laissait faire ! Pourtant, on parle bien de Malfoy là ! Malfoy et ses cheveux gominés ! Sans oublier qu'il lui bavassait des trucs à son oreille qui la faisait sourire de manière effrayante ! On était au pays des bisounours et c'était positivement terrifiant de les voir ainsi tout les deux ! N'oublions pas les Serpentard qui essaient de faire ami-ami... Bon je vous ai raconté pourquoi, mais quand même... Toutes mes bases s'effondrent... Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la tête de Ron lorsque Parkinson lui a refilé une barre de chocolat pour lui remonter le moral, pendant que Mione papouillait la fouine. Arggg rien que les mots « Hermione », « papouiller » et « fouine » dans la même phrase, c'est terrorisant !

Vingt grosses minutes plus tard, la bouteille de whisky Pur feu avait été remplacée par des tasses de café noir. Remus mangeait calmement un carreau de chocolat pour se remettre de son fou rire. La porte de la salle de bain béait. Sirius se vautrait aux côtés de son filleul, et Harry s'était enfin tu.

Les deux adultes se contentèrent de consoler leur neveu en l'étouffant dans une étreinte tendre bien qu'étouffante, débitant des phrases toutes faites pour le réconforter et des menaces, qui sonnaient plutôt vraies, à l'encontre d'un certain blond qui osait le chambouler ainsi. [

Après un long moment où chacun savourait ce moment d'intimité dans l'atmosphère calme et feutré du petit salon, Harry reprit.

- Et donc... Maintenant je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te planquais dans la salle de bain Siri ?

- Grmmlff, tu étais obligé de plomber l'ambiance ainsi ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire goguenard.

- Vu ton état et la tronche de Snape ce matin, il doit forcément y avoir un lien, et cela promet d'être réjouissant. Allez balancez ! Que je ne soit pas le seul a souffrir ici !

- Remus laissa échapper un petit rire, vite étouffé sous le regard noir de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, en fait c'est juste son égo qui en a pris un coup, je vais te raconter.

Alors que Remus se calait bien confortablement au fond de son siège en gloussant, Sirius se drapa dans sa dignité et partit bouder ailleurs.

Et bien c'est tout simple, vous n'êtes pas les seul à avoir été choqué par ce nouveau couple !

Harry souleva un sourcil, et se fit plus attentif encore.

- Et oui, si on excepte Dumbledore, cette vieille folle de Sibylle et Vector, la plupart des autres enseignants ont été légèrement choqués. Pour épargner les meubles de la salle des professeurs, j'ai proposé à notre cher Paddy de venir prendre un petit remontant dans mes quartiers pour se calmer.

- Wooh, le coupa Harry. Pour que TOI entre tous, tu proposes à Sirius de venir picoler dans TA chambre, c'est que cela devait être grave !

- Je ne l'ai pas invité à picoler, reprit Remus. Juste à se remettre de ses émotions. Mais effectivement, nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion quant à boire un petit verre...

- Hinhinhin tu m'en diras tant... ricana le jeune homme.

- Joue pas les innocents Moony ! On se connait depuis plus de trente ans, va pas me faire croire que tu ne savais pas à quoi t'en tenir lorsque tu m'as invité ! Aboya une voix dans au fond de la pièce.

Le professeur de défense détourna les yeux et toussota un peu avant de continuer son récit sans lui répondre, un petit sourire en coin.

- Bref, comme tu peux t'en douter, à peine ai-je fini de parler qu'il a détalé comme un fou...

- Hihihi, j'imagine très bien !

- Je pensais le suivre, mais j'ai vu que Snape se morfondait aussi, alors je l'ai tout naturellement invité à se joindre à nous !

- QUOI ?

- Peux-tu crier moins fort s'il te plait ? Tu oublies que j'ai l'ouïe fine et que par conséquent cela n'est pas très agréable...

- Mais, mais... mais...

- Ouiiiiii c'est exactement ça Harry ! Intervint de nouveau Sirius de son coin. C'est inimaginable hein ? Une abomination, une hérésie, un fléau de l'humanité, un..un...

- On pourrait savoir de quoi tu parles exactement Sirius ? Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, reprit Remus imperturbable.

- Mais il a accepté ? Je veux dire, Snape ? Il est venu ? Interrogea Harry halluciné.

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, il semblait légèrement choqué.. ricana le loup. Par la suite, l'alcool a coulé à flot, il fallait au moins cela pour calmer ces deux là et leur faire oublier ce qui c'était passé au repas!

- Moony par pitié, épargne les chastes oreilles de mon filleul ! Ne raconte pas la suite ! Supplia un tas informe sous une pile de couverture de l'autre côté du salon. Laisse moi m'imaginer qu'il ne s'est rien passé, **RIEN DU TOUT** ! Que tout n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, que je vais me réveiller et oublier !

- Allons Paddy, n'es-tu pas curieux de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé ? Car je te rappelle que _moi_, contrairement à vous deux, j'étais parfaitement sobre...

Harry regarda le petit tas de linge tremblotant et gémissant, qui fut un jour son parrain, se demandant vaguement s'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre la suite... Finalement, il estima qu'il (et dans la foulée les autres élèvent aussi) n'était pas si mal loti, comparé à... à ça ? Cela lui remonta un peu le moral, et il fit un léger signe de tête à Remus pour qu'il continue son récit. Histoire de savoir si ce qu'il supposait s'avérait véridique. À en croire les réactions de son parrain, il devait être tombé juste. Et considérant l'air satisfait de Remus, cela promettait d'être encore plus croustillant que ce qu'il imaginait. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, et arborait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Il garda le silence encore quelques instants, savourant le fait qu'Harry soit pendu à ses lèvres, ainsi que Sirius malgré sa mauvaise fois évidente...

**oOo**

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, après une crise de rire, de larmes et de cris, Harry partit rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner en vitesse avant d'enchainer avec les cours de l'après midi. Ron lui demanda bien où il avait pu disparaître, mais le jeune homme balaya la question de la main et s'attaqua à son déjeuner avec entrain. Un peu plus loin, Seamus expliquait patiemment à Dean et Neville, mais également à Michael Corner et Morag MacDougal le plan qu'ils avaient concocté durant leurs heures perdues, à destination des Serpentard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient un accord avec eux, qu'ils devaient mettre au placard toutes leurs idées de génie !

En pratique, il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre leur plan à exécution. Jours durant lesquels de grands changements eurent lieu. Hermione, qui s'incrusta de manière indélébile à la table des serpents durant les repas, déserta de plus en plus souvent la tour Gryffondor. Rendant grincheux la plupart des étudiants opposé à cette amourette. Autant dire que les relations entre les deux maison étaient quasiment inexistantes, chacune s'appliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'ignorer l'autre. L'ambiance, assez glaciale, virait au polaire du côté de la table des professeurs, ou une guerre froide s'était instaurée entre certains d'entre eux.. Mais tout cela allait changer...

En entrant dans la grande salle ce midi là, Harry constata que la place de sa meilleure amie était encore vide. Il se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés de Ron et laissa son regard trainer un peu partout dans la salle, il avisa Hermione casée entre Malfoy et Parkinson, elle semblait être posée du bout des fesses sur son banc, prête à se sauver à tout moment. Bien qu'un peu contrarié par la désertion constante de leur amie, Harry et Ron rigolèrent un peu de son infortune. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle assume maintenant ! Parkinson semblait amère mais ne renonçait pas à essayer d'obtenir l'attention de son Draco. Faisant fit de la petite amie attitrée, au grand agacement de celle ci.

Ginny fit son apparition à son tour et s'empressa de venir s'installer tout prêt de son Harry.

- Je me suis assurée que l'info qu'on a fait circuler cette semaine est bien entrée dans leur petite tête, comme tu me l'avais demandé Harry ! Minauda la jeune fille en battant exagérément des cils.

Harry la remercia chaleureusement et se désintéressa bien vite d'elle, pour suivre de près les manigances de ses amis, et leur assurer qu'il pourrait fournir la marchandise. Depuis quelque temps, l'attitude de la jeune fille l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Au grand désappointement de cette dernière, qui essayait tant bien que mal de capter de nouveau son attention. De guerre lasse, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Colin proposer aux membres du Fan Club D'Harry Potter les nouveaux clichés qu'il avait pour la modique sommes de 8 mornilles. Et pour 12 noises supplémentaires, il tirait la photo format poster. Inutile de préciser l'engouement que suscita sa proposition.

Puis le jeune blond s'approcha de Harry tout fébrile, et lui remit une grosse enveloppe.

- Euh... Bégaya-t-il. Pour... pour toi c'est gratuit Harry... Ce sont les photos de Malfoy et Hermione, j'ai pensé que... euh... cela pourrait te servir...

Harry grimaça légèrement, mais se saisit néanmoins des clichés. Le blond avait raison, cela pourrait toujours servir un jour, surtout si leurs soupçons étaient fondés...

- Merci Colin, c'est sympa.

- De.. de rien Harry ! Tout le plaisir é... était pour moi !

Le pauvre Crivey retourna à sa place en caracolant, tout heureux d'avoir pu parler avec Harry Potter.

Les desserts furent vite expédiés, et les septième année de Gryffondor se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour rejoindre leur classe de Sortilège, complétement surexcité à l'idée de mettre leur plan en application. Avisant son frère beaucoup plus loin, Ginny se précipita pour rattraper le groupe d'élève et se hisser à la hauteur de Harry qui trainait la patte, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant :

- Bon courage pour tout à l'heure avec ces sales Serpentard !

Harry, gêné par l'audace de la jeune fille en public, lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de tourner les talons. Machinalement, il passa sa main sur sa joue pour l'essuyer. Même si elle était très jolie, et qu'il l'aimait bien, ce genre de manifestation d'affection le mettait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et puis techniquement, il commençait à les apprécier ces sales Serpentard là... Et il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser ainsi. Lorsque Ron se retourna, Ginny s'était déjà esquivée.

- Ey Harry magne toi ! Lui cria le rouquin en passant la grande porte.

Après avoir passée une heure en compagnie des Poufsouffle à ensorceler, ou plutôt tenter d'ensorceler de vieilles théières pour qu'elles versent leurs contenus dans des tasses plutôt que sur les tables, la joyeuse troupe des rouges et or se rendit à son dernier cours de la journée. Potion avec la chauve-souris des cachots... En présence des Serpentard... Oh joie !

Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est avec le sourire qu'ils se rendirent dans les cachots. Seamus sautillait sur place, pressé de voir apparaître les reptiles dans son champ de vision. Dean, un bras passé sur l'épaule du Survivant souriait joyeusement en regardant l'irlandais gambader loin devant eux, tout en continuant ses messes basses avec le reste de la troupe, pariant sur l'issue de la futur confrontation. Parvati et Lavande, mises dans la confidence un peu plus tôt, s'arrangeaient pour tenir Hermione un peu à l'écart du groupe de garçons. Pour ne pas dire loiiiin derrière. Elles bavassait allègrement avec la jeune fille, comme si leurs différents de la vieille et leurs griefs encore présent le matin au petit déjeuner n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Bien qu'Hermione reste septique face à un tel revirement de situation et renifle le coup fourré, elle se laissait porter par les évènements, attendant de voir ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. De plus, Parvati lui tenait fermement un bras, et Lavande semblait hermétique à ses regards les plus noirs.

Loin devant ses camarades, Seamus disparut au détour d'un couloir. Et un immense éclat de rire résonna contre les murs, fâchant quelques tableaux de nobles représentant du blason de Salazar. Quel malotru pouvait ainsi manquer de distinction en public ? Dean échangea un regard entendu avec Harry, et ils pressèrent le pas à leur tour, le reste des Gryffondor mâles sur les talons.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les violentes crises de rire, Hermione se dégagea des deux pots de colles et s'empressa de rejoindre les garçons devant la porte de la salle de potion. Les deux filles qui l'avaient rejointe pouffèrent dans ses oreilles.

D'un côté se tenait ses amis, pliés en deux, écroulés contre un mur ou se roulant au sol, au choix... Et de l'autre l'ensemble des Serpentard, bras croisés, qui fixaient les Griffons méchamment et littéralement vert de rage. Au sens propre du terme.

De la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles, l'ensemble des Serpentard se trouvaient colorés d'une magnifique teinte verte pomme.

La jeune fille se précipita vers Draco qui fulminait, en fusillant du regard Dean Thomas qui s'était écroulé de rire dans les bras de Potter. Elle remarqua au passage qu'il dégageait une forte odeur fruitée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Je suppose que tes petits amis ne sont pas étranger à cet étrange phénomène. Persifla-t-il en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous ne faites pas honneurs à votre blason... Mais n'est ce pas un peu extrémiste ? Rigola le jeune brun des larmes dans les yeux, sans répondre à la provocation du blond, euh du vert plutôt. À ces mots, Dean s'étouffa un peu plus encore, et Harry finit par le laisser choir sur le sol. Le geste arracha un petit sourire satisfait à Draco, néanmoins il ne pouvait laisser passer l'affront.

- Potter... commença t-il dangereusement.

- Whoo ! J'ai rien fait ! Puis je vous rappeler que nous étions en cours et que nous venons tout juste d'arriver ?

Le blond fixa son vis à vis suspicieusement.

- J'ignore comment vous vous êtes débrouillés mais je SAIS que vous êtes liés à cela d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Harry s'apprêta à rétorquer, ce qui promettait une escalade de violence imminente... Mais avant que les deux ennemis ne puissent se livrer à une énième joute verbale qu'ils affectionnaient tant, Hermione attira son petit copain dans un coin pour essayer de le calmer. Arguant « Qu'il était grand temps qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre sans se taper dessus ! Par merlin ! », tout en essayant de maintenir Pansy loin d'eux. Théodore en profita pour se rapprocher d'Harry qui observait le couple d'un air peu amène, Hermione commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot... Et pourquoi Malfoy se montrait si docile avec elle ?

- Il me semblait que vous étiez d'accord pour une entente inter-maison... lança calmement le jeune homme châtain.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nott. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes innocents dans cette affaire... Répliqua le petit brun légèrement gêné.

- Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous acceptions votre trêve bidon ! S'exclama Ron en se pointant.

Blaise qui était à portée d'oreille, s'incrusta à son tour dans la conversation.

- D'après la petite conversation de ton pote, l'autre matin avec Théo, on pensait que c'était oui. Et puis, il semblerait que vous ayez déjà mis vos petits camarades au courant...

- Ouais bon, en fait on est okay... Admit le rouquin de mauvaise grâce. Mais nous sommes pourtant innocents dans cette affaire ! Reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Vous pouvez pas nous imputer tous ce qui vous arrive. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas vous porter dans notre cœur... continua Harry obligeant. Vous savez, bien que nous répliquions à chaque fois que vous nous accusez de je ne sais quoi, dans soixante pour cent des cas, nous sommes innocents !

- Eeeeeet oui ! Pas trop dur de voir vos boucs émissaires préférés se faire la malle ? Chantonna Seamus avant de repartir narguer Bullstrode, qui se noyait sous du parfum, pour dissimuler l'odeur un peu aigre qu'elle émanait. À priori, les effluvent étaient différentes pour chacun, notèrent mentalement Harry et Ron en entendant le commentaire. Il faudrait qu'ils en fassent part aux jumeaux, c'était un effet secondaire non prévu, quoique la surprise était plutôt agréable.

- Au fait, tu sens très bon Nott, remarqua Harry en souriant largement, Et toi aussi Zabini ! On ne peut pas en dire autant du reste de vos camarades...

Pendant qu'Harry se demandait distraitement qu'elle odeur pouvait dégager Malfoy, Blaise et Théodore fixèrent étrangement les deux jeunes gens qui leur faisaient face. Puis, pendant que le métis se mettait à ricaner doucement, le grand châtain reprit la parole :

- Soit, je veux bien croire que tout cela ne soit pas directement de votre fait...

- Moui, approuva Blaise, après tout je suis presque certain que les coupables sont ce misérable avorton de MacDougal et cet andouille de Corner. D'ailleurs, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier la surprise que je leur réserve...

- Et le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux mangés avec vous ces derniers temps n'est qu'une troublante coïncidence ? reprit Théodore en chassant une poussière de sa manche.

Harry et Ron eurent la grâce de rougir, mais ne se départirent pas de leurs grands sourires.

- Effectivement, c'est une simple coïncidence... confirma Harry, tout en adressant des excuses intra-pensées aux deux Serdaigle qui risquaient de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Par pure curiosité Weasley, quels étaient les produits utilisés ? Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'une des marchandises en provenance du magasin de tes frères. S'informa Théodore sans une once d'animosité dans la voix.

- Ouais, le concept est drôle, mais j'aimerais surtout savoir à quel moment cela prend fin ! Soupira Blaise en louchant sur le bout de son nez couleur forêt. Je suis resté assis une heure à côté de Tracey, et je pense être dégoutté à vie du kiwi...

Un peu étonné du comportement des Serpentard (pour ne pas dire complétement abasourdi), les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à leur requête. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment sur le professeur Snape.

- Pourrais-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle les petits cloportes que vous êtes se trouvent encore dans ce couloir au lieu de prendre place dans ma classe ? Coupa le professeur des potions d'une voix polaire.

Puis, son regard se porta vers les élèves de sa maison et s'écarquilla légèrement face aux nouvelles carnations de ses étudiants, avant de se déporter sur les Gryffondor qui s'étaient relevés et attendaient d'un air anxieux que le couperet tombe. Il plissa les yeux et ordonna qu'on lui fournisse des explications. Et vite !

Un long silence se rependit dans le couloir. Tous s'observaient en chien de faïence. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise saisisse son courage à deux mains (vertes) et ne s'avance prudemment vers leur directeur de maison (vert de rage). Il lui raconta en version raccourcie et édulcorée, leur cours de Divination en compagnie des Serdaigle, qui tourna en blague de mauvais goût lorsqu'ils burent leur thé (vert) pour pouvoir lire leur avenir dans les feuilles (vertes). Draco haussa un sourcil distingué en entendant la déposition de son ami, retenant surtout l'absence d'incrimination des rouge et or. Il s'apprêta à corriger le tir, mais Théo lui intima le silence d'une bref pression sur le bras (toujours vert). L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de ne pas en tenir compte mais face au dangereux sourire en coin de son ami, il refusa de tenter le diable et se renfrogna en boudant.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle l'avait pas vu celle là ! Pouffa Ron derrière Harry.

- Snape lui décocha un regard noir.

- Cinq points en moins pour votre remarque édifiante Monsieur Weasley ! Et maintenant tous en classe, en vitesse !

Les étudiants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans la salle pour s'asseoir derrière leurs paillasses. Snape observa impassible le flot grouillant de ces petits têtards passer devant lui la tête baissée. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, il l'interpella.

- Potter, je sais que vous souffrez de crétinisme congénital, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se présenter à mon cours débrailler comme vous l'êtes ! Cela coutera également des points en moins à Gryffondor ! Voyons voir...

En entendant la tirade de son professeur honni, Harry serra les points. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer la tête dans les épaules sans répliquer et subir le retranchement des points, (un véritable exploit en soit) lorsqu'il se souvint des confidences de Remus quelques jours plus tôt. Sournois, il se tourna vers le maître des potions.

- Désolée Professeur, c'est juste que j'ai discuté avec Sirius et Remus de la soirée de ce week end... Vous savez ? Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela m'a choqué...

Snape s'apprêtait à couper l'insolent niard Potter, arguant qu'il ne s'intéressait nullement aux raisons qui l'avait conduit à ce laisser-aller, et que tout le monde avait été choqué par le couple vedette, lorsque la phrase fit « tilt » dans son esprit. Le sale cabot... Le loup miteux... Soirée... Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il adressa un regard torve au gamin qui le fixait l'air insolent. « Il sait ! » Snape déglutit péniblement.

- Bien Potter... et Severus choisis soigneusement ses mots. Je conçoit que les évènements qui se sont produit récemment aient pu être difficiles à appréhender... Je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Rentrez maintenant.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux en le remerciant et partit prendre place aux côtés de son éternel acolyte, sous les regards étonnés de la totalité de la classe qui avait suivit avec intérêt l'échange qui venait de se dérouler, sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Il se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son ami de toujours, qui avait l'air un peu ahuri, pour lui souffler dans un grand sourire :

- Je sens que qu'on va bien s'amuser...

**[ To Be Continued...]**

* * *

_Je souhaite dire un** ÉNORME MERCI **à tout ceux qui on mis cette histoire dans leur favoris, désolée de ne pas être très rapide à pondre mes chapitres... _:** _BellaDu57, _**_Cocomay_, DeadPsycho-MP, _**Caence**_, Euphy, LaulauStory, ** BaraHarajuku, **Lvime, MaevaThiephaine, _**MissHaru**_, Watermelon-Chan et _**Willyy**_

_mais également__ un **grand merci **__**à** tout ceux qui on mis en alerte, et encore une fois : navrée de mettre autant de temps_ **: ****_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_**, BeletteArc-en-ciel- Chibi Sennyo, Marina26, ChibiRyu013, Sami-Saka, Choco-Chan-Yaoi-Love, **_Yamashita6_**, Dorujiki, Edenka, Valima, Ellana5154, Eyonna, Idocha, Iletaitunefois-unehistoire, Annamis, Koalasa, Mamanline, Menoly, Seylliah, IsabelleRickman, yumiki

_sans oublier un **BIG MERCI **à ceux qui laissent des commentaires encourageant ! ça motive sec pour continuer ^^  
_


	7. NOTE

**Hello !**

Mea Culpa, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, (désolée pour les fausses joies de ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte !)

à ma décharge, cette note est sensée m'aider à vous faire parvenir les prochains plus rapidement ^^

_Bref voilà le topos :_

Actuellement ma bêta est overbookée et plus vraiment disponible pour un certains temps.

Je pourrait hypothétiquement poster la suite sans passer sous la loupe d'un correcteur, mais... ce serais suicidaire ! (et pour mon amour propre, et pour vos yeux...) Donc, si parmi vous ce trouve une âme charitable intéressée par un poste de **bêta en CDD** pour cette fic... (enfin c'est surtout pour vous hein ! Car moi la suite je la connais, et même la fin soit dit en passant XD) Pour le moment je finis le chapitre 9 et commence le 10, sachant que je n'en ai publié que 5, je vous laisse faire le calcul ^^

_Bref si quelqu'un est volontaire, n'hésitez pas !_

Loreylei.

* * *

_Et au passage, bienvenus à ceux qui on rejoint l'aventure en cours de route :_

Loveroad, **Styvane**, Lord La Folle, **Calhendi**, Adamantys. **Seylliah**, et Alice Lezard Wilde. 

_N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos vœux ou pronostics, je pourrait me laisser influencer sur certains points qui ne sont pas encore définis ^^_


	8. Savoir, et le faire savoir 

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan Potter

**Note **: Zoup, je vous offre en avant première le dernier chapitre en date corrigé par Regan. Pour les suivants remerciez fortement _**MaevaTiephaine**_ qui à gentiment accepté de corriger la suite pour ne pas vous faire trop poiroter ! Sachez aussi que je remercie fortement tout ceux qui se sont proposé spontanément, ainsi que (je sais je me répète, mais je ne le dirais jamais assez souvent) tout ceux qui me laisse des commentaires encourageants qui me vont droit au cœur, même si mes réponses sont parfois un peu maladroites , enfin bref : Enjoy !

**Résumé : **Les bienfaits du culot ou comment mater ses détracteurs en deux leçons...

* * *

**Le suicide, ce n'est pas vouloir mourir, c'est agir en oubliant ses intérêts !**

**[Anonyme]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Savoir, et le faire savoir !**

La classe était silencieuse. Tous les élèves étaient penchés au dessus de leur chaudron, agissant avec circonspection. Chacun était concentré afin de ne pas faire exploser leur mixture, ou leur professeur... Ce dernier semblait d'une humeur orageuse, et personne ne désirait s'attirer ses foudres. Tout aurait pu paraître banal, si la moitié des étudiants n'avait pas cette étrange couleur verte, si celui que l'on surnommait l'élu n'affichait pas une mine aussi réjouie, et si le professeur n'était pas occupé à grogner, assis derrière son bureau, au lieu d'arpenter la salle dans l'optique d'ôter des points à tour de bras, et de préférence à des Gryffondor.

Des volutes de fumées s'élevaient doucement, scintillant dans les airs. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron d'Hermione, et vit que celui-ci avait une texture liquide d'une magnifique couleur prune. Blasé, il observa le sien qui faisait d'épaisses bulles et qui ressemblait étrangement à du pétrole. Les mystères de cet art étaient impénétrables, du moins pour son cerveau.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus rien tirer de sa potion, Harry l'abandonna sur un coin de sa paillasse à l'instar de Lavande, et se contenta d'observer un peu les alentours, remarquant qu'il n'était pas le plus mal loti. Derrière lui, Neville touillait une mixture écarlate très opaque qui sifflait dangereusement. Lavande avait abandonné la sienne, qui était d'un rose bien grumeleux... Ron, quant à lui semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir avec sa potion indigo. Il faut dire qu'il exerçait un chantage affectif des plus vicieux.

Il avait attendri Hermione à grand renfort de moues tremblantes, d'yeux larmoyants et de tirades dignes d'un Serpentard. « Tu comprends, à cause de toi et Malfoy, cela a été dur pour nous... On a eu du mal à se concentrer pour réviser... Sois un peu gentille ! Nous, on fait bien des efforts pour vous accepter... » Amoral mais pratique...

Du côté des Serpentard, Crabe avait solidifié la sienne, et le contenu de celle de Goyle avait fait fondre son contenant. Moon lui, était planté devant son chaudron et se contentait d'ajouter les ingrédients au petit bonheur la chance. Un peu plus loin Malfoy et Zabini avaient vraisemblablement terminé les leurs, et discutaient à voix basse. Vu la ride qui barrait le front de son altesse sérénissime, le sujet ne devait pas lui plaire. Au contraire, le métis semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. S'assurant que Snape ne le regardait pas, il se retourna pour souffler quelques mots à Nott, qui s'appliquait tranquillement à sa tâche. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire de contentement, et sans se départir de sa concentration, il répliqua.

Sentant probablement qu'ils étaient observés, la fouine redressa la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se dérider et lui faire un sourire, assorti d'un clin d'œil canaille. Surpris, Harry baissa rapidement la tête, rougissant délicatement, et attendant que le blond retourne à sa discutions avec Zabini et Nott. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'arrogant blondinet.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il sortait officiellement avec Hermione et depuis, son comportement était des plus étranges. Comme l'avaient supposé Bullstrode et Parkinson, il semblait toujours en faire de trop. De plus, Zabini lui avait confirmé, au détour d'un couloir, qu'Hermione ne s'était pas une seule fois rendue dans les appartements de Malfoy, contrairement à ce que leurs allusions laissaient entendre.

Avec Ron, ils avaient tenté de suivre la préfère lors de ses petits rendez vous amoureux, mais celle-ci était sournoise, la carte des maraudeurs avait mystérieusement disparu ! Bon, techniquement, il n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main dessus, depuis le jour où il l'avait oublié sur son lit en partant se planquer dans la bibliothèque. Funeste jour, où la traitresse leur avait avoué son terrible forfait ! Sa haute félonie ! Son crime impardonnable ! Son... Bref le jour où elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Malfouine... Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de ranger le dortoir... Mais plus que cela, il devenait impératif de découvrir leur petit secret, car il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation !

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait pu s'adonner à une petite joute verbale qu'il affectionnait tant avec son blond préféré, euh détesté ! Hermione intervenait toujours au mauvais moment : « Il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître autrement qu'en vous disputant !» c'était son nouveau leitmotiv. Elle était pire qu'avec la S.A.L.E. Quant à Malfoy, lui, il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, il passait son temps à le pousser à bout lorsqu'Hermione avait le dos tourné. D'ailleurs, lui même était devenu assez chiant depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus se défouler sur la fouine, et il avait tendance à passer ses nerfs sur les premiers venus. Peakes s'était retrouvé avec le nez cassé. Et ce n'était définitivement pas de sa faute, si Hooper n'était pas assez habile pour éviter une chaise ! Il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et puis c'est tout !

Elle en avait de bonnes Hermione, franchement il en faisait des efforts d'abord ! Il complotait avec des vert et argent, ce n'était pas une preuve ça ? Bon, okay elle n'était pas au courant, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils ne se cherchaient plus de poux depuis quelques temps, non ?

Et puis, voir son amie fricoter sans cesse avec l'autre peroxydé l'agaçait prodigieusement ! Il sentait confusément le monstre qui sommeillait en lui se réveiller face à ce spectacle. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle. Entre elle et Malfoy, ou Ron et Lavande qui, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, était plus entreprenante que jamais, il se sentait parfois un peu seul.

Tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder, le petit brun observait ces trois camarades débattre de ce qui semblait faire polémique. Pendant que Malfoy s'était renfrogné, rangeant ses ingrédients qui trainaient sur la table pour se donner contenance, Nott abordait la dernière partie de la réalisation de la potion, et Zabini rigolait en mimant quelque chose.

L'espace d'un instant Harry fut captivé par de fines mains vertes qui effilaient délicatement les racines de filicophytes, faisant glisser les doigts luisant le long des tiges avec délicatesse. Il suivit un instant le doux mouvement montant et descendant des mains, avant de se donner une monumentale paire de gifles mentales et de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Ron de ce qu'il avait appris dans les appartements de son parrain. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, ils avaient été particulièrement occupés avec la mise en place de leur petit plan. Mais bon, vu sa petite performance avant d'entrer en classe, il était sûr que les questions fuseraient dès qu'ils seraient seuls !

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le tira assez rapidement de ses songes. Le professeur s'était vraisemblablement repris et venait de descendre l'estrade en direction de ses pauvres victi... euh étudiants. Il ressemblait à un taureau fonçant dans une arène emplie d'inconscients en habit de lumière. Il chargea tout naturellement du côté des Gryffondor, le rouge devait lui agresser les yeux. Et se rua sur ce pauvre Neville. Le malheureux matador encaissa, avec bravoure, les piques vénéneuses du professeur durant un long moment. Puis délaissant le garçon blanc comme un linge, le potionniste décida de passer à la suite du cartel, et s'intéressa de prêt au contenu du chaudron d'Harry.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait intimider par un misérable morveux ! Mais Harry n'était pas dupe de la volonté de son enseignant, et il était bien décidé à contrer les tentatives d'encornade de ce dernier. Pour une fois qu'il en avait la possibilité, il comptait bien en profiter ! Esquissant un sourire mauvais, le jeune homme saisit le taureau par les cornes, et fit face à son professeur.

- Un problème monsieur ?

- Votre existence même est un problème, Potter ! Susurra doucement ce dernier. Mais délaissons cet aspect là pour le moment. Pourriez vous m'expliquer, si cela n'est pas trop demandé, qu'est ce que ceci ? Finit-il en pointant du doigt la mixture poreuse du chaudron ainsi incriminé.

Le jeune homme, obligeant, reporta son attention sur le contenue bulleux, avant de répondre insolemment.

- Cela me paraît évident professeur... C'est ma potion ! Devrais-je vous prêter mes lunettes ?

En entendant la réponse, une veine palpitante fit son apparition sur la tempe de la terreur des cachots, tandis qu'un hoquet d'épouvante résonna dans la salle. La plupart des étudiants s'étaient figés et écoutaient avec une attention accrue la nouvelle altercation qui promettait d'être spectaculaire. Il était rare de voir Harry ouvertement frondeur.

- Potter, je vous déconseille fortement de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi ! Que diriez-vous d'une retenue pour vous apprendre où se situe votre place ? C'est à dire à genou dans la crasse !

Hermione, assise à proximité de Ron, s'empressa de bousculer ce dernier pour saisir le bras d'Harry. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces, pour lui intimer le silence mais Harry dédaigna l'avertissement silencieux de son amie et répliqua, narquois.

- Oh non professeur, j'aurais trop peur de me retrouver seul avec vous ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire ? Je sais de source sûre, que vous pouvez vous montrer très impulsif...

Severus Snape ne répondant pas immédiatement, le jeune homme se décida à lui porter l'estocade finale.

- Je crains pour mon intégrité physique ! Vu que je partage quelques ressemblances avec...

- POTTER ! Hurla le professeur pour l'interrompre.

Olé ! La lèvre tremblante, le visage blafard, les poings serrés à l'extrême, la terreur des élèves semblait être réduite au silence, et Harry jubilait, pendant que la plupart des élèves restaient circonspects. Ces derniers sentaient bien qu'une grande partie de la discutions faisait allusion à des évènements sous-jacents qui n'étaient pas portés à leur connaissance. Quelque part, ils se sentaient lésés face à cette capitulation facile de la part du maitre des potions.

La sonnerie retentit, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Snape sembla retrouver la parole et parcourant la salle d'un regard noir, il cracha :

- Vous attendez quoi misérables asticots ? Déposez un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau et déguerpissez ! En vitesse ! Potter ! Vous, vous restez là !

Les étudiants s'exécutèrent avec vélocité, et quittèrent le corral précipitamment, laissant leur héro face à une bête furieuse. Au passage, Blaise informa Harry qu'ils l'attendraient pour qu'ils puissent discuter de leur plan, et fila rapidement avec Théo et Ron sur ses talons. Le rouquin envoya un regard d'excuse à son ami, avant de sortir à son tour et de fermer lourdement la porte derrière lui.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, un petit comité d'accueil s'était formé. Hermione gémissait tout haut en faisant les cents pas, sous le regard blasé de Ron et attentif de Malfoy.

- Mais quel idiot ! Il ne peut pas se retenir non ? Je suis sûre qu'il va être collé pendant trois mois, et pire ! Qu'il nous a fait perdre une centaine de points ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Je vais le trucider dès qu'il sortira ! Et si jamais il est privé de quidditch, ce sera bien fait pour lui !

- Calme toi Mione... souffla Ron habitué aux colères de leur amie. C'était quand même super! Tu as vu comment il lui a cloué le museau ? Hahaha, Snape ressemblait à un hibou tellement ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il n'en revenait pas ! Puis, de toute manière Harry n'a pas besoin d'entrainement pour mettre la pâté aux autres équipes... D'ailleurs, cela les rend vert de rage ! finit-il narquoisement en fixant Malfoy.

- Ferme la Weasel ! Intervint Pansy, toujours prompte à défendre son prince.

- J'espère surtout qu'il a une bonne explication à nous fournir ! Ragea Hermione, plus ébouriffée que jamais, empêchant ainsi à Ron de répliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tempéra le rouquin, je suis sûr que Harry nous expliquera tout.

- Si Snape ne l'a pas réduit en charpie avant... intervint Blaise qui jusque là était resté silencieux, observant tranquillement la lionne rugir de colère.

- C'est vrai qu'il serait étonnant qu'il puisse ressortir des cachots vivant. Fit remarquer Théodore calmement.

En entendant ces deux Serpentard se manifester, Hermione stoppa quelques instants de creuser sa tranchée, et reporta son attention sur eux.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous restez là vous tous ? Les agressa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je reste avec mon Draco ! Hurla aussitôt Pansy en agrippant fortement le jeune homme, pendant qu'il se massait les tempes, soudainement très fatigué.

- Notre présence te dérange à ce point Granger ? Badina Blaise.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Puis-je vous informer que ce n'est pas parce que Mal... Draco sort avec moi, que vous êtes forcés de rester avec nous ! Ou de sympathiser... rajouta-t-elle après un léger silence.

- Effectivement, ne vous sentez pas obligés de nous tenir compagnie ! rajouta immédiatement Draco. Vous avez sans doute des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de trainer ici... termina t-il en glissant un petit sourire victorieux à destination de ses amis.

- On attend Harry, et cela ne vous concerne pas, alors vous seriez gentil de dégager ! Rajouta Hermione en décollant un à un, les doigts de la grande brune engluée sur son petit copain.

- Dans ce cas, il peut se tirer aussi Malfoy ! Même si tu sors avec, cette affaire ne le concerne en rien ! Intervint Ron en lançant un regard oblique à la fouine.

Hermione bégaya quelques instants.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, on sort ensemble maintenant ! C'est normal qu'il s'intéresse à nos déboires ! Tenta-t-elle vainement.

Ron fronça les sourcils, et répliqua assez vertement aux arguments foireux de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière rougit brusquement, et entre les deux le ton monta rapidement. Mais visiblement peu désireux de voir ces deux là se disputer, Théodore capitula.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, tu as raison, nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de vos affaires, ainsi nous allons vaquer à nos propres occupations...

Hermione le remercia sèchement, et assena à Ron un «et voila» triomphant. Seulement, elle s'étrangla elle même en ravalant la suite de ses paroles, lorsqu'elle avisa les trois Serpentard, s'installer dans ce même couloir, seulement quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut au tour de Ron d'afficher une mine réjouit en la narguant. Furieuse, la jeune femme harangua les vert et argent, vertement.

- Haha c'était très drôle, votre humour est décapant, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de votre surveillance, maintenant dégagez ! Sérieusement !

Mais Théodore se contenta d'hausser distraitement les épaules, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin :

- Bien que votre compagnie soit agréable, nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer les chaperons. En réalité, nous sommes ici pour attendre Potter également.

Hermione s'étouffa, et Draco prit la relève en grognant :

- Pourquoi vous voulez voir Potty ? Je vous préviens, pas de coup fourré les gars ! Il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé l'autre soir !

- Relax Dray ! Lui répondit le métis. On ne lui veut pas de mal à ton Potty d'amour... Même si tu ne veux pas nous croire, on a sympathisé avec les Gryffi, du coup c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour lui non ?

- Ce n'est pas mon Potty d'amour ! Siffla le blond embarrassé, sous le regard suspicieux de Ron. Et depuis QUAND avez vous sympathisé au juste, hein ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu discuter ensemble !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus avant son interrogatoire, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur des hurlements, et claqua violemment contre le mur de pierre. Harry, les joues rougies, sortit de la salle comme un diable de sa boite. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas en colère, mais plutôt de bonne humeur, doux euphémisme pour qualifier le fait qu'il se bidonnait. Avisant le groupe cosmopolite qui l'attendait dans le couloir, il amorçât un mouvement de recul.

- Woooah ! J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez flashant !

En entendant l'exclamation, les reptiles grognèrent de concert, ce n'était pas très agréable qu'on leur rappelle toutes les cinq minutes leur l'infortune. Harry jeta rapidement un œil par dessus son épaule, et s'adressa rapidement à ses éternels acolytes avant de détaler promptement.

- On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel !

En effet le sombre professeur, toujours vociférant, approchait à grand pas du seuil de la classe.

- POTTER ! JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS ! REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! N'ESPEREZ PAS VOUS EN TIRER COMME CA !

Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas à réfléchir par deux fois avant d'adopter le comportement du petit brun. Il s'agissait avant tout d'un conditionnement pavlovien, autrement dit un réflexe spontané - durement acquis - et ils vidèrent les lieux avant d'avoir le temps de dire quidditch. Les Serpentard, eux, mirent quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'amorcer un mouvement. Après tout, leur directeur était en pétard contre les lions, et ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. En théorie. Car lorsqu'il vit que sa proie avait bel et bien mis les voiles, le Pr Snape se tourna vers les témoins - indirects mais témoin tout de même - de la remise en cause de son autorité par un étudiant. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Potter ! Encore et toujours Potter ! De père en fils, il était inscrit dans leur patrimoine génétique qu'ils étaient nés pour lui pourrir l'existence. Il plissa les yeux et fixa durement les élèves de sa propre maison.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici vous ? S'enquit-il d'une voix polaire.

Palissant vertigineusement, Pansy bégaya quelques excuses de manière fort peu intelligible, et entreprit un repli stratégique, vite suivi de ses amis. Resté seul, Severus regarda pendant quelques instants le couloir par lequel avait disparu la petite troupe, espérant de tout son cœur que le sale morveux allait tenir sa langue. Ses menaces n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir vraiment fonctionnées, peut être qu'un malencontreux accident durant le prochain cours pourrait régler l'affaire de manière définitive ?

Un peu essoufflé, les Serpentard se retrouvèrent hors des cachots quelques secondes plus tard. Rejetant sa crinière brune dans son dos, Pansy inspecta les environs. Il était grand temps de mettre la main sur les Bouffondors pour leur petite discutions. Enfin, pendant que Théo et Blaise parleraient avec les rouges, elle, elle s'occuperait de tenir à distance le « couple » - elle s'étrangla presque sur ce mot - tout en les empêchant de trop fricoter ensemble! Ces derniers jours avaient mis à rude épreuve ses nerfs. Voir le castor dans les bras de son Dray d'amour la rendait malade !

- Je suppose qu'ils doivent être partis s'expliquer dans le parc... C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et je doute que Potter veuille subir les réprimandes de Granger en public ! Supposa Théodore, toujours d'esprit pragmatique.

Les autres, n'ayant aucune proposition à formuler, acquiescèrent et suivirent le jeune homme en direction des jardins et ce, malgré les tentatives pitoyables de Pansy pour convaincre leur prince d'aller ailleurs. Théo avait visé juste. Prêt du lac, trois silhouettes se détachaient distinctement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils purent entendre des brides de parole. À priori, il avait même doublement raison. La jeune préfète semblait en pétard, et faisait bien connaître le fond de sa pensée à son ami. Entre deux hurlements, le petit brun tentait vainement d'en placer une, avec guère de succès, alors il subissait stoïquement le remontage de bretelle, sans vraiment sembler concerné. A ses côtés, Ron s'inspectait les ongles. Sans doute qu'ils en avaient l'habitude songea distraitement en souriant l'un des Serpentard.

- J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! […] POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL HARRY ! TU NE PEUX PAS TE CONTRÔLER UN PEU ? EST CE TROP TE DEMANDER ? […] NON, TAIS-TOI ! […] À QUOI RIMAIT TOUT CE CIRQUE ? [...]

Arrivés à proximité des Gryffondor, ils hésitèrent un peu à interrompre la lionne. Bien qu'elle ait le dos dos tourné, elle leur faisait presque peur là... Une vraie furie. Harry qui les aperçu, esquissa un sourire timide en levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance, face à l'attitude de leur amie.

Avisant la petite bouille confuse de Potter, Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment à croquer. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire prédateur... A ses côtés, Théodore qui l'observait, émit une remarque à voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de fantasmer sur le copain de sa petite amie...

- Tais-toi Nott, grogna ce dernier. Et puis, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à parler à Potter ? Vous semblez oublier que vous n'avez pas de rôle dans cette histoire !

- Oh ? Le retour du nom de famille ? C'est que j'ai touché juste... reprit le jeune homme, sans répondre à la question de son ami. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ce point. Et ta fiancée ? Sans oublier qu'à agir ainsi, tu fonces dans le mur...

- Nott, tiens ta langue, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Gronda le blond en détournant le regard.

- Très bien, restons-en là pour le moment. Après tout, cela m'arrange...

Magnanime, Théodore laissa un Draco suspicieux tranquille et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Blaise. De son côté, la préfète de Gryffondor semblait en avoir fini avec sa longue et épuisante tirade, elle reprit son souffle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant son ami.

- Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

Harry se tortilla un peu sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise, et souffla.

- Pas maintenant Mione, je raconterai tout ça plus tard, en privé... Sans rancune hein ! Lança-t-il aux Serpentard avec un sourire d'excuse.

En entendant les paroles, Hermione se retourna pour voir à qui s'adressait son ami. Avisant les Serpentard, elle reprit de plus belle.

- Harry, franchement tu es ridicule, c'est finit cette petite gue-guerre entre maison. Draco sort avec moi maintenant, et eux... fit elle dédaigneuse, affirment que vous avez sympathisé tous ensemble, alors dit ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse !

En entendant la longue réplique d'Hermione, Harry serra les dents en grimaçant. Elle n'en avait pas marre de toujours leur rappeler son statut de petite amie de la fouine ? Il aimerait bien pouvoir l'oublier parfois.

- Écoute Mione, ça n'a rien à voir avec une stupide rivalité inter-maison, c'est juste que c'est privé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais devant tout le monde !

- Laisse tomber Hermione, intervint Ron plutôt gêné par son attitude hystérique. Harry nous racontera tout lorsqu'on sera à la tour. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, ou remettre le sujet sur le tapis, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec la fouine ou qu'on tolère les Serpentard, qu'on doit leur dire tous nos petits secrets...

- Bien ! Très bien ! S'énerva-t-elle, la voix montant anormalement dans les aiguës.

Elle se tourna vers les Serpentard qui étaient restés étonnement silencieux.

- Soyez assez aimable pour nous laisser seuls un petit moment ! Nous avons des choses à régler ici ! Siffla Hermione.

Conciliant, les verts et argents obtempèrent docilement, et s'éloignèrent en direction du château, malgré les regards suppliants de Ron et Harry qui ne semblaient pas pressés d'affronter leur dragon personnel. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le vaste perron de l'entrée, attendant seulement que les Gryffondor aient terminé leur petite prise de bec. Pansy fermement agrippée au bras de Draco, Blaise nonchalamment assis au travers des marches, et Théodore gracieusement accoté sur la rambarde. Ils observaient avec intérêt les trois silhouettes, gesticuler le long de la berge. Weasley semblait enthousiaste et donnait de grandes claques dans le dos de Potter, tandis que Granger fulminait dans son coin. Puis les postures se raidirent et le ton sembla monter. A priori la discutions devenait houleuse.

-Cela dura un bon moment, puis brusquement Potter tourna les talons, mais Granger ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car elle se hissa à sa hauteur pour continuer ses remontrances. Weasley trainait la patte loin derrière.

Le noiraud passa devant eux sans leur accorder une once d'attention, tandis que la jeune fille rouspétait toujours.

- Sache que je n'en resterai pas là ! Pour commencer, vous allez tous me promettre de ne pas recommencer ce genre de blague, c'est puéril ! Puis, tu as intérêt à me dire avec quoi tu fais chanter le professeur Snape ! Ensuite, j'exige que tu ailles lui présenter tes excuses ! Et que tu laisses Boot tranquille ! Je te préviens, c'est finit vos petites guerres débiles ! Je ne te laisserai pas mettre en l'air les efforts que je fais avec Draco pour...

-Mais rendu à ce stade, Harry explosa. C'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron, Draco par ci, Draco par là, il saturait ! Sans oublier le savon que cette hystérique venait de lui passer pour leur innocente blague envers les Serpentard, sa colère lorsque en essayant de se défendre, ils avaient mentionné, qu'a la base, leur petite vendetta avait pour cible Boot et ses copains, avec qui ils avaient eux quelques petits différents en début d'année. Mais en voyant la couleur du résultat final, ils n'avaient pas pu résister à l'envie d'en barbouiller les Verts & Argents. Son énervement et ses mises en gardes stupide, lorsqu'ils avaient confirmé que Zabini ne mentait pas quand il affirmait qu'ils se fréquentaient tous, plus ou moins, sans se taper dessus. Et pour finir, la crise qui avait éclaté lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il exerçait un petit chantage - innocent - sur la chauve souris des cachots. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore. Il s'arrêta brutalement et Hermione, ne l'ayant pas anticipé s'écrasa violemment contre lui.

- Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir Hermione ! Fit-il, caustique, avec un grand sourire. Alors sous prétexte que tu sors avec la fouine, je devrais dire amen à tous les trous du cul de la terre ? Et puis, comme tu nous le rappelles siiii souvent, tu sors avec Malfoy, et franchement, même si cela nous dérange, on accepte ton couple, mais cela ne nous oblige pas à fricoter avec lui ou à l'apprécier ! Alors non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu nous l'imposes sans cesse. Bref, malgré tout, il est normal qu'on essaie de sympathiser avec ce qui lui tient lieu de copain, non ? C'était quoi cette crise ? A moins que tu ne sois la seule à vouloir ce privilège ? Quant à Boot ou n'importe qui d'autre, j'estime que ce sont nos problèmes, tu as le droit de ne pas approuver, mais tu n'as pas à exiger quoi que ce soit !

- Harry, comment oses-tu ! Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser t'en tirer ainsi ? Et tu crois vraiment que Snape va te...

- Hermione... sincèrement... reprit le jeune homme énervé, tandis que de la magie crépitait autour de lui. Occupe-toi de tes chaudrons, et fous-moi la paix ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas, n'est ce pas ton petit copain qui me le rappelle si souvent ? Et puis, je doute qu'il apprécie que l'on partage un tel lien de parenté... De toute manière, c'est une affaire entre Snape et moi, tu n'as pas à mettre ton nez dedans ! J'ai mes secrets tout comme tu as les tiens ! Après tout, n'est ce pas toi qui nous à dissimuler pendant des mois ta petite idylle secrète ? Alors si tu n'es pas contente c'est du pareil au même ! Passe ton besoin compulsif de tout gérer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Harry repartit en direction des étages, laissant Hermione bouche bée et les joues en feu. Deux pas derrière elle, Ron ainsi que les Serpentard étaient également sous le choc.

Blaise fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Wouahou ! Nous venons d'assister en direct à une remise en place spectaculaire ! Quoique j'ai moyennement apprécié le « ce qui lui tient lieu de copain »

- In cauda venenum, fit Théo avec un demi-sourire. Remarque, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Ajouta-t-il, en entendant la remarque de Blaise.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Moi je vous adore, et je vous considère comme mes amis ! Rugit Pansy.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Ron avec un rictus. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tu n'hésiterais pas à vendre les organes de tes « copains », si cela t'étais bénéfique !

- Tu me fais chier Weasel ! Grogna Pansy. C'est toi que je vais vendre aux enchères en pièces découpées !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse très chère, reprit Blaise

- D'ailleurs il n'a pas tout à fait tord, lorsque nos intérêts sont en jeux, on est capable de beaucoup... intervint Théo, en lançant un regard oblique à Draco, et empêchant ainsi au rouquin de se faire dépecer vivant.

S'éloignant un peu de ses « amis » qui se disputaient âprement avec la belette, Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en jubilant. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il nous faisait une petite crise de jalousie... Viens, allons parler librement ailleurs, et tu en profiteras pour me dire comment retrouver ma couleur d'origine...

Puis, il se saisit doucement du bras de la jeune fille, encore sous le choc. Cette dernière se laissa conduire docilement dans les dédales du château sans poser de question. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, pour essayer de comprendre comment Draco en était arrivé à une telle conclusion, et comment remettre Harry dans le droit chemin.

**[ To Be continued...]**


	9. Débusquons l'hybride aquatique

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Actuellement un DMHG... un RWLB... et... on espère tous que cela ne vas pas continuer ainsi !

**Bêta Correctrice **: MaëvaThiéphaine

**Résumé : **Harry en profite. Lavande fait des siennes, Hermione fulmine, Pansy persifle, Draco jubile, Théo calcule, Ron se lâche et Blaise lui ? il s'amuse comme un petit fou…

* * *

Les mots possèdent... ce prodigieux pouvoir de rapprocher et de confronter ce qui sans eux resterait épars... Une épingle, un cortège, une ligne d'autobus, un complot...

**Claude Simon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Débusquons l'hybride aquatique !**

Le repas n'était pas encore apparu, et la grande salle se remplissait tout doucement. Blaise se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc, au côté d'un Théo calme et impassible. Face à lui, Daphné Greengrass papillonnait des yeux en bouffant littéralement du regard son ami, mais ce dernier semblait hermétique aux tentatives de drague de la grande brune. Un jour – peut-être – il finirait par informer l'infortunée Daphné que le cœur de Théo n'était pas à prendre... Mais pour le moment les manigances de la jeune fille le divertissaient agréablement. C'était presque aussi drôle que de voir Pansy s'acharner sur Draco, ou ce dernier tirer des plans sur la comète pour réussir à... Pensant également à Astoria, il se mit à ricaner en lui-même : Les deux sœurs n'étaient vraiment pas chanceuses en amour.

Ravalant son sourire, il se mit à réfléchir, indifférent aux murmures moqueurs qui s'élevaient de toutes parts, se riant sans complaisance de leur infortune. Les allusions, jeux de mots et blagues plus que douteuses s'enchaînaient à toute allure. Ils en avaient de l'imagination les étudiants de Poudlard... Fatigué et n'y prêtant pas plus attention que cela, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Potter avait visiblement refait surface, et il plaisantait gentiment avec ses camarades. Depuis qu'il les avait plantés dans le grand hall quelques heures auparavant, ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui remettre la baguette dessus. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Weasley semblait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau, bien que Pansy se soit admirablement acharnée sur lui... À ce souvenir, Blaise ne put empêcher un sourire sadique de poindre sur ses lèvres. Délicieuse Pansy… Finalement, ils s'étaient résolus à attendre qu'il refasse surface.

Sentant probablement le regard de Zabini sur lui, Harry releva la tête. Ron lui avait bien fait comprendre que pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, en saccageant la salle sur demande, les Serpentard l'avaient cherché partout. Et qu'il n'avait pas lâché le morceau malgré les tortures infligées par la terrible Parkinson – et ça c'était un vrai pote - cependant c'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours une discussion en cours... Il adressa un vague signe de tête en direction des portes au métis, indiquant par-là, qu'ils les attendraient à la fin du repas. Ce dernier lui montra qu'il avait comprit et approuvait.

Trônant fièrement à sa place, Dumbledore avisa un couple pénétrer dans la grande salle, et s'installer tranquillement à la table des Serpentard en se papouillant. Il se saisit d'un bonbon qui trainait dans sa poche, pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il nageait dans le bonheur. Bon il n'était pas totalement sot non plus, il avait bien deviné ce qui se tramait doucement en coulisse, mais quoiqu'il advienne ce serait un dénouement heureux. Alors tout en suçotant sa sucrerie acide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec bienveillance et les yeux pétillants, tous les protagonistes de ce conte de fée moderne.

Deux places plus loin, c'était plutôt une tragédie qui se déroulait. Sirius mangeait silencieusement, ignorant ostensiblement Remus, qui ne s'en formalisait pas. Néanmoins rester la bouche close trop longtemps, est une caractéristique qui ne rentre définitivement pas dans les attributions d'un Black. Ainsi, il ponctuait régulièrement son silence boudeur d'exclamations étouffées et outrées, sous le discret rire moqueur de son ami. Et cela durait depuis le passage éclair de son filleul dans ses appartements, quelques jours plus tôt.

De l'autre côté de Dumbledore, à égale distance, Snape lançait de fréquents coup d'œil en direction des deux maraudeurs, en marmonnant des insultes aussi colorées que la robe de leur très estimé directeur. Depuis sa violente altercation avec Potter cette après-midi, lors du cours de potion des 7ème années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils lui avaient dit ; Et surtout jusqu'à quel point ils l'avaient informé... Il laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la table des cloportes rouges et or, et en croisa un : lumineux, chafouin, goguenard, narquois et... très vert ! Il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, ce sale gosse le défiait ! Il serra convulsivement les poings sur la table et, lorsque le môme fit un clin d'œil complice au « truc » qui lui servait de figure parentale, la malheureuse fourchette qui s'y trouvait rendit l'âme.

De sa place, Harry exultait. En agissant de la sorte, il y avait fort à parier qu'il raccourcissait sa vie de quelques années, mais c'était trop bon ! Il observait avec un ravissement non feint son professeur honnis passer ses nerfs sur une malheureuse fourchette lorsqu'il le surprit à faire un clin d'œil à Remus. Ce dernier, à qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé non plus, rigolait doucement de sa place, en poussant du coude Sirius qui mit sa bouderie de côté pour se conforter lui aussi de ce spectacle si... captivant ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça, se rengorgeait Harry, c'est que Snape ne pouvait rien lui faire, il craignait trop qu'il ne parle à ses amis – ou même à Poudlard dans sa glorieuse intégralité – des informations siiii humiliantes à son sujet ! S'il savait... Hé hé hé. Il se détourna (enfin) de la table des enseignants et pivota sur son banc, pour attaquer avec plaisir le festin qui venait d'apparaitre. Dans la manœuvre, il surprit du coin de l'œil une jolie Serpentarde brune qui se ridiculisait, en loupant sa bouche avec sa fourchette, tellement elle était plongée dans la contemplation de Zabini ou Nott, il ne savait pas trop. Il vit aussi Malfoy et Hermione en pleine messes-basses, leurs têtes amoureusement penchée l'une vers l'autre. Cela lui fit perdre le sourire au profit d'une grimace éloquente, qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du couple.

Un piaillement aigu sur sa gauche le fit brusquement sursauter. Lavande venait de faire son apparition, et roucoulait allégrement et indécemment contre un Ron rouge brique. Harry pouffa dans ses mains, pendant que Seamus changeait de place, et venait s'asseoir a côté de lui.

- C'est pour éviter d'avoir un spectacle écœurant en face de moi, pendant que je mange. Fit-il en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Harry.

- Ah... pourtant d'habitude tu ne dit rien lorsque tu regardes Ron avaler sa nourriture... rigola le brun.

- Ouais, mais parce que j'ai l'habitude de _Ronnie Chérie_ ! Mais avec le bonus _Lav Lav_, c'est vraiment tenter Salazar !

Ils partirent dans un violent fou rire, avant de se reprendre et se mettre à discuter pendant un moment de leur bonne farce. Se demandant vaguement s'il fallait prévenir ou non Morag et Michael de la vengeance promise des Serpentard. Puis ils se mirent à commenter grassement les agissements de leur camarade roux, tout en évitant de vomir en entendant les bruits de succions, particulièrement ragoutant, qui provenaient du bulot échouée sur les genoux de Ron. Ginny s'incrusta rapidement dans la conversation, en se glissant tout prêt d'Harry.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de Ron... et d'Hermione également...

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Dean, en s'empiffrant de pommes de terre.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre une belle histoire d'amour ! Souffla-t-elle théâtralement, en regardant droit dans les yeux Harry.

Mal à l'aise, ce dernier imita Dean pour se donner contenance. Flirter vite fait avec elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé, après tout Ginny était une belle fille. Bien que ces derniers temps, elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose... Mais de là à s'afficher comme un couple, et agir en tant que tel... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Bah vu les partenaires qu'ils se trimballent, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de quoi les jalouser, philosopha Seamus en rigolant allègrement.

- Et, euh... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire ça ? Intervint timidement Neville. Je veux dire, je suis sûr que pleins de garçons bien seraient d'accord pour sortir avec toi !

- Je le leur interdit ! rugit Ron, qui avait réussi à entendre les paroles de Neville, entre deux smacks bruyants ! Le premier qui louche sur ma petite sœur, je lui jette un sort vicieux !

- T'est pas papa, Ron alors arrêtes d'essayer de contrôler ma vie ! ragea la jeune fille.

- S'il faut que je te séquestre pour te protéger de tous ces pervers, je le ferais !

- Et qui me protégera de toi ? Tu es aussi un gros pervers je te signale ! Hiii Harry protèges-moi ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras du jeune homme, lorsqu'elle vit son frère faire mine de l'attraper.

Tandis qu'une dispute amicale débutait à la table des Gryffondor, chez les Serpentard l'ambiance était toute autre. Chipotant devant son assiette, Draco avait les yeux fixés sur la table des rouges et or. Potter avait clairement fait la grimace lorsqu'il les avait surprits à roucouler avec Hermione. Il était certain que le brun souffrait de jalousie, et crevait d'envie d'intervenir entre eux, mais pour le moment il se retenait plutôt bien... Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires... Avisant soudain l'objet de ses pensées prendre la belette femelle dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'attention d'Hermione, qui crisait à ses côtés.

- Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure le Castor ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, surveillant que personne ne les écoutaient.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi la fouine ! Répliqua la jeune fille en envoyant des milliers de malédictions sur Lavande qui semblait s'incruster sur le rouquin. Cela devient intenable ! Regardes comment il l'a tiens !

- Il pourrait la lâcher tout de même ! En plus, il s'accorde très mal ensemble, il pourrait avoir meilleur goût tout-de-même ! Moi par exemple !

- Ouais, Je ne te le fait pas dire ! C'est révoltant, il... QUOI ?

- Chut moins fort le Castor ! chuchota frénétiquement le blond, en voyant les regards suspicieux se poser sur eux, notamment celui de Millicent et de Théodore, les deux plus proches.

- Mais, mais... mais toi aussi tu as des vues sur Ron ? Je croyais que c'était Harry que tu voulais ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi j'aurais envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec une belette ?

Comprenant leur méprise respective, Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Bon qu'importe, comme je te le disais, il est grand temps de passer à la prochaine étape. Et il va falloir mettre le paquet ! Il faut que cela soit grandiose, ainsi quand on leur assènera le coup final, ils nous mangerons dans la main !

- Très bien on commence quand ?

- Dés demain, il me semble qu'il y a urgence !

- Okay, comme cela ce soir je prépare le terrain, mais avant je vais essayer de parler avec Harry. On n'a pas fini de régler cette histoire tout à l'heure. J'ai bien l'impression que toi aussi tu aimerais connaître le fin mot de tout ceci ! Puis j'en profiterais pour lui demander comment te rendre ta couleur.

Elle avait brièvement raconté à son complice, les tenants et aboutissements de leur dispute. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, Draco loin de la soutenir, avait été plutôt admiratif de savoir ce que sa Némésis avait traficoté dans les cachots. Et en entendant les propos de la brune, il approuva prestement, la curiosité le chatouillait de connaître quel secret juteux le brun avait bien pu déterrer.

Mais lorsque le repas pris fin, Harry se glissa rapidement dans le couloir, évitant habilement la préfète qui était lestement partie à sa poursuite. Restée seule à table, Ginny ragea contre le brun qui n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour qu'il se rende enfin compte qu'elle était faite pour lui, lorsque Neville lui demanda gentiment pourquoi elle faisait la tête. Et là, l'idée lumineuse jaillit dans son esprit, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un grand sourire aguicheur...

En voyant le Gryffondor qui prenait une fois encore la poudre d'escampette, Blaise jura entre ses dents. À ses côtés, Théodore soupira mais ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard oblique à Draco qui semblait de bonne humeur. C'était toujours un peu flippant de le voir sourire sans raison apparente... Même Pansy, pourtant résolument accrochée à son bras, ne semblait pas le déranger.

En sortant de la grande salle, ils passèrent à proximité d'un troupeau de Serdaigle. Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer allègrement de leurs mines vertes. « Vous avez dû manger un truc qui ne passe pas bien, vous semblez verdâtre ! » claironna un microbe de quatrième année. Malfoy se contenta de hausser délicatement un sourcil, avant de se retourner dédaigneusement vers Blaise et Théodore, les petites vermines de ce genre ils les écrasaient en privé... C'était beaucoup plus drôle. Connaissant Draco, Théo souffla puis se tourna vers le jeune insouciant pour lui demander posément son nom, - Histoire de savoir quoi noter comme épitaphe... - pendant que Blaise s'étouffait de rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'audacieux suicidaire ne perde sa superbe, palisse vertigineusement, et ne parte se réfugier dans le dos de ses amis. Il y avait fort à gager qu'il ne dormirait pas pendant quelques temps.

Puis ils virent Hermione revenir vers eux, furieuse.

- Tu n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui je suppose ? demanda Draco.

- Pourtant selon les rumeurs vous connaissez le château comme votre poche... C'est étonnant que tu ne puisses pas le retrouver ! ajouta Millicent vénéneuse.

- Ce mec est un vrai courant d'air ! rigola Blaise.

Hermione se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

- Vous n'en avez même pas idée... soupira Ron en arrivant dans le hall à son tour. Je peux vous garantir que s'il ne veut pas être trouvé, il y réussit très bien...

- Vient WonWon, ne restons pas lààààà, couina Lavande mal à l'aise au milieu d'une troupe de verts et... verts. Nous avons des trucs plus intéressants à faire ! termina-t-elle aguicheuse en souriant à Hermione.

La brunette lui renvoya un regard noir et grinça des dents, pendant que Ron continuait, sans prêter attention aux deux filles.

- Malfoy, Mione ! Macgo vous attend dans son bureau. Une histoire d'aménagement d'horaire pour des options, Je n'ai pas tout compris... Et toi Lav, part devant je te rejoins tout de suite, okay ?

Lavande acquiesça et partit toute guillerette dans la tour pour attendre son Ronald chérie. En la voyant partir, Hermione soupira et entraina rapidement à son tour, Draco dans son sillage en direction du bureau de sa directrice de maison. On ne faisait pas attendre un professeur.

Une fois que tout les trois eurent disparut au bout des couloirs, Ron se tourna vers les reptiles restants.

- Bon et bien, je propose qu'on parte s'enfermer quelque part pour discuter, avant que ces deux là ne se rendent compte que j'ai mentit...

- Tu veux dire que tu leur as mentit, Weasel ? Mentit volontairement ? à Dray ? demanda Pansy avec quelque chose comme de… l'admiration ? dans la voix. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir toi...

- On vous a jamais dit que les belettes ça bouffait les fouines ? rigola ce dernier en partant vers les escaliers.

- Tu m'a l'air bien détendu la belette, c'est la perspective de passer une nuit très chaude qui te met dans cet état ? plaisanta Blaise, pendant que Ron rougissait violemment.

- Tais-toi Blaise, je ne veux pas vomir ! gloussa Millicent en imitant des bruits de régurgitation.

Mais ignorant la jeune fille, le métis se mit à commenter grassement la future nuit du rouquin, aidé par Pansy qui ponctuait ses élucubrations de suggestions très intéressantes. Les oreilles rouge vif, Ron avançait à grands pas en essayant de ne pas écouter les grivoiseries, accompagnées de rires gras, des Serpentard dans son dos. Seul Théodore restait silencieux quelques pas plus loin.

- Pourquoi pas la salle sur Demande ? marmonnait le rouquin dans son coin.

- Parce qu'on est pas nombreux à connaître son existence, gardons le secret pour nous ! répliqua un courant d'air.

Voyant Weasley grommeler dans le vide, Pansy se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas un peu trop secoué cette après-midi, il semblait être devenu fou... Elle s'en ouvrit à Millicent qui ricana avant de l'interpeler.

- Et au fait, ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas...

- Bien sur que si on ne l'aime pas ! s'empressa de corriger Pansy.

- Ouais, enfin bref, juste que si ton petit Pote Potty a disparu, et que même la Granger n'a pas réussi à mettre la main dessus, on ne risque pas de le retrouver. Et il n'y a pas grand intérêt d'aller discuter quelque part avec toi, juste pour tes beaux yeux... Bon c'est vrai que tu pourrais toujours lui faire un rapport ensuite, mais vous seriez fichu de pensez qu'on t'a mis sous imperium, ou vas savoir ce que tu pourrais dire ensuite, ce n'est pas qu'on ne te fait pas confiance, mais...

- On ne te fait pas confiance ! assena Pansy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas vieille taupe, soupira Ron avant de se mettre à ricaner. Il saura nous retrouver, il a de grands pouuuuuvoirs, c'est un super héros après tout...

Son rire s'étrangla, lorsque le courant d'air à côté de lui se vengea, en lui assenant une tape derrière le crâne.

- Outch ça fait mal ça, mec ! râla-t-il en se passant une main à l'emplacement de la future bosse.

- C'est bon il est définitivement devenu fou ! clama Blaise en passant un bras autour des épaules de Théodore qui le dévisageait étrangement. Que va-t-on faire de lui ?

Il s'apprêtait à enfoncer allégrement le clou, lorsque la main de Pansy sur son bras le fit taire.

- Pourquoi tu nous emmènes au couloir interdit du second étage ? demanda t'elle suspicieuse en regardant autour d'elle, au cas où Rusard surgirait.

- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu as peur de braver une simple interdiction ? railla Ron, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui clouer le bec.

- Nous ne sommes pas des débiles de gryffons, nous ! Et je refuse de mettre un pied là-bas ! En première année, on nous à raconté qu'il était gardé par un monstre ! renifla Millicent d'un air supérieur.

- Et tu n'as pas répondu à notre question ! Pourquoi tu nous emmènes ici ? repris Pansy.

- Bah justement par ce qu'il est interdit, et que personne ne viendra nous chercher ici ! répliqua Harry en rigolant. Il avait profité de la petite discussion pour retirer discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité, et sans se soucier du sursaut de surprise de la jeune femme, il continua : Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le monstre Bullstrode, tonton Voldy est loin et Touffu est très gentil si on lui joue un peu de musique !

- De toute manière, depuis qu'on à récupéré la pierre, Hagrid l'a prêté à un ami pour garder un autre truc… Tout aussi dangereux je suppose. rajouta Ron en frissonnant au souvenir du cerbère baveux.

Devant l'air interloqué des Serpentard, surpris autant par l'apparition soudaine du survivant que par leur petite histoire, les deux jeunes gens esquissèrent un léger sourire, et leur ouvrirent une discrète petite porte en bois. Esquissant une révérence, Harry s'inclina devant les filles :

- Après vous Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous promets qu'il n'y à plus de monstre ! Et vous feriez mieux de vous hâter… rajouta-t-il en entendant Miss Teigne miauler au bas des escaliers.

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier, et s'engouffrèrent prestement dans la salle poussiéreuse. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Millicent qui avait fait le tour de la sombre pièce ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre.

- C'est sale, ici...

- Désolé que les lieux ne conviennent pas à sa seigneurie! railla Harry.

- Si tu n'es pas contente casses-toi ! ajouta Ron plus direct.

- Calmez-vous donc... soupira Théodore en agitant sa baguette.

- Un petit tour, deux petit tour, et pouf, poussière et toiles d'araignées disparurent.

- Voilà ! Heureuse Millicent ? reprit-il en rangeant le bout de bois. Et maintenant, si on en venait au fait ? proposa le jeune homme, toujours d'esprit pratique.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Serpentard et Gryffondor exposèrent tour à tour leurs découvertes, suspicions, hypothèses, et autres idées plus ou moins illuminées pour découvrir la vérité quand à la mise en couple de leurs amis respectifs. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais la discussion - entre deux hurlements, trois insultes, et une bagarre évitée de justesse – progressa correctement.

- Bon pour résumer, on n'est pas plus avancé que ce week-end ! lâcha dédaigneusement Millicent après une heure de bisbilles houleuses.

- Soit pas rabat-joie Bullstrode ! grogna Harry.

- Oui mais maintenant on sait comment on va procéder pour prouver que leur couple est bidon, et c'est déjà pas mal ! tempéra Ron en se frottant le tibia. (Pansy avait fait preuve d'arguments frappants, pour exposer son point de vue sur la situation...)

- Je propose donc qu'on entame joyeusement cette nouvelle étape dès demain ! ronronna Blaise, anticipant déjà le bordel qu'ils allaient semer sur leur passage. Potter tu es sûr que tu pourras te procurer les ingrédients nécessaires pour le veritaserum ? Et que cela ne posera pas de problème pour la mettre dans les repas ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Zabini, ricana ce dernier. Nous avons un complice en cuisine et la réserve de Snape n'a plus aucun secret pour nous depuis des années...

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi... mais le comment me semble intéressant, j'espère qu'un jour vous nous ferez suffisamment confiance pour nous le dire. répondit Théodore en lui adressant un joli sourire, qui décontenança légèrement le brun.

- Ah mais si ! Le pourquoi aussi me semble intéressant ! Pourquoi avez-vous-eu besoin de dévaliser Snape ? Hein ? Cela promet de franches parties de rigolade ! fit Blaise en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

- Même si c'est à vos dépend ? demanda Harry, canaille.

- Les mecs c'est officiel, finalement je vous trouve beaucoup plus fréquentables que ce qu'on pensait ! Hein Théo ? se contenta de lui répondre le métis en se frottant les mains. Mais s'il vous attrape ?

- Bah même s'il nous chope, en ce moment on a un sacré Fondateur dans la manche ! rajouta Ron, tout content, lorsqu'il se remémora les confessions du brun sur les berges du lac.

- Un quoi dans la manche ? fit simplement Harry.

- Un Fondateur ! répéta Ron sur le signe de l'évidence.

Blaise observa quelques secondes le pauvre Survivant qui avait l'air perdu, avant de comprendre. Obligeant, il traduisit l'expression sorcière pour le jeune homme - il devait être dans un jour de bonté - L'étude des Moldus était une matière dont il était particulièrement féru, mais chut...

- Un joker si tu préfères !

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, pendant que Ron semblait à son tour perdu. - Un quoi ? - Mais Millicent coupa court, au cours de comparaisons d'expressions Sorcières/ Moldues que Blaise s'apprêtait à dispenser, en se relevant.

- Bon maintenant que tout est réglé... je ne tiens pas à rester en votre compagnie plus longtemps, j'me casse ! fit-elle en rouspétant.

Puis sans attendre qui que ce soit, elle sortit de la salle en inspectant brièvement les environs, et se sauva en direction des cachots sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

- Vraiment mal élevée celle-là... grommela doucement Théodore en refermant délicatement le battant.

- Bah, bon débarras comme ça ! rajouta Ron tout sourire.

- Hey ! Parle pas de ma copine comme ça ! siffla Pansy en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Ron se contenta de grogner en la regardant s'éloigner à son tour, alors que Harry sortait un petit paquet de sa poche en le secouant négligemment.

- Quel dommage qu'elles soient partie si vite...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit le mulâtre curieux.

- La solution à votre léger problème cutané vieux ! rigola Ron en piochant de petites pastilles à l'intérieur du sachet pour les tendre aux serpents.

- Et à quel moment exactement vous contiez nous faire part de leur existences ? s'enquit Théodore, courtoisement, en acceptant le petit comprimé.

- Normalement jamais, l'effet se dissipe au bout de trois jours ! Mais comme nous sommes sympa, on s'est dit que faire une exception pour vous, serait un gage de notre bonne volonté ! ajouta Harry. Et puis ce sera marrant de voir tout le monde vous courir derrière pour savoir comment vous avez fait ! termina-t-il sous le rire particulièrement vicieux des deux Serpentard qui semblaient largement approuver cet état des faits...

Mais les Vert & Argent hésitèrent quelques secondes à ingérer le curieux cachet, cependant Harry fit rapidement taire leurs inquiétudes :

- Vous nous avez pas empoisonné lorsqu'on était bourré, le soir ou... bref appelez ça un retour de politesse si vous voulez.

- Les deux jeunes hommes se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes, avant de se décider à faire confiance aux Gryffondor. Ils n'eurent pas à le regretter, bien que la pastille avait un affreux goût de raifort. Harry conjura gentiment un petit miroir, pour permettre au Serpentard d'observer de visu, le changement. Voyant leurs peaux retrouver leurs couleurs d'origine, ils soupirèrent de concert et remercièrent chaleureusement leurs vis-à-vis.

- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver soi-même ! soupira Blaise en s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

- STOP ! Garde le pantalon, c'est déjà trop d'avoir vu ta lune ! cria Ron, lorsque le métis fit mine de vérifier le reste de son corps.

- Il est vrai que même si j'aime beaucoup le vert, retrouver ma couleur d'origine est un réel soulagement, et c'est tout de même plus joli dans des iris que sur une peau… repris Théodore en plantant son regard d'améthyste dans celui d'Harry.

Ce dernier rougit délicatement. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les propos de Nott, et choisit d'en faire abstraction, sans doute son esprit qui divaguait. Il entreprit de ranger le sachet dans une des nombreuses poches de sa cape, mais Ron l'en empêcha.

- Attends mec, laisse-moi le paquet, je vais m'exercer au chantage sur Parkinson ! fit Ron en se saisissant du petit sac.

- C'est sûr qu'elle doit être moins dangereuse que Snape, mais je parierais quand même sur sa victoire ! rigola Blaise. D'ailleurs c'est toujours confidentiel cette histoire, ou on peut avoir des brides d'infos plus complètes que celles de Granger à table ?

Harry échangea un rapide regard avec Ron, il n'avait encore rien dit de concret à ses éternels acolytes, car la crise d'Hermione près du lac - qui avait explosé dès ses premiers mots - avait coupé court à son envie de la mettre dans la confidence. Finalement il se décida à leur faire partiellement confiance et leur raconta succinctement les malheurs du professeur, en contrepartie de la promesse qu'ils n'iraient pas la conter sur les toits.

Blaise ne cacha pas son admiration et siffla :

- Tu es sûr d'être un Gryffondor toi ?

Ron, écroulé de rire n'en revenait pas.

- Mince alors ! Moi c'est plutôt la tête de Sirius que j'aurais aimé voir !

- Et dire que je pensais Lupin bien au-dessus de leurs petites querelles enfantines... soupira Théodore.

- Bon vu qu'on à fait le tour de tout ce qu'on avait à dire, je propose qu'on rentre chacun dans nos dortoirs, et que l'on se retrouve demain soir, ici aussi ? proposa Blaise tout sourire.

- Pour nous il n'y à pas de problème... répondit Harry, on à rien de prévu demain soir. Bon par contre ne t'attend pas à avoir tout les ingrédients manquants aussi vite Zabini !

- Pas de soucis, on pourra quand même entamer la préparation, mais bon ne trainez pas trop non plus ! J'ai déjà une liste toute prête des questions que j'aimerais poser à certaines personnes... ricana ce dernier.

- Vous oubliez qu'on a pleins de devoirs à rendre... Si tu nous programmes une réunion tous les soirs, on aura du mal à les terminer, objecta Théodore.

- Ahhh Hermione sort de ce corps ! rouspéta Ron en faisant une croix de ses doigts en direction du grand châtain.

- Quels devoirs ? demanda Harry surpris.

Nott le regarda, étonné.

- On a trois rouleaux de parchemins à rendre pour Snape après demain, celui de métamorphose pour dans deux jours, sans omettre celui de divination, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh... oups ?

- Bah pour celui de Divination c'est pas grave, il sera fait en moins de deux comme d'hab', il suffit d'inventer n'importe quoi hein Harry ? réfléchis Ron à haute voix, pendant que Harry acquiesçait. Celui de Potion on aura un Troll quoiqu'on fasse, donc on fera le minimum syndical. Par contre pour celui de Métamorphose, on risque de se choper un D, je suppose que Mione ne le laissera pas trainer cette fois...

- Vous voulez dire que vous mettez toujours n'importe quoi dans vos parchemins de divination ? interrogea Blaise curieux. Pourtant vous avez toujours de supers notes !

- Héhéhé c'est ballot en fait, plus tu dis que tu vas mourir de manière violente et terrible, plus ta note est bonne avec cette vieille chouette.

- Et dans ce domaine nous avons une imagination particulièrement fertile ! rigola Harry. Faut dire qu'on à matière à...

Debout prêt de la porte, Nott considérait silencieusement les deux Gryffondor, expliquer à Blaise les différentes manières d'obtenir de bonnes notes dans ce cours stupide, pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement. Il croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de son ami et esquissa un sourire rusé...

.

**[ TBC...]**

**

* * *

**

_Bon petit chapitre qui ne répond pas forcément à vos attentes... Néanmoins tout ce met tranquillement à sa place et bientôt (très bientôt, genre les chap suivant...) votre patience sera récompensée, avec les réponses à pas mal de questions, et THE moment tant attendus, celui ou... (hou que je suis méchante ^^)  
_

_D'ailleurs comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je promet solennellement de filer le résumé du prochain chapitre à tout ceux qui en feront la demande... XD_

_au passage remercions : **MaevaTiephaine** qui à corrigé ce chapitre. ainsi que tout ceux qui manifeste de l'intérêt à cette fiction, merci ! je vous adore !  
_

_Note : il y a quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, car vous n'autorisez pas les mp.. je suis navrée, donc ce n'est pas un silence volontaire, juste que je ne peut pas XD  
_


	10. Jamais deux fois sans trois

**Titre :** Arroseurs arrosés

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash ! Et la surprise s'amenuise au fur et à mesure des chapitres... bien que je crains qu'au final cela ne soit pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez...

**Bêta Correctrice **: MaëvaThiéphaine (La Seule, L'Unique, L'Inimitable ! xD)

**Résumé : **Décidément, notre jeune héros n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. le voile se lève sur le RWLB et les véritables sentiments de Ron. Ce dernier accompagné d'Harry vont partir pour une petite escapade nocturne dans l'antre de la bête, mais ils risque fort de tomber sur os... Snape renifle le coup fourré, malheureusement Sirius à repris du poil de la bête et se joue allègrement de son meilleur ennemis. La soirée ce finis en apothéose au fond d'un lit, ou Harry admet enfin ce qui le turlupine depuis un moment...

* * *

Il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations :

Judas, par exemple, avait des amis irréprochables.

**Verlaine**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : ****Jamais deux fois sans trois **

En prenant la direction de la tour ce soir-là, Harry se sentait étrange. Les évènements qui se produisaient depuis la mise en couple des deux Autres là, étaient tous des plus inconcevables il y à encore deux semaines. Et pourtant... maintenant c'est comme si cela coulait de source, que c'était normal, dans l'ordre naturel des choses... Bon personne ne lui ferait avaler que le couple de bisounours était naturel, la couleuvre était trop grosse, mais le reste... Hermione avait peut-être raison, lorsqu'elle les assommaient de couplets sur le fait qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre s'ils faisaient un effort !

À côté de lui, Ron semblait à cents lieux de ses réflexions, il sautillait sur place en imaginant mille et une manières de faire chi... euh... d'embêter Parkinson, avant de lui donner les cachets pour lui rendre sa couleur de peau normale. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde de tout simplement la faire rager en refusant de lui remettre le remède...

Il secoua la tête en souriant légèrement et repris le cours de ses élucubrations. Nott, lorsqu'il avait compris que leurs devoirs étaient loiiiiin d'être achevés, leur avait proposé le plus naturellement du monde de les aider, Zabini s'était empressé d'acquiescer à la proposition du châtain et avait même poussé jusqu'à leur demander un coup de main - à eux – pour la divination, impressionné qu'il était par leur art de la spéculation foireuse, ajoutant que Parkinson risquait d'être fort intéressée. Ron, heureux, avait accepté avec vélocité, pour une fois qu'on lui demandais de l'aide, et qu'une autre personne qu'Hermione se dévouait pour eux... (Ce qui dans son cas se traduisait souvent par un recopiage pur et simple du parchemin.) Un peu dépassé, Harry n'avait eu plus qu'à se taire.

N'empêche, il est vrai que toute cette histoire entre Malfoy et Hermione avait tout de même eut un point positif. Car en discutant un peu du comportement des Serpentard, ils ne pouvaient qu'admettre que Nott et Zabini leur étaient – définitivement - hautement sympathiques. Troublant. Comment Malfoy et son caractère de merde pouvait avoir des amis aussi chouettes ? Rectification, vu le sale tour qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui jouer, tout compte fait pas si chouettes que ça... Mais cela les rendait encore plus cool à leurs yeux.

Et c'est en gloussant comme des baleines, qu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune.

À peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans leur antre, qu'une tornade blonde - avec beaucoup de rose - se jeta au cou de Ron en minaudant.

- Mon WonWonnnnn tu en as mis du temps ! Je t'attendais moiiii ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée, j'étais triiiiiste moiiii ! Pleurnicha la jeune fille contre le rouquin qui, pour le coup, avait les oreilles furieusement rouges.

- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés ! Chuchota Seamus à Harry.

- Ouais on en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir ! Renchérit Dean en s'approchant à son tour.

- On à tout essayé pour la calmer, mais tu la connais... reprit l'irlandais fataliste.

Ayant réussi à se décoller de sa copine quelques secondes, Ron se tourna vers ses amis.

- Euh... Elle veut qu'on discute, donc ben, je vais la suivre sinon elle vas pas me lâcher... fit-il gêné en détournant le regard, pendant que la mini tornade partait en sautillant vers une destination qui leur était inconnue.

- Hinhinhin tu m'en dira tant... rigola Seamus en allant s'affaler sur un énorme sofa prêt de la cheminée.

- Quand tu aura fini tes petites affaires, rejoins-nous mec ! On a notre revanche à prendre sur Boot et ses petits copains, on a assez différé comme ça ! Fit Dean, en attrapant Harry par le coude pour l'entraîner sur les canapés.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tenta de se justifier Ron.

Mais c'était peine perdue, les garçons ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Harry lui fit juste un petit signe de main encourageant, et Ron tourna rapidement les talons, soucieux de sortir de la salle commune le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Lavande, qui devait déjà s'impatienter.

Les trois garçons, vautrés sur les confortables divans pourpres de la salle commune, bavardaient allègrement en se partageant un pack de jus de citrouille. (et oui, ces derniers temps ils avaient un peu abusé avec l'alcool, leurs stocks étaient à sec...) Sous le regard bovin de Romilda Vane et ses copines, qui fixaient amoureusement leur héros en gloussant.

- Bon sérieusement, c'était trop cool ce qu'on à fait aux Serpentard ! Fit Seamus allègrement.

- Et le plus sympa, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve de notre culpabilité ! Renchérit Dean en frappant dans la main de l'irlandais.

- Mais cela ne règle pas notre petit problème avec Boot ! Tu pense qu'on pourrait demander aux jumeaux de nous faire les même mais avec des couleurs plus... flashantes ? Reprit Seamus en se tournant vers Harry.

- Ouais on pourrait toujours, et puis de toute manière, on à notre rapport à leur faire, mais je pense qu'il faudrait trouver autre chose pour ce petit trou du cul. Sinon ce sera trop grillé que nous sommes les coupables !

- Hum... tu as raison mec ! Reprit Dean après un moment de silence. Il va falloir réfléchir rapidement quand même, parce que là, je suis sûr qu'il se dit qu'on à pas le cran de se venger de sa blague débile !

- Bah en même temps laissons lui le temps de nous oublier... il sera d'autant plus surpris le jour ou ça lui tombera sur le coin du bec ! Tempéra le brun.

- Mais il faut que se soit bien hard ! Parce que se retrouver avec du poil à gratter dans nos combinaisons, pendant le cours de madame Bibine, c'était un coup à se tuer ! Grogna Seamus en guise de conclusion, avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet.

Bien au chaud dans leur canapé, les garçons se laissaient aller à une douce et confortable torpeur, profitant de la paix relative de cette soirée. Derrière les larges fenêtres ogivales, les étoiles s'allumaient les unes après les autres tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait. Les étudiants disparaissaient petit à petitdans les dortoirs, laissant un silence reposant derrière eux. Cependant la paix vola en éclat, lorsque la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa entrer une Hermione furibonde dans la salle. Ses cris outragés firent fuir une première année et sursauter les garçons qui se retournèrent. À priori, elle semblait ne pas avoir apprécié la petite blague de Ron et elle le leur fit bien savoir.

Les garçons laissèrent la jeune fille s'égosiller et se renfoncèrent tranquillement dans le sofa, tentant de se dissimuler en rigolant derrière les coussins, pour se soustraire aux foudres de la brune. Lorsqu'elle se tu enfin, elle regarda attentivement ses camarades morts de rire et scruta la pièce du regard, nerveuse.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

- Avec Laaaaav Laaaaav ! Minauda Seamus. Et à l'heure actuelle, il doit sans doute explorer avec minutie ses amygdales !

Voyant sa meilleure amie virer écarlate, Harry eut pitié d'elle. Techniquement, elle était peut-être en couple avec la fouine - pour Merlin sait quelles obscures raisons - mais il était clair que voir Ron fricoter avec Lavande lui faisait du mal, et malgré leur dispute de tantôt il essaya de la rassurer.

- Voyons Mione, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sérieux entre eux !

- Mais je m'en moque ! Se rebiffa-t-elle. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, ce ne sont pas mes oignons ! C'est juste que je voulais vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle concernant Draco et moi, et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me soutenir aussi ! Cela sert à ça les amis non ? Franchement vous manquez à tous vos devoirs en tant que tels... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer maladroitement.

- C'est celaaaaaa ouiiii ! Chuchota Dean de manière à ce que seuls les garçons puissent l'entendre.

Autant pour lui... En entendant les excuses foireuses de son amie, Harry se renfrogna. Finalement il n'avait plus envie d'être gentil avec elle. Il esquissa un faible sourire à destination de Dean, avant de retourner râler (dans ses pensées seulement, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus !) contre ce couple honni qui lui filait des boutons...

Voyant que les garçons ne faisaient même plus semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, elle partit d'un pas rageur vers son dortoir. Avant de monter l'escalier définitivement, elle lâcha tout de même une dernière flèche du Parthe.

- Je pensais que vous pouviez tout de même vous réjouir de savoir que j'ai décidé de franchir le cap et de devenir une femme dans les bras de Draco !

Puis elle disparut, laissant derrière elle ses amis recracher leur jus de citrouille.

- Je propose qu'on se lance à tour de rôle un _Oubliette_ ! Proposa Seamus clairement traumatisé par les paroles de la brunette.

- Tout à fait d'accord... murmura Harry blanc comme un linge.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête à celle-là ? Souffla Dean halluciné.

- Je propose qu'on fasse comme si elle n'avait jamais rien dit ! Continua Seamus.

- Tout à fait d'accord... murmura Harry blanc comme un linge

- Elle nous a sortit ça pour nous faire bisquer ! Enchaîna Dean.

- Je propose donc de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles ! Termina l'irlandais en épongeant le jus qu'ils avaient recraché.

- Tout à fait d'accord... murmura Harry toujours blanc comme un linge.

Sur ces entrefaites, Ron refit son apparition complètement échevelé, une jolie fleur à son bras. Cette dernière quitta son cher amoureux avec force démonstration de possessivité, avant de partir rejoindre ses copines dans le dortoir. Esseulé, le rouquin vint rejoindre ses amis et s'affala sans grâce sur eux.

- Elle me saoule ! Râla-t-il, sans se rendre compte de leur état. Eho ! Les mecs ! Z'êtes morts ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces têtes de zombies ?

Harry ayant quelque peu reprit ses esprits, tenta d'entrer en communication avec son ami. Malheureusement seul des onomatopées purent franchir ses lèvres. Un toussotement à sa gauche, annonciateur d'une prise de parole inopinée de l'un de ses comparses, le fit néanmoins rapidement retrouver la parole.

- Hum, non non, rien Ron ! Euh... Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Lavande ? Demanda innocemment Harry, en filant un coude de coude dans les côtes de Seamus et Dean pour leur intimer le silence.

- Bah elle me saoule trop, au début c'était sympa de se laisser faire, mais là je commence à saturer ! Elle passe son temps à glousser comme une dinde... C'est un vrai pot de glu et elle commence à me faire peur avec ses idées tordues ! Reprit le rouquin tout heureux de pouvoir se confier.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas clairement qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas ? Reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, bien décidé à connaître les motifs débiles qui avaient pu pousser son ami à fricoter avec Lavande alors qu'il aimait Hermione. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu est sortis avec elle ?

- Bah je ne suis pas fou ! Vous avez vu tout ce qu'elle me laisse lui faire ?

- C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas farouche, ricana Seamus qui était allé au bal avec elle en quatrième année. Même si elle n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'une bécasse gardes-la, avec un peu de chance tu finiras par perdre ton pucelage avant la fin de l'année !

Indifférent aux furieux rougissements du rouquin, Dean, une main sur le ventre et tout en fusillant Harry du regard, enchaîna :

- Puis maintenant que Hermione sort avec la blondasse, tu n'a plus aucune chance avec elle, donc reste avec Lavande, c'est une valeur sûre ! Et puis qui sait, peut être qu'un jour tu réussiras à la dresser ! Pouffa-t-il.

- De toute manière, je ne veux pas sortir avec Hermione ! Répliqua Ron catégorique.

- …

- …

- …

- Non mais sérieux !

- …

- …

- …

- Face aux regards septiques de ses camarades, le jeune homme se résolut à se justifier.

- Bon j'admets que Mione est jolie, intelligente, et tout... et cela m'aurait plu de sortir avec elle mais...

- Bah tu l'aimes quoi ! Le coupa Seamus.

- Je l'aime beaucoup oui, mais je ne suis pas non plus désespérément amoureux d'elle. C'était juste un petit béguin sans plus... De toute manière, la voir avec Malfoy m'a considérablement refroidi !

- Du coup, même si elle couche avec la Fouine cela ne te fait rien ? Essaya vainement Harry.

- Si ! Cela me fera vomir ! Rigola Ron, mais c'est tout !

Un grand silence ponctua sa déclaration. Harry n'en revenait pas, décidément, ces derniers temps les révélations fracassantes s'enchaînaient ! D'abord Hermione et Malfoy, ensuite Snape et les Maraudeurs, et maintenant... _ÇA_ ! Sans mot dire, il se resservit un grand verre de jus, histoire de se refroidir un peu le cerveau qui risquait la surchauffe. Puis il se décida à faire ce qui lui réussissait le mieux, à savoir ne pas réfléchir, prendre les choses comme elles viennent, et... foncer ! Seamus et Dean devaient en être rendus à ces mêmes conclusions car ils s'animèrent en même temps.

- A bah, tu parle d'un scoop !

- Cela veut dire que ce n'est plus une chasse gardée la Hermione ?

- Moui mais à ta place je n'y planterais pas les dents quand-même.

- Tu as raison ! On risque de tomber sur un os.

- Et un gros !

- Je ne tiens pas à me casser les dents !

- De toute manière, elle est beaucoup trop autoritaire !

- Et tu es bien mieux !

- Toi aussi !

Observant les deux guignols déblatérer à toute vitesse, avant de partir se perdre dans leur petit monde, Ron et Harry se mirent à rire de concert. Puis le petit brun finit par se tourner vers Ron, conspirateur.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'aller te coucher maintenant, et faire nos devoirs n'est pas à l'ordre du jour...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? Souffla le rouquin, anticipant avec plaisir la bêtise qui se profilait.

- Un petit tour aux alentours de la réserve de Snape, histoire de préparer le terrain... Avec un peu de chance on pourra même récupérer dès ce soir les ingrédients pour la potion !

- J'en suis mec !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Harry partit chercher sa cape d'invisibilité discrètement, pendant que Ron demandait aux derniers troisièmes années, qui traînaient dans la salle commune d'aller se coucher. Puis il se tourna vers Dean et lui demanda de bien vouloir jouer au Détracteur et surveiller qu'aucun élève ne redescende dans la salle commune, jusqu'à leur retour. Seamus lui fit signe qu'ils s'en chargeaient et qu'ils pouvaient sortir tranquillement.

Harry réapparut, et fit pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame pendant que son éternel acolyte le rejoignait.

- À plus tard, soyez sage ! Soufflèrent-ils en direction des garçons restés sur le canapé, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Discrètement ils partirent à la conquête du Saint Graal, gardé par une terrible chauve-souris mutante à caractéristique humaine, dans les profondeurs abyssales d'un château hanté... Slalomant, avec une aisance relevant de l'habitude, entre les dangers divers et variés, à savoir : un Poltergeist d'humeur tapageuse, une chatte vicelarde, et un concierge adepte des punitions corporelles, nos deux jeunes héros réussirent à progresser jusqu'au hall. Mais là, Sainte Morgane cessa de leur porter chance. Sur la première marche des escaliers menant aux sous-sols se trouvait Snape ! Visiblement très remonté, il s'adressait de manière très virulente à un malheureux collègue. De leur place, les garçons ne voyaient pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais en entendant les hurlements du maître des potions, ils le devinèrent aisément. Rendus curieux, les très téméraires (et stupides) gamins s'approchèrent un peu plus près du danger afin d'assouvir leur soif de savoir. Dissimulés sous la précieuse cape, ils se faufilèrent entre deux des grands sabliers pour observer la dispute avec intérêt.

- Par les valseuses d'un scrout à pétard, ne me prends pas pour un véracrasse, Black ! S'égosillait Snape.

- …

- Et laisses ton filleul en dehors de tout ça ! Tu n'as pas à lui raconter quoique ce soit ! À plus forte raison si cela concerne MA vie privée !

Un rire tonitruant se fit brusquement entendre, les garçons sourirent en reconnaissant l'inimitable aboiement de Sirius.

- Bah justement, Servilus, c'est la meilleure des raisons ça ! Jappa ce dernier en s'écroulant sur la rambarde.

- Espèce de fils de Banshee ! Grogna Snape en serrant les poings.

Lorsque Sirius réussit à se calmer, il reprit leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Toujours dissimulés sous la cape, les garçons avaient beau tendre l'oreille, les professeurs ne parlaient pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent entendre. Oublieux de tout danger, ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu...

- Je me fiche de savoir si c'est Lupin ou toi qui à tout raconté ! Entre un loup miteux et un cabot pouilleux la différence n'est pas grande ! Persiflait Snape, alors que Sirius se fendait littéralement la poire.

Mais devant l'air paisible et pas plus traumatisé que ça de Black, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques jours il menaçait de se jeter dans le vide à tout moment, Snape tiqua. Soupçonneux, il demanda :

- Cela ne te gêne pas qu'il sache, et par extension tout les petits cornichons de sa maison, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

- Ben non... fut la réponse distraite du maraudeur.

Le professeur des potions observa son vis-à-vis avec méfiance... Quel sale tour allait-il encore lui jouer ? Mais avant qu'il ne pu pousser plus avant son interrogatoire, Sirius reprit la parole :

- Bah tu sais Servilus, c'était plutôt sympa en fin de compte cette petite soirée ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! C'est rare qu'on puisse avoir le dessus sur toi, alors ça me plairait de recommencer !

Face aux paroles ambiguës de l'animagus, Snape pâlit vertigineusement, il bégaya quelques insultes - qui étaient loin d'atteindre son niveau de verve habituel - et tourna les talons précipitamment. Tout en fustigeant violemment le maraudeur, le taxant de pervers déséquilibré et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, il disparut dans les profondeurs de ses cachots.

Toujours souriant, Black partit à son tour en direction des appartements de son loup, histoire de tout lui raconter... Prudent, les garçons attendirent quelques secondes avant de sortir de leur cachette.

- Bon je pense que c'est mort pour ce soir... on rentre ? Murmura Harry.

Ron acquiesça, et ils reprirent furtivement la direction de la tour. Mais au bout du couloir, ils se heurtèrent à Black qui avait brusquement fait volte face.

- Ahaha ! Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ! Surtout lorsque le couvre-feu est passé ! Chantonna allégrement Sirius en ôtant la cape qui recouvrait les garçons.

- Aie... grogna le rouquin en se frottant la tête.

- Comment as-tu deviné que nous étions là ? Demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse l'animagus brandit fièrement un petit parchemin.

- Ma carte ! S'exclama le petit brun. Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui l'ais ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on la cherche ! Je croyais que Hermione nous l'avais piquée, pour ne pas qu'on la suive !

Penaud, le professeur expliqua de manière succincte et confuse, qu'il en avait eu besoin pour éviter Snape, après la fameuse soirée, et qu'il était venu lui demander de la lui prêter, mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui ! Comme elle traînait sur le plancher, il l'avais prise et s'était promis de le prévenir, mais il avait comme qui dirait oublié... Loin de se fâcher, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, fataliste, avant d'adresser un grand sourire à son parrain.

- Bon les mômes, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais retournez en vitesse dans votre dortoir ! Reprit Sirius dans un sursaut d'autorité. Je vous raccompagne un bout de chemin !

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils se dirigèrent de concert vers l'antre des lions. Chemin faisant, le grand brun félicita chaudement son filleul préféré pour avoir autant fait maronner Snape avec ces sous-entendus.

- C'est tordant toute cette histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pourtant tu faisais moins le malin avant que Remus ne nous raconte tout. Chipota Harry.

- Oui d'ailleurs je lui en veux de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Cela m'aurait épargné bien des tourments ! Grogna Sirius en passant sa frustration sur la tignasse de Ron.

- Hey ! Ne te venges pas sur moi, prends-en toi plutôt à Remus ! Riposta ce dernier. Mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de Snape...

- Tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses Prongsy junior, la chauve souris l'a mauvaise ! Vous auriez vu sa tête lorsque j'en ai rajouté une couche ! Se bidonna Sirius en ce remémorant leur conversations.

- Ne t'en fais pas Siri, je lui ai dit que comparé à certains, je savais garder ma langue dans ma bouche, sauf sous le coup de la contrariété... Il devrait me laisser en paix pour un bon moment. Le rassura Harry.

- À l'heure actuelle, il doit pleurer de frustration, en cherchant par tout les moyens de se souvenir de cette soirée, vas savoir ce qu'il imagine maintenant ! Rajouta Ron en explosant de rire.

- C'est sur qu'il doit être à cent lieux d'imaginer qu'il a tout simplement perdu lamentablement à une strip bataille, pouffa Harry.

Puis il s'empressa de mettre une main sur la bouche du rouquin, afin d'étouffer les sons, pendant que Sirius verdissait considérablement en prenant conscience des pensées que pourrait avoir son pire ennemi. Cependant il se reprit rapidement et le maraudeur finit par souhaiter une bonne nuit au deux jeunes gens, puis les laissa à un embranchement avant de se sauver en direction de l'antre de son loup.

De retour dans leur dortoir, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Seamus et Dean toujours avachis dans leur canapé en train de rigoler comme des fous en lisant un petit calepin à fourrure rose.

- Harry, tu devrais faire attention à toi ces prochains jours ! Rigolèrent-ils. Il semblerait que Neville et toi soyez les futures victimes d'un bien étrange plan...

- Pourquoi ? S'informa ce dernier curieux.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est le journal intime d'une des filles ! Fit Ron en lorgnant sur le petit calepin, que l'irlandais s'empressa de soustraire à sa vue.

- Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Mais ne te laisses pas détourner de ton objectif premier mec ! Reprit Dean. Et maintenant au lit ! Termina-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Pendant que Ron courait dans l'escalier à la poursuite de Seamus, qui refusait de lui dire à qui il avait dérobé le précieux carnet, Dean souffla à Harry :

- C'est celui de sa sœur... Et je crois qu'elle est fermement décidée à faire de toi son prochain petit copain ! Et je t'assure que son plan est vraiment tordu... continua-t-il en expliquant à la malheureuse proie ledit plan.

- Quoi ? Mais... je... enfin... Bégaya le pauvre brun, qui pour le coup ne savait quoi dire.

Pour toute réponse, Dean rigola en tapotant fraternellement le dos de son ami.

- Ouiiii je saiiis, tu préfère quand les souafles sont en bas...

- Hein ? Mais non, et puis Ginny est très belle, très gentille, mais... euh... C'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec elle...

Incapable de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Harry continua sa confession, mettant enfin des mots sur les sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui depuis quelques temps, au sujet de la flamboyante jeune fille.

- C'est vrai que j'ai eu un léger coup de cœur pour elle. Et que flirter avec elle c'était marrant, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et je pensais que c'était peut-être de l'amour, mais en fait c'était juste la peur que Ron ne l'apprenne... Mais finalement, je la trouve un peu superficielle, et ces derniers temps elle m'agace plus qu'autre chose. Et surtout, parfois elle se comporte comme si elle était ma mère, au fait tu as déjà vu une photo d'elle ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles se ressemblent un peu physiquement aussi ? Finalement, je trouve que ce n'est pas très sain tout ça...

Attentif, Dean écouta la longue tirade d'Harry, et lorsque celui-ci se stoppa, semblant mal à l'aise, Dean reprit la parole d'un air léger, afin de détendre un peu son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je comprend très bien ! Et puis honnêtement il te faut quelqu'un qui te voit comme Harry et non comme le _Survivant_. Sans oublier qu'il faut aussi un sacré caractère pour te supporter au quotidien..

- Quoi ? Mais... l'interrompit Harry mi figue mi raisin en entendant la dernière réplique.

- JE MAINTIENT DONC... reprit Dean en élevant le voix, afin de couvrir les protestations du petit brun. Qu'une personne avec des valseuses aurait, à mon sens, plus de capacités qu'une petite minette... Si en plus il était à Serpentard...

Riant jusqu'à s'en étouffer, Dean partit en courant rejoindre à son tour ses douces pénates, poursuivi par un Harry furibond ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire irruption dans le dortoir, ou une pluie de neige blanche les accueillit. Seamus, Neville et Ron étaient plongé dans une bataille de polochon enragée, et les douces plumes des oreillers volaient partout dans la chambre. Chargeant à leur tour dans la cohue, les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre les rangs et s'engager à leur tour dans la guerre qui faisait rage.

Longtemps plus tard, échoués sur leur lit, leurs cages thoraciques tressautaient encore de rire lorsqu'ils avisaient les vestiges de leur chambre, qu'une épaisse couche de duvet recouvrait. Ils trouvèrent tout de même un peu de courage pour saisir leurs baguettes et lancer des _reparo_ un peu partout, limite à l'aveuglette, pour remettre en ordre leurs couches, et accessoirement les autres meubles...

Une fois que tout eut retrouvé sa place, Harry se glissa avec soulagement entre ses draps. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Ron, Seamus s'échappa quelques instants, histoire de remettre le petit carnet rose à l'endroit ou ils l'avaient ramassé. Puis les garçons discutèrent encore quelques instants, avant que les voix ne s'éteignent les unes après les autres, emportées par le sommeil. Livré à lui-même, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées.

La semaine avait été longue et riche en émotions. Sa conversation avec Dean l'avait énormément soulagé et les Serpentards s'étaient, à son grand étonnement, révélés être des compagnons assez sympathiques, même si on n'efface pas sept années de haine et d'inimitié d'un coup de baguette magique, il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela de les fréquenter.

Blaise avait un humour graveleux certes, et malgré ses plans sournois, se montrait étonnement franc et charmant dans son attitude et ses paroles. Parkinson la pleurnicharde, avait plus de repartie qu'il ne s'y attendait et était loin de se cantonner au rôle de potiche qu'il lui supputait. Nott lui semblait être extrêmement intelligent, mais plutôt énigmatique, on ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, Harry restait un peu sur sa réserve, de tous il semblait être celui qui avait le plus de chose à dissimuler, mais il était également celui qui l'intriguait le plus. Bullstrode n'en parlons même pas, elle ne revenait tout simplement pas à Harry. Entre sa tête de taupe et ses airs mauvais, il s'en méfiait carrément ! Quand aux autres, il n'avait aucune opinion sur eux étant donné qu'ils les avaient évité avec beaucoup d'habilité. Sauf Davis et Greengrass qui se contentaient de leur adresser un coup d'œil dégoûté lorsqu'elles les avaient vus tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, il hallucinait que Greenrgrass bave ainsi devant Zabini ou Nott, elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de retenue tout de même ! Crabbe et Goyle ne rentraient même pas dans l'équation, ils restaient constamment en retrait, se contentant de surveiller fidèlement sa majesté, comme de bons toutous.

Le seul point noir résidait dans l'attitude franchement dérangeante du tout nouveau couple vedette. Pour être franc, c'était même un gros bouton bien purulent plutôt qu'un point noir. Le comportement de barbapapa tout sucre tout miel, toute confiture tout glucose (de quoi en choper du diabète) des deux tourtereau (classés suspects, ne pas oublier !) était à vomir, et pas une seule fois, il n'avait pu se lancer dans une de ses joutes verbales qu'il appréciait tant avec la fouine ! Tout cela à cause d'Hermione bien évidemment... Toujours à les surveiller pour qu'ils « apprennent à se connaître autrement qu'en se disputant » tu parles ! En fait, pour reprendre ses tribulations de l'autre jour, que Malfoy sorte avec Hermione finalement le dérangeait un peu… d'accord beaucoup, car elle s'incrustait sans vergogne dans leur duo sacré et chamboulait tout ! D'ailleurs entre Ron et Lavande et elle et la Fouine, il se sentait un peu abandonné... Et... Oserait-il lâcher le mot ? Oui ! Il était jaloux…

**[ TBC...]**

**

* * *

**

_**Note **: Comme d'hab je file le titre & le résumé du chapitre suivant à tout ceux qui le désire. _

_sinon que dire.. encore deux chapitres et toutes les pièces seront en places. la partie va pouvoir commencer ! c'est la dernière ligne droite pour vos pronostic, après... alea jacta est XD  
_


	11. Belles paroles et mauvais jeux

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter (MOI, the return! *o* )

**Résumé : **Harry se découvre de nouveaux penchants et on dit merci à Luna ! Ginny se décide à rentrer dans la bataille, Dumbledore se révèle être un roublard, et Neville lui, va être le témoin d'étranges confidences...

* * *

**Je vous parie 1000 balles que je peux m'arrêter de parier quand je veux. **

Régis Hauser

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Belles paroles et mauvais jeux.**

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner et le nez dans son bol de chocolat, Harry terminait sa nuit. Il avait passé cette dernière à rêver (de nouveau) à des corps souples et fermes avec des courbes qui n'avaient définitivement rien de féminines. Grognant, il fourragea dans sa tignasse pour tenter de bannir les images de son esprit. Finalement, Dean (et les autres...) avait peut-être raison sur son inclination naturelle, mais se poser des questions sur sa sexualité si tôt le matin, il n'était que neuf heures après tout, n'était franchement pas productif... Enfournant un croissant dans sa bouche, il leva la tête pour voir Malfoy disparaître de la salle, sa petite coure habituelle sur les talons. Ok, la fouine était vraiment bien foutue... C'était peut-être à cause de cela que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours... Parce que sinon qu'importe ce que pouvait croire les autres, comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'un truc pareil ? Sa frustration d'être le dernier célibataire du groupe ne lui réussissait vraiment pas !

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Roucoula Ginny, toute fraiche toute pimpante, en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

Grumpf... grogna Harry en postillonnant des miettes sur la table, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il sursauta brusquement en sentant le contact des lèvres, collantes de gloss. Les découvertes de Dean et Seamus, la veille au soir, au sujet des manigances de la jeune fille lui revinrent à l'esprit comme un boomerang, et inconsciemment, il s'éloigna de Ginny, la regardant étrangement pendant qu'il s'essuyait la joue. La célèbre maxime « vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné » résonna dans son esprit.

Outrée, cette dernière lui décocha une œillade assassine. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas du matin, que tu dois te comporter comme un hippogriffe mal léché ! » râla la rouquine, vexée, avant de s'éloigner vivement en direction de Neville.

Ayant assisté à toute la scène, Ron rigolait allégrement en versant ses céréales un peu partout sur la table, tandis que Dean et Seamus s'auto-congratulaient d'avoir balancé au Survivant les manigances de la rouquine. Histoire de continuer un peu à s'amuser au détriment de notre jeune héros, ils continuèrent à l'asticoter un petit moment avant que Colin ne vienne murmurer à leurs oreilles quelques confidences bien plus amusantes. Laissant le survivant et Ron finir de manger, ils suivirent le petit blond quelques places plus loin.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire Colin ? Demanda Dean impatient.

- La cagnotte a atteint 52 gallions ! S'exclama ce dernier surexcité. Sans oublier tous les lots mis en jeux.

- Formidable ! Qui sont les nouveaux parieurs ?

Colin sortit de son sac un parchemin étonnamment long, et commença sa lecture à l'attention des deux garçons. S'en suivis une longue énumération de nom, avec des mises plus ou moins conséquentes.

- … Et Dumbledore himself fait parti de la liste, il a mis en jeux deux paquets de suçacides et trois gallions, comme quoi ils craqueront avant la fin du mois ! Conclut le blond en rangeant soigneusement sa liste.

- Faut croire que certaines rumeurs lui sont parvenues... Acheva l'irlandais en souriant narquoisement. Moi aussi j'ai parié avant la fin du mois ! Mais je trouve qu'Harry se retient bien, il faudrait le pousser un peu plus ! Par contre, pour Ron c'est mort maintenant, avec ce qu'il nous a dit hier ! On devrait peut-être modifier cette partie ?

- Faites gaffe les voilà qui rappliquent ! souffla Dean, en voyant les deux garçons concernés par les paris se rapprocher d'eux.

- De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Ron innocemment.

- Rien... Répondit rapidement, trop peut être, Seamus.

Face à l'air septique de l'un et méfiant de l'autre, Seamus joua la carte de l'honnêteté, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en croiraient pas un mot :

- En fait, tout le monde mise sur la date à laquelle vous péterez définitivement un chaudron à cause de Malfouine, et les conséquences que cela aura...

Ron se contenta de recracher ses céréales, tandis qu'Harry grogna et se détourna de ses camarades. Décidément, la journée risquait d'être fort longue. Il ferait bien mieux de tout oublier, de ne penser ni à ses rêves obsédants, ni à Malfoy, ni à son sentiment de solitude.

Cette nouvelle résolution en tête, il se leva et partit en direction des serres pour le début de ses cours, en compagnie du reste de sa petite équipe. Cependant, et ce malgré sa décision des plus fermes, il ne pensa qu'à cela toute la journée ! En cours de botanique, il ne s'aperçut de la morsure du Snargalouf dont ils étaient censés s'occuper, que lorsque Neville lui fit remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps de récupérer sa main s'il tenait à la garder en un seul morceau. Pendant de celui de DCFM, son regard resta fixé sur la nuque de Zabini si longtemps que, lorsqu'il cligna enfin des yeux, la sonnerie de fin de cours venait de retentir. Il se surprit même à lorgner sur la courbe des fesses de Zacharias Smith lors de la pause déjeuner, et durant l'heure Métamorphose, à trouver qu'Anthony Goldstein était bien fichu. Même les déboires des Serpentard, devenus la risée des quatre maisons, ne pouvaient le distraire. Pourtant ce fut une journée faste pour les Gryffondor de septième année qui savouraient pleinement leur petite blague. Ses pensées l'obsédaient tant et si bien que le soir venu, il se frappa la tête contre un mur au détour d'un couloir, en désespoir de cause, sous le regard blasé de Ron.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Pleurnicha t-il, avant d'attraper le mouchoir que lui tendait une main secourable, pour essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de son front salement amoché.

- Tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses, philosopha Luna, heureuse détentrice de ladite main.

- D'où tu sors toi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Quel bon côté ? Grogna le petit brun, en coupant son ami.

- Et bien, tu ne cherches pas spécialement à sortir avec une fille, je dirais même qu'au contraire tu les fuis. Et lorsque par miracle, tu sors avec l'une d'entre elle – d'ailleurs devrions nous penser que c'est davantage pour faire comme tout le monde plutôt que par réel amour ? - Votre relation se termine généralement dans les larmes pour elle, et dans la plus parfaite indifférence pour toi. Donc comme tu n'es jamais épanoui dans tes relations avec des individus de sexe féminin, maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'une autre possibilité s'offre à toi, tu vas pouvoir découvrir les joies inhérentes à la sexualité invertie... fit la jeune fille sentencieuse, de sa voix chantante.

Harry grogna de plus belle mais ne réfuta en rien les propos de la jolie blonde. Après quelques instants passés à réfléchir aux paroles de Luna sur le fait qu'effectivement il ne s'intéressait pas franchement aux nanas, et que les rares fois où il était sorti avec l'une d'entre elle, cela avait fini en eau de boudin... Repensant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler et aux garçons qu'il avait matés, il finit par s'avouer que ces derniers étaient peut-être un peu plus sa tasse de thé, ou son bonbon au citron... Maintenant, le plus délicat allait être de l'accepter définitivement, et ce n'était pas gagné... Remarquant le silence qui s'était installé, il finit par reprendre la parole en soufflant théâtralement d'un air de martyr.

- Oh joie... Ron, je crois que les garçons m'attirent...

- Il n'y a bien que toi qui ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Lui répondit le rouquin en soupirant.

- Harry lui adressa un regard noir avant de persifler :

- Tu devrais surveiller ton arrière mec ! Peut-être que j'essaierais de te sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit, et qui sait... faire mes armes sur toi !

- Tu le prends plutôt bien Harry. Fit Luna en souriant.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore totalement assimilé le concept Luna... On en reparlera dans dix ans ok ? Lui répondit le noiraud d'un air lointain, pendant que Ron lui filait une boutade en rétorquant :

- T'inquiète, je sais bien que je ne suis pas ton style ! Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que tu fasses le poids contre moi si je décide de te coller mon poing dans la figure !

- Oh arrête de bouder Harry, Ronald ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité générale... gloussa Luna en voyant le jeune homme se renfrogner. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son allure fluette.

- Allez viens, mon chou, les Serpy doivent déjà nous attendre à la bibli. Alors bouge tes fesses et suis moi, et puis comme ça tu pourras te remettre de tes émotions en te frappant la tête sur une table plutôt que sur un mur. Ça laisse moins de trace... Rigola le rouquin en attrapant son ami par le bras.

- Je vous accompagnerais volontiers si cela ne vous dérange pas les garçons. Demanda Luna poliment.

Aucune réponse ne fut formulée, Ron se contenta de l'attraper de son bras valide pendant qu'Harry stoppait son concours de grimace - durant quelques secondes - pour acquiescer en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils déboulèrent bruyamment dans la bibliothèque (habitude Gryffondorienne oblige car la Serdaigle, étant en infériorité numérique, n'eut pas son mot à dire) pour constater qu'effectivement les Serpentard étaient déjà installés.

- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ici, cet endroit va finir par me filer la chair de poule ! Rigola Harry en se remémorant les confessions d'Hermione une semaine plus tôt.

Mais la gardienne des lieux, l'oreille aux aguets, ne tarda pas à fondre sur eux tel un faucon sur sa proie. Et là où Luna avait échoué, elle réussi haut la main. S'éloignant vivement (et silencieusement), les garçons tentèrent de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et le rapace qui servait de gardienne de bibliothèque, prenant la direction de la table des verts & argents, suivis de prêt par une Luna impassible.

- Franchement, il ne faut pas s'étonner après si on ne met plus les pieds ici... Grommela Ron en sourdine.

- Voilà la raison qui fait que tu es aussi nul en cours, la belette ! Ricana Pansy qui avait tout entendu.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin se contenta de laisser tomber son sac sur ses pieds, ignorant ostensiblement son jappement de douleur, et se posa sur le banc auprès de Blaise. Insensible aux protestations colorées de la grande brune, il attrapa un livre de bonne épaisseur qu'il plaça vivement sur la table à côté de lui. Juste à temps pour que Harry qui venait tout juste de poser ses fesses à son tour, puisse laisser choir sa tête sans se faire trop de mal. Un son mat se fit entendre, puis le silence. Blaise et Théodore regardaient, interloqués, les deux amis agir sans chercher à poser de question. Cette espèce avait vraiment des habitudes étranges et fascinantes...

De l'autre côté de la table, Pansy se décala sur son siège, tout en sifflant des insultes inédites à Ron, afin de permettre à Luna de s'installer à son tour. Cette dernière sortit tranquillement plumes et parchemins, avant de se tourner vers Pansy.

- Ta nouvelle couleur est très jolie Parkinson ! Cependant, si tu avais lu le Chicaneur du mois dernier, tu saurais qu'il ne faut jamais abuser du jus de carambole si on veut éviter cela !

En entendant ces paroles, Pansy se renfrogna pour éviter de frapper la frêle jeune fille, et partit se perdre dans les rayons à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait les aider à rédiger leurs devoirs. Captant le déplacement, Harry, la tête toujours dans son livre, marmonna à l'attention de Ron.

- Tu devrais essayer de tenter ta chance maintenant !

- Quoi ? Weasley veut sortir avec Pansy ? Demanda Blaise halluciné.

- Mais, mais... Pas du tout ! Enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries Harry ? Demanda le rouquin outré.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire du chantage à Parkinson avec les pilules ? Marmotta le petit brun sans bouger d'un iota.

Ron eu un éclair de compréhension, « ouiii, c'est vraiiiis ! » et sans plus attendre remercia rapidement son ami avant de prendre la tangente à son tour, poursuivant la grande brune dans les allées de la bibliothèque sous le regard attentif de Blaise.

- Et bien je lui souhaite bien du courage ! Déjà qu'elle est de sacrément mauvais poil depuis hier... commença Blaise.

- Oh, c'est sûr que de forcer sur le jus de carambole n'est pas très bénéfique pour la santé... Intervint Luna avec déférence, comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème délicat à résoudre, méritant d'urgence qu'on s'y intéresse. Peut-être qu'elle devrait manger des pruneaux, elle serait de meilleur humeur après cela !

Blaise la regarda de biais, hésitant un instant sur la conduite à tenir, pendant qu'Harry esquissait un sourire attendri contre son livre. Mais finalement, il décida de laisser tomber, il ne se sentait pas de taille à essayer de communiquer avec la jeune fille.

- Nous-mêmes avons passé un sale quart d'heure... Reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Je ne donne pas chère de sa peau ! Remarque, rien que pour ça, cela valait le coup d'endurer ses menaces pendant toute la soirée ! Ricana t-il. N'est ce pas Théo ?

- Effectivement, il semblerait que le divertissement produit vaille les récriminations subies. acquiesça ce dernier en avisant une agitation suspecte plus loin.

Un léger silence s'installa, et voyant que personne ne faisait mine de se mettre au travail, Blaise retourna son attention sur Potter, qui avait entreprit de s'abimer les quelques neurones restant à coup de cognements intempestifs sur son bouquin.

- Oh là, Petit Pote Potter, tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme ça, on dirait que tu as un doxy au plafond. Pour le héros du monde sorcier, ça le fait moyen quand même !

Harry n'émit pour toute réponse qu'un grognement. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien du survivant léthargique, Blaise se tourna vers Luna, espérant qu'elle serait un peu plus loquace. Cette dernière commença à expliquer le comportement d'Harry avec sa franchise habituelle :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, il a seulement pris conscience qu'il était...

- LUNA ! La coupa vivement Harry avec vivacité faisant sursauter quelques personnes alentour et s'attirant un regard mauvais de Madame Pince qui rodait à proximité. Hum ce n'est rien, s'empressa t'il de reprendre plus bas.

Les deux garçons observèrent quelques secondes le jeune homme rougissant qui bégayait des excuses bidon, essayant de ménager leur susceptibilité tout en conservant son jardin secret... et bien, secret justement ! L'ayant bien comprit, Théodore redirigea avec tact la conversation sur le but initial de cette rencontre : à savoir s'entraider dans la rédaction de leurs devoirs. Blaise non plus ne semblait pas vraiment vexé, après tout, partager ses secrets n'était pas une pratique Serpentarde reconnue... Lui-même avait du batailler ferme avec Théo pour que ce dernier accepte de lui dire le sien à demi mots. Quant à Draco... Bien qu'à leurs yeux il soit plutôt transparent, des hyppogriffes pondront des œufs avant qu'il ne songe à leur parler volontairement de ses manigances. Chez les Serpy, la confiance n'était pas de mise, et plutôt à raison, pouffa t-il dans son coin.

C'est donc avec application qu'ils se mirent tous à lire les consignes de leurs devoirs, pendant que Luna mâchouillait une plume en sucre distraitement. Surgit alors d'entre deux rayons, une tornade rousse, ébouriffée, échevelée, débraillée et visiblement très remontée ! Suivie de prêt par une Pansy rayonnante avec... une jolie peau de pêche !

- Tu me dois trois gallions Théo ! Rigola Blaise en tendant la main, lorsqu'ils les aperçurent.

- Absolument pas, répliqua ce dernier avec flegme. Il me semble que tu avais spécifié qu'il se ferait massacrer ! Or il est indubitablement vivant.

- Vous avez fait des paris sur ça ! Grogna Ron en remettant de l'ordre dans ses habits. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas de la part de Serpentard... C'était vraiment traumatisant vous savez !

- Ne soit pas contrarié Ronald, lança Luna enjouée ! Bien qu'il était persuadé que tu perdrais face à Parkinson, il a misé sur le fait que tu t'en sortirais avec les honneurs ! C'est un signe évident de reconnaissance, et qu'il t'estime ! D'ailleurs si on tient compte de l'état d'énervement de Parkinson, il est également évident qu'elle t'a laissé t'en tirer à bon compte uniquement parce qu'elle aussi t'aime bien !

Ron la regarda un peu hébété...

- Tu es sure de vivre dans la même dimension que nous toi ? Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai entendu !

- C'est parce que tu n'écoutes pas avec ton cœur Ronald !

Pendant que Pansy s'étranglait en entendant les paroles de Luna, le rouquin – beaucoup plus habitué- se contenta de souffler fort, et de se détourner de la jeune fille sans plus de cérémonie. Compatissant, Harry lui fila une vieille chocogrenouille qui traînait dans sa poche.

Puis avisant Madame Pince, rodant toujours aux alentours, le petit brun proposa que tous se remettent au travail. La fin de journée s'écoula plutôt paisiblement, compte tenu des protagonistes, et bientôt leurs parchemins se recouvrirent d'encre noire.

- Il semblerait que Saturne te porte la poisse Zabini ! Pouffa Ron penché sur la copie du grand noir.

- Pourquoi ? Selon le manuel, la conjonction des planètes indique que j'aurais un grand succès en sport ! Répliqua le métis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais tu es Bélier, et Saturne en Bélier réfrène l'élan vital. Rajouta Harry en pointant une ligne sur le livre. Donc tu pourrais dire que tu vas jouer un match de Quidditch important, dans lequel tu vas assurer, mais avec le stress tu n'auras rien avalé depuis deux jours sous la pression...

- Oui, et tu vas t'évanouir sur ton balais à 82 pieds d'altitude ! Continua Ron qui commençait à s'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Comme si un simple match pouvait me stresser comme ça ! Grogna Blaise.

- On s'en moque, le principe est que plus il t'arrive des trucs horribles et invraisemblables, plus elle adore et nous met une bonne note ! Rétorqua le rouquin.

- Donc, il s'évanouit et tombe de ton balai comme une vulgaire bouse de dragon. Et ensuite ? Reprit Pansy captivée, vautrée entre les deux garçons…

- Étant donné qu'une chose inidentifiable est censée tomber sur la tête de Potter, on peut légitimement penser qu'il s'agit de toi Blaise. Intervint Théodore se prêtant au jeu de bonne grâce. En outre, cela fait d'une pierre deux coups et rend le tout plus crédible...

- Excellent ! Pouffa Harry grattant tout cela sur sa copie. Et donc on s'écrase lamentablement au sol, mais bien sur dans la foulée j'ai tout de même attrapé le vif d'or...

Cette dernière remarque lui valu un concert de bougonnements, mais les Serpentard eurent l'intelligence de ne pas entamer une énième dispute.

- Maintenant reste à savoir de quoi vous allez souffrir... réfléchit Ron.

- Une jambe cassée ? Proposa Pansy.

- Non, on a déjà rempli nos quotas de jambes cassées cette année... reprit Harry.

- Un bras alors ?

- Pas possible, Dean et Seamus vont entamer un tournoi de bras de fer qui sera fatal aux leurs, cela ferait un peu redondant si on se cassait tous les bras...

- Bon, un nez alors !

- Ah non ! Trop tard, protesta Ron, je viens tout juste d'écrire qu'une fille allait me démolir le mien dans la semaine !

En entendant cette réplique, Harry se tourna vers son ami pour lui demander s'il avait pris la décision de rompre avec Lav Laaaaav, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui laissait faire. Ron ne lui répondit ni oui, ni non, il se contenta de se remettre à pleurnicher sur la terreur que la jeune femme lui inspirait de plus en plus, malgré tous ses bons côtés. Harry ne tint plus et il partit dans un grand fou rire, avant d'expliquer à demi-mots aux autres ce qu'il en était.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais réellement des dons de voyance Ronald. S'étonna Luna sous le discret rire moqueur des autres.

- Bref, reprit Harry une fois qu'ils se furent calmés. Je pense qu'après une chute pareille, il se peut que je me retrouve avec une légère commotion cérébrale, après tout Zabini tu n'es pas un poids plume !

- C'est vrai que tu fais crevette à côté ! Répliqua l'intéressé. Mais bon, une crevette même minuscule amortie toujours mieux le choc que s'il n'y avait rien ! Donc toi, tu te tapes la commotion, une ou deux côtes fêlées dans la foulée, et moi ben... un poignet foulé ce sera suffisant.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste, vous cumulez les bonus là ! Protesta Ron.

- Quel bonus ? Demanda Pansy interloquée. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont salement amochés si on en croit leur prédiction, si tu n'as pas compris ça c'est que tu dois être sacrement débile ...

- C'est toi qui es trop débile Parkinson, t'as rien pigée aux subtilités de cette matière ! Persifla le rouquin.

Biffant une faute d'orthographe - qui lui agressait la rétine - sur le parchemin de Potter, Théodore coupa calmement Pansy qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, pour lui expliquer ce que lui même avait déduit.

- Je suppose que, comme le professeur Trelawney prend pour gallion comptant les prédictions, elle pensera qu'ils se sont vraiment fait mal lors de ce match de Quidditch imaginaire. Donc, s'ils se plaignent suffisamment, ou si Potter est absent, elle les excusera volontiers et les exemptera de devoirs...

- Okayyyyy, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là... siffla Pansy. Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure la belette !

C'est ainsi que cahin-caha, les devoirs progressèrent.

« Terminé ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry en mettant le point final à sa dissertation de potion. Se redressant, il s'étira confortablement pour dénouer ses muscles, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà passé autant de temps sur ses devoirs. Même quand Hermione jouait au dragon et les surveillait, ils finissaient toujours par s'absorber discrètement dans des morpions ou des pendus magiques, pendant que la jeune femme les saoulait de commentaires soit disant intéressants.

C'était peut-être le fait que pour une fois, ils s'étaient tous bien amusé tout en travaillant... Et que Nott était plutôt bon pédagogue. Il risqua un œil sur sa droite, et ce pour voir Zabini s'amuser à annoter des obscénités dans les marges du devoir de potion de Théodore, qui terminait son arithmancie. D'ailleurs, Nott faisait semblant de ne rien voir, mais son sourire en coin en disait long. Et pour cause, en regardant plus attentivement, Harry pu remarquer que toutes les vulgarités que le métis écrivait se reproduisaient sur son visage. Il étouffa un rire et Nott se tourna vers lui ?. En voyant que son petit manège avait été découvert, il lui fit un clin d'œil et posa furtivement un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui demander de ne rien dire. Harry de sa place, lui renvoya un sourire et acquiesça silencieusement. Il finit son tour de table rapidement. Parkinson recopiait au propre ses brouillons, Ron était parti se soulager et son parchemin abandonné trônait à sa place. Et Luna était en train de... faire quoi au juste ? Il semblerait qu'elle se soit absorbée dans une carte retraçant le parcours de migration des Ronflack Cornus...

Ron, qui était parti aux toilettes depuis un long moment maintenant, finit par revenir en pestant, s'attirant au passage une grimace goguenarde de Parkinson.

- Tu en as mis du temps, tu n'arrivais pas à trouver ton petit oiseau ?

- Grmmlff. Fit Ron en la snobant, il s'adressa directement à Harry à mi-voix. Je suis tombé sur Lavande, écoute mec c'est définitif ! Une paire de poitrine 90C ne vaut pas d'endurer autant de tourments ! Dès que je la revois, promis je romps avec elle !

- Et bien, tu vas pouvoir mettre tes paroles en exécution sans tarder. Murmura Blaise.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le Rouquin en levant les yeux sur le métis, ce qui lui déclencha une cascade de rire.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle arrive ? Se moqua gentiment Théodore.

En entendant cela, Ron verdit considérablement, ravala son rire, et plongea sous la table pendant que Blaise, qui se demandait pourquoi la belette s'était mise à rigoler, remarquait qu'il était couvert de ses propres blagues licencieuses. Harry - sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin oblige – réagit à son tour promptement pour faire disparaître les affaires de son ami de la table. Juste à temps, car Lavande déboula gaiement devant la table. Bien qu'elle soit toute intimidée par les « vils » Serpentard, elle s'adressa courageusement à son camarade.

- Tu n'as pas vu Won-Won ? Il m'a quitté siiii précipitamment tout à l'heure, il disait qu'il avait rendez vous avec toi ici pour travailler... Comme j'ai pleiiiinn de temps libre je pensais que je pourrais rester avec lui. On ne se voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps !

- Euh... ouais c'est vrai on avait rendez vous ici. Harry hésita, mais finit par sortir un mensonge qu'il espérait convainquant. Mais il s'est comme qui dirait un peu disputé avec eux. Fit-il en pointant du doigts les verts & argent. Donc du coup ben, euh, il est parti rapidement...

- Ohhh c'est trooop dommage, tu ne sais pas où il est ? Je vais aller le consoler !

- Beh non, mais bon peut-être qu'il est parti à la volière, il a notre compte rendu à rendre aux jumeaux, ou alors il rend visite à Hagrid... Va savoir... répondit rapidement le petit brun soucieux qu'elle s'en aille rapidement.

Sous la table, Ron ne faisait tout petit et tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais c'était extrêmement dur ! Zabini s'amusait à lui chatouiller les côtes du bout de ses chaussures, pendant que Parkinson cherchait à lui planter ses talons dans les fesses. Il résista férocement à l'envie de lui mordre le mollet. Puis Harry finit par se pencher pour lui murmurer qu'elle était partie. Soulagé, il s'extirpa de son refuge en écrasant volontairement tous les pieds incriminés.

- Ouf merci vieux frère, je te revaudrai ça ! S'exclama t-il.

- Et nous on pue peut-être ? On aurait pu te vendre ! Persifla Pansy.

- C'était ça, le fameux courage Gryffondor ? Railla Blaise.

Ron rougit furieusement. Mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Encore une fois, ce fut Harry qui vint à sa rescousse ainsi que, curieusement, Nott.

- Parfaitement, c'était Courage fuyons ! Fit le premier.

- Le vrai courage c'est de reconnaître que parfois on ne fait pas le poids... fit le second.

Une légère tension s'installa autour de la table. Ron et Harry étaient surpris et touchés par le soutient du Serpentard, Blaise et Pansy se retrouvaient réduit au silence, ne sachant comment réagir, et Luna discourait sur le temps qu'il faisait en regardant par la fenêtre... Bah c'était Luna quoi...

Cependant le malaise n'eut pas le temps de perdurer que déjà de nouveaux Gryffondor faisaient leur apparition dans la bibliothèque. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny s'approchèrent de leur table avec circonspection, comme Lavande un peu plus tôt, pour saluer leur camarade.

- Oh génial, une invasion de lionceaux. Grommela Blaise le visage fermé.

Indifférents aux protestations du mulâtre, les garçons s'installèrent à proximité en babillant gaiement, pendant que Ginny se coulait tout prêt de Harry.

- Bon, vu qu'on a terminé nos devoirs, et qu'un groupe de sans gène vient de s'incruster, moi je me tire ! Ronchonna Pansy en envoyant un regard noir au petit groupe.

Supporter deux Griffons et une Serdaigle était bien assez suffisant, elle n'allait quand même pas se coltiner tout le reste de la smala en plus ! Non ?

- C'est ça casse toi Parkinson, ça nous fera de l'air ! Persifla Ginny. D'ailleurs vous aussi, personne ne vous retient ! Rajout-elle en se tournant vers les deux autres. En plus, on a croisé Bullstrode dans le hall, elle vous cherchait.

- Gin ! S'offusqua Harry.

- Non laisse Potter, murmura Pansy doucereuse. Finalement, je vais rester... Je vais commencer mon nouveau rapport sur l'étude des parasites femelles qui cherche à vampiriser les mâles indubitablement indifférents...

Face à cette attaque frontale, Ginny pâlit considérablement. Autour de la table, tous avaient plus ou moins compris l'allusion, sauf Ron et l'intéressé bien évidemment.

Outrée, la rousse observa sans mot dire Parkinson sortir un parchemin vierge, commencer à annoter son titre, tout en l'observant de haut en bas, ponctuant sa découverte de moult marmonnements dépréciateurs. Désireux de calmer le jeu, Blaise et Théodore finirent par intervenir.

- Pansy chérie, commença le métis. bien que ton sujet d'étude soit passionnant, il me semble que Millicent nous cherchait, on ne devrait pas la faire attendre, surtout qu'elle doit travailler sur une potion...

- Ce serait indélicat de notre part de nous faire désirer plus que nécessaire, n'est ce pas ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton étude, tu pourras compter sur notre aide... Renchérit le châtain.

- Grumf... lâcha dédaigneusement la grande brune, qui se mit néanmoins à ranger ses affaires.

- Bien si vous voulez bien nous excuser... Reprit Blaise, une fois qu'il fut apprêté. Nous allons vous laisser. Potter, Weasley, c'était une entraide plutôt bénéfique pour les deux parties, on remet ça quand vous voulez !

Sur ces derniers mots les verts & argent prirent la tangente, non sans adresser à leurs complices un clin d'œil. Sachant pertinemment quel genre de potion ils allaient commencer à travailler, Ron fit un sourire canaille à Harry, tout en pouffant distraitement. Il avait hâte d'en être à l'étape finale. « Hermione et la fouine préparez vous à souffrir ! » Murmura t-il tout bas de manière à ce que seul Harry entende.

Une fois que les Serpents eurent disparut, les langues se délièrent bien plus. Ginny, manifestement remise de ses émotions, profita que Ron se soit levé pour remettre ses livres dans les rayonnages, pour entretenir Harry sur ce qu'elle pensait de leur alliance avec les Serpentard, avec une petite voix irritante. Agacé qu'elle remette sans cesse ce sujet sur le tapis, le jeune homme n'écouta la diatribe que d'une oreille, de ce fait il loupa la phase d'approche séductrice de la rouquine qui débuta juste après. Cette dernière fulminait en silence de ce désintérêt total de sa personne. Ok, ces derniers temps, il était occupé par cette histoire avec Hermione, puis cette stupide trêve inutile avec les Serpy. Mais était-ce une raison pour l'ignorer de la sorte ? Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais là elle n'avait plus le choix ! Il était temps de mettre son plan en route, et qu'il crève de jalousie ! Ensuite, il viendrait à genoux vers elle, la supplier de sortir avec lui !

Décision prise, la rouquine délaissa Harry pour aller ronronner auprès d'un Neville rougissant, sans quitter de l'œil sa cible. Peine perdue, ce dernier ne réagissait absolument pas. Quoique... c'était bien un petit regard angoissé là non ? Jubilant, elle minauda de plus belle, avant de proposer à Neville, d'une petite voix enfantine, s'il voulait bien l'accompagner dehors histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Ce dernier accepta immédiatement, les joues et les oreilles rosées.

- Merci Nev, Tu es un vrai gentleman TOI...minauda t-elle en faisant des manières et accentuant le dernier mot.

Elle se leva, agrippa le bras de Neville et tout deux prirent la direction de la sortie. Chemin faisant, elle glissa un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, et eut la satisfaction de voir Harry les regarder sortir les sourcils froncés. Mais il ne faisait pas mine de partir à sa suite. Elle tenta une dernière flèche du parthe pour le faire réagir, au moment où Ron revenait.

- Hihihi, sans chaperon va savoir ce que nous pourrions faire tout les deux...

Son frère leva la tête brusquement, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lâcher d'une voix monocorde.

- Bah c'est Nev, c'est un homme d'honneur, je ne m'inquiète pas trop...

Les garçons rigolèrent quelques instants, et Ginny furieuse tourna les talons pour sortir, tirant Neville à sa suite dans l'indifférence générale. Les garçons venaient de se souvenir du plan machiavélique de la rousse, mais connaissant les sentiments du châtain envers elle, ils espéraient qu'elle se lasserait d'Harry et apprendrait à le connaître un peu mieux. Et qui sait peut-être l'aimer ? Une fois dans le couloir, Neville se tourna vers Ginny qui bouillait sur place, pour lui demander gentiment :

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es médicomage ? Rétorqua immédiatement la rousse.

- Ben euh... bredouilla ce dernier décontenancé par le ton agressif. C'est juste que tu me sembles un peu tendue.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, et fous-moi la paix !

Sur cette dernière pic, elle lâcha son bras et partit en colère, abandonnant le jeune homme brun sans aucun remord. Ce dernier esseulé soupira. Après tout autant pour lui, c'était étrange ce brusque changement de comportement à son égard. Il hésita à retourner dans la bibliothèque avec ses amis, mais il ne tenait pas à affronter leurs regards narquois lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'il s'était fait jeter. Soupirant, il prit le chemin de la tour, souriant en croisant quelques Serpentard colorés de vert.

Au détour d'un couloir il passa devant une porte entrouverte d'où s'élevaient des voix bien connues.

**[ TBC...]**

**

* * *

**

Hello ! bon, vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, mais le site bug très fortement depuis une semaine maintenant, j'ai eu du mal à updater ce chapitre, mais Merlin merci c'est enfin chose faire ^^** (grâce au forum francophone il vas sans dire XD) **Malheureusement, si on à réussi à contourner the bug principal, pleins de fonctions ne sont pas accessible et surtout, on ne peut toujours pas publier de nouvelles histoires** !** Alors mon OS sur Théo que j'avais promis, ben... il est là tout beau tout prêt. il ne reste plus qu'a souhaiter que le site remarche XD en attendant vous pouvez retrouvez mes autres OS que j'ai eu le temps de publier juste avant ce mic mac.

Sinon... n'hésitez pas à me demander qu'elles sont les scènes que vous auriez aimé voir développer, car je vous prépare quelques petits** bonus** pas piqué des moules ! (ben oui il faut bien un peu de fan service, et surtout que je vous remercie de tout vos encouragements ! ) alors...** faites moi péter ce compteur de review ! XD**


	12. Méli mélo d'imbroglio

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash ! ( et selon quelques personnes, certaines relations partent en délire SM... XD )

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Résumé : **Et là, si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris que le couple DMHG était bidon, vous en avez la confirmation.

* * *

**Rumeur : le plus vieux média du monde.**

**JF Revel**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Méli-mélo d'imbroglio**

Figé devant la porte entrouverte, Neville n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination auditive, il s'approcha de l'embrasure. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvaient Malfoy et Hermione. Debout face à face, ils se toisaient, mécontents.

- Pour reprendre tes propres paroles, ils étaient censés venir « bouder, crier, hurler, trépigner, exercer du chantage et Merlin sait quelles autres exigences » lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'on sortait ensemble... J'attends toujours !

- Ne t'en prend pas à moi Draco. Dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui m'as fait pression dessus pour que j'accepte de jouer cette comédie ! Sinon, cela ne m'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit !

- Comme si cela te dérangeait vraiment... railla le Serpentard. Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui arguais sans cesse que notre haine cachait autre chose ? Tu dois être contente de voir que ta théorie soit en partie fondée... Et au final, tu es également gagnante non ? Tu cherchais désespérément un moyen pour que la belette se déclare.

- Oui bon... admit de mauvaise grâce Hermione. Mais c'est surtout parce ce que je croyais que toutes les rumeurs qui courraient était vraies... Si j'avais su que tu étais celui qui les avaient lancées...

- Oh je t'en prie Granger ! Si Potter avait vraiment été choqué par ses rumeurs, il l'aurait fait savoir ! Or, à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en parle, il le regarde avec ses yeux de hibou avant de me fixer pendant vingt minutes. C'est que cela doit chauffer dans son cerveau, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de réfléchir autant ! Ricana le blond.

- Tu es vraiment machiavélique, tu sais ? Reprit Hermione. Par contre, je veux vraiment son bonheur, et plus le temps passe, moins je suis sûre que tu puisses le lui apporter ! Il lui faut quelqu'un de patient, disponible, compréhensif, capable de tout plaquer pour lui... Je doute que tu aies ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces qualités ! Surtout la dernière...

- Ne remet pas ce sujet sur le tapis veux-tu ? Grommela Draco en détournant le regard. On en a déjà parlé, et de toute manière _Harry _est un grand garçon maintenant, s'il veut se payer du bon temps avec moi, cela ne te regarde pas !

La brunette hésita à continuer sur cette lancée, mais finalement elle abdiqua. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer à ce propos encore une fois. Et Draco avait raison, Harry était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, elle se contentait de lui ouvrir une porte. Elle secoua son épaisse tignasse brune et reprit :

- Bon, alors les problèmes sont les suivants : Lavande va mourir, et je vais aller à Azkaban pour ça... Mais plus important, ils ne réagissent absolument pas comme prévu !

- Sans blague, je ne m'en serais pas douté !

- Au lieu de râler, trouve une solution. Car s'ils ne s'énervent pas en apprenant qu'on va coucher ensemble... Je ne vois plus ce qu'on peut faire... renifla-t-elle abattue.

- Ne flanche pas Granger ! Au contraire, plus les jours passent et plus leurs masques s'effritent ! Crois-moi, je suis un expert dans ce domaine. Ils font la grimace à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, et ont de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

- Tu parles, je te signale qu'ils ont sympathisé avec tes amis, juste pour nous montrer qu'ils faisaient des efforts pour nous.

- Je suis sûr que Blaise et Théo ont une idée derrière la tête ou qu'ils ont déjà tout compris, grommela Draco. Contrairement à tes amis, ce ne sont pas des abrutis ! Et Pansy aussi, car sans intérêt en jeu, jamais elle n'aurait essayé de faire la paix avec eux...

- Ben par amour pour toi voyons, elle t'aime alors elle doit souhaiter ton bonheur, donc elle fait des efforts, c'est évident !

- Granger, Pansy est une Serpentarde, par définition elle ne souhaite pas _mon_ bonheur, mais le _sien_ ! Donc au contraire, elle devrait tout faire pour nous faire rompre. C'est d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle ne m'a pas collé de la semaine, ni même fait de scènes... Ils mijotent quelques choses...

- De toute manière, quoi que ce soit, cela signifie qu'ils ne sont pas si insensibles que ça... jubila Hermione. On est sur la bonne voie alors !

Blanc comme un linge, Neville écoutait la conversation sans y croire. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un vaste coup monté ? Silencieusement, il s'éloigna de la salle. Il n'en revenait pas. Malfoy voulait Harry. Hermione voulait que Ron se déclare... Toute cette mise en scène traumatisante pour pas grand chose en faite... Décidément, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus simple ?

Le jeune homme passa en mode automatique, et les heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il assista comme dans un brouillard à toutes ces petites choses qui emplissent nos soirées. Et en un clin d'œil, il se retrouva assis sur son lit, rideaux tirés, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Fallait-il qu'il prévienne ses amis ? Hermione et Malfoy n'étaient pas nantis de mauvaises intentions, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cautionnait leur action...

Au creux de ses draps, il entendit ses compagnons de dortoir rejoindre doucement leurs pénates les uns après les autres. Les conversations s'espacèrent, puis bientôt se turent pour laisser place aux tranquilles respirations de ceux qui dorment du sommeil du juste. Mais Neville réfléchissait toujours. Lui aussi voulait le bonheur de Harry.

S'il donnait un coup de main à Hermione, cela ferait peut-être avancer les choses entre Harry et Malfoy ? Et peut-être que Ginny pourrait enfin tourner la page et s'intéresser à lui ? Quant à Hermione, elle, c'était clair n'avait aucune chance avec Ron, elle fonçait droit dans le mur. Mais il se voyait mal mentir à Harry, et comme la préfète l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, il n'était pas sûr que la fouine fasse un bon petit ami. Des murmures courraient sur son compte, comme quoi il serait fiancé à une jeune Sang Pur, choisie avec soin par ses parents.

D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de rumeur ? C'est vrai que la dernière fois, il avait entendu Parvati raconter à Lavande, que Padma lui aurait dit qu'elle avait surprise Colin parler avec une Poufsouffle qui lui confiait qu'elle tenait de quelqu'un que Potter craquait sur le blond Serpentard...

Harry lui-même avait déjà reconnu qu'il le trouvait beau. Mais bon, il était allongé sur le parquet de leur chambre, Dean et Seamus couchés sur lui en pleine séance de chatouillis, alors il ne savait pas trop si on pouvait s'y fier...

Il lâcha un soupir malheureux. Les ragots et les rumeurs étaient si souvent déformées qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas si fier. Le mieux c'était d'en informer les principales victimes. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple, et si Harry voulait vraiment sortir avec Malfoy il ferait bien ce qu'il veut. Armé de ses bonnes résolutions, il se laissa enfin tomber lourdement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ses amis avaient déjà déserté le dortoir. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette et jeta un « Tempus ». En voyant l'heure, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sauter hors de son lit, de s'emmêler les pieds dans les draps et de se retrouver par terre, tête la première. En se massant le crâne, il se dépêcha de récurer son uniforme, op un saut dans la salle de bain, d'enfiler ses fringues à pieds joints, et de dévaler les escaliers en trombe jusqu'au réfectoire. Malheureusement, ce dernier était déjà vide, autant d'étudiant que de petit-déjeuner. Il soupira et reprit sa course en direction du parc pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magique, ignorant les protestations de son estomac.

Arrivé dans le près, derrière le cottage d'Hagrid, il se laissa choir dans l'herbe en soufflant fort. Il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement le demi-géant ne sembla pas remarquer son retard. Il était trop occupé à expliquer comment s'occuper d'un Grapcorne, en fixant amoureusement le bébé qui défonçait la clôture de son enclot. « Bon qui veut essayer ? » demanda t-il en se retournant vers ses élèves, complètement hermétique à leur regard effrayés. Ces derniers étaient regroupés le plus loin possible, dans une vaine tentative pour se rendre minuscule.

- Je me demande s'il a eu l'autorisation pour élever cette bestiole ici... marmotta Harry, qui s'était rapproché, en tendant une pomme et deux croissants à son ami.

- Oh merci Harry. Fit ce dernier éperdu de reconnaissance.

- Ce n'est rien, je me sentais un peu coupable. Ce matin, tu dormais tellement bien que même le satané réveil d'Hermione n'a pas réussi à te réveiller ! Du coup, on t'a laissé ronfler encore un peu. Mais comme tu n'es pas descendu déjeuner je t'ai pris ça, en me disant que si tu te décidais à émerger, tu aurais sans doute faim. Termina t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Neville se contenta de le rassurer, après tout s'il n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller c'était de sa faute, il n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable. Puis il le remercia de nouveau chaleureusement et croqua avec plaisir dans la pomme.

Plus loin, Hagrid essayait à tout prix de convaincre le pauvre Bletchey d'entrer dans l'enclot pour nourrir le Grapcorne, sous les rires nerveux des étudiants. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, cela dépendait du blason des élèves qui s'en firent la réflexion) au moment où le sort du malheureux allait se sceller, le professeur MacGonagal arriva à grandes enjambées.

- Hagrid, au nom de Godric, vous voulez les tuer ? Avez-vous au moins des papiers d'autorisations pour garder cet animal ici ?

En entendant les cris de Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid sursauta et se retourna avec un air coupable sur le visage.

Pendant que les deux professeurs se disputaient âcrement – une sombre histoire de règlements et de papiers perdus - Bletchey en profita pour se sauver, et Neville essaya d'attirer l'attention de Harry et Ron. Le petit brun était reparti regarder la joute avec intérêt et jouait, avec Nott et Zabini, aux commentateurs sportifs, sous le regard agacé de Malfoy.

Plus loin, Ron se retenait de rigoler trop fort en voyant Parkinson marchander avec d'autres élèves de sa classe pour qu'ils lui achètent les fameuses pastilles. Ils avaient fait un marché, il fournissait les gélules, et Parkinson les refourguait au prix fort à ceux qui voulaient désespérément retrouver leur couleur de peau normale. (Le professeur Snape avait refusé tout net de concocter un remède.) Les pauvres ignoraient qu'il fallait juste qu'ils patientent un jour de plus pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Puis, il partagerait le pactole 60/40. (Oui, elle avait encore eu le dessus... mais Ron s'en fichait, car c'était une manne financière inattendue.) Neville se rapprocha et se faufila entre ses deux amis.

- Harry, Ron ! Il faudrait que je vous parle ! Chuchota-t-il, en essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé pour ne pas qu'Hermione, qui était proche d'eux, ne se doute de quelque chose.

- Beh, tu es déjà en train de le faire. Plaisanta le rouquin

- Hum, non, je veux dire, euh... bégaya Neville, puis voyant le regard curieux de la brune sur lui, reprit d'une voix un peu plus assuré. C'est urgent, c'est un problème de... euh... Quidditch, oui voilà de Quidditch, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le dernier match des Vagabonds de Wigtown. Termina-t-il en les entrainant un peu à l'écart.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron dévisagea Neville d'une drôle de manière. Finalement, ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent du groupe comme si de rien n'était. Une fois à l' écart de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Harry prit la parole.

- Vu que les Vagabonds sont interdits de match depuis trois mois, ce n'est certainement pas de leur dernier tournoi dont tu voulais parler ?

Neville acquiesça, puis il regarda nerveusement en direction du couple de bisounours avant de se mettre à cracher le morceau. D'une traite, il raconta presque tout ce qu'il savait. Silence. Puis Ron osa :

- Toi, tu as du boire quelque chose, et ce n'était certainement pas du jus de citrouille !

Mais l'air mortellement sérieux de leur ami, et les détails précis qu'il leur donna, finit par les convaincre.

- Ron, c'est horrible ! commença Harry d'une voix neutre. La prochaine sortie à Près au Lard est dans dix jours, et on n'a plus aucune bouteille en réserve !

- Tu crois que Sirius accepterait de nous dépanner pour cette fois ? Renchérit Ron, un pli soucieux barrant son front. A moins qu'on ne demande à Dobby...

- On devrait plutôt songer à faire comme Fred et George, et quitter cette école avant de terminer alcoolique ! Reprit Harry en réfléchissant aux propos du rouquin.

Le grand brun considéra ses deux camarades l'œil rond. C'est tout ce que cela leur faisait ? Il leur expliquait que Malfoy et Hermione jouaient la comédie pour les rendre jaloux, et ils pensaient à la prochaine sortie de Près au Lard !

De son côté, Harry avait définitivement débranché son cerveau pour ne pas risquer la surcharge. Il ne pouvait penser qu'a deux choses : d'une, Malfoy ne leur aurait vraiment rien épargné, par sa faute ils risquaient fort de se choper une cirrhose à force de s'abîmer dans l'alcool pour oublier toutes ses conneries et de deux, Hermione et cette sale fouine ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble. Les fourbes !

- Pour le moment, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit Nev' ! Croassa Ron. Sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me concentrer sur les cours de la journée !

- Genre tu te concentres d'habitude... ricana Harry un peu à l'ouest, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Oui bon, tu as raison, mais si on commence dès maintenant à réfléchir à tout ça, on va devenir dingue. Il faut qu'on digère un bon coup. Qu'on fasse le tri et qu'on en parle aux Serpy.

- D'après Malfoy, ils l'auraient déjà deviné... osa Neville.

- Et ils ne nous ont rien dit ? Rugit Ron outré.

- On réglera cette histoire ce soir. Viens en renfort Nev' ! Proposa Harry en se tournant vers les quatre Serpy qu'ils avaient appris à connaître depuis quelques jours. (Bullstrode qui surprit leurs regards leur tira la langue.) Il fourragea nerveusement dans sa tignasse, signe d'effort intense pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées. Pensées qui prenaient une tournure étrange avec les confidences de son ami.

Le professeur McGonagall ayant vraisemblablement finit de torturer le pauvre gardien des clefs de Poudlard, se tourna vers ses élèves, et les invectiva d'une voix tremblotante, de se rendre à leur prochain cours en vitesse. Face à son regard noir, ils obtempèrent rapidement et tous les élèvent s'évaporèrent, comme une nuée d'Augurey, vers le château pour leur prochain cours.

Ayant une heure de trou, quelques Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas pris de matières supplémentaires facultatives, (c'est à dire presque tous, à l'exception d'Hermione) retournèrent au dortoir. Étrangement pour une fois tout était calme. Les filles s'étaient enfermées dans leur dortoir, pour essayer les nouveaux produits de beauté du dernier numéro de _Young Witch_. Une partie d'échec avait été engagée entre certains garçons, et Neville s'était installé dans un gros pouf avec son _nimbilus_ _mimbletonia_ qu'il avait entreprit de chouchouter. Malgré tout, il gardait un œil attentif sur ses deux amis, affalés sur l'immense divan de la salle commune.

En boule sur un coin du canapé, Ron avait entamé sa réserve d'urgence de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, l'heure était grave... Il songeait à Hermione. La jolie mais autoritaire Hermione qui avait le béguin pour lui, si ce que Neville disait était vrai. Bien que quelque part il se sente flatté, c'était surtout l'exaspération qui dominait son cœur. Pourquoi tout ce cirque pour qu'IL se déclare ? Si elle l'aimait tant que ça, c'était à elle de venir se confesser, plutôt que de vouloir le voir ramper à ses pieds ! En outre, avant de sortir avec Lavande il avait bien essayé de lu faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien, et il s'était heurté à un mur d'indifférence glaciale. Avait-elle changé d'avis si vite ? Était-il seulement un jouet à ses yeux ? Avait-elle seulement pris en compte ses sentiments à lui ? Plus important, avait-il encore envie de tenter l'aventure avec elle ?

De l'autre côté du divan, Harry s'était abimé dans des réflexions à peu prêt similaires. Malfoy avait monté ce plan tordu et machiavélique à souhait dans le seul but de le rendre jaloux. LUI ! Son égo, qui avait résisté à des années de battage médiatique, à cette gloire acquise dès son plus jeune âge, au fait d'être propulsé sous les projecteurs à la moindre occasion, aux centaines de demandes de mariage chaque année. Cet égo qui depuis toujours avait su rester modeste... gonfla, gonfla... et explosa ! Il détenait enfin un avantage conséquent sur la fouine ! Il voulait sortir avec lui hein ? Il avait essayé de jouer avec lui hein ? Il avait voulu le rendre jaloux hein ? Il allait se faire une joie d'inverser les rôles. A l'heure actuelle, il ne savait toujours pas s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour cet horrible mammifère, mais quitte à assumer son nouveau statut d'homme à... beh à homme, autant essayer avec le plus beau spécimen que l'école comportait ! Mais il allait le faire courir ! Oh oui ! Il ne savait toujours pas comment, mais c'est lui qui ramperait à ses pieds !

Satisfait de sa conclusion, Harry se mit à ricaner sous le regard inquiet de Neville, pendant que Dean et Seamus relevaient la tête en le fixant avec incompréhension.

Piochant une généreuse poignée de dragées, le petit brun l'enfourna en s'étirant comme un félin dans son canapé. Puis, il se saisit d'une revue sur le Quidditch qui trainait devant l'âtre et plongea dans sa lecture, l'esprit beaucoup plus léger. De son côté, Ron mit son dilemme dans un coin de la tête. Après tout, il avait un problème beaucoup plus important et urgent à régler... Un problème délicat portant du 90C... Alors Hermione pouvait bien attendre un peu ! A son tour, il se relaxa et se rapprocha d'Harry pour complimenter ou critiquer les joueurs en sa compagnie.

L'heure s'écoula paisiblement, et bientôt il fut grand temps de se rendre à leur prochain cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Alors qu'avant ils auraient râlé comme des condamnés à mort, aujourd'hui le troupeau de rouge & or se rendit paisiblement en classe de Métamorphose, croisant juste les doigts pour que leur professeur se soit calmée. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hermione, Nott et Malfoy qui revenaient de leur cours d'Arithmancie. Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire perfide en avisant leur amie roucoulant au bras de Malfoy. Puis, Parkinson déboula d'un couloir, coula un regard hautain au couple, murmurant entre ses dents serrées que c'était SON Dray, et partit rejoindre Bullstrode qui l'attendait devant la porte de la salle de classe avec le reste des Serpentard, toujours très ponctuels.

Le professeur MacGonagall fit son apparition, le chignon tremblotant, et les lèvres serrées.

- Je dois me rendre chez le directeur dans cinq minutes, donc dépêchez vous de vous installer, et de sortir vos manuel en silence. Le premier que j'entends finira en colle ce soir, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Soucieux de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne le fallait, les étudiant firent profiles bas et partirent en rang d'oignon rejoindre la salle de cours. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils s'installèrent dans un silence religieux aux premiers bureaux vide, sans chercher à savoir qui seraient leurs voisins. Il faut dire que voir leur professeur de Métamorphose, impatiente et baguette en main, donnait des ailes aux plus lents d'entre eux.

Pendant que le concierge faisait son apparition, elle leur ordonna de sortir leur manuel page 106, pour lire le chapitre sur la transformation d'un hibou en paire de jumelle de théâtre. Puis donna la garde de son groupe à Rusard, pour se rendre chez le directeur. Il était grand temps d'imposer des mesures de sécurités au demi-géant, son insouciance pourrait coûter la vie d'un élève un jour par Morgane !

Coincé entre Dean et Daphné GreenGrass, Harry se tortilla pour regarder furtivement où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Le malheureux tirait la grimace à côté d'une Lavande rayonnante, elle même assise prêt de Goyle. Pouffant discrètement, il avisa également Malfoy et Hermione loin devant, avec le dénommé Moon qui se faisait plutôt discret. Juste derrière eux se trouvait Nott, Zabini et Neville. Lui non plus ne fanfaronnait pas, il aurait préféré, et de loin, se trouver au fond de la classe avec ses amis, qu'à côté de ces deux Serpentard là... quoique, finalement il aurait été encore plus mal à l'aise avec les Bisounours. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se lançaient des regards langoureux, et de furtives caresses tendres. Mais à la lumière de leurs nouvelles informations, finalement cela leur semblait plus grotesque que mièvre...

Arpentant à grande enjambée la salle de classe, Rusard avec une Miss Teigne ronronnant dans les bras, plissait ses petits yeux méchants en scrutant les asticots assis, raides comme des piquets, à leurs sièges. Il était à l'affût du premier qui désobéirait, et auquel il pourrait infliger une terrible punition (à base de dommages corporels, cela va de soi...)

Gigotant toujours comme une anguille sur sa chaise, Harry avait vite décroché. Et il était loin d'être le seul. Dean avait opté pour rattraper son sommeil, et s'était retranché derrière une pile de livres pour le dissimuler aux regards de leur geôlier. Seamus lui, serré comme une sardine entre Crabe et Bullstrode, avait dégainé sa baguette sous la table et s'était amusé à transformer une plume en souris. En la voyant, Miss teigne se débattit violemment et s'empressa de partir à sa poursuite, Rusard sur les coussinets au plus grand plaisir du petit farceur. Plus loin, Goyle faisait de la spéléologie au fond de sa narine droite, et Parvati essayait de convaincre une Davis réticente de la laisser lui natter les cheveux.

Bien entendu, Hermione s'était immédiatement plongée dans la lecture de son livre, et grattait frénétiquement des notes sur son parchemin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tout sous le regard moqueur de ses voisins de table.

Harry s'ennuyait tellement qu'il en était à se demander quel était le meilleur moyen pour en finir rapidement. L'option Voldy n'étant pas disponible actuellement, il lui restait l'auto avada-kadavratisation, ou bien la strangulation avec sa cravate... Ce n'était pas super, à moins qu'il ne demande à Greengrass sur lequel des deux Serpy devant eux elle fantasmait ainsi. Cette solution, en outre de le divertir agréablement, comportait un lot de probabilités inconnues fort intéressantes. Hum, à tester... Car la pauvre fille, bien qu'elle fasse des efforts - tout à fait honorables - pour essayer de lire son cours, ne pouvait décrocher ses globes oculaires de la paire de vert & argent assise plus loin. En revanche, eux, ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Zabini s'était lancé dans une construction insolite à base de plumes, parchemins et divers fournitures scolaires, que lui passait gentiment Nott lorsqu'il ne prenait pas de notes.

En voyant cela, Harry esquissa un petit sourire attendri. Puis, les beuglements du concierge dans le couloir contribuèrent à le divertir pendant quelques instants, avant que l'ennuie ne fasse son grand retour.

Heureusement, une petite cocotte en papier vint voleter vers lui, cherchant à attirer son attention. Content de l'opportunité qui lui était offert de rompre cette monotonie, (sans avoir à provoquer la jolie brune à ses côtés.) Harry se hâta d'attraper avec dextérité le volatile afin de le déplier pour en connaitre le contenu. C'était Ron. Ce dernier lui demandait de bien vouloir le pardonner... Il risquait fort d'être absent à leur petite réunion du soir, pour cause de mort par asphyxie

Harry se contorsionna sur sa chaise, pour voir en effet son pauvre ami, congestionné entre une Lavande bien plus envahissante qu'à l'ordinaire, et un gorille qui refusait de bouger d'un iota, sous prétexte qu'il était dans son espace vital...

Ravalant le rire qui montait, Harry s'empressa de répondre une petite note encourageante au rouquin. Puis, il se saisit du cours de Dean, (après tout, vu les trois mots qu'il avait écrit cela ne lui porterait pas trop préjudice...) pour rédiger un second message, à destination des Serpy cette fois. A son tour, il sortit sa baguette et un petit corbeau de papier s'envola discrètement dans la salle pour atterrir, avec un panache discutable, (pour ne pas dire qu'il s'écrasa comme une mer..e !) sur le manuel de Nott.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, puis déplia lentement le parchemin froissé pour prendre connaissance de son contenu. Avisant un fin sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami, Blaise délaissa son ouvrage pour se pencher par dessus son épaule afin de lire le mot à son tour. Puis, Nott le tendit à Neville d'un geste nonchalant. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lire à son tour le message. Ceci fait, il lâcha un soupir, mi-amusé mi-contrarié. Il jeta un œil vers son ami, et entreprit de répondre aux questions des Serpentard qui le sollicitaient.

Profitant que Rusard soit partit courser sa chatte adorée, elle-même furieusement excitée par la petite boule de fourrure blanche que Seamus contrôlait de la pointe de sa baguette, Harry se pencha pour ramasser un délicat petit serpent de papier qui essayait de grimper le long de sa chaussette. Œuvre de Nott à n'en pas douter. Il esquissa une grimace en voyant le sortilège bien plus réussi que le sien.

**On sait tout des manigances de la Foui****ne et de notre traitresse d'amie ! Neville a surpris une conversation entre eux. On vous racontera en détail ce soir, même heure et même salle que la dernière fois. Par contre, préparez vous à devoir vous expliquer, car il semblerait que vous le sachiez déjà ! Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, bande d'hypocrite ?**

Sous son écriture en patte de mouche, il trouva une note de Neville,

Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y penser jusqu'à ce soir Harry ! Maintenant, j'ai du tout leur expliquer, tu aurais pu patienter un peu quand même !

Suivie des justifications des Verts & Argent. Nott avait une jolie écriture emplie de pleins et de déliés, tandis que Zabini traçait de grandes lettres majestueuse à chaque mots.

_Potter, si ce que __nous nous imaginions s'est révélé exact, où se situe le problème ? Depuis notre petite discutions du premier soir, nous complotons tous ensemble pour prouver que tout cela n'est qu'une machination de leur part. Vous n'avez peut-être pas deviné leur but, mais les tenants et aboutissants n'en n'étaient que trop évidents à nos yeux. Et connais-tu la définition du mot soupçons ? Ce ne sont que de simples hypothèses basées sur une intime conviction, et jusqu'à présent nos hypothèses n'ont guère été étayées de preuves. D'où le but du veritaserum... En outre, ce plan est en parti de vous, donc nous pouvions légitimement penser que vous aviez également des doutes. Je ne vois donc pas ce que tu nous reproches..._

**E**n** T**out** C**as** C**ela **V**eut** D**ire** Q**u'on** A**vait** R**aison ! **M**ais,** S**i** T**on **P**ote **L**ongdubat **N**'avait** P**as** S**urpris** N**os **D**eux** T**ourtereaux** E**n** Pl**eine** D**iscutions**, C**ela** V**eut** D**ire **Q**ue **V**ousL'ignorerez** E**ncore ?** Ah**lala,** C**e** N**'est **D**éfinitivement** P**as **D**e** N**otre** F**aute** S**i** N**ous **S**ommes** P**lus** I**ntelligents **Q**ue **V**ous... **J**'ajouterais **J**uste **Q**ue **J**'ai **H**âte **Q**ue **V**ous **E**n **I**nformiez **P**ansy, **E**lle **N**on **P**lus **N**'est **P**as **U**ne **F**lèche... **E**lle **P**ense **E**ncore à **M**illes **P**ossibilités **S**auf à **L**a **P**lus **É**vidente ! **C**ela **R**isque **D**'être **R**éjouissant !

En lisant la réponse, Harry grogna et il rédigea une nouvelle note incisive. Mais l'ironie mordante qui lui répondit finit par le dérider. Après tout, ils étaient des Serpentard, et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se comportent en parfait Gryffondor... La discutions dériva légèrement, avant de prendre carrément une direction différente, et c'est ainsi que de petits messages volèrent à toute allure durant l'heure qui suivit.

À sa droite, Daphné Greengrass louchait assidument vers lui, au risque de se tordre le coup, pour tenter de voir quel genre de mot le Survivant pouvait bien échanger avec ses camarades. Malfoy, à qui la correspondance n'avait pas échappé non plus, fronçait les sourcils en discutant en sourdine avec la préfère des lions. Harry leur fit un petit sourire narquois. « Pan dans les dents, on sait ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux ! » songea t-il.

Il relut la dernière note reçue une seconde fois, posa un œil morne sur son manuel toujours ouvert à la même page depuis le début de l'heure, et se mit à gratter frénétiquement une dernière réponse à leur encontre.

**Mêlez vous de vos affaires bande de serpents ! De toute manière pourquoi je voudrais savoir comment transformer des hiboux en jumelles de théâtre ? Franchement, il se mettra à pleuvoir des grenouilles avant que je n'accepte de mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. C'est pire que de la torture ! Je peux vous parier que je n'aurais jamais besoin de connaître cette formule ! De toute manière, quitte à paraître snobinard et coincé, autant se prendre ****un bâton dans les fesses ! **

Puis fier de lui, il replia le parchemin, en se demandant distraitement en quoi il pourrait le transformer. Le crapaud de Zabini, et le chat raté de Neville l'avaient bien fait rire. Un petit coup de baguette, et un hibou (justement) partit se poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il vit distinctement le dos de ses camarades tressauter de rire, avant que Rusard, essoufflé et coléreux, ne refasse irruption dans la classe, sa chatte ébouriffée à bout de bras, en même temps que la sonnerie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, tout les élèves se levèrent, balançant leurs affaires au fond de leur sac, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, et prirent la poudre d'escampette. En passant à côté d'Harry, qui attendait devant la porte que Ron réussisse à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Lavande, Zabini lui chuchota :

- Soit sûr que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille de sourds...

Pendant que Nott posait sa main sur son bras d'un geste réconfortant, en lui disant avec un grand sourire :

- Challenge intéressant... Mais rassure-toi Blaise a d'autres objectifs pour essayer de le relever...

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cela ne rassura pas vraiment notre petit brun... soudain il regrettait son envolée lyrique et se promit d'apprendre le sortilège... on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces bestioles sournoises !

Malfoy passa à son tour devant lui, en le frôlant au passage, avant de rejoindre sa troupe et de partir à leur prochain cours. Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avant que Ron ne le rejoigne et qu'ils partent à leur tour en classe de Sortilège.

Oh, oui... il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir ! Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Malfoy et Hermione, mais il se faisait fort d'inverser les rôles... Et avec Ron, et des esprits aussi tordus que ceux de Zabini, Parkinson, Bullstrode et surtout Nott, il y avait fort à parier que ce serait haut en couleur...

Les Bisounours, accrochez-vous bien à vos fondements, ça va crépiter !

**[TBC...]**

* * *

_Thank you à ceux qui on rejoint l'aventure en cours de route _: Mademoiz'elle Aime – **Djianara** - Maguilleta – Sandalian – **Ciel-Funny26** – – ViolettePoete – AlyssPotter – **Kisis** – Briottet – **Morenas –** Pomeline - & Gemini no Vanou

_à bientôt pour la suite, et comme d'hab je file le résumé du chap suivant à tout ceux qui le désire XD_

_et dans la foulée n'hésitez pas à lire et me dire ce que vous pensez de mon OS dernier né (ThéoxHarry)  
_


	13. Sournoiseries sous cape Partie 1

**Pairing : **Surprise...

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan-Potter. La plus formidable des bêta ! (qui me martyrise allégrement à coup de tampons dans la tête et qui ma blablate joyeusement des idées qui me files des images traumatisantes ! Qui m'inspirent pour un mega bonus/lemon de fin, et dont je déclinerais toute responsabilités... héhéhé ) Elle supporte vaillamment mes fautes d'ortho qu'elle corrige avec patience, et en retour je lui impose mon sadisme en la faisant tourner en bourrique ! Mouahaha ! Je m'incline !

**Blabla de l'auteur : **mea culpa pour la longue absence. Si je vous dit : vacances en décalé avec ma super bêta, puis cumul de DEUX (oui,oui 2 !) boulots, et enfin reprise des cours de la fac + permis + révisions pour mes partiels qui déboulent dans moins d'un mois. Ce sera la dernière ligne droite qui achèvera mes 5 ans d'études ! Et enfin big entretient à préparer, pour présenter mon projet à monter pour l'année prochaine... et enfin boulot d'été ! donc sorry d'avance, car les publications anarchiques risquent fort de continuer... T.T en attendant enjoy chapitre 11. et prochainement le 12. et parce que je suis super gentille et toussatoussaquoi, il y aura un extra pour vous remercier de votre patience ! ^^

**Résumé : **Maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité, ils sont bien remontés, et décidés à se venger... Ou quand Snape fait les frais d'un vol patenté, Sirius victime collatérale d'un maraudeur sournois, et qu'une cape permet bien des choses...

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui gagne à être mangé froid.**

Wilhelm Wander

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Sournoiseries sous cape _partie 1_**

La journée s'étira longuement, laissant les heures s'écouler lentement et mettant nos petits comploteurs sur des charbons ardents.

Harry fébrile, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lorgner Hermione et Malfoy, attendant avec impatience la soirée. Dans son esprit, des milliers d'ébauches de plans se formaient le faisant ponctuellement ricaner et s'attirant ainsi des regards interrogateurs de la part des étudiants en goguette, auxquels Neville répondait en haussant les épaules. Il se contentait de guider au travers du château son ami dans la lune pour ne pas qu'il se cogne aux murs.

De son côté, Draco exultait ! Il avait surpris plusieurs fois le regard de Potter posé sur lui. Il faut dire que le petit brun n'était pas très discret. Et Draco était persuadé que Saint Potty songeait aux confidences de Granger la veille, et souffrait d'une jalousie maladive. Confiant, il se frotta les mains de contentement, et multiplia les scènes de guimauveries avec sa « petite amie ».

Ron, quant à lui, était engagé dans une partie de cache-cache géante avec son « Problème délicat portant du 90C », trouvant refuge tour à tour dans : les toilettes du premier étage, derrière la statue de Grégory le Hautain, la cabane d'Hagrid durant l'heure du thé et même le passage poussiéreux sous les escaliers de la volière ! Malgré tout, Lavande semblait pourvue d'un sixième sens particulièrement efficace...

Pendue aux bras de Malfoy, Hermione partageait son euphorie. En effet, toute la journée Ron avait essayé d'éviter, avec plus ou moins d'habilité, l'espèce de furie blondasse qui lui courrait derrière. Finalement, il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle ne valait rien. Enjouée, elle se prêta de bonne grâce au jeu de Malfoy, mettant plus d'ardeur que d'habitude dans leurs étreintes fictives. Parkinson avait bien essayé de parasiter leur petit effet de style en venant s'engluer sur Malfoy, mais grâce à leurs efforts combinés, elle avait finit par dégager en pestant milles promesses de tortures.

Royalement assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, Pansy se consolait en faisant ses comptes. Ses comparses vert & argent avaient tous dégainés leur porte monnaie avec vélocité pour obtenir les précieuses pilules. De ce fait, la pile de gallion était plutôt conséquente, et à ceux là il fallait ajouter ceux de Brown, pour tous les renseignements qu'elle lui avait fournis aujourd'hui... Esquissant un sourire sadique, elle soupira d'aise.

Face à elle, Blaise l'observait avec amusement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi toute la journée elle avait manifesté auprès de Potter un intérêt croissant envers la belette. Laissant la jeune fille compter ses sous, il retourna à sa nouvelle lubie du moment, qui consistait à coiffer avec l'aide de pinces colorées et fantaisistes, (piquées à deux Pouffsoufle de seconde année) la douce chevelure de son ami.

Théodore se trouvait donc calé entre les jambes de Blaise. Indifférent aux horreurs que ce dernier commettait sur sa tête, il était absorbé par la lecture d'un épais grimoire intitulé « L'Art de la Guerre » par Sun Tzu* qui reposait sur ses genoux. Qui sait, cela pourrait l'inspirer... Après leur petite discutions du matin avec les Gryffi, par messages volant interposés, il se doutait de la tournure que les événements risquaient de prendre.

Deux étages plus hauts, enfermée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Millicent pestait violemment contre ses « amis » qui une fois encore la laissaient en plan. Frustrée, elle jeta un regard peu amène vers le chaudron de potion fumant. Le véritaserum était presque prêt. Il ne manquait plus que les ingrédients que Potty et la Belette étaient en charge d'emmener. Ils avaient fort intérêt à les avoir ce soir, sinon elle ne répondait plus de rien !

Et dans la tour des lions, Ginny se pomponnait, il fallait qu'elle se fasse belle. Depuis quelque temps, Harry paraissait de plus en plus inaccessible, et c'était inadmissible ! Elle se tourna sur elle-même devant son grand miroir, remit une couche de mascara, et sortit du dortoir d'un pas conquérant.

La nuit tombait lentement sur le vieux château. Les bougies s'allumaient les une après les autres, illuminant les couloirs de leurs flammes vacillantes. Dans la grande salle, le repas venait de s'achever, et les étudiants se dispersaient un peu partout dans la vaste bâtisse pour profiter de leur heure de liberté, avant que le couvre feu ne les en empêche.

Encore assis à leur table, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas pressés de se lever. Ron léchait sa cuillère à la recherche des dernières traces de chocolats, pendant qu'Harry s'étirait voluptueusement en passant paresseusement une main sur son ventre plein. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Dans la salle, plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur lui, admirant la cambrure lascive du Survivant inconscient. Hermione, qui avait exceptionnellement mangé avec eux, observait ses amis d'un air contrarié. Durant tout le repas, elle avait habilement distillé des sous-entendus sur l'activité fictive qu'elle prévoyait de faire avec Malfoy, mais aucun des garçons n'avait semblé réceptif. Fâchée, elle décida d'opter pour une méthode plus directe, étant donné qu'à priori c'était la seule qu'ils comprenaient.

Elle cherchait un moyen d'emmener cela dans la conversation lorsque Seamus lui offrit une occasion en or en demandant à la tablé leur projet de la soirée. Souriante, elle attendit que l'attention de la plupart soit focalisée sur les paroles de Colin, pour informer Ron et Harry qu'elle comptait découcher...

En entendant cela, le petit brun ouvrit de grand yeux rond, verdit considérablement, hoqueta, et finalement entreprit d'essuyer ses lunettes en tremblant pour se donner contenance. Ron, lui, manqua d'avaler sa cuillère, faillit recracher ses poumons sur la table, puis serra fermement les lèvres en détournant le regard.

Hermione rayonnait, mais elle se força à garder un visage innocent. C'était dans la poche ! D'ailleurs, Harry semblait avoir les yeux humides... Finalement Malfoy avait raison, ce soir ils allaient tous les deux faire d'horribles cauchemars, et cette nuit ou demain ils viendraient faire une jolie crise de jalousie. Ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de répondre, elle se leva pour leur claquer une bise bruyante sur la joue, murmurant un hypocrite « Je sais que je commets une horrible bêtise, mais vous êtes vraiment des anges de lui laisser une chance ! » Puis, elle tourna les talons et disparut en compagnie de Malfoy.

Dès qu'elle se fut volatilisée, Harry se tourna vers le rouquin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Contemplant les miettes recrachées par Ron et sa couleur cadavérique, Harry énonça platement :

- Toi aussi tu as été gratifié d'une horrible vision hein ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai beau savoir que tout ça c'est du flan, lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec la fouine, j'ai eu des images terribles... répondit Ron avec un large sourire. Ensuite bah...

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me retenir, heureusement que j'ai baissé la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit que je rigolais... continua Harry en s'essuyant les yeux. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi on ne s'est pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'elle nous menait en bateau. Cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas de raconter les détails de sa vie privée !

- Faut croire que ces sales Serpy ont raison... Grommela Ron en se tournant à moitié sur son siège en direction de leur table. On n'est pas très doué... euh... Harry dis-moi, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'on devait ramener le sang de dragon et les épines de Tentacula ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit brun avant de claquer sa main contre son front. Euh... oups...

- Bien vieux frère, on a plutôt intérêt de se débrouiller pour les avoir ce soir... Vu l'expression de la vieille taupe, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on ne les a pas ! Et je ne tiens pas à passer à la moule à nette, pour reprendre tes expressions moldues.

En effet, de sa place Bullstrode fulminait, postillonnant sur ses camarades en agitant à bout de main un petit flacon vide, reprochant amèrement leur absence durant l'après midi. Mais Zabini et Nott restaient impassibles face à son déchainement de remontrances, tandis que Parkinson boudait à moitié, disant que tout cela était la faute du castor. L'avoir vu fricoter avec son Dray lui avait fait oublier leur petit rendez-vous dans les toilettes.

- Brrr, fit Harry et se détournant de la scène, sans chercher à rectifier les mots du rouquin... Tu as raison, Snape est cent fois moins effrayant qu'elle... Viens allons récupérer la cape d'invisibilité et tentons un raid suicide !

- Nous allons devenir les rois des situations désespérées ! plaisanta Ron en se relevant à la suite de son ami.

Avant de quitter la grande salle, Harry se baissa vers Neville pour lui chuchoter le lieu du rendez vous. Lui indiquant que Ron et lui seraient légèrement en retard – ou mort – et dans ce cas c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tache de les venger. Puis, il sortit rapidement, ne s'attardant pas malgré Ginny qui l'appelait d'une voix aguicheuse. La bouche encore ouverte, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas d'être ainsi snobée. Changeant de tactique, elle glissa sur le banc pour se rapprocher de Neville, espérant bien obtenir de sa part quelques renseignements sur les activités de SON Harry. Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait rien lui refuser, s'amusa t-elle intérieurement. Mais à son grand étonnement, ses flatteries et ses minauderies n'eurent aucuns effets, Neville s'excusa rapidement auprès d'elle sans rien lui dire et disparut à son tour. Les oreilles aussi rouges que le blason de leur maison, la jeune fille rageait en silence sur le banc, jurant par tous les fondateurs que ce double affront ne resterait pas impuni !

Quelques couloirs plus loin, assis sur les marches d'un escalier farceur qui refusait obstinément de bouger, Ron et Harry examinaient avec attention la carte du maraudeur. Snape était enfermé dans son laboratoire, comme à chaque fin de repas depuis sa « folle nuit » avec les maraudeurs. Le petit brun soupira.

- Si on veut espérer pouvoir fouiller sa réserve personnelle tranquillement, il va falloir attendre qu'il s'absente de ses cachots !

- Et ce n'est pas gagné, il a passé la semaine à se terrer dans sa grotte... marmonna Ron.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour l'extraire de son cercueil, au moins pendant quelques minutes, le temps que l'on se glisse piller ses trésors sans risquer de se faire griller...

- On pourrait demander aux Serpy ? Proposa le rouquin sans grande conviction. Ou Sirius !

- Oui, on pourrait, mais Paddy n'est pas au château... Dumby l'a encore envoyé quelque part en mission... renâcla Harry. Et les Serpy franchement... pas trop envie.

L'attention de Ron se porta sur un petit point noir se déplaçant à proximité. Le pointant du doigt, il le montra à Harry.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous y aider lui ?

Le petit brun jeta un œil sur la petite étiquette portant un nom bien connu, et se fendit d'un fin sourire.

- Je suis sûr que cela l'amuserait aussi ! En avant camarade ! fit Harry, se relevant brusquement, et attrapant le bras de son ami pour le remettre sur ses pieds à son tour.

- Euh, oui je veux bien. Reprit ce dernier. Mais nous sommes toujours coincés au dessus du vide sur ce foutu escalier !

Harry soupira, risqua un œil par dessus la rembarre afin de vérifier si l'escalier n'avait pas quelques velléités de changement de position, puis finit par reposer ses fesses sur les marches. Pour passer l'ennui, les garçons conversèrent à battons rompus sur les différentes manières de convaincre leur futur sauveur de participer à leur tentative de vol patenté... Une poignée de minutes plus tard, l'escalier enchanté consentit enfin faire la liaison avec un bout de couloir. Heureux, les garçons décampèrent sans demander leur reste, galopant en vitesse vers les appartements de leur professeur. (

Ils frappèrent résolument à la porte de ce dernier, qui ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir.

- Et bien, et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de vous trouver tout les deux, essoufflés, sur le pas de ma porte ? Demanda le professeur Lupin amusé.

- Moony, on a besoin de ton aide ! Supplia Harry en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement.

- Je confirme, si tu ne t'adjoints pas à notre quête désespérée, nous sommes morts ! Confirma Ron.

- Et ce serait bien dommages en effet... leur répondit narquoisement Remus, en sortant une boite de biscuit. Un gâteau ?

Ron ne se fit pas prier et plongea la main dans le paquet, tandis qu'Harry adressait un regard courroucé à son parrain de cœur.

- Nous sommes sérieux Remus ! Au nom du code des maraudeurs, tu ne peux pas nous refuser ton aide !

- Et bien... si vous m'expliquiez en quoi je peux vous être utile, au lieu de brasser du vent ? Rigola le lycanthrope.

- Succinctement, en deux mots, histoire de ne pas tourner autour du pot, je dirais qu'il faudrait que... Enfin tu sais si on s'adresse à toi, c'est parce que tu es notre prof préféré hein ! Oui, on ne demanderait pas cela à n'importe qui, il nous faut quelqu'un de confiance... enfin bref... en un mot comme en cent... tu comprends dans ces cas là il faut aller droit au vif...

- Harry cesse de me passer de la pommade, et abrège ton discours... Ce sera l'heure du couvre feu qu'on y sera encore ! le coupa Remus goguenard.

Avisant Ron en train de rigoler à côté de lui, Harry sentit ses joues rougir, et souhaita que son ami s'étouffe avec son biscuit ! Puis, il finit par achever son discours piteusement.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles distraire Snape un petit moment...

Ah ! Pour le coup, ils avaient enfin toute son attention, ricana Harry. Voyant que l'enseignant désirait plus d'amples informations, notamment sur le pourquoi du comment, Harry et Ron expectorèrent le morceau de A à Z. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Remus, et que si jamais il ne cautionnait pas leur projet, il ne les en empêcherait pas non plus.

Après un petit moment, où Harry et Ron se bornèrent à observer leur enseignant rigoler à s'en rendre les bronches tout en se moquant d'eux, (ils hésitèrent un instant à le laisser s'étouffer, mais vu qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, ils se résolurent à taper dans son dos...) Remus reprit contenance et leur demanda :

- Bref, et votre bande d'adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones a besoin de mon aide pour faire quoi déjà ?

- Occuper Snape un petit moment, le temps qu'on fasse un raid dans sa réserve d'ingrédient. Répondit Ron en grimaçant.

- Rien que cela...

- Figure toi qu'en tant qu'adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones, nous préférerons, et de loin, vivre encore quelques années ! Rétorqua Harry en reprenant les qualificatifs. Or, si Snape nous grille, on risque de passer le reste de notre vie à récurer du chaudron, et si on se pointe devant Bullstrode sans les ingrédients ce soir, nous sommes morts !

- Au sens propre du terme ! Compléta le rouquin.

- Es-ce si important d'embarrasser Hermione et Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Ce ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses... grommelèrent les garçons.

Lupin ne répondit rien, se contentant de réfléchir

- Si tu ne nous aides pas, on demandera à Sirius, et tu peux être sûr qu'il ne se contentera pas de faire simplement diversion, il voudra absolument s'incruster dans nos magouilles, et ce sera pire... souligna Harry l'air mutin.

- Pssst, Harry ! Lui souffla Ron. Tu n'as pas dit que Dumbledore avait envoyé ce survolté en mission ?

- Tu devrais être plus discret lorsque tu parles de mon cher Paddy... commenta Remus l'air de rien, pendant que Ron piquait un far.

- Allez Moony ne te fais pas prier, et viens nous aider s'il te plaiiiiiit. Reprit Harry avec une moue adorable.

- Et bien allons-y dans ce cas là... fit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte. En tant que Maraudeur, lorsqu'une occasion pareille se présente, je me dois d'y apporter ma contribution !

- Tu es le meilleur ! Se réjouit Ron en lui emboitant le pas.

La cape d'invisibilité reprit du service sitôt la porte franchie, dissimulant les deux compères aux yeux de tous, pendant que Lupin traversait les couloirs en direction des cachots, d'un pas tranquille.

Arrivé au seuil des appartements du terrible professeur des potions, Remus se tourna vers ce qu'il lui semblait être ses élèves et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Puis, il frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre violemment, allant frapper le mur dans un bruit sourd et laissant apparaître Snape une remarque au bord des lèvres. Mais voyant QUI se tenait devant son laboratoire, il ravala sa réplique cinglante et plissa les yeux en observant attentivement les alentours, avant de fixer son attention sur Lupin.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda t-il sèchement. Si c'est pour ta potion Tue-Loup, ne t'inquiète pas elle sera prête à temps, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer...

Il amorça un mouvement pour refermer la porte au nez du lycanthrope, mais Remus le prit de vitesse en s'interposant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te fais confiance à ce sujet. Non, si je suis là c'est pour te parler de ce que Sirius et...

- J'ignore ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais être intéressé, mais je suis dans l'obligation de t'informer que je me contrefiche des déboires de ce sac à puce ! Le coupa Severus.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je pensais que tu serais ravi de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit cette nuit là... continua le lycanthrope sans se démonter. Car il va sans dire, que contrairement à vous deux, j'ai tout mes souvenirs...

Severus, qui jusqu'à présent était davantage occupé à essayer de déloger le maraudeur afin de fermer cette fichu porte, s'arrêta instantanément. « Pardon ? » articula t-il d'une voix blanche, pendant que Remus se retenait de sourire de manière trop franche. L'affaire était dans le sac.

- Oui, il s'avère que j'ai eu pitié de Sirius, et honnêtement je n'avais pas envie qu'il ne saute de la tour d'astronomie... Donc je lui ai relaté les faits, afin qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Mais j'ai appris qu'il en avait profité pour t'asticoter, ce que je ne lui reproche pas le moins du monde, après tout c'est de bonne guerre... Cependant j'estime qu'il serait de bon ton de t'en affranchir également, car à ce rythme tu risques de te faire un ulcère, et je doute que Dumbledore apprécie de perdre son professeur des Potions aussi facilement...

Durant tout le monologue, Snape avait considérablement pâlit. Cependant, il avait vite remis son masque d'impassibilité, et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il demanda à Lupin d'abréger et d'en venir au but en lui balançant l'info. Quelques pas plus loin, les deux garçons planqués sous la cape d'invisibilité commençaient à s'impatienter, à ce rythme Remus allait s'installer là et la mission capoter ! Mais c'était mal connaître le maraudeur. Profitant du fait que Snape semblait être à l'écoute et avide de connaître la suite, (quoiqu'il en dise) Remus attrapa délicatement son bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Allons discuter dans mes appartements, nous serons plus à l'aise que dans ce cachots glacial. En outre, j'ai une pensine, tu pourras vérifier la véracité de mes propos...

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du maitre des potions, il entreprit de le tirer hors de son laboratoire et de pousser doucement le battant en prenant soin de ne pas le fermer complètement. Il adressa un discret clin d'œil en direction des garçons, et partit vers ses quartiers, trainant toujours derrière lui un Snape méfiant.

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un sacret manipulateur Lupin ! S'extasia doucement Ron.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire complice, puis tendit l'oreille. Lorsque les pas ne se firent plus entendre, il s'avança et poussa délicatement la porte, qui tourna sagement sur ses gongs sans un bruit. Agrippant Ron par la manche, il le poussa dans le labo avant de retirer la cape qui les dissimulait des regards.

- Dépêchons-nous, je ne tiens pas à trainer dans les parages. Souffla le petit brun en traversant la salle en direction de la réserve.

Les apprentis voleurs n'eurent aucune difficulté à repérer - et dérober – les ingrédients voulus. Profitant de l'occasion, Harry fit main basse sur d'autres produits plus ou moins illicites, sous le regard interrogatif du rouquin.

- Beh quoi... Quitte à piller sa réserve autant en profiter ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir !

Et c'est les poches pleines que les Gryffondor quittèrent l'antre de la bête. Prenant soin de bien refermer la porte cette fois-ci... Ils remontèrent rapidement les escaliers et, retirèrent la cape juste avant de débouler dans le hall, comme si de rien n'était. Ils échangèrent un petit regard satisfait avant de prendre le chemin de la tour. En cour de route, ils tombèrent sur une jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

- Hum... Harry, Tu... tu aurais quelques secondes à m'accorder... s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle en clignant exagérément des cils, pendant que son groupe de copine gloussait comme des dindes un peu plus loin.

- Euh... et bien pas vraiment... j'ai euh... bégaya le pauvre brun en cherchant désespérément un mensonge plausible pour se soustraire à cette demande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mec ! Le coupa Ron, je pourrais bien me passer de toi quelques instants !

Harry regarda d'un œil vitreux, son ami le délestait discrètement de leur précieux fardeau et l'abandonnait lâchement en compagnie de la jeune fille. Le traitre, pensa le petit brun en le foudroyant du regard pendant qu'il s'éloignait rapidement dans les escaliers. Il lâcha un soupir discret, et se tourna vers la Poufsouffle, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Hum... euh on pourrait peut être... euh... allez faire un tour dans le parc, on sera euh... genre plus tranquille... reprit-elle en lorgnant sur sa cicatrice.

Sans rien répondre, Harry prit le chemin du parc sans vérifier si la jeune fille lui emboitait le pas. Ils déambulèrent prêt du lac pendant un petit moment, avant que Melinda Bobbin (oui, elle avait réussi à lui dire son nom entre deux bredouillements) ne réussisse à parler correctement. Leur « discutions » dura une dizaine de minutes, minutes essentiellement composées de suppliques et de pleurs, mais pour Harry cela sembla durer des heures. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à l'abandonner sans se sentir trop coupable, il prit la poudre d'escampette sans se faire prier, pendant que les copines de la Poufsouffle rejetée s'empressaient de venir réconforter leur amie.

En rentrant précipitamment dans le hall, il s'emplafonna contre une personne bien connue. Portant sa main sur son nez, pour vérifier s'il était toujours intact malgré la chute, il grogna d'une voix nasillarde :

- Sirius? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que Dumbledore t'avait envoyé en mission ?

- C'est le cas ! Et je l'ai remplie avec brio... se rengorgea l'animagus en souriant.

- Tu as été sacrement rapide, tu devais faire quoi ? Capturer des Mangemorts ? Espionner le premier ministre ? Faire le garde du corps pour une personnalité ?

- Non, juste réceptionner quinze caisses de bonbons au citron affrétée de France... répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu te moques de moi ? S'offusqua le petit brun.

Avant de partir, Sirius lui avait raconté que ce serait une mission longue et difficile. Et lui s'était imaginé des tas de scénarios angoissants, mais là...

- Absolument pas ! Ricana Sirius, hermétique au regard noir de son filleul. Oh allez, Prongsy junior, ne me dis pas que tu m'as cru ? Roh excuse-moi !

- Humf... Ronchonna Harry en se déridant. Après tout, il lui était difficile de rester en colère contre Sirius alors que celui-ci avait entreprit de le serrer contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux !

- Bref ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un Moony à voir moi !

- Okay, à demain alors !

Harry regarda le maraudeur s'éloigner gaiement et, avisant l'heure, partit à toute vitesse retrouver Ron. À ce rythme, ils allaient être en retard à leur petite réunion top secrète. A mi-chemin de la tour, il s'arrêta brusquement. Sirius allait voir Remus ? Mais Remus était avec Snape ! Oups... Il envisagea quelques secondes de faire demi-tour pour prévenir son parrain, puis finalement s'abstint. Ce sera bien fait pour lui ! Et c'est en rigolant comme un bossu qu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Son arrivée passa inaperçue, tant la salle commune était bruyante et bondée. Pour remercier les Gryffondor de 7ème année pour leurs rapports sur leurs bêtas produits et les féliciter quant à leur utilisation, (en fait, doublement félicités pour ne pas avoir été chopés) les jumeaux Weasley avaient envoyé un énorme colis emplis de leurs produits phares. Autant dire que l'ambiance était explosive dans la pièce !

Il remarqua rapidement qu'Hermione manquait à l'appel, ainsi qu'étrangement Neville et Ron. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de Dean, qui se roulait de rire par terre pendant que Kirke et Hooper crachaient des plumes à ses côtés.

- Hey mec, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Neville ?

Dean se releva et s'essuya les yeux avant de lui répondre.

- Ronny chou a dit que tu étais occupé avec une jeune donzelle en chaleur. Il t'attendait, mais comme tu te faisais désirer, il est parti avec Neville pour ne pas se faire choper lorsque ce sera l'heure du couvre feu. Il a marmonné un truc comme quoi tu saurais te débrouiller pour les rejoindre sans te faire choper... Dean se tut un instant, puis reprit d'un air enjoué : Alors, alors, alors ? Elle était comment ? Belle au moins ? C'était qui ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Seamus m'a parié dix noises que tu l'avais faite pleurer ! Alors... alors ?

- Niunggg. S'étrangla Harry. Puis sans répondre, il tourna les talons en direction du dortoir.

Dans son dos, Dean s'étranglait de rire, en disant que cela voulait dire oui, et partit chercher Seamus pour récupérer son du. Dans la chambre, Harry s'empressa de cacher le reste des ingrédients « empruntés » à Snape dans sa malle et attrapa une cape un peu plus chaude. Sa promenade dans les cachots puis dans le parc l'avait frigorifié. Puis, il sortit la carte des maraudeurs en grognant. Ron et Neville auraient bien pu l'attendre, non ?

Dans le salon de Remus, deux petits points noirs s'agitaient dans tout les sens, pendant que le troisième restait immobile. Harry sourit d'un air mauvais. Remus devait être confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, et s'amuser à observer les deux gamins s'écharper joyeusement. Il ne comprenait pas trop le plaisir que pouvait avoir Lupin à rester en compagnie de Snape, mais bon... chacun s'amuse comme il peut...

Il observa Rusard qui était probablement en train de pourchasser Peeves trois étages plus bas, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à lui... Et il reporta son attention sur le couloir interdit. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas arrivés, dans la salle ne se trouvaient que Ron, Neville, Bullstrode et Zabini.

Puis, il s'arrêta quelques instants sur les étiquettes de Malfoy et Hermione dans la chambre de préfet de ce dernier. Vu l'écart entre eux, ils ne s'adonnaient certainement pas au sport du chambre, contrairement à ce que laissaient entendre les propos de la brunette. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, Harry suspectait qu'ils s'étaient collé à leurs devoirs... Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et murmura « _Méfait accompli_ » avant de le ranger soigneusement dans sa poche.

D'un pas dégagé, il redescendit dans la salle commune, toujours aussi bruyante, et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame comme il était venu, c'est à dire dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Dans le couloir, il enfila de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, et partit retrouver la troupe de comploteurs.

Un petit regard à gauche, un petit regard à droite. On tend bien l'oreille au cas où... et c'est parti. Harry parcourut rapidement les couloirs, évitant avec adresse le préfet de Serdaigle, passant au travers de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, et dévalant silencieusement les marches. Afin de grappiller quelques minutes, et accessoirement éviter d'entrer en collision avec le professeur Vector qui patrouillait au cinquième, il s'engagea lestement dans un passage secret. Et en déboulant du boyau, il se retrouva pile poil au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage interdit.

Il entreprit de l'escalader, mais au même moment un pas discret se fit entendre en provenance de l'autre côté du couloir...

**[ TBC...]**

* * *

* L'art de la Guerre, par Sun Tzu : c'est le plus ancien ouvrage de stratégie militaire connu à ce jour. Basé entre autre sur la guerre psychologique. Les citations sont assez célèbres ! "L'Art Suprême de la Guerre c'est de soumettre sans combattre" « En tuer un pour en terrifier un millier » etc... Si vous voulez plus de renseignements : google est votre ami ^^

a la semaine prochaine ! et au passage, je vous informe qu'il y aura une little scène de fan service pour les pro, zut je ne me souvient plus ! Théo ou Draco ? XD


	14. Sournoiseries sous cape Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Surprise... actually on se dirige vers un Ron/Millicent et un Harry/Goyle... (je ne suis pas crédible ? attendez vois un peu !)

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan-Potter. toujours la même. lancez lui des fleurs elle le mérite XD

**Résumé : **Quand les idées fumeuses des uns rencontrent la folle hardiesse des autres, ça donne un cocktail détonnant ! Dans la foulée, un peu de Fan-service pour les pro-Théo... XD

* * *

**Je suis capable du meilleur et du pire. Mais, dans le pire, c'est moi le meilleur. **

Coluche

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Sournoiseries sous cape **_**Partie 2**_

Figé sur place, Harry lorgnait dans la direction du bruit avec appréhension. A son grand soulagement, ce fut Théodore Nott qui émergea des ténèbres, sa baguette émettant une faible lueur pour le guider. Hélas, son apaisement fut de courte durée. De petites clochettes tintèrent dans le silence, vite suivies de l'heureux détenteur du chapeau avec lesdites clochettes, qui n'était autre que Peeves !

Il pila net devant le jeune homme avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais. Nott abaissa sa baguette et haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste, il savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec ce maudit fantôme. Peeves ouvrit la bouche, et son caquètement retentit bruyamment au travers du château : « ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! »

La suite se passa très rapidement. Profitant que Peeves se soit retourné et éloigné un peu pour chercher Rusard, Harry bifurqua brusquement, courut vers le jeune homme impassible, le plaqua contre le mur de pierre et les recouvrit de sa cape.

Pour Nott, le choc fut un peu rude et son dos n'apprécia guère le traitement infligé. Il lâcha une faible plainte avant qu'une main ne vienne gentiment le bâillonner, et qu'il n'écarquille un peu les yeux en assimilant ce qui venait de se produire. Lui qui s'attendait à se retrouver en retenue pour la semaine à venir, se retrouvait brusquement contre un mur froid avec la main de Potter contre sa bouche; le corps chaud de ce dernier en un peu trop proche vicinalité, et tous deux recouverts d'une étrange cape. Comprenant immédiatement les enjeux, il se dégagea doucement de la main du petit brun, lui montrant qu'il avait compris, souffla silencieusement un « nox » pour éteindre sa baguette, et ne fit plus un bruit.

À deux pas d'eux, Rusard essoufflé venait de rejoindre l'esprit farceur, qui observait les environs avec suspicions. Où s'était caché l'élève ?

- Où est-il, Peeves ? Vite, dis-moi ! Crachouillait le concierge en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Quand on est poli, on dit s'il te plait... badina ce dernier, qui en oublia immédiatement ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur le concierge.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot Peeves ! Par où est-il parti ?

Le poltergeiste prit son ton le plus exaspérant pour chantonner.

- Je diraisquelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plait... nanana...

- Bon d'accord, souffla Rusard épuisé de polémiquer avec ce stupide esprit. S'il te plait !

_- Quelque chose_ ! Hahaha ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Je dirais « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plait ! Hahaha ! *

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'esprit frappeur s'envola. (Probablement pour semer la pagaille ailleurs !) Las, le concierge ne chercha pas à le poursuivre, et de toute manière le petit chenapan avait déjà du regagner son dortoir... Il s'éloigna à son tour, à la recherche d'un autre étudiant qui aurait moins de chance !

Le nez dans le cou de Nott, Harry entendit Rusard partir. Il resta un moment encore immobile, contemplant les trois petits grains de beauté artistiquement déposés sur la peau du Serpentard à cet endroit, attendant que les pas ne se fassent plus entendre. Puis, soulagé, il reprit ce souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Un soupir dans ses cheveux lui apprit que Nott aussi s'autorisait à respirer. En relevant doucement la tête, il croisa le regard améthyste du Serpentard, et se rendant brusquement compte que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il recula rapidement en rougissant.

- Il semblerait que l'existence de cet objet puisse expliquer pas mal de tes exploits. Chuchota Théodore amusé.

- Oui... euh... bon... bafouilla Harry, si tu pouvais garder l'info pour toi, ce serait sympa. C'est censé être un secret...

S'éloignant encore un peu du vert & argent, Harry retira prudemment la cape et pria de tout son cœur pour ne pas avoir à regretter de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Nott garda le silence quelques instants, semblant jauger les pour et les contre d'une telle promesse. Finalement, il esquissa un fin sourire avant d'accéder à la requête du petit brun.

- Et maintenant que dirais-tu de nous hâter, avant qu'un autre imprévu ne nous en empêche ?

Harry hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges, et tous deux se pressèrent jusqu'à la salle où les attendaient leurs amis. A peine la porte fut-elle franchie, que Bullstrode les agressa, pendant que Ron lui sautait dessus.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Alors mec, comment ça s'est passé ?

Ignorant la taupe qui se plaignait auprès de Nott de l'absence de Parkinson, Harry maugréa à l'intention de ses copains.

- Bande de chacal, non seulement tu m'abandonnes avec cette pintade hystérique, mais en plus vous ne m'attendez même pas !

- Beh quoi, il fallait lui laisser sa chance ! Et pour le reste... Nous n'étions pas sûr que tu arrives à t'en défaire à temps... se justifia Ron nullement embarrassé. De toute manière, nous n'aurions pas tenu à trois là-dessous... Avec toi et Hermione ça passe, vous êtes tous les deux petits... mais je te signale que Neville ce n'est pas Mione...

- Grumpf... fut la seule chose qu'Harry trouva à rétorquer.

De toute manière, tu n'as rien raté ici. Murmura Neville. Bulllstrode est vraiment effrayante, mais quand elle a vu qu'on avait les ingrédients, elle s'est un peu calmée... Puis Zabini a réussi à persuader Ron de lui raconter comment vous avez réussi à piller Snape.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es arrivé en même temps que Nott ? Demanda Ron sans remarquer la soudaine rougeur sur les pommettes de son ami.

Harry entreprit de raconter brièvement à ses amis les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis que Ron l'avait abandonné. Ils se moquèrent légèrement du syndrome de défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin d'Harry, en n'en apprenant les raisons, puis gloussèrent franchement en imaginant la tête que due faire Sirius en découvrant Snape dans les appartements de son loup.

De son côté, Harry avait enfin repris sa couleur naturelle. Nott ne semblait pas s'être offusqué de ce contact prolongé. Il se flagella mentalement, et fit taire les battements de son coeur. Évidemment que ce n'était pas grand chose ! Mais depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour la gente masculine, Harry se trouvait légèrement paranoïaque. Et évitait soigneusement les contacts trop prolongés avec ses camarades, de peur que cela ne soit mal interprété.

Plus loin, Zabini et Nott étaient également en train de se faire un compte rendu des évènements. Zabini s'esclaffant bruyamment en lui narrant l'exploit que Saint Potty et la Belette avaient réussi dans les cachots de Snape.

Voyant que Pansy n'arrivait toujours pas, Bullstrode repartit dans un coin de la salle pour terminer la potion, pendant que les garçons s'installaient dans un coin pour de faire le point sur la situation.

- Au fait Nott, tu es au courant que tu as des barrettes fluo dans les cheveux ? Tu cherches à lancer une nouvelle mode ? Ironisa Ron en voyant la chevelure du Serpentard.

- Cette petite fantaisie est le résultat de l'oisiveté de Blaise... commenta platement l'interpellé avec un charmant sourire.

- C'est super non ? renchérit joyeusement Blaise. Je trouve que cela lui ôte son air d'intellectuel coincé ! Pas toi ? Au fait, tu veux que je te fasse la même ?

- L'intellectuel coincé a sa baguette à porté de main... répliqua calmement Théodore. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Euh... non, non merci ça ira... reprit piteusement le rouquin.

- Et toi Potter ? Je suis sûr que cela t'irait merveilleusement bien ! C'est décidé, viens par-là !

Et sans laisser le temps au pauvre Gryffondor de refuser, le métis l'attrapa et l'installa d'autorité entre ses jambes, tout en sortant une panoplie de pinces fortement colorées. Heureusement, c'est ce moment-là que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir sur une Pansy défaite et, étrangement, accompagnée de Luna. Profitant que l'attention se soit portée sur les nouvelles venues, Harry se carapata en vitesse, trouvant refuge dans le dos du rouquin.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! reprocha d'emblée Millicent à son amie. Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là l'autre ?

- Je suis préfète au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, grogna Pansy entre deux reniflements. et comme Dra... Draco est en train de... de... av... avec Granger... Il m'a demandé de... de Oh c'est trop horriiiiible ! Mon Dracooooo !

- Comme Malfoy est occupé avec Hermione, il lui a demandé d'échanger leur tour pour patrouiller. Les informa bien aimablement Luna, toujours prête à rendre service.

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. Mince, il avait oublié que Parkinson était vraiment attachée à la fouine ! Il détourna la tête en se mordillant les lèvres, et croisa le regard de Neville. Ce dernier semblait également extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Théodore se releva pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, et accompagné de Blaise ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Les Gryffondor les observèrent discrètement. Finalement, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser voir ou entendre, les Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi insensibles et nombrilistes que cela. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Blaise leur adressa une grimace en leur indiquant de se boucher les oreilles. Prudent, Harry vérifia que les sortilèges de silence étaient bien en place. À priori, ils comptaient mettre Parkinson au parfum quant aux réelles motivations de Malfoy et Hermione...

La réaction de Pansy fut épique ! Tout d'abord, la joie la plus totale, puis l'incrédulité, (à ce stade elle se tourna rapidement vers Harry, septique.) puis le déni, et enfin un étrange mélange entre chagrin et colère. Et le tout, très bruyamment s'il vous plait ! Finalement, lorsqu'elle cessa de se dessécher en versant des litres de larmes, elle se redressa et fonça droit sur Harry. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et tentait de se faire tout petit dans le dos de son ami. Mais hélas pour lui, Ron n'avait aucune velléité de suicide et s'écarta promptement de la trajectoire de la furie, laissant notre malheureux survivant sans protection.

Campée fièrement sur ses deux pieds, elle observait, sourcils froncés, le pauvre petit brun terrorisé, de toute sa hauteur. Mais étrangement, après un dernier sanglot, elle s'accroupit prêt de Harry et l'attrapa par la cravate.

- J'ai toujours trucidé tous les stupides veracrasses qui avaient le culot de s'intéresser d'un peu trop prêt à mon Draco... Aboya t-elle. Car c'est MON Draco !

Harry tenta bien de la couper, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'en l'occurrence c'était Malfoy qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et qu'Hermione n'était qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire. (Beh oui, même à l'article de la mort, Harry reste un sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin...) Mais Pansy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, larmoyante elle continua :

- Si je l'ai laissé folâtré à sa guise, c'était parce que je pensais qu'il finirait bien par se rendre compte à quel point j'étais faite pour lui ! Mais... Il semblerait que j'ai négligé un détail important... C'est vrai que depuis le début tu es le seul à qui il accorde de l'intérêt... Même nous, qui sommes censés être ses amis, il ne nous considère pas vraiment comme ses égales... Et si on réfléchit bien, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vous ne cherchiez l'occasion de vous asticoter... Et lorsqu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de dispute avec toi, il devient imbuvable ! Je ne suis pas vraiment disposée à te le laisser, mais...

Un long silence ponctua sa déclaration. Incertain de la conduite à tenir Harry et tous les autres restaient cois et immobile. Après avoir observé attentivement son captif, cherchant à le sonder, Pansy reprit la parole. Cette fois, la voix s'était durcie.

- Je ne vais te poser cette question qu'une fois... Es-tu amoureux de Draco ?

À ces mots, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, avant qu'une magnifique teinte écarlate ne vienne reprendre place sur son visage. À côté, Zabini et Nott l'observaient avec attention, une lueur calculatrice dans le regard. Baissant la tête, il bafouilla.

- Euh... je... je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? rugit Pansy en le secouant comme un prunier, l'étranglant à moitié avec sa cravate.

- Pansy calme-toi donc. Intervint Nott en desserrant la prise de la jeune fille sur le bout de tissu.

Retrouvant sa respiration, Harry s'éloigna vivement de la folle furieuse. Agacé, il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. La colère lui éclaircissant l'esprit, il siffla :

- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! Écoute, ça fait à peine quelques jours que j'ai découvert que les hommes pouvaient éventuellement m'intéresser. Et je sais seulement depuis ce matin ce que Malfoy a dans le crâne. D'ailleurs, son petit plan débile n'avait aucune chance de marcher, alors si Neville n'avait pas surpris leur conversation, jamais je n'aurais imaginé quoique ce soit de possible avec lui. Désolé mais jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme un petit ami potentiel. Ni même comme un ami tout court ! Tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Alors désolé si la réponse ne te convient pas, mais c'est comme ça !

Pansy se redressa, s'éloignant un peu de Théo, et souffla un grand coup.

- Écoute, tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes, mais tu n'es pas contre non plus ? Donc si mon Drakichou te veut, il t'aura ! Car si je ne peux pas l'avoir, aucune fille ne l'aura non plus ! Alors tu as intérêt à tomber rapidement amoureux de lui ! C'est la seule condition pour que je te le laisse !

Les fesses toujours au sol, Harry s'étouffa en entendant les propos de la grande brune. Elle était folle ? Ou bien vraiment amoureuse ? Comment pouvait-elle vouloir l'aider à sortir avec Malfoy alors qu'elle était clairement amourachée de lui ? Indifférente aux questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune héros, Luna se rapprocha et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Maintenant que tous les problèmes sont réglés, Il est peut-être temps de commencer la réunion, non ?

- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais la Luna ? Demanda Ron, encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- J'ai croisé Pansy en train de pleurer dans les couloirs. Alors je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'ici. Car tu sais, il n'est pas bon de laisser quelqu'un infecté par des Povrebines tout seul ! Mais je suis soulagée, grâce à vous ils ont fui !

Refusant de spéculer sur les propos de la jolie blonde, Ron et Neville, qui étaient habitués, vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Après un instant d'hésitation, les Serpentard les imitèrent à leur tour. Blaise récupéra ses barrettes multicolores sous le regard angoissé d'Harry. Puis s'ingénia à créer une somptueuse coiffure à Pansy pour la consoler. Cette dernière tenta bien de se rebiffer, mais le métis avait une poigne de fer et finalement elle abdiqua. Elle glissa une main dans sa cape, et en retira une jolie bourse bien rebondie qu'elle tendit au rouquin. « C'est ta part » ronchonna t-elle avant de se tourner discrètement vers Harry, qu'elle remercia sobrement pour ses renseignements tout au long de la journée. De toute manière, Ron était trop occupé à compter sa nouvelle fortune pour s'en apercevoir.

Voyant qu'aucun ne voulait se lancer, Théodore se décida à prendre la parole :

- Bon, je propose de faire d'abord un point sur la situation, et de soupeser chaque idée avant de se lancer dans cette vendetta. Personnellement, j'ai déjà réfléchi aux différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à nous pour tourmenter qui-vous savez.

Son trait d'humour fit sourire quelques personnes. Millicent, qui venait de finir la potion, revint s'installer dans le petit groupe, et finalement la discutions fut fort animée, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Une fois le plan ébauché, et s'étant assuré de l'accord de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce fut Blaise qui résuma l'état des choses.

- Désormais - grâce à Longdubat - c'est un fait établi que Draco et Granger jouent la comédie. Du coup, nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin du véritaserum pour les forcer à nous dire quel dragon les a mordus pour sortir ensemble... Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme cela Milli, c'est vrai !

[…] De toute manière, cela peut toujours nous être utile, donc surveille cette potion et tais-toi ! Bref, quoique leur but ultime dénote - à mon sens - un manque certain de bon goût... Non Weasley ne me coupe pas. Ce n'est que mon avis après tout ! Donc en résumé : ces deux là ont comploté juste pour conquérir vos petits cœurs de Gryffondor pas doués et ce, au détriment de la santé morale de toute l'école... Selon toute logique, maintenant que nous savons ce qui est passé par la tête de ces deux imbéciles,

[…] Weasley je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper ! Notre collaboration pourrait cesser maintenant. Qu'y a t-il Potter, t'en fais une tête, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous mon charme ? Ahahah aie !

[…] Ouais bon, je rigolais, récupère ta chaussure ! Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc en principe notre collaboration devrait cesser là. Il suffirait que Potter galope se jeter dans les bras de Dray, et que Weasley tu plaques Brown et sortes avec ta miss-je-sais-tout, et paf histoire réglée !

[...] Mais vous allez arrêter de protester, et vous taire oui ? Laissez-moi finir ! Donc, comme je le soulignais il y a quelques secondes. Leur plan stupide s'est fait au détriment de notre santé mentale, et pour certains leur pauvre petit cœur est en jeu ! Et cela mérite bien une vengeance ! Sur ce point, nous sommes tous d'accord. De toute manière, le résultat sera sans doute le même, Dray aura son Potter et la Belette obtiendra Granger... Mais au moins, nous serons apaisés de les avoir fait souffrir comme nous avons souffert !

[…] Non, je ne suis pas mélodramatique, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Théo ? Et puis ricanez autant que vous voulez, je sais que j'ai raison ! Honnêtement Pansy, tu ne te sentirais pas mieux, en l'observant s'agiter comme un saule cogneur pour avoir son Potter ?

[...] Et Weasley, dis-toi que si tu hésites tant c'est uniquement parce que elle t'a snobé lorsque tu voulais sortir avec elle, comme le dit le dicton : fléreur échaudé craint l'eau froide ! Conclusion, notre coalition ne doit pas cesser, et au contraire agissons pour le bien commun !

[...] Potter, arrête de marmonner ! Et détrompe toi, nous n'avons pas forcément tous l'envie de te caser avec Dray, même s'il est particulièrement insupportable en ce moment ! Pour être honnête, on a nos propres objectifs, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire ça sans rien à y gagner !

[…] Quoi ? Oui Serpentard et fière de l'être, et non tu ne sauras rien. Cela ne concerne que Théo et moi même ! Pour en revenir à nos dragons, c'est donc le plan de Théo qui a été retenu. Alors concrètement parlant, cela donnerait ça : premièrement, vous leur faites pleins de sous-entendus. Et discrètement ! Pour peu que vous connaissiez ce mot bien entendu...

[...] Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Potter ! Lorsque Granger te cuisinera, parce qu'elle ne manquera pas de le faire, sous-entends que Draco te plait, mais que tu ne voudrais pas casser son bonheur et **blablabla** tout pleins de foutaises de ce genre. Puis, au moment où Draco est chaud bouillant et pense que c'est dans la poche, Potty fait semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas une fille, on se comprend hein ? Le but du jeu c'est de montrer à Dray que tu es de la jaquette comme on dit... et donc que tu es très heureux avec ton copain. Bref, à lui de gouter aux affres de la jalousie !

[…] Chut ! Les questions, c'est après ! Quant à toi Weasley... cette pauvre Granger est déjà folle de jalousie... Mince ! **Hey** cela ne marche pas dans cette configuration !

Un grand silence bis fit son apparition. Puis Luna, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout le conciliabule et le monologue du métis, intervint de sa petite voix rêveuse.

- Je suppose qu'il faut juste l'adapter différemment. Que quelqu'un fasse la cour à Ronald sous les yeux d'Hermione, dès qu'il sera de nouveau célibataire. Pour montrer qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qui sont intéressées...

- Mais oui ! Perfecto ! Se réjouit Blaise. Bon maintenant que les jalons sont posés, il faut trouver les personnes qui jouerons les rôles des petits copains ou copines imaginaires ! Oh lala, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre ! Ça promet de franches rigolades !

- Tu peux toujours demander à Colin, Harry ! Proposa gentiment Neville.

- Héhéhé, ricana Pansy. Cette pauvre crevette va faire dans sa robe dès que Draco s'approchera de lui ! Car il va s'en dire qu'il va essayer de zigouiller ton nouveau boyfriend Potter !

- Effectivement, c'est un point à prendre en considération ! Fit Théodore, pendant que Blaise s'agitait de nouveau.

- Et je suppose que cela sera la même chose pour la malheureuse qui essayera de s'acoquiner avec Weasley... Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi vous filiez droit lorsque Granger est en colère, mais pour l'avoir vu une fois s'énerver, j'ai vite compris, c'est terrifiant ! Rajouta Pansy.

- En outre, je pense qu'il est un peu risqué de mettre plus de personnes dans la confidence. Reprit Théodore.

- Tu as raison Théo. Pesta Bullstrode. Déjà que l'on aura de la chance si ces stupides Gryffons arrivent à garder le secret, alors je n'imagine pas avec d'autres ! Déjà que cette blondasse n'était pas prévue.

- N'insulte pas Luna ! Intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'offusquant par outre mesure des insultes à leurs propos.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry ! Intervint Luna, coupant court à la dispute qui couvait. Millicent a raison, il faudrait que cela reste entre vous, sinon Draco et Hermione risquent fort de découvrir le pot-au-mandragores... Ils peuvent être très persuasifs lorsqu'ils le veulent, et je ne connais pas grand monde qui résiste à Draco lorsqu'il est en colère.

- Vous n'avez pas tord, murmura Neville en réfléchissant. La meilleure solution serait que vous vous en chargiez vous même…

- Qui t'a permis de m'appeler comme ça ? Grognait Bullstrode dans son coin.

- Pourquoi, Millicent n'est pas trop prénom ? S'étonna Luna.

- Mais cela voudrait dire que... que... balbutia Blaise, empêchant ainsi à Millicent de répliquer.

- Tout de suite c'est moins drôle, hein mon petit _Blaise_ ? Ronronna Harry en s'approchant à quatre pattes du métis. Ron étant hors jeu, et vu que je refuse que Malfoy zigouille notre adorable Neville, cela voudrait dire qu'il va falloir que l'un de vous s'y colle... hum je suis déjà tout émoustillé _zabichou_ !

- Mais... mais... Dray va me tuer ! Fit Blaise en tremblotant. Et je refuse de mourir si jeune !

- Allons, c'est juste pour faire semblant ! Rigola Ron en se moquant de lui.

- Et Harry te protégera surement. Fit timidement Neville, pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

- Tu as raison, et après tout ce n'est rien, comparé à ce qui attend la belette... riposta ce dernier en sourdine de manière à ce que seuls les trois Gryffons l'entendent. Pansy et Milli sont de vraies harpies...

Comprenant ce que ce dernier voulait dire, Ron redressa la tête, laissant son regard s'attarder tour à tour sur Bullstrode et Parkinson. « Oh Merlin » murmura t-il en blanchissant. Puis, avisant Luna qui bavardait plus loin avec Nott, il soupira soulagé.

- Luna, ma sauveuse ! Appela t-il !

- Je suis désolée Ronald, mais je ne peux pas accepter ce rôle. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, donc c'est impossible !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Luna ? On s'en fout !

Malheureusement, Luna était partie dans une explication à base de Nargols qui ne seraient pas favorables à une telle comédie, qu'elle ne faisait partie ni de Serpentard, ni de Gryffondor alors elle n'avait aucune raison de se mêler à cela, et que de toute manière une autre mission l'attendait déjà quelque part... Dépité, Ron se tourna vers Pansy en grimaçant. Même si elle avait un caractère de chiottes, au moins elle n'était pas laide, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Bullstrode ! Interceptant son regard, Pansy lui fit un sourire mauvais.

- Il en est hors de question la belette ! Je refuse de tremper dans cette combine ! Vous observer est bien suffisant... De toute manière, je ne compte pas laisser MON Draco à Potter sans me battre un minimum ! Et ce n'est pas en faisant semblant de te draguer, tout en me retenant de vomir, que j'aurais une chance... Alors débrouille-toi sans moi !

- Et bien je REFUSE ! D'avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec Bullstrode ! Hurla Ron.

- Et moi je refuse de faire semblant de sortir avec Potty ! Ajouta Blaise en se positionnant à côté du rouquin. M'en veux pas mec, mais ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort !

Alors que Millicent et Harry, légèrement vexé il faut tout de même l'avouer, pestaient dans leur coin, Luna s'approcha de son pas dansant.

- Il y a une solution ! Musa t-elle. Nott peut faire semblant de sortir avec Harry, et Zabini tu te charges de chanter les louanges de Ronald...

- QUOIIIII. Fut le double cri de Ron et Blaise, en écoutant la solution de la jolie blonde.

- Mais oui, et ce sera beaucoup plus drôle ! S'esclaffa joyeusement Luna.

Les garçons eurent beau protester vigoureusement, lorsque Luna était décidée, tout le monde finissait par plier ! Et malgré une joute sanguinaire, un chantage affectif mesquin, des hurlements et moult promesses de vengeances, Ron et Blaise finirent par courber l'échine. Ils étaient vaincus ! Surtout que Pansy, Neville, Harry et Millicent s'étaient automatiquement rangés du côté de la Serdaigle, amusés d'avance à l'idée de voir ces deux là faire semblant de fricoter... S'engagèrent alors d'âpres négociations, durant lesquelles les deux garçons avaient exigés une contrepartie conséquente.

Ceci fait, Luna avait demandé - par pure acquis de conscience seulement - au noble Serpentard restant si lui aussi était d'accord. Nott s'était contenté de répondre d'un air impassible que cela ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problème. Ajoutant par la suite, qu'il ne craignait aucunement leur prince. La jolie blonde lui offrit un sourire complice, satisfaite de cette réponse.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à peaufiner les détails, puis les représentants des trois blasons s'en retournèrent discrètement rejoindre leurs pénates. Chacun usant de ruses ou de stratégies qui leur étaient propres (traduction : une carte et une cape pour les uns, de l'insouciance pour une autre, et du culot couplé à quelques pattes graissés pour les derniers...) sans se soucier de savoir si les autres allaient se faire surprendre ou pas...

Et alors que sagement tous les étudiants partaient se coucher, Blaise arrêta Théodore devant l'entrée de leur dortoir.

- Tu as vraiment des idées sournoises je trouve !

- Avoue que tu t'en délectes... s'amusa Théodore.

- Tu déconnes ? C'est bien plus que ça ! S'esclaffa le métis. Bien que j'aurais préféré ne pas en faire les frais, être spectateur est plus drôle ! Mais finalement, cela m'arrange bien... je saurais en tirer parti ne t'inquiète pas ! Cela risque d'être amusant de faire semblant de draguer la belette !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais. Lui répondit posément le grand châtain.

- Et toi, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir ? Se calma aussitôt Blaise en lorgnant son ami. Je veux dire... Potter est... Et Draco risque de te le faire payer...

- Ne te ronge donc pas tant le sang. le coupa gentiment Théodore. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco ne me fait pas peur ! Et pour le reste... Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué !

- Si tu le dis... Bon et bien bonne nuit alors !

Silencieusement ils entrèrent dans leur chambre pour aller chercher un peu de repos bien mérité. Mais au lieu de trouver un dortoir plongé dans la pénombre, et d'entendre les bruyants ronflements de leurs camarades, ils eurent la surprise de trouver la lumière allumée, et deux personnes qui avaient l'air de les attendre avec impatience...

**[ TBC ]**

* * *

* le petit dialogue entre Rusard est Peeves sort tout droit des livres de HP... Si jamais il vous à fait rire, tout le mérite en revient à JKR ! c'est un passage qui m'avait particulièrement marqué alors je n'ai pas hésité à le remettre au goût du jour ^^

_**Note** : c'est partis... lancez les tomates, les poivrons ou les concombres, et à chaud (ou froid c'est vous qui voyez...) dites moi comment vous avez digéré ce chapitre ! les pro théo chantez moi mes louanges, et les pro draco, épargnez moi par pitié, votre tour viendra ! XD  
j'avais prévus un bonus à publier avant ce chapitre, mais comme il n'est pas encore corrigé je vous fournis THE chapitre qui clos une fois pour toute la 1ere partie. je vous filerais le bonus après ce n'est pas grave ^^ (et puis comme cela, ça me laisse du temps pour terminer le chap suivant )  
et désormais nous allons donc entamer joyeusement la seconde partie. Celle ou les rôles sont inversés... mouahahaha... enfin bref... à bientôt et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour ma licence. j'ai mes exam finaux qui arrivent T.T  
_


	15. BONUS 1

**BONUS...**

**(Toujours corrigé par Regan_Potter - on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne - XD )  
**

* * *

Pendant que certains complotaient joyeusement, un hurlement bruyant se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du château.

Sirius venait d'avoir le second choc de sa vie ! (Oui, oui le premier datait du funeste jour où il s'était réveillé vêtu de son plus simple appareil en compagnie de Remus et de Snape...)

En entrant dans l'appartement de son loup – sans frapper, comme d'habitude – il eut la (mauvaise) surprise de trouver l'infâme Sivellus en compagnie de Remus ! Si seulement c'était tout... Mais non ! De là où il était, il voyait clairement Snape penché sur le bureau de Remus, et ce dernier dans son dos. Son cerveau court-circuita un instant et il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri d'horreur. Severus se redressa brusquement, envoyant valser le pauvre professeur de Défense qui n'avait pas anticipé le mouvement de stupeur.

Visiblement surpris par la porte qui venait tout juste de claquer, Snape, les joues rouges, s'était relevé dans un sursaut de la pensine sur laquelle il était penché ! Remus se releva doucement du mur où il avait été envoyé boulé, et s'adressa à son ami.

Je te trouve bien bruyant Paddy...

L'animagus ne répondit pas de suite. Pour le moment, il restait tétanisé. De multiples scénarios indécents se jouaient dans sa tête, pouvant expliquer pourquoi diantre la chauve souris voletait dans les appartements de son loup. Surtout à cette heure ! Et plus particulièrement dans cette position...

Apercevant le voyant rouge des idées fumeuses clignoter sur le front de son ami, Rémus soupira et se décida à calmer un peu le jeu.

Siri ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ton petit crâne, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer ! Et ce, quelque soit ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Severus était juste en train de regarder dans ma pensine...

Pourquoi ?

Fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son esprit nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. Bon, il avait bien vu que Snape et Remus étaient habillés, qu'une pensine reposait bel et bien sur le bureau et tout le reste... Mais le choc lui avait fait perdre momentanément ses capacités de raisonnement.

La réponse ne se fit pas désirer.

- Pour lui montrer notre fameuse soirée...

- Pourquoi ?

Snape esquissa un rictus.

- On dirait que tu as perdu tes facultés d'élocution black ! Déjà que tes reparties habituelles manquaient d'intelligences...

Sirius balaya le sarcasme d'un haussement d'épaule. Il savait que Rémus avait parfaitement compris la question sous-jacente. Bien qu'il se sentait légèrement trahi, (c'est vrai quoi, son ami avait osé dévoiler le pot-aux-mandragores au potionniste ! Lui autant par cela, la possibilité de s'amuser encore un peu à ses dépends.) Il savait qu'il y avait forcément une raison derrière tout cela !

Remus offrit à son camarade de maraude un sourire carnassier. Étiqueté spécial coups fourrés... Et Sirius retrouva le sourire, comprenant qu'une entourloupe se dissimulait là-dessous, et qu'il comptait bien en profiter.

Finalement, l'animagus se laissa tomber sur le canapé en engageant une énième joute verbale avec le maitre des potions. Après tout, il fallait bien que son loup fasse joujou aussi de temps en temps.

Severus observa les deux maraudeurs d'un air peu avenant. Que mijotaient-ils encore ?

Il répondit avec morgues aux pics que lui envoyaient le foutu clébard, et réussit à masquer sa surprise lorsque Lupin lui fourra entre les mains un verre de whisky. Verre qu'il renifla avec méfiance, pendant que Black récupérait la bouteille et que Lupin s'installait avec nonchalance à ses côtés tout en relançant la conversation qu'ils avaient avant que le cabot ne déboule dans la pièce.

Bien que toujours suspicieux, Severus se détendit légèrement et accepta finalement de boire poliment son verre avant de partir.

Six verres plus tard il était encore là...

* * *

**_Comme je le disait à ma bêta, ce petit bout de n'importe quoi, ne sert à rien, n'apporte rien, et franchement on se demande pourquoi je l'ai écrit... ben premièrement j'en avais envie (et na ! ) et secondo, on me l'avais fait promettre (et double na ! XD)_**  
**_bref, profitez de cet amuse bouche, pendant que je finis d'écrire la suite et si vous êtes sage je continuerais à répondre à vos demandes ^^_**

_**dans la foulée, je voudrais dire un énorme merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser régulièrement des reviews, **et tout particulièrement à Kisis. cela me frustre de ne pas pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit, et tout particulièrement pour celle que tu à laissé sur mon OS - elle ma vraiment fait plaisir - alors je le fait ici : MERCI :p_


	16. Les pions sur le Ring

**Pairing : **Surprise... but it is a slash !

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter

**Résumé : **Offensive lancée ! La partie d'échec géante est lancée. Les pions prennent le contrôle du plateau de jeu. Les manipulés conspirent, et les manipulateurs s'enlisent ! Un seul détient le monde au creux de sa main, et ce n'est pas celui que l'on croit… Et à côté, certains trouvent l'occasion de tirer leur épingle du foin…

On a parfois des amis qui vous dispensent d'avoir des ennemis.

_Proverbe_

**Chapitre 13 : Les pions sur le ring !**

Les étoiles s'éteignaient lentement les unes après les autres, et doucement le soleil fit son apparition. Les premiers rayons caressaient langoureusement les plus hautes tours du château, et le vent dansait paresseusement entre les herbes folles. Tandis que les oiseaux, encore engourdis de sommeil, ébouriffaient gracieusement leurs plumes au bord de l'étang, le silence s'emplissait du subtil murmure du monde qui s'éveille. Tout était paisible. Puis le coutumier réveil matin fit son apparition, fendant les airs au rythme du son strident et finissant sa chute dans les eaux fraîches du lac avec une gerbe d'étincelle. f

L'ambiance calme et la paix relative des environs prirent fin, Poudlard s'éveillait !

Le dortoir des Gryffondor était, comme à son habitude, en pagaille. Les locataires des lieux, encore abrutis de fatigues, vaquaient à leurs ablutions matinales avec plus ou moins de réussite. Neville se noyait dans un lavabo sous les rires d'un Dean à demi dénudé. Seamus secouait énergiquement une pile de linge sale, espérant trouver sa chaussette manquante. Ron boudait en clopinant entre les affaires éparpillées sur le sol ; l'idée de rompre avec Lavande ne lui plaisait guère, et celle de se coltiner Zabini par la suite, pas plus ! Pour le moment, seule l'idée d'un bon repas lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour quitter le dortoir. Au contraire, Harry, lui roulait allégrement dans ses couvertures, la perspective de faire chier Malfoy l'enchantait au plus haut point et le mettait dans d'extrêmement bonnes dispositions.

En haut du second escalier, Lavande tressait sa longue chevelure en y incluant un nombre impressionnant de rubans, Parvati se glissait dans son uniforme, et les cliquetis réguliers de talons sur le plancher les informaient que Ginny tournait comme une lionne en cage dans son dortoir, un étage au dessus.

Bref, c'était un matin comme les autres pour les exubérants Gryffondor.

Loin de la tour des Rouge & Or, Draco se dirigeait de son pas conquérant vers la table des Serpentard. Snobant royalement Pansy qui l'invitait à s'installer en face d'elle en papillonnant des cils, il renifla dédaigneusement devant des Pouffsoufle excités, et s'installa dignement aux cotés de Blaise qui s'agitait sur sa chaise en mastiquant distraitement une baguette de réglisse. De mauvaise humeur, il grogna en sourdine, se remémorant l'atroce soirée passée en compagnie de Granger. Il venait tout juste de quitter cette dernière car elle voulait passer par la tour des Griffons avant de venir manger, histoire de bien montrer qu'elle avait passé la nuit ailleurs, et aussi pour prendre un peu la température auprès de ses amis...

Bien loin d'une nuit d'amour, tous les deux avaient supputé pendant de longues minutes sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser ce fichu Sauveur à échanger des petits mots avec ses imbéciles d'amis. Aucune hypothèse ne les satisfaisait vraiment, et la plus vraisemblable était loin de leur plaire. Draco supposait que ses camarades avaient déjà tout compris, mais qu'ils avaient des objectifs personnels, et qu'au lieu d'en informer Potter et sa clique ils profitaient de son plan pour mettre les leurs à profit. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'ils avaient dans la cervelle, car ils interféraient un peu trop avec ses affaires à son goût. Bon, il ne pouvait que louanger leur esprit purement Serpentard. Mais ça suffisait maintenant ! Il allait remettre les pendules à l'heure et, s'il le fallait, leur fournir un gentil petit mensonge pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux, ou leur proposer un pari assez stupide pour les tenir occupés un long moment. Parfois, c'était vraiment épuisant de fréquenter ces gens-là...

La seconde partie de leur nuit avait été plus délicate. Granger insistait étrangement pour qu'ils restent tout deux collés-serrés, blablatant des trucs étranges à propos de Saint Potter et de sa capacité à savoir où se trouvent certaines personnes. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais avait laissé tomber en espérant que le castor n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire entre son père et la cadette des Greengrass, sans oublier ses abrutis d'amis qui risquaient de foutre en l'air son complot pour mettre Potter dans son lit, ce n'était pas pour se coltiner en plus un castor ! Malgré tout, ils avaient fini par passer toute la nuit à faire leurs devoirs coude à coude.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Blaise piquer du nez dans son assiette, la baguette de réglisse à moitié mâchouillée traînant sur la table. Draco esquissa une grimace explicite et laissa son regard vagabonder jusqu'à Théo. Ce dernier semblait également ne pas être très frais. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore fichu ces deux là ? Quelques places plus loin, Moon aussi semblait un peu à l'ouest, et au bout du banc, Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient à la vitesse d'un escargot, mettant beaucoup plus de porridge sur la table que dans leur bouche. C'était définitif, il avait loupé quelque chose dans le dortoir… Les deux garçons susnommés avaient intérêt à savoir quoi et lui faire un rapport détaillé, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien !

Indifférent aux grognements que le beau blond laissait échapper de temps à autre, Blaise avait beaucoup de mal à se tenir éveillé. La nuit avait été bien trop courte à son goût. Entre deux visites de courtoisie de son visage à son assiette, il réussit à apercevoir le fameux Trio d'Or - nouvellement recomposé - entrer bruyamment dans la grande salle. Cette vision lui fournit un regain d'énergie suffisant pour lui permettre de relever sa tête et d'échanger avec Théo un regard de connivence, avant de capter un clin d'œil rapide et discret de Potter. L'air faussement morose des deux griffons lui indiquait qu'ils devaient avoir amorcés la première étape de leur plan. Satisfait, il s'affala de nouveau sur la table. Quel cours avaient-ils en première heure ? Mince, son cerveau avait décidé de marcher au ralenti aujourd'hui… Avec un peu de chance, ce serait Divination ou Histoire de la Magie et il pourrait roupiller tranquillement au fond de la classe pour rattraper son sommeil en retard. Le pépiement joyeux de Daphné - qui essayait sans grand succès de capter l'attention de Théo - le berçait doucement tandis qu'il se remémorait la fin de soirée.

En rentrant de leur petite réunion nocturne, la veille, ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver Gregory et Vincent qui les attendaient de pied ferme ! À priori, Draco leur avait bien fait comprendre que ce soir, il était en compagnie de sa copine (Gregory avait sérieusement buté sur ce mot là, au grand amusement du métis) et le blond ne voulait pas d'eux dans ses pattes. Dépossédés de leur fonction première, (à savoir cerbères personnel de leur Prince) ils avaient été chargés d'une nouvelle mission : Surveiller ce que fabriquaient Blaise et Théo pendant leurs soirées, et ils savaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à être précis ! Seulement voilà, ils avaient eu beau chercher partout, les deux garçons étaient restés introuvables ! Alors, Gregory avait fait preuve d'initiative… Au lieu de leur courir derrière dans tout le château ou de risquer de se prendre un mauvais sort de la part de leur prince - en allant le déranger pour lui avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient leurs camarades - ils les attendraient dans le dortoir, car ils rentreraient bien à un moment donné, n'est ce pas ?Et ainsi, ils sauraient donc où ils étaient ! Ainsi donc, ils avaient patientés, ignorant ostensiblement le pauvre Moon qui désirait éteindre la lumière. Vincent tout heureux, leur fit remarquer que l'idée de son comparse était bonne, car justement ils venaient de revenir !

Peu désireux de perdre son temps à faire semblant de rester béat devant leur éclair de génie, Théo avait balayé leurs bruyantes exclamations d'une main, et était parti se préparer pour la nuit.

Blaise, lui, s'était bien apprêté à faire de même, mais les deux géants s'étaient mis à pleurnicher pathétiquement et, dans un rare accès d'intelligence, lui avaient demandé ce qu'il avait fait avant de rentrer dans les cachots, arguant que s'ils allaient voir Draco sans réponse à ses questions, ça chaufferait pour leur matricule ! Ne désirant pas s'enquiquiner à bonimenter pendant des heures, Blaise s'était contenté de dégainer un paquet de cartes explosives pour leur proposer une partie.

- Ma soirée, je la passe à jouer aux cartes avec vous, ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante pour Dray ?

Heureux, Gregory et Vincent avaient délaissé leurs questions premières pour acquiescer vivement et s'engager corps et âme dans le jeu. Résigné, Moon avait finalement abdiqué et abandonné la chaleur confortable de son lit pour se joindre à la partie, sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt. Revenant dans le dortoir après son étape par la salle de bain, Théo s'amusa quelque instant de la crédulité des deux géants. Puis, il partit chercher son inséparable cahier, se saisit d'un énorme coussin et vint se caler contre ses amis pour surveiller la partie d'un œil distrait, tandis qu'il annotait les pages du petit calepin qui jamais ne le quittait.

Le matin les avait cueillis, assoupis en cercle autour d'une partie inachevée…

A la table des rouge et or, Ron, le regard fuyant, mangeait du bout des lèvres, collant ainsi à son rôle d'étudiant contrarié. Bon de toute manière, contrarié il l'était toujours… Pestant contre la blonde un peu trop collante et ce plan bidon qui lui coupait l'appétit. Frustré de voir les répercussions que cela avait sur son repas, il se fit solennellement la promesse de se rattraper devant un dîner gargantuesque dès que toute cette foutaise serait terminée.

En face des garçons, Hermione discutait avec animation avec Ginny tout en surveillant discrètement les réactions de Ron et Harry du coin de l'œil. Elle était rentrée à la tour au petit matin, les vêtements froissés, la chevelure hirsute, les joues rouges, et le sourire à la boutonnière… Bref le parfait portrait d'une jeune fille ayant découché. Joyeuse, elle avait retrouvé ses amis pour leur faire part dans une envolée lyrique, avec béatitude et forces risettes, de sa félicité. Ron n'avait pas eu l'air d'écouter, mais depuis qu'il était descendu de son dortoir il semblait étrangement énervé. Quant à Harry, ce perfide ! Il lui avait demandé si la fouine était si bonne que cela au lit ? Avant de réclamer des détails... Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas, avait marqué une légère hésitation avant de répondre. (Par la positive, cela va de soit !) Et elle avait vu le petit brun se renfrogner au fur et à mesure qu'elle discourait. Les sourcils froncés, il avait lâché quelques marmonnements de manière inintelligible avant de tourner les talons. 

Depuis, la brunette ne disait plus rien, mais ses regards parlaient pour elle…

Posé sur le banc à côté du rouquin, Harry aussi chipotait dans son assiette. De temps à autre, il surprenait le regard - lourd de contentement - d'Hermione, posé sur eux. Il savait que dans sa petite tête bien faite, elle développait déjà des conjonctures de leur attitude dans la tour. Lui-même était assez fier de son talent de comédien. Pendant qu'elle s'empêtrait dans les mensonges, il s'était contenu du mieux qu'il le pouvait en pinçant fortement ses lèvres, afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Et jouant son rôle à fond, il avait soupiré d'un air contrarié avant de partir sans regard en arrière. Et maintenant, nul doute que les conclusions qu'elle en tirait lui plaisaient infiniment ! Désormais, il restait à trouver le bon moment pour une discutions « sérieuse » avec sa meilleure amie. Histoire de réussir à avancer son pion sur l'échiquier.

L'heure de se rendre en cours sonna, et les étudiants se dépêchèrent de quitter les tables.

Quittant ses amis à un embranchement, Ginny scruta une dernière fois attentivement son futur petit ami. Quelque chose clochait ! Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à elle et qu'il passait son temps à disparaître. Pourtant, il fut un temps où il ne rejetait pas systématiquement sa compagnie ! Peut-être que Ron s'en était rendu compte et que la confrontation avait été tendue... Que quitte à choisir, il avait privilégié son amitié avec son frère de cœur plutôt que son amour (brûlant et passionné) pour elle ! Devait-elle continuer à essayer de le pousser à bout en le rendant jaloux ? Ou avoir une explication musclée avec son frère pour qu'il laisse Harry sortir avec elle ?

Avisant la mine des mauvais jours du rouquin, Ginny se sauva en classe de Potion en choisissant l'option de facilité. Elle continuerait avec Neville, le temps que son frère se calme...

Dans les cachots, Severus attendait avec impatience les petits cornichons habituels à qui il devait dispenser ses cours. Affalé sans grâce aucune sur sa chaise, et dans une attitude tout à fait indigne de lui, (à l'instar d'un certain cabot qu'il ne citerait pas, dusse t-il s'en mordre la langue !) il massait ses tempes douloureuses - résultat d'une cuite inopinée - en se demandant comment – Mordred ! - il avait pu finir par se laisser aller en compagnie de ces soiffards de Gryffondor ! Il s'était réveillé désorienté, à moitié dénudé et encore passablement éméché, au milieu d'une pièce en désordre. Réalisant où (et surtout en compagnie de QUI ! ) il se trouvait, il s'était dépêché de récupérer ses vêtements épars, avait soigneusement enjambé Lupin, allégrement piétiné Black, et avait couru se réfugier dans ses chers cachots ! Qu'avaient-ils encore fabriqué cette nuit là ? Secrètement, il espérait que Lupin ait encore une fois conservé ses souvenirs, et surtout qu'il les fasse partager ! En attendant, il sentait la migraine qui pointait, son stock d'anti-velsagie était à sec, il était de mauvaise humeur, et sa réserve d'ingrédients avait été visitée pendant son absence, il en était sûr ! Rahhh, maintenant il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un !

Oh... L'horloge... Des bruits dans les couloirs... Première heure de cours avec les Gryffondor et Serdaigle de 6ème année... Joie ! Et c'est avec un sourire sadique, à faire froid dans le dos, que le professeur Snape alla ouvrir la porte...

Au pied de la tour Nord, les Serdaigle de 7ème année, eux, avaient cours de Divination en compagnie des Serpentard. Et vu les évènements de la semaine passée, Corner et MacDougal se faisaient tout petit de crainte de représailles ! Heureusement pour eux, Blaise s'était installé au fond de la classe et piquait joyeusement un petit somme au milieu des coussins bariolés. A sa gauche, Théodore gribouillait encore sur son cahier sans prêter attention au doux charabia de Sybille Trelawney. Cette dernière venait de rendre les devoirs et, volubile, s'enthousiasmait sur les surprenants progrès qu'avaient effectués certains élèves. Tout en compatissant tragiquement à leurs destinées si cruelles...

Sirotant tranquillement son thé, (au lieu de le lire...) Pansy s'extasiait à propos de sa note, en même temps qu'elle expliquait à une Millicente boudeuse, qu'ils devaient leurs bons résultats à Potter et Weasley !

- Au lieu de faire la tête, la prochaine fois viens faire tes rouleaux de parchemin avec nous ! Même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, c'était plutôt sympa ! S'emballait la grande brune. Potter n'est pas si bête que ça, et Rouquignol est trop facile à énerver, c'était assez hilarant ! Sans oublier qu'ils regorgent de bonnes idées

- Je ne pactise pas avec cette espèce là, moi ! Grogna son ami en se renfrognant un peu plus. Je te rappelle que c'est juste de l'entre-aide. Pas besoin de les côtoyer plus que nécessaire !

Face à tant de mauvaise humeur, Pansy haussa les épaules, se retourna vers Blaise et Théo pour chiper leurs résultats afin de les comparer, puis se mit à cancaner avec Tracey et Daphné à propos du nouveau calendrier des « Dieux du Quidditch » qui venait de sortir. .

Au premier rang, Draco venait de réveiller ses deux gorilles, ils avaient leur rapport à faire

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutu hier soir les deux abrutis ? Et par la même occasion, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez tous des têtes d'inféris ce matin ?

- Beuh... ben en fait, au début on ne savait pas trop où ils étaient... commença Goyle en plissant les sourcils pour se remémorer la soirée.

- Puis, on a reussi à les retrouver dans le dortoir, continua Crabbe sans se douter un seul instant à faire part des heures écoulées entre temps... Et Blaise nous a proposé une partie de carte !

- Ouais, c'était super ! Et on a joué toute la nuit ! Reprit son comparse en souriant largement.

- Mais on a fini par s'endormir par terre... rajouta l'autre piteusement.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Draco incrédule.

- Ben oui. Fut la réponse sincère des deux garçons un peu trop simple d'esprit.

Le blond pinça les lèvres, signe de contrariété évidente, et ne dit plus un mot. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était trop méfiant... Il glissa un regard en coin vers Blaise et Théo qui vaquaient innocemment à leurs occupations. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, il verrait plus tard. Ne sachant que faire, il finit par ouvrir son manuel pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à la matière qu'ils étaient censés étudier.

Toute la journée, il resta d'humeur morose. Potter avait disparu de la circulation et impossible de mettre la main sur Granger pour savoir sa réaction ! Théo était plongé dans ses livres, et Blaise (une fois qu'il eu rattrapé son sommeil en retard) n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pour connaître tous les détails croustillant de sa nuit avec Granger ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, ils se faisaient une joie d'échanger les détails salaces de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, mais là... il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire et son imagination lui faisait faux bond ! Et honnêtement rien qu'imaginer la brunette nue entre ses draps lui donnait des envies de régurgitation... Cependant, sa mauvaise volonté évidente et ses paroles acerbes n'eurent aucun impact sur le métis. Il se contentait de rigoler tranquillement avant de reprendre son interrogatoire de plus belle. Impossible de lui faire lâcher le morceau !

De guerre lasse, Draco avait abandonné la partie et s'était éloigné pour se rendre à son rendez vous. Qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Manière détourné pour dire qu'il avait fui...

Mais son humeur s'améliora brusquement en fin d'après midi. Il était installé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, relisant une fois encore les pages d'un vieux cahier, - trouvé quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il fouillait la réserve interdite avec ses amis - lorsque Hermione vint le trouver en courant, sautillant à ses côtés avec une joie suspecte... Il referma le livre dans un claquement sec avec une envie évidente de le lancer sur la jeune fille. Mais bon, malheureusement il avait encore besoin d'elle...

- Je te l'avais bien dit que ce qui était écrit marcherait ! Ils sont coriaces, mais pas tant que ça en fait ! Hihihi Je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de tout savoir hein !

Granger était la seule au courant de l'existence de l'ouvrage. Car le livre, rédigé par un ancien Serpentard à n'en pas douter, stipulait de ne faire confiance à personne ! Pas même à sa famille ou ses amis, car en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis, (c'est un cas général, so présent !:) et la trahison était plus courante que l'on ne pouvait le penser. Cependant, on n'attire pas les sombrals sans charognes ! Et pour réussir à la convaincre d'entrer dans la combine, il avait du faire une exception. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment pour le moment car il avait soigneusement choisi sa complice ! Tout comme l'ouvrage le suggérait.

- Granger, je suis à deux étincelles de l'implosion là, alors si tu voulais bien arrêter de sauter comme un Gnome deux minutes et me dire tout ce que tu sais, tu serais bien aimable !

- Roh, c'est bon Malfoy calme toi ! De toute façon quand je t'aurais dit tout ce que je sais, je parie que c'est toi qui bondiras en l'air, et tan-pis pour ton statut de Malfoy ! Rétorqua Hermione en insistant bien sur son nom.

Bien que le couloir où ils se trouvaient soit désert, elle l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, où elle lança soigneusement les sortilèges nécessaires à leur tranquillité, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bon, déjà ce matin les garçons avaient l'air de sacrement mauvais poils ! Et toute la journée, ils n'ont pas décroché un mot ! Je me disais qu'ils devaient être jaloux, mais tu vois je n'avais pas vraiment de preuves probantes ! Et tu sais, on peut spéculer autant qu'on veut sur leur attitude, ce n'est jamais que de la spéculation, et je voulais vraiment avoir une preuve ! Histoire qu'on soit fixé une fois pour toute ! Parce que...

- Granger, Granger, Granger... la coupa Draco en s'impatientant. Et si tu en venais au fait ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir de vieillesse ici !

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir, mais finit par abréger son discours et lui raconter succinctement la journée.

- Bref, donc tout à l'heure Ron est parti, il veut larguer Lavande. Il a dit que s'il voulait faire changer les choses, il devait d'abord se débarrasser de son boulet. Je suis trop heureuse ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvée seule avec Harry et nous avons eu une discutions sérieuse. Il a fini par m'avouer que notre « relation » l'avait beaucoup travaillé, et que finalement suite à une conversation avec Luna et Ron, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était probablement gay, et qu'à partir de ce moment, tout prenait sens ! S'il avait autant boudé et si peut accepter notre « couple » c'est parce qu'il avait été jaloux ! Ce sont ses propres mots Draco ! Jaloux de voir que « Sa » Némésis – donc toi, Draco ! - l'abandonnait pour aller flirter avec sa meilleure amie. Qu'il s'était senti légèrement trahi, enfin tout un tas de trucs comme ça ! Bon, après il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter car c'était un sentiment tout à fait légitime, selon lui, et qu'il n'interfèrerait pas dans notre « couple », car il y avait pleins de poissons dans l'eau !

- Formidable ! S'exclama le blond en souriant largement. Par la marmite de Serpentard, ce bouquin avait raison finalement ! Par contre j'aurais préféré qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement et que justement il ne fasse tout pour s'interposer ! Continua t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je dois reconnaître que tout se déroule exactement comme c'était écrit, malgré mes doutes... tu as eu raison d'insister ! Reprit lentement Hermione. Mais tu sais, on ne devrait pas croire tout ce que cet inconnu à écrit ! Si le livre était dans la réserve interdite, c'est qu'il y avait surement une raison !

- Je t'en pris Granger, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard qui a écrit ce bouquin qu'il est forcément gorgé de magie noir ! D'ailleurs, ce ne sont jamais que des « astuces » pour conquérir la personne souhaitée...

- Si par astuce tu entends « manipulation » « sournoiserie » « mensonge » et « duplicité »... railla la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils sont jaloux et qu'il nous suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'ils tombent à nos pieds, on fait quoi ? On arrête tout ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! L'auteur préconise bien que c'est eux qui doivent venir à nous, et pas l'inverse ! De plus, maintenant que l'on sait ce qu'ils pensent, on va pouvoir jouer !

- Tu es vraiment machiavélique... Soupira Hermione en s'ébouriffant la tignasse.

**-** Tu nous vois aller vers eux maintenant ? Lui rétorqua le blond, hautain. Non, n'est ce pas ? Car ils se poseraient tout un tas de questions et finalement -même s'ils ne sont pas très intelligents - ils finiraient par découvrir la vérité sur notre relation, et je pense que la situation ne serait pas très confortable. Laisse-les venir à nous ! Laisse-les bouillir de jalousie ! Laisse-les gouter à cette frustration que nous avons connu ! C'est un jeu ! Et le jour où ils exploseront, nous aurons gagné ! Car ils se sentiront toujours coupable lorsque nous romprons, et nous aurons un ascendant direct sur eux ! Pareil le jour où on voudra les larguer, cela nous fera une bonne excuse toute prête en réserve !

- Je ne le larguerai pas ! Moi si je fais tout ça ce n'est pas juste pour coucher avec lui et le bazarder ensuite ! Grogna Hermione, outrée.

Le blond haussa les épaules négligemment avant de reprendre la conversation. Ensemble, ils réglèrent les détails de la poursuite de leur plan, suivant scrupuleusement les consignes du petit carnet providentiel. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, beaucoup plus tard, ils arboraient tout deux un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise, Millicent et Pansy étaient embusqués trois étages plus hauts. Ils observaient avec ravissement le malheureux Weasley tenter de rompre avec Lavande. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas gagné car il avait passé trois quart d'heures à se sauver dès qu'il l'apercevait. Alors qu'à la base c'est lui qui lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se parler en privé après les cours...

Actuellement, il faisait les cent pas devant un tableau représentant un groupe de moines, ruminant assez bruyamment et récitant les piètres excuses qu'il comptait sortir à la blonde. Des talons claquèrent assez bruyamment au bout du couloir, et le malheureux rouquin lâcha un couinement pathétique, tiraillé entre le désir de prendre la poudre d'escampette, et celui de faire preuve de courage. Surtout qu'il venait de capter du coin de l'œil un groupe bien bruyant de Serpentard bien connu, et il ne désirait pas se montrer lâche devant eux ! (Bien qu'il soit trop tard pour cela...) Et pendant que Ron creusait sa propre tombe, les trois Serpentard se tordaient de rire. Il faut dire que la scène s'y prêtait ! Lavande collée contre lui, piaillait sans répit dans ses oreilles, ne prêtant aucunes attention aux mots de son futur ex petit copain qui tentait de mettre un terme à leur relation. (Tenter ici, étant le mot clef...)

- Tu me fais marcheeeerrrrr Ronny chou ! Hihihiiii ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de plaisanter sur ça !

Rubicond, Ron avait l'impression que sa tête allait prendre feu. La scène s'éternisait depuis dix minutes maintenant, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire comprendre à la blonde un peu trop envahissante que c'était fini ! Fini ! Terminé ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il pouvait entendre les hoquets de rires de ces serpents débiles mal planqués ! La honte !

De là où ils étaient, les Serpentard avaient en effet le plus grand mal à rester discret ! C'était vraiment hilarant selon leur point de vue.

- Blaise, tu devrais aller l'aider ! Murmura Pansy en essuyant des larmes aux coins des ses yeux.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est bien trop drôle de l'observer ! Regarde comment il s'embrouille dans ses phrases !

- Alleeeer Blaise ! Sinon, on y sera encore dans deux siècles ! Gémit la grande brune.

- Et encore pas sûr qu'il y arrive d'ici là ! Se moqua Millicent.

- Bah pourquoi ce n'est pas Milli qui s'y colle ? Demanda le métis, absolument pas motivé.

- Je te rappel que c'est toi qui à le rôle du chevalier servant ! Grogna la concernée. Ce serait suspicieux si l'une de nous s'en chargeait ! Tandis que toi cela servirait pour la suite !

Absolument pas décidé à prendre sur lui pour filer un coup de main au rouquin, Blaise rechignait, et un âpre débat s'engagea entre les deux jeunes gens pour savoir qui allait s'en charger. Fatiguée par tant de mièvrerie, Pansy finit par se relever.

- J'en ai marre, vous vous décidez ?

- Tu te ramollis ma vieille, t'as plus de patience ! Ricana Blaise.

Pansy lui renvoya un regard noir.

- Encore un mot et je saurais bien te forcer à faire ton devoir !

- Non, non c'est bon... je ne dirais plus rien ! Encore mieux ! Si TOI, tu t'en charges je promets de te relever de la promesse de faire mes devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

À ces mots, la grande brune retrouva le sourire ! En effet, jamais elle n'avait autant regretté la promesse qu'elle avait faite au métis, de se charger de toutses devoirs dans cette matière s'il l'aidait à convaincre les Gryffondor de les rejoindre dans leur plan tordu.

- Ca marche froussard !

- Soit gentille quand même, va pas la blesser !

- Pourquoi ? On s'en fout d'elle ! réagit Millicent.

- C'est vraitu as raison... Bon bah tu as carte blanche alors ! Rigola de nouveau Blaise.

Pansy acquiesça et marcha résolument vers le couple enlacé, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Oh la blondasse ! T'as pas encore compris ce qu'il essayait de te dire ? T'es sûre d'avoir un cerveau ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Parkinson ? Dégage, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?

- Écoute, on ne va pas passer par quatre chemins, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi : Weasley ne t'aime pas, il te largue, et tu serais bien gentille de déguerpir rapido avant que je ne sorte ma baguette !

- Ronnyyyyy ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu vois bien qu'elle me menace, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer ça ?

Le rouquin, incertain de la conduite à tenir, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant les mains.

- Ben euh... Tu vois quoi... Elle a un peu raison quoi... Je suis sérieux... enfin je crois ! Se rattrapa t-il en voyant l'air mauvais qui déformait les traits de la jolie blonde. Enfin comprends moi, je veux dire que... euh...

- Ne dit plus un mot Ronny chéri ! J'ai compris ! En fait, tu essaies de me protéger d'elle en me disant ces mots horribles c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais !

Pansy poussa un grognement. Cette pintade était vraiment bouchée ! Aux grands maux lesgrands remèdes ! Elle décanilla la frêle jeune fille, et se saisit de Ron pour lui rouler un langoureux patin. Elle entendit clairement le piaillement d'horreur que lâcha Brown devant la scène. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Compris ? Dégage maintenant !

Lavande ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et partit en courant les larmes aux yeux.

- Voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! déclara fièrement Pansy en relâchant le rouquin

- Bravo Pans' ! S'exclamèrent Blaise et Millicent en sortant de leur cachette.

- Hey, Weasley n'oublie pas de la remercier pour son sacrifice ! Rajouta Bullstrode.

- Euh, ouais merci... murmura Ron livide. Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je vais y aller hein...

Et sans plus attendre il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus possible, laissant trois Serpentard encore mort de rire.

Toujours blanchâtre, il atterrit dans le grand Hall, ou il retrouva Harry, Dean et Seamus, qui fixaient avec lassitude l'immense sablier de Gryffondor présentement à demi vidé de ses rubis. Hermione, ayant finit par quitter le blond, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Comment cela ce fait qu'autant de points aient disparu du sablier en une demi-journée ? S'exclama-t-elle en avisant le niveau dangereusement bas.

Remarquant le regard perçant de son amie posé sur lui, Harry soupira en marmonnant que pour une fois ce n'était pas de sa faute !

- Le professeur Snape était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Chantonna la petite voix fluette de Luna qui venait d'arriver.

- Notre cours a été une véritable hécatombe ! Compléta Ginny en venant s'engluer sur Harry.

Les garçons soupirèrent de concert, se lamentant quelques instants avant de reprendre du poil de la bête, et de se mettre à plaisanter sur le fait qu'Hermione sauraient bien regagner tout ces points aux prochains cours !

Bien des étages plus hauts, dans la volière, un jeune homme finissait d'attacher un petit paquet à la patte d'un des hiboux de l'école. Un joli sourire venait illuminer ses traits, en imaginant la tête que ferait son destinataire le lendemain en recevant ce courrier.

**TBC...**

_Big thank you à Navyblue, Elie1sa & Namyotis. Ainsi qu'a tout les habitués (cela vas de soit...) c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ^^__  
__J'espère que cette suite ne vous à pas trop fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, et franchement bien rigolé ! Personnellement je ne suis pas contente, j'ai une bêta qui m'horripile car elle vient de casser mon délire en devinant toute la suite ! (Regan si tu lit ça, sache que je n'ai toujours pas ôté la malédiction qui plane sur ta tête XD) donc il semblerais que vous aussi ayez là, matière à dereflexionner (oui j'invente des mots qui n'existe pas dans le dico… c'est toi que je t'aimeuh ! hum… bref..)  
NOW : 2 semaines de vacances consacrées à la farniente ! vous partez ou vous ? je vous dit à bientôt =p__  
_


	17. Tout chemin mérite salaire Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **Actuellement _Draco/Hermione **VS**_ _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron_

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter toujours vivante malgré mes malédictions... XD

**Résumé : **Nouveau Round, nouvelles règles ! Ou le renouveau des hostilités... Chacun pense contrôler le jeu, mais finalement qu'en est-il ? En attendant, Remus continue sa lente progression pour un objectif dont on ignore tout, dont Sirius et Severus continuent de faire les frais. Sans oublier que des tractations se jouent un peu partout, car aucun effort ne devrait être en vain !

* * *

Je te regarde, tu me regardes, tu crois que je t'aime mais je t'emmerde.

_Proverbe Ôh tant aimé dans les cours de récré !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****Tout chemin mérite salaire. **_**Partie 1**_

L'après midi s'acheva plus ou moins paisiblement. Les cours à peine achevés, le bruyant groupe de Gryffondor partit dépenser toute son exubérante énergie dans des jeux en plein air. Solution efficace pour permettre à certains d'entre eux - notamment un certain rouquin - d'oublier quelques instants les chocs émotionnels auxquels ils avaient été soumis ces derniers temps...

Les éclats de voix et de rire attirèrent bien vite des Poufsouffle et une poignée de Serdaigle qui ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux, sous le regard dédaigneux de quelques Serpentard envieux.

De son bureau, le directeur Dumbledore observait les jardins de Poudlard avec bienveillance. Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier une certaine personne à l'origine de tout ce changement ! Grâce à elle, les quatre blasons voyageaient gentiment sur le chemin de la paix et de l'entente inter-maison... Avec un discret soupir de contentement, il déballa un énième bonbon au citron sous le regard vigilant de Fumseck. (Il ne bénirait jamais assez Sirius d'être allé le ravitailler au cours de la semaine, son stock menaçait d'être à vide!)

Lorsque la chaude lumière se mua en douce pénombre, empêchant les élèves de continuer leur joyeux chahut, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer se changer avant de dîner.

En nage, Harry se rua sous les douches de son dortoir suivit par un Seamus collant de sueur, le reste de la clique masculine sur les talons et dangereusement armée de serviettes.

- Stop, je demande un cesser le feu ! S'égosilla le petit brun, acculé contre la faïence fraîche des lieux.

- Pourparlers ! Pourparlers ! Renchérit l'irlandais écroulé au milieu de la salle d'eau, ayant succombé à une attaque fulgurante de Dean.

Tous aussi essoufflés que leurs proies, les assaillants laissèrent tomber les armes de bon cœur, et les garçons se glissèrent avec bonheur sous les jets d'eau bienfaiteurs.

Suite à ce long barbotage dans les règles de l'art, la bande de joyeux drille partit retrouver leur homologue féminine, et tous s'en furent d'un pas exténué rejoindre le reste de leurs camarades dans la grande salle pour un festin bien mérité. Lavande, particulièrement obtuse, revint à l'assaut au détour d'un couloir. Elle rentrait de l'infirmerie où elle avait passé l'après midi, auto-persuadée qu'elle avait été victime d'un maléfice - particulièrement violent- lui donnant des visions de cauchemars. Et ce, au grand désappointement de Ron qui ne réussissait pas à la désavouer.

Soucieux de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, il retint Harry par la manche, laissant le groupe prendre un peu de distance, et ensemble ils traînèrent la patte derrière leurs comparses. Dans le Hall, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir les portes de la grande salle, Harry et Ron sentirent des mains les saisir plus ou moins délicatement, (pour ne pas dire que l'un des deux s'emplafonna gravement contre une matière des plus étranges qui se révéla être la poitrine de Bullstrode...) pour les tirer derrière l'immense sablier de Poufsouffle.

Passablement désorienté par ce brusque rapt, Harry releva la tête et mit un peu de temps à reconnaître ces ravisseurs.

- Ah... c'est vous ! Énonça t-il platement, en avisant l'immense banane du métis, le discret sourire de Nott et les grimaces jumelles des filles.

Il leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage, observa un cours instant l'endroit où elles avaient atterri quelques secondes plus tôt, et se les essuya vivement sur le bas de sa robe en plissant le nez, vaguement dégoûté d'être entré en contact avec ces deux excroissances de chaires molles - elles mêmes accroché à une Serpentarde des plus antipathiques. À ses côtés, Ron ne pipait mot, se contentant fixer le sol d'un air concentré, en se frottant le bras endoloris par la poigne un peu brusque de Parkinson.

- Beh oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre pour te tirer dans un endroit sombre ? Merlin ? Railla Bullstrode en remontant son soutient gorge.

- Euh... non, j'sais pas... Romilda, Encore une fois ? Fut la réponse laconique d'Harry.

- Ou encore Demelza Robin, Nathalie McDonald, Vicky Frobisher... ou même les frères Crivey ! Ils sont nombreux à tenter leur chance ! Compléta Ron, dissimulant avec soin un petit rire ironique, tandis que le brun sentait un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine en songeant au sort qu'il lui était réservé si un jour il tombait entre leurs mains avides.

- C'est bon Weasel je pense qu'on a compris ! coupa Pansy alors que le rouquin avait entrepris de rallonger considérablement la liste.

- Je ne te savais pas si populaire ! Faut dire que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de te mater correctement ! Fit Blaise en le dévisageant de haut en bas, avant d'émettre un long sifflement admiratif, sous le regard en biais de son ami.

- Faut dire que lorsqu'on ne vous humilie pas, nous n'avons aucune bonne raison pour vous regarder… grommela Millicent en lorgnant à son tour le corps du chétif héros avec calcul.

- J'ai l'impression que cela va changer... ajouta Pansy en dévisageant les deux griffons en alternance.

- Mais euh… c'est surtout pour cette foutu cicatrice, et la célébrité qui va avec qu'ils s'intéressent à moi vous savez… tenta le petit brun en vain.

- Remarque, nous aurions dû nous en douter ! reprit Blaise d'un ton docte. Pour attirer l'attention d'un Serpentard narcissique et focalisé sur le physique, que je ne nommerais pas ici…

- Tout le monde aura compris qu'il s'agit de Draco, bien entendu… le coupa Théodore en souriant narquoisement.

- … Tu devais bien avoir quelques attributs dans ta botte, célébrité mise à part bien entendu, même s'ils sont remarquablement bien dissimulés ! continua Blaise en tournant autour d'Harry. Mais bon, pour certains la personnalité passe avant tout et ton corps n'est qu'une bonne surprise en bonus, tu ne me contrediras pas, hein Théo ?

Théodore se contenta d'hausser délicatement les épaules d'un air désintéressé, tandis que les filles approuvaient vivement le raisonnement du métis. Harry, lui, déglutissait en se tortillant sur place, gêné d'être le centre de tant d'attentions pour le moins douteuses.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'crève la dalle ! Grogna Ron, le regard toujours chevillé sur les dalles du hall, patinées par l'usure. Alors dites-nous ce que vous voulez qu'on puisse y aller !

- Tss tss quel langage vulgaire… persifla Pansy dans l'indifférence générale.

- Tout simplement régler les derniers détails de notre petite offensive, avant le grand lever de rideau. Intervint enfin Nott affablement.

- Euh oui... Et on fait quoi alors ? Reprit Harry en hésitant.

- On drague, Potter ! On drague ! Clama Blaise de manière théâtrale.

- Je ne vais jamais réussir à être naturel ! Gémit Ron, alors que Harry hochait la tête vigoureusement à ses côtés. Non, mais c'est Zabini quoi ! Même en faisant semblant, je ne vais jamais pouvoir !

- Et puis, je ne sais même pas comment faire ! Lâcha distraitement le petit brun démoralisé.

- Décidément, inventer des plans bidons, c'était marrant jusqu'au moment où il fallait passer à l'action !

- Tu fais comme d'habitude triple troll. Renifla Pansy à l'attention de Harry, avant de retourner son attention vers Ron pour l'asticoter fielleusement : C'est sûr qu'à voir comment tu t'en sortais avec Brown, on n'est pas sorti du cachot ! Et cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour te montrer comment faire…

Ron, rouge brique, avait fini par relever la tête et avait enfin accepté de croiser le regard de la jeune fille pour lui jeter des horreurs à la figure, horreurs rendues avec capital et intérêts ! Plus loin, Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux en entendant la première partie de la remarque.

- Mais... Mais... Je n'ai jamais eu à draguer qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent ! Bégaya t-il, le rose lui montant rapidement aux joues, de manière à concurrencer son meilleur ami.

- Comment tu as fait pour sortir avec la chinoise alors ? demanda Millicent sarcastique. Ou pour lever un blaireau quand tu as envie de tirer ton coup

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son corps, en un geste inconscient de protection, avant de répliquer :

- Pour Cho, j'ai rien fait… Et pour le reste, beh j'ai un peu plus de considération que vous pour les gens, alors je ne m'amuse pas à lever une proie comme tu le dis si délicatement Bullstrode !

- Ouais bon, la formulation laissait à désirer, mais l'idée est là. Alors ?

- Alors rien… Se renfrogna le jeune homme gêné. Cela ne vous concerne pas !

- Sac à Gargouille ! C'est pas vrai ! S'esclaffa Blaise en s'écroulant de rire. j'parie t'es encore puceau !

- Et alors ! Ça te pose un problème Zabini ? Grogna Harry.

- Ah non, c'est trop drôle ! Et qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi en tout cas !

Alors que Blaise s'étranglait de plus en plus, et que Millicent l'observait avec un intérêt croissant, le petit brun serra les poings en virant à un rouge beaucoup plus soutenu. Cette fois, mêlée à la honte de son semi aveu, c'était la colère qui lui colorait le teint.

Désireux de couper court à la dispute qui s'amorçait, Nott s'empressa d'intervenir entre eux (oui juste eux, car il laissait Pansy à son petit plaisir…)

- Blaise ça suffit ! Il a raison cela ne nous concerne aucunement !

- T'es sûr ? Ricana ce dernier à moitié effondré sur le sol.

Théodore saisit gentiment le bras d'un Harry bouillonnant (présentement occupé à fusiller Blaise du regard) afin de capter son attention.

- Et pour le reste... continua-t-il sans relever la remarque_. _Nous allons simplement nous contenter de nous fréquenter ouvertement pour commencer. Afin de donner une base solide à nos futures actions. Pour la suite, je me charge de tout, la seule chose que tu auras à faire est d'agir en conséquence. Tu vas voir ce sera relativement aisé, alors inutile de trop cogiter. Termina t-il en exerçant une pression réconfortante sur son bras avant de le laisser.

- Mais tu feras quoi exactement ? Rien de bizarre au moins ? Demanda le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Théodore lui fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de poursuivre :

- Rien d'étrange, ou que tu ne veuilles pas, je peux te l'assurer ! Je n'en dirais pas plus... laisse-toi charmer voyons !

Ayant laissé traîner une oreille - entre deux insultes - vers l'oraison de Nott, Ron délaissa Pansy pour reporter son attention sur le calme Serpentard, et lâcha un « OUF » très peu discret, rassuré par la tournure des événements.

- Ohla t'enflamme pas Weasley ! Lui lança Blaise en s'essuyant le coin des yeux à la manière d'un paysan sous le regard hautain de Millicent. Je ne suis pas aussi cool que Théo moi ! Et puis pour commencer, tu vas larguer proprement Brown, on flirtera plus tard !

- Hinhinhin ! Et cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour te faciliter la tâche Weasel ! Ricana Pansy.

- Intéressant cas de combustion spontanée... commenta Théodore en avisant le rouquin s'empourprer furieusement.

Harry se contenta de plisser les yeux, avant d'articuler silencieusement en direction de son meilleur ami :

- Je crois que t'as des trucs à m'raconter toi !

- Au fait ! Repris Théodore en se désintéressant de la scène. Potter, ce serait vraiment aimable de ta part si tu taisais mon nom les premiers jours de mon offensive...

- Pourquoi ? Le but, c'est bien que Malfoy et Hermione soient au courant non ?

- Bien évidemment, reprit le grand châtain patiemment. Seulement, il se trouve que j'aimerais profiter pleinement de mes derniers jours à vivre... Dire que Dray ne sera pas très heureux, lorsqu'il apprendra mon identité, est un doux euphémisme...

- Ah... euh... oui effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Okay ! Et, euh... désolé ! Reprit Harry de manière très loquace.

- Je crains qu'il ne me faille trouver un nouveau dortoir si je ne veux pas risquer de mourir étouffé pendant mon sommeil... rigola Théodore en s'amusant de la mine effaré du Gryffondor. Et encore c'est seulement s'il opte pour l'option de facilité, sans la douleur... Il possède un panel de tortures assez vaste !

- Euh... je t'aiderais à trouver une solution si tu veux, vu que c'est un peu de ma faute… Peut-être qu'on pourra te laisser venir dormir dans notre dortoir ? Enfin, je pense que tu ne seras pas à l'abri d'une blague pendant ton sommeil, mais au moins tu ne risquerais pas ta vie… Enfin euh… Je suppose qu'il faut d'abord que je demande aux autres, hein ! Histoire de ne pas les prendre au dépourvu, parce que tu sais, beh trêve ou pas, cela pourrait les choquer ! Euh…

Théodore lui adressa un gentil sourire, amusé par tant de candeur et de gentillesse, et le remercia aimablement d'être si... Gryffondor-sauveur-de-la-veuve-et-de-l'orphelin.

- Las d'entendre Parkinson se moquer de lui, Ron haussa la voix à l'adresse du reste du groupe.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais si on a fait le tour de la question, on va peut-être y aller maintenant non ?

- Oui, très bonne idée, allons y ! chantonna Pansy en se saisissant le bras d'un petit brun estomaqué, pour le tirer vers les grandes portes de la salle.

- Euh Parkinson, loin de moi l'idée d'être méchant, quoique... mais ce serait cool que tu investisses dans des lunettes je pense ! Tu viens de confondre MON ami avec ta copine... et ce n'est pas très flatteur pour lui je trouve ! Jeta Ron, bravache, ignorant royalement Bullstrode qui avait sorti sa baguette, prête à laver l'affront qu'elle venait de subir.

- Il me semble judicieux de souligner, que la différence de gabarit ôte en effet toute possibilité de se tromper dans ce genre de situation. Fit Nott, pragmatique. Donc, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il s'agit là d'un fait exprès.

- Mais, mais... bégaya le rouquin.

- J'ai peur de comprendre. Chuchota Harry.

- Pas de mais, la belette ! Si ton cerveau ramollo a compris, c'est parti ! Chantonna Pansy en tirant de nouveau Harry d'un côté et agrippant le grand châtain de l'autre.

Blaise, ayant terminé de se recomposer un masque neutre, saisit fermement son futur « Challenge de l'année » par l'épaule en un signe manifeste de camaraderie, et leur emboîta le pas. Bougonnant silencieusement, Millicent les suivit sans grand enthousiasme.

- Au fait Weasley... commença Blaise en chuchotant. Tu sais, je ne fais jamais rien de gratuit dans la vie. Donc, il faudra songer à monnayer mes services !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, alors tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton monnaiement ?

- Tss Tss Tss, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te parle pas de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante... Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspend, et Ron attendit l'air méfiant. Juste… Tu sais, ta sœur est très jolie je trouve.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, voulant faire durer le suspens. Mais en voyant le rouquin passer du rouge au vert à une vitesse folle et ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention manifeste de hurler, le métis s'empressa de continuer sa phrase.

- Hé, je ne te demande pas de me la donner pour une nuit, d'en faire mon esclave, ou je ne sais pas trop ce que ton esprit tordu peut imaginer, je voudrais juste...

- MOI, j'aurais l'esprit tordu ? Le coupa Ron en suffoquant.

- Enfin bref, je voudrais juste que tu me foutes la paix, et me laisse le champ libre pour la draguer dans les règles de l'art !

- Que.. QUOI ?

- Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais ! Donc c'est marché conclu ! Top là mec ! Et je te garantie que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi en tant que beau frère dans le futur, et petit ami durant les prochaines semaines ! Si tu veux je demanderais même à Théo qu'il me file des cours de bonnes conduites ou de m'apprendre toutes ces conneries protocolaires pour sortir en bonne société. Je pourrais même demander ta main au dirlo s'tu veux ! En souhaitant tout de même ne pas avoir besoin d'en arriver là pour convaincre ton castor ! Tu ne dis rien ? Je prends ça pour un oui ! Merci Weasley, je savais qu'au fond tu étais un chic type ! Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait, si on allait manger ?

Le malheureux rouquin n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot, ni de protester vigoureusement comme il en avait eu la ferme attention, qu'il se trouva brusquement tiré en avant.

Et suivant l'impulsion du métis, il déboula à sa suite dans une grande salle dangereusement silencieuse. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Et se rendit compte que l'entrée de Harry n'était pas passé inaperçue. Il faut dire que le voir avec une Serpy roucoulante pendue à un bras, et en grande conversation avec un autre faisait parti des phénomènes pour le moins inattendu, tant il était classé dans l'ordre de l'impossible. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel Serpentard, mais bel et bien des meilleurs amis de leur prince ! D'ailleurs, sa propre arrivée, bras dessus bras dessous avec le troisième larron, avait achevé de convaincre ceux qui se pensaient victimes d'hallucinations. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi en clore la bouche de plus d'un !

Bullstrode les bouscula en passant, et s'en fut s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent en grommelant :

- C'est bon, lâchez-les maintenant, qu'on mange tranquille !

Profitant de cette aubaine, les deux Griffons s'empressèrent de se soustraire de la compagnie des verts et argent pour rejoindre rapidement leurs amis.

- A plus tard Potter ! Lui lança malicieusement Théodore en lui faisant un petit signe amical de la main, sous le regard noir d'un certain blond.

- Euh oui, à plus Nott ! Lui répondit rapidement le petit brun, mal à l'aise devant tous les élèves qui épiaient sa réponse.

Puis, il partit s'installer entre Seamus et Neville, tête basse pour dissimuler sa gêne, vite imité par son ami. Durant tout le repas, il resta hermétique aux questions dont ses amis le mitraillaient. Leur indiquant seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle étape de leur plan merdique, et que de toute manière vu qu'ils étaient censés avoir fait la paix, ce n'était pas anormal, maintenant laissez-nous manger au nom de Godric ! Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Gémit Harry en massacrant une malheureuse saucisse. Il releva furtivement la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard, et croisa un regard gris bien connu.

- Connard de Malfoy ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Grogna t-il doucement.

Ses yeux verts étincelaient de colère mal contenue et, de sa table, Draco interpréta cela comme de la passion. Il se rengorgea encore une fois d'avoir décidé de suivre à la lettre les consignes de ce fameux calepin tombé du ciel. Décidément c'était trop facile ! Il adressa discrètement un signe de la victoire à Granger, assise en face de lui. Au vu du sourire qu'elle avait, nul doute qu'elle arrivait aux mêmes conclusions que lui !

Désormais, Saint Potty faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de ses amis, en espérant pourvoir se lier d'amitié avec lui par la suite, et plus si affinité... Comme stipulé dans son bouquin ! Et le miséreux suivait le mouvement pour montrer à son tendre castor qu'il pouvait faire des efforts, et ainsi tenter de la récupérer ! Bon, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ses andouilles d'amis se laissent prendre si facilement dans les filets du Survivant ! Ils avaient espéré pouvoir se moquer un peu de ses piètres tentatives de rapprochement.

D'ailleurs, il jeta un nouveau regard menaçant à Blaise, Théo et... Pansy ? Comment, par Salazar, Potty avait bien pu faire pour réussir à se mettre Pans' dans la poche ? À l'écouter parler avec animation de son nouvel opinion à propos du Survivant et du miséreux, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il existât un jour où elle les haïssait !

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Grégory et Vincent de continuer à espionner le duo d'affreux, et d'ajouter l'affreuse dans le lot ! Il ne s'agirait pas qu'ils deviennent trop copain avec son futur trophée ! Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il était persuadé que ces petits traîtres avaient une idée derrière la tête. D'habitude, lorsque l'un d'entre eux élaborait un plan, les autres passaient leur temps à chercher à en comprendre les tenants et aboutissant, tout en essayant de tout faire capoter ou de s'en attribuer les mérites... Compétitivité Serpentarde oblige ! (Sauf s'il s'agissait de sales blagues à destination des Gryffondor... Dans ces cas là, ils étaient plutôt de mèche. Et oui, la noble maison de Salazar prônait l'individualité et l'excellence ! Et si pour cela il fallait marcher sur ses amis, on les piétinait allègrement, alors des ennemis...)

Mais bon, cette fois niet ! Blaise et Théo avaient bien tenté de savoir s'il sortait vraiment avec le Castor ou s'il s'agissait d'une autre idée vaseuse, Pansy avait bien versé des hectolitres de larmes, Millicent s'était énervé... mais ensuite plus rien ! Ils s'étaient tous contenter de lui dire que si son bonheur était d'avoir un castor entre les bras, alléluia !

Alors, soit il avait vraiment des amis en or, soit ils avaient adopté une autre méthode pour essayer de le faire rompre avec Granger. Remarque, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car quelque soit la technique qu'ils s'étaient décidés à employer, c'était inutile... Finalement peut-être qu'il allait les laisser jouer un peu, les laisser penser qu'ils menaient la danse... Qu'ils se décarcassent pour rien ! Et lorsque le temps sera venu de faire son coup de théâtre, cela les fera grogner un moment de savoir que tous leurs efforts auront été vains, car Lui, maitre incontesté des Serpentard avait déjà tout prévu, dans les moindres lignes, et ils n'y auront vu que du feu !

Draco se permit un ricanement machiavélique sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione, avant de reprendre sa contemplation. À priori, son petit Griffon devrait bientôt être mûre... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire capoter en sautant sur ce sexy sauveur. Le livre lui conseillait bien de ne pas céder à la tentation et de continuer à se la jouer froid et distant. Bien ! Dans ce cas… enfonçons le clou ! Il baissa la tête pour chuchoter deux mots à sa complice, et interpella Blaise et Théodore.

Un peu partout dans la salle, des bruits de couverts se firent de nouveau entendre, avant que le brouhaha ne retrouve ses droits et n'emplisse la salle. Tout le monde s'était remis à parler, chacun y allant de son propre commentaire pour analyser la présente situation.

A la table des professeurs, Remus observait d'un air pensif les événements. Il humait quelque chose là dessous... Son flair de loup garou le trompait rarement. Maintenant restait à savoir si les protagonistes de cette histoire en avaient conscience ou non. Il devrait peut-être en discuter avec Harry. En outre, il était curieux de connaître les résultats de leur plan compliqué qui avait nécessité une petite excursion dans la réserve de Severus. D'ailleurs, au vu des répercussions que son intervention avait eu sur le taciturne maître des potions, il en profiterait pour les prévenir de se tenir à carreau ces prochains jours. Car la célèbre chauve souris était dans une colère noire ! Il n'était pas conseillé de se retrouver seul avec lui sans prendre le risque se voir infliger un nombre d'heures de colles astronomique… Et en ressortir vivant n'était pas garanti non plus…

À côté de lui, Sirius, avachi sur la table, finissait d'engloutir son pain de viande en surveillant attentivement le sombre professeur sus-cité. Il était tellement focalisé sur ce dernier qu'il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Merlin merci, sinon il se serait empressé de mener son filleul adoré voir un psychomage !

Il pensait à leur dernière soirée... Soirée qu'il avait terminée à moitié nu, vautré sur le moelleux tapis du salon de Remus. Et c'était les hurlements rageurs de Snape qui l'avait tiré d'un rêve merveilleux où sous sa forme de chien, il folâtrait joyeusement au milieu d'un champ de luzerne en compagnie d'un loup et -en vrac- un cerf, une chèvre, un chat, une famille de suricate, un écureuil, un castor, et même un corbeau ! Il arrivait au moment palpitant, où il allait enfin attraper ce magnifique papillon lorsque... un horrible cri l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il avait mis un temps avant de comprendre que les hurlements venaient de l'immense cigogne en noir qui beuglait contre son loup (qui lui, en écrasait sévèrement au fond du canapé, pas concerné pour deux mornilles). Tout ce qu'il avait comprit c'était « complot - duplicité – maraudeur - sournoiserie et vertu». Bref du vocabulaire beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour quelqu'un qui décuvait à peine ! La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était que Snape leur reprochait quelque chose... mais quoi ? D'avoir pris une cuite (encore) avec eux, ou de s'être retrouvé à moitié dénudé sur le bureau ?

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui actuellement occupait tout son esprit était une révélation faite durant leur petite soirée de biture. En effet, Remus avait réussi à extorquer à son altesse graisseuse le plus beau des scoops ! Mônsieur posséderait un tatouage sorcier ! Et depuis que son Moony lui avait gentiment donné une potion anti-gueule de bois et que ses souvenirs avaient refait surface, Sirius s'était mis en tête d'en découvrir le motif, vu que Mônsieur, pour une raison ignorée de tous, refusait catégoriquement d'avouer de quoi il s'agissait !

Et c'est ainsi que sitôt douche et p'tit dej' expédiés, Sirius s'était retrouvé à pister (sans délicatesse aucune, et sous l'œil amusé de son ami) l'horrible personnage. Lui tendant tout au long de la journée des embuscades visant à le dessaper intégralement, afin de découvrir une fois pour toute l'objet de tant de mystère !

Pour le moment, il profitait de la pause-dîner pour réfléchir à sa prochaine offensive, offrant par cela même un instant de répit à sa victime.

Conscient des pensées de son ami, Remus s'autorisa un sourire. Car il connaissait la forme qu'avait revêtue ce fameux tatouage, lui ! Bien entendu, cela le sombre professeur l'ignorait. Et si Sirius lui avait simplement posé la question, il aurait pu y répondre... Mais de son point de vue, il était tout simplement hilarant de voir Sirius sauter sur sa proie au détour d'un couloir pour lui ôter au choix : chaussettes, chemise, cape ou bottes... sans aucune logique, se contentant du premier habit à porté de main selon la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il risqua un œil par dessus la tête de son meilleur ami. Tiens, il semblerait que ce soir, Severus joue la carte de la sécurité en optant pour une couche de vêtement supplémentaire !

A l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible des maraudeurs, le maître des potions grommelait, sans prêter attention aux soupirs d'exaspération du petit professeur de sortilège à côté de lui. C'était décidé ! Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il traînerait le cabot dans un des plus sombres cachots du château pour le pendre par les pieds, l'éviscérer, le faire bouillir vif, le découper en cube et diverses autres délicieuses tortures. Albus ne lui en voudrait pas éternellement, si ? Il risqua un œil sur sa droite, et tout ça pour entendre le vénérable directeur chanter les louanges de Black pour sa réussite lords de sa dernière mission. « Vous êtes décidément quelqu'un d'irremplaçable Sirius ! Je n'aimerais pas vous perdre ! Cette caisse était si importante pour moi ! » Ce dernier loin d'écouter le babil incessant de l'homme gardait son regard fixé sur lui. Snape lui retourna un regard noir, mais le cabot ne sembla pas en faire grand cas ! A ses côtés, Lupin observait leur petit échange avec un grand sourire. Grognant une fois de plus, Severus se leva pour quitter rapidement les lieux, retirant au passage une ribambelle de points aux stupides garnements qui se trouvaient sur son passage, fusillant Potter pour la forme, et claquant la porte dans son dos.

Stupide loup miteux, stupide chien galleux, stupide morveux, et stupide directeur trop gâteux !

**[ TBC…]**

* * *

_**Jouons :** Sirius fait un rêve remplis de petites bêtes... Chacune represente quelqu'un comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné... oui mais qui ? j'offre un pot de nutella fictif à tout ceux qui ferons un sans fautes XD_


	18. Tout chemin mérite salaire Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing : **ActuellementDraco/Hermione _VS_ Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta Correctrice **: Regan_Potter la plusse mieux ! (Toujours ! 8)

**Résumé : **Nouveau Round, nouvelles règles ! Ou le renouveau des hostilités... Chacun pense contrôler le jeu, mais finalement qu'en est-il ? En attendant, Remus continue sa lente progression pour un objectif dont on ignore tout mais dont Sirius et Severus continuent de faire les frais. Sans oublier que des tractations se jouent un peu partout, car aucun effort ne devrait être en vain !

* * *

**Je te regarde, tu me regardes, tu crois que je t'aime mais je t'emmerde.**

**Proverbe Ôh tant aimé dans les cours de récré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****Tout chemin mérite salaire. **_**Partie 2**_

Indifférent à l'aura meurtrière de leur professeur de potion, les garçons mangeaient leur dessert du bout de la cuillère. Ayant compris qu'ils ne diraient rien de majeur quant à ce nouveau bouleversement, Dean était passé à autre chose et cherchait à savoir si oui ou non Ron avait rompu avec Lavande.

- Tu comprends, elle est allée raconter un peu partout que tu avais embrassé Parkinson, avant de dire que ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

A la limite maintenant, on s'en fout de ça ! renchérit l'irlandais en enfournant une part de tarte à la mélasse. Vu qu'on est censé avoir fait la paix avec ces fichus reptiles, tu peux bien mettre ta langue où tu veux, c'est surtout que j'avais parié deux noises que tu romprais cette semaine. Alors c'est histoire de savoir si j'ai gagné ou pas !

- Vous faites vraiment des paris sur tout ! fit Neville en remplissant les verres de jus de citrouille.

- Au fait, tu as parié quoi sur le futur couple de l'année ? s'enquit Dean en vérifiant bien que Harry soit trop occupé avec Ginny pour écouter leur conversation.

- Il a parié 18 mornilles, une plume auto-correctrice et 3 paquets de chocogrenouilles qu'ils se mettraient en couple le mois prochain ! leur répondit Colin avec vélocité, coupant la parole de Neville.

- Tu as l'air d'être sûr de toi dit donc, mais vu comment c'est parti tu risques d'être juste… commenta Seamus avant de reporter son attention sur le rouquin. Bon et lavande ?

- Quel couple de l'année ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'occupes, un truc moldu. Alors ?

- Pour Lavande, soit rassuré, tu l'as gagné ton pari, j'la largue ce soir ou demain ! reprit-il dans un souffle pathétique.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ricana Blaise au dessus de sa tête.

- Zabini, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda sèchement le rouquin, qui n'avait pas envie de repartir sur ce sujet là avec les Serpentard.

- On vient tout juste de dire à Dray et Granger que désormais nous nous comportions civilement les uns avec les autres, ne me fais pas mentir voyons !

- Et suspicieux comme ils sont, ils viennent de proposer que nous passions tous ensemble l'heure avant le couvre-feu dans votre salle commune. Je suppute que c'est dans l'intention manifeste de faire étalage de bons sentiments et dans la foulée vérifier nos dires… Ou notre motivation quant à notre implication… ajouta cordialement Nott.

- Ils ont un sérieux doxis au plafond ! souffla Harry qui avait rejoint la conversation en cours de route. Trêve ou pas, une soirée TOUS ensemble dans NOTRE salle commune ? Cela relève du suicide ! Social dans notre cas, pour avoir osé amener des verts dans notre antre, et suicide tout court dans le votre, pour avoir osé fouler notre territoire de plein gré ! Après, qui vous trucidera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je ne saurais le dire…

- Je n'te l'fais pas dire ! bailla le métis en s'étirant, insensible aux murmures de protestations qui s'élevaient de toutes parts à la table des Gryffondor.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez déjà accepté et qu'il ne vous manque plus que notre accord… Intervint timidement Neville

- Relax ! fut la réponse désinvolte de Zabini. Théo a déjà réussi, grâce à un splendide plaidoyer, à les convaincre de ne pas tirer sur le calamar en vous demandant de nous imposer dans votre salle commune. Du coup, maintenant ils veulent qu'on se retrouve tous dehors dès que vous avez terminé ! Bon ils avaient bien pensé à la bibliothèque, mais Granger pensait, et à juste titre si vous voulez mon avis, qu'on risquait de se faire virer rapido !

Harry échangea un regard méfiant avec Ron et Neville, outre le fait que ça ne leur plaisait guère de passer la soirée à observer Hermione lécher le museau de son dragon, cela puait le piège à plein nez ! A tous les coups, les tourtereaux se doutaient de quelque chose. Et s'ils faisaient tout capoter avant même qu'ils aient réussi la première étape de leur plan ?

- Qui ça tous ? demanda Dean en assommant une bonne fois pour toute Colin, qui sautait partout en prenant des photos des Serpentard en pleine conversation avec des Gryffondor.

Un peu angoissé quant à ce qu'il fallait faire ou non, Harry voulu poser une question à Zabini sur ce que le couple de bisounours avait derrière la tête et ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais l'arrivée dudit couple en compagnie de Pansy coupa court à sa tentative.

- Rouquignol et Saint Potty pour commencer ! fit Malfoy.

- Je suppose que Longdubat et Loufoca aussi peuvent se joindre à nous. Ajouta Pansy tout en mordant à pleine dent dans un sablé.

- Les autres, vous êtes en option, alors inutile de venir ! reprit le noble héritier avec un sourire narquois.

- Draco ! gronda Hermione à voix basse, alors qu'elle faisait mine de minauder dans ses bras.

Harry tourna la tête et ses yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec deux améthystes appartenant à Nott. Ce dernier semblait plutôt confiant. Le petit brun articula silencieusement à son encontre :

- J'dis oui ?

Théodore cligna brièvement des paupières en un signe d'assentiment, et Harry se sentit mieux. Quoiqu'aient pu imaginer Hermione et Malfoy comme traquenard, leurs Serpentard ne semblaient pas s'en faire, alors dans ces conditions autant foncer et s'en remettre entièrement à leur ingéniosité tordue pour tourner tout ce qui pourrait être catastrophique à leur avantage.

- Ça marche ! acquiesça Harry, sans écouter outre mesure les contestations de Ginny qui voulait passer la soirée seule avec lui.

- Très bien, dès que vous avez fini, on se retrouve dehors. Ne me faites pas attendre ! assena Malfoy en prenant la direction de la sortie d'un pas royal, escorté d'Hermione et de Pansy. Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.

- J'le trouve très pète-sec ton futur… commenta platement Dean en le regardant s'éloigner. Bon, on savait déjà que c'n'était pas une sinécure ce mec là, mais quand même…

- Je commence à me demander si on fait bien de te pousser à sortir avec lui… se demanda Seamus à haute voix, mâchonnant distraitement un quignon de pain.

- Je me le demande aussi… murmura Harry en observant d'un air pensif la porte où avait disparu son altesse sérénissime.

Blaise haussa un sourcil intéressé et se tourna à demi pour capter l'expression de son ami. Puis, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Maintenant qu'on est tous fourré là dedans, ne nous lâche pas Potter ! De toute manière le but est de rendre à Dray la monnaie de sa pièce, alors que tu sortes avec lui ou pas à la fin, on s'en tape comme de notre premier chaudron ! La seule différence, c'est que dans un cas il l'aura eu dans le cul, et dans l'autre c'est toi qui l'auras ! arf arf arf…

- Très fin Blaise… vraiment… soupira Théodore, alors que les autres garçons, minus Harry, s'esclaffaient gaiement.

- J'ai terminé, alors autant y aller… se contenta de répondre le petit brun en se redressant.

Il empila soigneusement ses déchets dans son assiette vide, et la repoussa légèrement avant de se lever. Ron marmonna un vague « j'arrive », en se dépêchant de finir son dessert, alors que Ginny bondissait sur ses jambes dans l'optique de s'incruster. Neville s'essuya le coin de la bouche, et se joignit au petit groupe cosmopolite.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée la plus étrange de leur scolarité.

Ils étaient tous allés se poser derrière la serre numéros trois, histoire de s'abriter un peu du vent qui s'était levé, et bon gré mal gré une conversation à peu près cordiale et intéressante s'était déroulée. Il faut dire - qu'on aime ou pas - le Quidditch reste une valeur de conversation sûre !

Etaient présent, outre les Serpentard qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de fréquenter, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy et Greengrass (qui pour une raison inconnue de tous avait tenue à « participer à ce rapprochement inter-maison », et depuis conversait joyeusement avec Nott.)

Côté Gryffondor, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient compter que sur le soutient du loyal Neville. Dean avait récupéré le corps de Colin, qu'il avait proprement assommé au cours du repas, et avec Seamus s'étaient arrangés pour l'enfermer dans son dortoir, montant une garde farouche devant la porte du petit paparazzi en herbe. Hermione ne comptait pas, vu qu'elle était – encore – ventousée à Malfoy. « Pire qu'une bernique sur un rocher !» s'était amusé Harry en chuchotant à l'oreille de Neville.

D'ailleurs, Malfoy et Hermione ne prenaient pas vraiment part aux conversations, se contentant de jouer au médicomage en public, sous les regards mi-fasciné (par tant de dévouement pour la cause qu'ils servaient) mi-dégouté (parce que, beurk beurk et rebeurk !)

Luna les avait retrouvés, un peu par hasard, alors qu'elle chassait un « Occamy à plume rouge » et avait fini par s'asseoir contre Neville pour commenter l'assemblée hétéroclite réunie en cet endroit, se fendant d'explications pour le moins nébuleuses sur le pourquoi et le comment.

Ginny aussi était restée, fermement décidée à passer sa soirée avec l'élu de son cœur. Insensible aux efforts patients de ce dernier pour se désincarcérer de son étreinte, et du regard un peu triste de Neville. La seule chose qui comptait, était que son Harry reste bavarder à côté d'elle. Il finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il désirait autre chose que bavarder, non ?

Pour une fois Ron avait capté le petit manège de sa sœur. Il faut dire qu'avec les propos que lui avait tenus Zabini un peu plus tôt, il l'observait avec beaucoup plus d'attention que d'habitude ! D'ailleurs, ce qu'il constatait lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Bien que Gin n'ait aucune chance avec Harry, (et il veillerait à ce que cela continue… Bah oui, il avait mis du temps à convaincre son ami d'admettre son homosexualité, ce n'était pas le moment que son pote tente de se prouver l'inverse !) Il la soutiendrait dans sa démarche en bon grand frère compréhensif ! Juste le temps que Zabini ne se lasse et passe à une autre fille ! Ensuite, il songerait à l'informer que l'homme de ses rêves chassait du même côté qu'elle… Bon elle sera un peu triste, mais elle s'en remettra vite !

Pansy, pour sa part, sentait la colère enfler doucement, mais sûrement. La petite peste rousse passait son temps à se permettre des remarques cinglantes, et à éloigner quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son Harry. L'envie de la remettre à sa place la démangeait, mais le mot d'ordre de ce soir était « Paiiiiiix ! » Blaise et Théo leur avaient bien fait comprendre à elle et Millicente, qu'elles ne devaient pas chercher des poux sur la belette ou qui que se soit, et étaient priées de se taire si c'était pour être méchantes… Arrachant de petites touffes d'herbes, elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas s'énerver, tout en écoutant les arguments pourris de ceux qui supportaient l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth.

Théo, lui, pensait passer à la phase un de leur plan. Tous les critères semblaient réunis pour qu'ils se permettent d'insuffler les premières graines de jalousie à Draco. Malheureusement, l'irascible petite lionne empêchait tout rapprochement avec Potter et dans ces conditions, impossibles de passer à l'offensive. Prêtant une oreille distraite au jacassement de Daphnée, il observa Pansy qui grommelait dans son coin en jetant des regards furieux à la rouquine. Finalement, peut-être qu'une légère dispute lui ferait du bien... Avec un sourire sournois, il lança un petit caillou pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il fit discrètement un signe du menton en direction de la dernière des Weasley…

Voyant cela, Pansy sourit largement et en profita pour héler la rouquine qui venait d'envoyer une vanne - pas piqué des moules - à son Draco-chéri. Cette gamine était un obstacle de trop entre (son) Dray et sa future proie (qui était accessoirement son rival). Un échange furieux s'installa entre les deux filles, Pansy n'hésitant pas à draguer Potter devant elle pour faire monter la sauce. D'ailleurs, Harry était partagé entre le fou rire et l'angoisse que cela ne dégénère de trop. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir entre les deux, Pansy venait de porter le coup fatal en sortant un long parchemin de sa robe.

- Au fait, vous voulez jeter un œil à mon étude sur les femelles décérébrées et leurs parades nuptiales en période d'accouplement ? susurra-t-elle, perfide. Je crois qu'il est complet, Blaisou et Théo m'ont gentiment aidée pour mes recherches, je suis sûre que cela pourrait vous intéresser…

- C'est quoi, je peux voir ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Parkinson lui envoya le rouleau, qui fut parfaitement bien réceptionné grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Virant à un blanc cadavérique, Ginny se releva brusquement et le lui arracha des mains.

- Il m'intéresse aussi, je pense aller lire ça tranquillement dans mon dortoir… Tu viens avec moi Harry ?

- Euh non, je vais rester encore un peu… à tout à l'heure Gin !

- Je te raccompagne si tu veux. Se proposa aimablement Neville.

- Nan, c'est bon, pas besoin. Reprit Ginny sans le regarder.

Et la jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement, à la fois soulagée et en colère, adressant un dernier regard langoureux à Potter. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Harry poussa un petit soupir de bien être, tandis que Neville s'affaissait sur son épaule, découragé par les rebuffades de la rouquine. Luna s'approcha légèrement et lui tapota le dos dans un signe de réconfort.

Un léger silence s'était installé, vite rompu par Potter qui, toujours curieux, s'était empressé de demander à Parkinson des détails sur sa recherche. Seul un immense éclat de rire de la part de la plupart des Serpentard, ainsi qu'Hermione et Luna, lui répondit. Seuls Crabbe & Goyle semblaient aussi perdus que ne l'étaient les Gryffondor mâles. Vexés, ils se murèrent dans un silence hostile, pendant que les conversations reprenaient.

Malfoy, bien décidé à embêter ce fichu sauveur, s'empressa d'orienter la conversation sur les joies d'être en couple, et le plaisir de connaître un amour partagé. « Il serait temps de te trouver une copine Potter ! » nargua t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione, ignorant la moue écœurée de Pansy et de Daphnée.

- Tu as loupé un épisode Dray ! s'esclaffa le métis. Potter est passé du côté obscure de la force !

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda sèchement Daphnée.

Face aux regards interloqués du couple de Bisounours, et à l'incompréhension de Greengrass, Luna se fit aimablement l'interprète du petit brun, qui tentait désespérément de masquer sa gêne dans le dos de Neville. Pendant qu'Hermione s'offusquait de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence plus tôt, (ce à quoi Ron lui répondit, que si elle passait moins de temps avec son Dragonis d'amûuur et plus avec eux, elle serait déjà au courant depuis belle lurette !) Draco, lui, était partagé. D'après Loufoca Potty fricotterait avec les garçons ? Ola, même si l'aveu de son inclination arrangeait ces affaires, interdiction formelle de sortir avec qui que ce soit avant lui ! Ignorant royalement le sobriquet ridicule dont l'avait affublé le miséreux, il rebondit sur cette dernière information, en demandant d'un air faussement désintéressé si à défaut de copine, il avait un copain.

- Non… fit Harry.

De l'autre côté de leur petit cercle, Théo lui adressa un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un signe d'encouragement, alors que Pansy s'égosillait silencieusement « flirte ! flirte ! » Prenant son courage à bras le corps, il finit par ajouter en ronronnant.

- Enfin… Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder… termina t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Blaise cacha un sourire dans son poing. C'était finement joué, Draco pouvait penser que la répartie lui était adressée, ou bien que Potter avait une personne dans le collimateur. Dans tous les cas il y avait fort à parier que cela le ferait cogiter un moment, et si Potter s'arrangeait pour faire deux-trois sous-entendus, ce serait encore mieux ! Faisant un discret moulinet avec les bras, il encouragea ce dernier à en ajouter une couche.

- Quelqu'un en vu Potty ? interrogea Draco les yeux mi-clos, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi, tu es intéressé Malfoy ? lui répondit Harry d'un ton chaud.

- C'est une proposition Potter ?

- Qui sait… Mais fais attention Malfoy, Mione est juste à côté de toi… l'acheva Harry langoureusement.

Daphnée se redressa desserrant légèrement sa cravate, (C'était elle ou il faisait un peu chaud ?), tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils devant le petit manège de son meilleur ami. Finalement, Goyle intervint, coupant la tension ambiante avec la répartie d'une huitre.

- Pansy, c'était quoi ce devoir sur les femelles décé… décé… décébrédé ?

Pendant que Millicent hurlait de rire en se roulant sur la pelouse, Daphnée claqua sa langue contre son palais, d'un air désapprobateur.

Ignorant la bêtise de son gorille personnel, Draco se releva avec grâce et tendit sa main en direction d'Hermione pour l'inviter à faire de même. D'un ton mielleux, il informa l'assistance, qu'avec sa « petite copine » ils allaient s'isoler un peu entre amoureux... Et sans un regard en arrière, ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main en direction du château, déjà plongés en pleines messes basses qui n'avaient rien d'amoureuses. Chacun semblait contrarié par quelque chose…

Théodore se tourna alors vers Crabbe et Goyle, pour leur suggérer de retourner au dortoir en vitesse pour faire ce devoir. Il était à rendre demain ! Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, ils ne tarderaient pas trop à les rejoindre. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent d'un pas lourds, inquiets à l'idée de se coltiner un nouveau T en… en quelle matière déjà ? Un ange passa, et Théo s'attela à la lourde tâche de se débarrasser de Daphnée. Un long moment s'écoula avant que le grand châtain n'y réussisse, mais finalement la jeune fille finit par repartir d'un pas gracieux dans leur dortoir, pendant que l'assistance applaudissait l'exploit du fier Serpentard.

- Dès qu'ils furent enfin seuls, Ron se tourna vers Blaise en lui tendant une paume grande ouverte.

- A Propos de tout à l'heure, c'est bon ! Top là mec, j'accepte ton deal !

- Où est le piège ? Renifla le métis suspicieux.

- Aucun. C'est juste ça ne va pas être de la citrouille, et que je veux bien être Merlin si tu réussis ! Alors je ne risque pas grand-chose à dire oui… Par contre je ne t'aiderais pas, alors tu te débrouilles !

Confiant en ces capacités de tombeur, Blaise scella leur accord avec nonchalance. Par précaution, il se saisit tout de même de sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur leurs mains jointes.

- Ce qui est dit est dit ! Maintenant à nous deux la rouquine ! Et dans la foulée, à nous deux aussi Potter !

Et il se retourna vers Potter en pleine conversation avec Neville. Avec un immense sourire, il alla féliciter le petit brun pour sa remarquable performance, vite approuvé par la totalité des personnes présentes.

- A l'heure qu'il est, Dray doit bouillir ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je vous parie mon caleçon qu'ils pensent que c'est dans la poche, et espèrent à mort qu'en ce moment, vous soyez en train de péter un chaudron à cause de la jalousie de les savoir ensemble à faire des papouilles !

- Surtout qu'à mon avis, ils sont loin d'une étreinte passionnée… s'amusa Théodore. Ils on dû faire le point sur la situation, se donner une nouvelle ligne de conduite et maintenant Granger doit être en train de lire dans un sofa, et Draco… Draco… buta t-il sans oser lâcher l'info.

- Est en train de dresser son dragon sous une douche ! lâcha Pansy à sa place, en se renfrognant. Pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pense dans ce genre de cas, hein ?

- Ça, très chère, ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. Reprit Théodore avec malice.

- Merlin… J'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre ça… chuchota Harry en se couvrant les yeux pour ôter les images mentales qui s'étaient créées.

- Maintenant que le poisson est ferré, vous allez pouvoir commencer à jouer ! intervint Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Je me demande qui remportera cette partie à la fin…

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas toujours où elle voulait en venir. Deux pas plus loin, Blaise fouillait dans sa sacoche afin d'en extirper des petites bouteilles de bierreaubeurre.

- Tu ne vas quand même par vraiment leur en donner ? postillonna Millicent de là où ses roulades l'avaient menée.

Ignorant les grognements de Millicent qui époussetait sa robe couverte de gazon, Théodore distribua les contenants aux Rouge & Or. Après un instant d'hésitation, il en tendit également un à la jolie Serdaigle.

- N'allez pas croire qu'on vous offre à boire ! renifla Pansy en voyant les trois garçons échanger un regard d'incompréhension devant cette brusque gentillesse.

C'est le véritaserum ! expliqua le métis en refermant sa besace. Même si notre plan a changé d'orientation, ce serait bête de gâcher la potion maintenant qu'elle est faite. Alors on l'a gardée et mise en bouteille, héhéhé.

Millicent bougonna dans son coin, partisane du non-partage. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait touillée en grande majorité, cette satanée potion ! Mais Théodore lui imposa le silence, avant de justifier aux Gryffondor le point de vue qu'ils partageaient.

Nous comprenons Millicent. Mais j'estime, qu'ayant fourni la part la plus délicate de l'opération : à savoir piller le contenue de la réserve du professeur Snape – ce qui en soit est un exploit des plus admirable - vous méritez d'obtenir une partie du résultat final. Blaise et Pansy abondent dans mon sens.

- Euh attend… demanda Ron en réfléchissant. Ça veut dire que vous aussi vous en avez des échantillons ?

- Ron, ne sois pas bête, intervint Neville. Bien évidemment que oui !

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi cela ne me rassure pas des masses… souffla Harry en observant attentivement les Vert & argent. L'idée qu'autant de potion circule dans ce château, et que surtout elle soit entre les mains de Serpentard…

- Allons, allons… fit Blaise tout sourire. Pas de panique !

- Ben si justement, on panique ! reprit placidement Harry. Avec vous, je trouve cela dangereux…

- Bah on promet de ne rien vous faire, ça vous va ? demanda Pansy.

- Non... Mais de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix… Je pense qu'on peut déjà s'estimer heureux que vous ayez partagé… répondit Ron.

Aucun des vert & argent ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Se contentant tout juste d'un haussement de sourcils accompagné de sourires roublards. Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, et se firent la promesse muette de rester constamment sur leurs gardes durant les prochaines semaines, voir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vraiment pas rassurés à l'idée qu'autant de litres potions se promènent dans le château… Et surtout… SURTOUT, qu'elles soient entre les mains de ces Serpy.

Luna finit par se relever, défroissant lentement sa longue jupe à motifs floraux. Elle repoussa d'un geste négligent ses cheveux dans son dos, et leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, les garçons l'imitèrent et commencèrent à prendre congé. Blaise en profita pour taquiner Ron au sujet la future épreuve qui l'attendait avec Brown le lendemain. Puis, les étudiants se quittèrent dans le hall avant de se précipiter dans leur salle commune respective avant de tomber sur un professeur, l'heure du couvre feu étant légèrement dépassée…

En se glissant dans leurs draps, Harry, Ron et Neville voulurent informer Dean et Seamus du résultat de la soirée, mais les rideaux tirés autour du lit de l'irlandais, et celui déserté de son compère, les convainquirent de ne point les déranger. Avant de s'endormir, Harry eut tout de même la présence d'esprit d'exiger de la part de Ron une explication sur tout ce qu'il dissimulait. Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement, en profitant au passage pour se faire plaindre et consoler par ses amis mort de rire.

Encore un ou deux hoquets s'échappèrent des lit, puis doucement le silence de refit dans la chambre, laissant des 7ème années s'endormir calmement aux creux de leur lit. (Enfin, sauf deux qui faisaient encore de la gymnastique…)

Avec un soupir, Harry se pelotonna sous sa couette, se demandant où tout cela le mènerait…

**[TBC… ]**

* * *

_Un grand merci à Mia, Lucile et Mess, en espérant vous retrouver régulièrement XP_

_et prochainement : Que font Draco et Hermione une fois les talons tournée ? réponse dans le prochain bonus!_


	19.  Au commencement est le Verbe 

**Disclaimer****:** Tout est à JKR…

**Pairing****:** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _ Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta****Correctrice**: Regan_Potter

**Résumé :**Ron met un terme définitif à sa relation avec Lavande à la grande joie d'Hermione. Harry découvre la première offensive de Théodore. Blaise fait travailler ses méninges. Neville en comprend plus qu'il ne le dit. Remus est encore mis à contribution, Sirius traque toujours sa proie, et Severus subit encore et toujours…

* * *

**La poésie ne peut se permettre l'humour**

Tahar Ben Jelloun

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : « Au commencement est le Verbe » **(*****)

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

- La faute à qui aussi ?

Dévalant en trombe les escaliers mouvant du château, complètement débraillés, le ventre vide et la tignasse humide, Harry et Ron se dépêchaient de se rendre en cours de sortilège.

Le rouquin avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin là. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, empêtré dans un horrible cauchemar, dont il ne dévoilerait jamais le contenu (sauf peut-être à un psychomage. D'ailleurs il était peut-être temps de prendre un rendez vous, vu le genre de rêve…) Complètement choqué, il avait fini par piquer une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans la malle de son meilleur pote, afin de pouvoir se rendormir sans risque.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Ron n'entendit absolument pas le fameux réveil de Dean sonner. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'habituel plouf dudit réveil, et les grognements sourds de ces camarades de chambrée. Harry, en ami solidaire (c'est surtout qu'il avait perdu au shi-fu-mi, mais chut !) avait sacrifié son petit déjeuner pour tenter par tout les moyens de réveiller son copain. Ce fut rude, mais il y parvint au prix d'un sortilège aguamenti sur le pauvre dormeur.

Ils déboulèrent à bout de souffle devant la salle de classe, au moment où Anthony Goldstein s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui. Poussant sans ménagement le jeune homme, les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Dean, Neville et Seamus offrirent à Harry une pluie de _viva_victorieux pour avoir réussi à réveiller Ron et - oh exploit suprême - d'être arrivés à l'heure ! Le petit brun et le rouquin s'installèrent rapidement aux côtés de leurs amis, et s'empressèrent de sortir plumes, livres et parchemins, pendant que Dean leur refilait des croissant sous le bureau et qu'Hermione se fendait d'une tirade responsabilisante qu'ils n'écoutèrent pas. De sa place au premier rang, Lavande se retourna vers son Ronny-chou pour lui demander de sa voix suraigüe s'il trouvait qu'elle était jolie aujourd'hui et toussatoussakoi… Plus loin, l'irlandais lui murmurait qu'il tenait à gagner son pari, alors qu'il avait intérêt à assurer !

Empourpré, Ron se renfrogna, tapa sur le bras d'un Harry rigolard, et ignora royalement les questions d'Hermione portant sur l'origine du pari le concernant.

Le professeur Flitwick tapota avec sa baguette sur sa table pour ramener l'ordre dans la classe, et commença la leçon du jour.

La matinée aurait pu se dérouler sans autre incident notable, si Ron n'avait pas croisé au détour d'un couloir Pansy et Blaise, qui se rendaient paresseusement en cours d'étude des Moldus, et qui se chargèrent de lui rappeler - une fois encore - la lourde tâche qui l'attendait.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois faire décaniller LavLavvvvvv' ! chantonna doucement Parkinson en le frôlant, tandis que le métis se chargeait des cœurs.

A son contact, le rouquin verdit aussitôt, avant de s'éloigner rapidement en bégayant une réplique - qui se voulait cinglante - à ces importuns. Décidément, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un bon jour pour lui ! Blaise l'observa s'éloigner, en demandant à Pansy si elle avait fait quelque chose de particulier à la belette ces derniers temps. A la réponse négative de la jeune fille, il se posa quelques secondes contre la porte de leur salle de cours pour s'accorder un temps de réflexion. Et lorsqu'il réussit à mettre le doigt sur le lien de causalité qui l'intriguait, il se laissa tomber à terre en s'esclaffant bruyamment, s'attirant des regards curieux de tous ceux qui passaient dans le couloir.

- Blaisou, soit gentil et dis-moi pourquoi tu ris en faisant autant de boucan qu'un scrout à pétard ? s'agaça la grande brune, qui ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement du cerveau Zabinien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pans', Je pense juste que notre belette préféré n'a pas l'esprit tranquille en ce moment ! ricana Blaise. Il semblerait qu'tu lui aies fait un effet de dragon ! Doux Salazar… Ces prochaines semaines s'annoncent jouissives et fort riches en émotions !

- J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! lui lança Pansy, en lui adressant un regard torve avant d'entrer s'installer à sa place.

Quatre étages plus bas, dans les serres de botanique, les classes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle attendaient en chahutant le retour du professeur Chourave. Cette dernière était partie accompagner un Poufsouffle de seconde année, qui avait vu sa main se faire en partie arracher par un plant de bubobulbe particulièrement teigneux.

Lavande, toute guillerette, se pendait langoureusement (de son point de vue…) au cou de son chéri-chéri, (qui lui était bien embarrassé) sous les rires moqueurs de leurs camarades qui scandaient des encouragements à ce dernier. « Vas-y Ron ! » « On sait que tu peux réussir ! » « Un sale quart d'heure à passer, une vie de paix gagnée ! » « Montre-nous ce que tu as sous la robe ! » et autres inepties visant à le motiver pour enfin larguer sa blonde. A proximité, Hermione discutait avec Padma en feignant de ne pas être intéressée.

- Lavande, je pourrais te parler en privé cinq minutes s'teuplait ?

- Pourquoi en privé ? hurla joyeusement Dean, déclenchant une vague de fou rire dans leur rang.

- Beh oui, pourquouua en privé, mon petit Wonwon ? demanda Lavande en clignant des yeux. Ah… j'ai compris c'est trop cochon pour être dit en public, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-elle en souriant bêtement. Allez, viens Wonwonnnn, allons par là !

Ravalant son envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, le rouquin suivit Lavande qui l'entrainait loin à l'écart, à moitié dissimulé on ne sait trop où.

- Cache ta joie Mione… lança Harry, sur le ton de la conversation à la brunette qui avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler son sourire. On sait que tu n'aimes pas LaaaaavLav, mais se réjouir de ses déboires ce n'est pas très charitable…

Hermione lui tira la langue, et se recomposa rapidement un masque d'impassibilité, bénissant Merlin d'avoir un ami vraiment niais. S'il pensait qu'elle se réjouissait des déconvenues de la stupide blonde, tant mieux ! Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il se rende compte maintenant qu'elle aimait le roux.

Innocent certes, mais pas niais à ce point, le petit brun adressa un clin d'œil complice à Neville.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Seamus en regardant à tour de rôle ses compères.

- On l'espionne évidemment ! rugit Dean

- On n'est pas sympa… commenta Neville avec un large sourire.

- On n'est pas sympa ! confirma Harry en partant à la suite de l'Irlandais, qui ne les avait pas attendus.

Les hardis compères se planquèrent au milieu de fougères (enfin, ils espéraient que ce ne soit QUE des fougères… de gentilles et d'innocentes fougères…) et au travers des feuilles, ils purent entendre Ron mettre fin à sa folle passion avec Lavande. Cette dernière ne semblait guère apprécier…

- POURQUOUUUAAAA PAR MERLIIIIIINNNN ? C'EST PARCE QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS ASSEZ BIEN AVEC MOIIIII ? IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE QUOUUUUA POUR QUE TU M'AIIIIIMES ? C'EST MES FESSES C'EST CA ? JE PEUX LES REFAIRE SI TU VEUX ! JE FERAIIIIIS N'IIIIMPORTE QUOIIII POUR TOUAAAA ! gémissait la blonde en morvant dans un délicat mouchoir de dentelle.

- Mais non ! non… enfin Lavande arrête je te dis que… tentait désespérément de parler le rouquin.

Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent. La fougère tressautait au rythme du fou rire continu dans lequel étaient plongés ses occupants, alors que le couple se déchirait dans un dialogue de sourd.

- T'AS UNE AUTRE FIIIILLE DANS TA VIE HEIN ? C'EST CA HEIN ? reprit soudainement la jeune femme. OBLIIIIGEEEE ! C'EST POUR CAAAA QU'TU VENAIS PLUS ME VOIIIIIR ! QUIII EST CETTE PETASSE ?

Surgissant de son bosquet de verdure, Harry se saisit de la perche pour venir à la rescousse de son ami, tandis que celui-ci s'enlisait dans le déni.

- Oui ! Tu as deviné Lavande ! Ron aime quelqu'un d'autre ! clama t-il en se saisissant des mains de la jeune fille, qui secouait Ron comme un saule cogneur. Il ne voulait pas te le dire pour ne pas te faire souffrir, il est désolé mais bon, tu comprends que cela ne peut pas continuer dans ces conditions, cela te ferait du mal ! Et il t'estime bien trop pour te faire endurer le rôle de bouche trou !

- QUOI ! Mais Harry, tu dis n'importe qu…waaaaahhhh ! grogna le rouquin avant que le brun ne le fasse taire en lui écrasant violemment le pied.

- Tais-toi Ronny boy ! chuchota Seamus. Harry te sauve la mise !

- C'est… c'est vrai choupinet ? pleurnicha Lavande, en affichant une moue tremblante.

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, et détourna le regard pour répondre.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Bien…

Ravalant un sanglot, Lavande tourna les talons dans un sursaut de dignité tandis que la troupe de garçons terminait de s'extirper de leur cachette de verdure pour congratuler le rouquin et son sauveur.

- Messieurs, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! les interrompit la voix impatiente du professeur qui était revenu.

Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, le cours débuta normalement. Entre les habituelles tentatives d'étouffement de la part de leurs plantes rebelles, et la volonté farouche d'un bégonia géant de gober tout élève passant à proximité, Ron essayait d'ignorer les ondes négatives que lui envoyait Parvatie. Lavande avait disparu.

A la sonnerie, les élèves se débarrassèrent avec joie de leurs gants et tablier couvert de terre pour se précipiter dans la grande salle, poussés par une faim dévorante.

S'installant confortablement à la grande table, les Gryffondor se jetèrent avec voracité sur les plats, commentant les cours du matin, et ceux qu'ils allaient avoir durant l'après midi. Alors que le rouquin se battait avec une sensation désagréable de culpabilité qui lui ceignait cœur depuis qu'il avait constaté que Lavande n'était toujours pas réapparue, Hermione, pleine de sollicitude, avait réintégré temporairement la table des rouge & or. Adressant régulièrement des sourires encourageants à Ron, elle était plongée en pleine conversation avec Harry. Elle s'était appliquée à suivre à la lettre les directives de Malfoy, et avait essayé - avec plus ou moins de finesse - d'expliquer à Harry qu'avec Draco elle n'était pas sérieuse, que ce n'était qu'un pis-aller car l'amour de sa vie lui était inaccessible à l'époque, et que le blond était dans le même cas de figure… Le petit brun l'écoutait d'un air faussement attentif, se contentant de hocher la tête en cadence pendant qu'il décortiquait une crevette du bout des doigts.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, et songeant sans doute que le message était passé, Hermione passa à la suite de son programme…

- Donc comme ça, tu aimes quelqu'un… demanda-t-elle l'air vaguement intéressé. Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner des conseils.

- Merci Mione, c'est gentil mais je ne compte rien faire. Je pense que c'est perdu d'avance. Lui répondit Harry obligeamment. Il sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça ! Avant de baisser les bras, il faut au moins essayer ! s'insurgea Hermione en songeant « bingo ! ». Qui ne tente rien à rien, comme dit le dicton ! Et avec mon aide, tu ne pourras que réussir !

- Tu m'as l'air bien convaincue. Commenta Harry mollement.

« Intéressant », songeait-il en établissant un compte rendu mental des informations que lui fournissait Hermione. S'il avait bien saisi la démarche de son amie (soutenue par Mafoy, cela va de soit), elle souhaitait l'aider à conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Or, elle savait pertinemment ou tout du moins se doutait très fortement qu'actuellement c'était Malfoy qu'il avait dans le collimateur. Donc pour le moment Hermione espérait qu'il réponde favorablement à sa demande, et ainsi elle pourrait le pousser à faire la cour à Malfoy selon leurs règles… Bien. Très bien. Il pouvait peut-être se servir de cela pour enfoncer encore un peu le clou ?

Il opina lentement du chef pour signifier son accord à la jeune fille.

- Okay, et puis je suppose que tu dois être bourrée de bonnes idées ?

- Oui, oui ! Je sais à coup sûr ce qui pourrait plaire à ton futur petit ami !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu ignores de qui il s'agit… remarqua sournoisement Harry, pendant qu'Hermione se rattrapait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Euh… c'est vrai, mais le bon goût est universel tu sais ? Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, quel quelle soit, cette personne ne pourra qu'aimer les efforts que tu vas montrer pour elle ! A partir, d'aujourd'hui je suis ton coach en amour !

Harry se contenta d'afficher un air réjouit hypocrite, tandis qu'il se congratulait in petto du nouveau déploiement de ses pièces sur l'échiquier. Leurs Serpentard allaient être fier de lui !

Hermione, elle se félicitait : Harry était tombé droit dans le piège ! La veille, Draco lui avait donné une liste des choses qu'il voulait que fasse le brun pour tenter de le séduire. Il ne restait plus qu'a agir…

Les hiboux firent leur apparition dans la grande salle, interrompant les pensées de nos deux protagonistes.

Une petite chouette hulotte s'écrasa au milieu des plats, et Hermione s'empressa de réceptionner sa gazette avant qu'elle ne soit tachée de sauce. Plus loin, Ginny feuilletait fébrilement son Sorcière Hebdo à la recherche de l'article « Comment séduire à coup sûr le dernier des caves. (2) » qui sait, il y aurait sans doute des conseils de bons aloi pour éblouir son Harry.

Et comme d'habitude, notre héros n'attendait rien. Maintenant que Sirius avait rejoint Remus dans le corps professoral et qu'ils se voyaient quand ils voulaient, ils se parlaient de vive voix lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsqu'un majestueux grand duc appartenant à l'école se laissa tranquillement planer dans sa direction. Il décrocha rapidement le parchemin en se faisant pincer un doigt au passage, et poussa son assiette en direction de la fichue boule de plume pour qu'elle picore à son aise avant de repartir. L'index au fond de la bouche, il entreprit de décacheter le délicat courrier. Une splendide capucine aux délicats pétales orangés en tomba. Il la ramassa timidement et gêné, ne sachant qu'en faire, la remit sans ménagement dans l'enveloppe. Puis, il reprit la lettre en fit la lecture sous le regard curieux de la plupart des étudiants, et celui particulièrement lubrique de quelques autres.

_**P**otter,_

_**L**'absinthe de tes yeux est un poison mortel  
**S**'insinuant dans mes veines, corrompant mon âme  
**L**e cristal de ton rire est un son délicieux  
**S**erpentant dans ma chaire altérant mon jugement  
**L**a noblesse de tes actes rend hommage à ton nom  
**R**emplissant mon cœur d'un étrange sentiment_

_Quel état disgracieux vraiment pas rationnel !  
**J**en'éprouve plus de haine, tu m'as fait rendre les armes  
**J**'voudrais encore te dire, tous ces mots calomnieux**  
Q**ui nous étaient si chers tant de temps durant**  
S**i faible à ton contact j'ai foi en ton pardon**  
P**our m'ôter cette douleur de ne pas être amant_

_**J**'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour**  
S**ans chaînes à mes pieds, ni conventions autour._

_xxx_

_**P**otter,_

_**S**i tu n'as aucun engagement,  
**J**'aimerais que tu m'offres une chance.**  
S**amedi, il y a une sortie de prévue à **P**ré-au-**L**ard,  
**R**etrouvons nous au **T**rois **B**alais à 16h, ne serait ce qu'un court instant.  
**J**e me doute que tes sentiments diffèrent des miens, mais apprenons à nous connaître  
**U**n simple révélatis ne montrera pas toujours ce qui ne peut se voir.  
**J**'aimerais te montrer ce qui se dissimule derrière mon sourire**  
J****'**aimerais découvrir ce qui se cache sous le tien**  
C**onnaitre le prénom plutôt que le nom**  
T**on histoire plutôt que l'Histoire**  
L**e garçon derrière la légende  
**L**es défauts sous les qualités  
**L**e corps sous la cicatrice  
**O**ffre nous une chance,_

_**N**e dit on pas que l'**A**mour doit s'apprendre et se construire ?  
**J**e t'attendrais patiemment, _

_xxx_

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture du parchemin, les Gryffondor se virent gratifier d'une charmante vision : leur héros se teintant lentement de vermillon jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ignorant une fois de plus les questions qui fusaient, il reposa le parchemin, se frotta furieusement les yeux, et en reprit la lecture. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination visuelle. Il se racla un peu la gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix, et expliqua à Hermione de quoi il s'agissait tandis que Ron lui subtilisait la missive, s'empressant de le parcourir pendant que Neville louchait par-dessus son épaule.

Est-ce que cela venait de Nott ? Si oui, il avait drôlement réussi son coup le bougre ! Songea Harry en passant ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Il se retourna et chercha le Serpentard en question du regard. Assis à sa table, il discutait aimablement avec Zabini, sans se soucier outre mesure de ce qui se passait sur les bancs des rouge & or. En revanche Malfoy l'observait l'air mécontent…

Indifférent aux yeux gris qui lui brûlaient la nuque, il récupéra le parchemin -qui passait de mains en mains- d'un geste souple et s'échappa de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et Neville.

Qu'il s'agisse ou non de Nott, ce courrier aux accents de vérité l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Ils se rendirent en cours de divination avec bien plus d'avance que ne l'exigeait les normes de bienséances, et également beaucoup trop selon leurs propres règles… Mais ainsi, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir un peu de tranquillité ! Ils laissèrent tomber leur sac au milieu du couloir sans grande délicatesse, et se coulèrent le long du mur. Enfin au calme, Harry sortit la lettre et en reprit la lecture une fois encore. Ses joues continuaient de chauffer doucement.

_Un simple révélatis ne montrera pas toujours ce qui ne peut se voir._

Il haussa un sourcil avant de pointer la ligne du doigt. Ron hocha la tête, Neville vérifia soigneusement s'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, et Harry jeta le sortilège.

Les lettres s'animèrent se mouvant sur le papier tels de délicats serpents d'encre et s'agencèrent en une nouvelle combinaison afin de former d'autres mots. Et cette fois, l'écriture fine et raffinée qu'ils découvrirent ne leur était pas inconnue. De même que l'ironie affectée…

_Bravo Potter, je suppose que si tu lis ces lignes c'est que tu as su détecter l'indice dissimulé entre ces vers à la formulation maladroite. Quoiqu'au vu du précédent qui fut entre tes mains, je m'en sors avec les honneurs !_

En lisant cette phrase, les garçons se renfrognèrent. Tous avaient compris à quoi Nott faisait allusion. Harry songeait que décidément, le poème que Ginny lui avait écrit continuait de le suivre. Il faut dire que lui-même se souvenait aisément des comparaisons si flatteuses à son encontre… Ron s'empourprait, parfois sa sœur lui faisait honte… Neville quant à lui, se demandait si un jour il serait le destinataire de l'amour si ardent de la jolie rouquine.

_Au moment où je trace ces mots, j'imagine aisément l'expression à la fois gêné et confuse qui a dû se peindre sur tes traits à la réception de cette lettre. Je me demande si le spectacle sera à la hauteur de cette image onirique._

Ron ricana un instant. « Je pense oui ! »

_Là n'est pas la question, convenons-en. _

_Si, comme je le pense, Granger était à tes côtés au moment de la réception de ce poème, Draco est désormais mis au courant de l'existence de ton soupirant. Que je le sois réellement ou prétendument. J'entends déjà résonner dans mes oreilles ses hurlements rageurs et le sifflement des sortilèges destructeurs. _

« Le pauvre » chuchota Neville, tandis que Harry se mordillait la lèvre de culpabilité.

_Ne te soucis guère de cette majesté colérique, nous nous faisons fort de la calmer avant la prochaine attaque que nous lui porterons._

_De même que je vais t'épargner une réflexion trop intense quant à ce rendez vous fictif. Je suis persuadé que tu réfléchissais déjà à une manière fort courtoise de répondre par la négative à cette demande incongrue, quémandée par un inconnu. _

_Tu auras donc, je l'espère, deviné qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une demande pour la forme, afin d'attiser la jalousie d'un Draco excessif._

_A ceux qui t'en font la demande, réponds que tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas faire. Pour le reste, je pense qu'une sortie en groupe ce jour là à Prè-au-Lard ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Draco va vouloir te surveiller de prêt, offrons lui cette possibilité dans un premier temps. Au cour de la journée tu trouvera bien le moyen de t'éclipser quelques instants. Qu'importe ce que te fera, du moment que tu reste évasif par la suite. Laissons les ce faire des idées, Je te garantie que cela mettra ses nerfs seront mis à rude épreuves… Car il va de soit que l'offensive est désormais lancée !_

_On se voit tout à l'heure en DCFM, si tu as réussi à décoder ce poème à temps fait le moi savoir... Dans le cas contraire, je me serais mépris sur tes capacités, et devrais reprendre toutes ses explication de vive voix._

_Indépendamment de cela, à partir de maintenant prenons l'habitude de nous retrouver régulièrement. Et pour la suite, nous trouverons bien un moyen d'éloigner notre cible, afin de pouvoir converser tranquillement de nos plans belliqueux. _

_T. Nott_

- Eh ben… souffla Ron. C'était donc vraiment lui !

- On n'aurait assurément dit une lettre d'amour, il est doué ! renchérit Neville impressionné. Et une fleur… c'est vraiment romantique…

- En tout cas, il t'a bien cerné, rigola le rouquin en relisant la lettre. Il savait déjà que tu serais en train de cogiter à la manière dont t'allais annoncer que c'était gentil, que ça t'avais touché et blablabla mais que non tu ne voulais pas sortir avec ! Et je suis sûr que tu t'imaginais déjà avec un gamin hystérique à consoler !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment… En fait, je me disais que si c'était une vraie lettre, j'aurais bien donné sa chance à l'auteur. Sauf si c'était Eloise Migden ! reprit-il après une courte réflexion.

- C'est vrai que ces propos étaient très touchants. Et il disait bien que c'était Harry et non le Survivant qu'il désirait. Reprit Neville. C'est presque dommage que ce soit une fausse !

- Bah et Malfoy alors t'en fais quoi ? s'étonna Ron en lançant le sortilège inverse sur la feuille, au cas où elle tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs ?

Harry s'accorda un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Disons juste que la lettre m'a touchée et que j'aurais voulu rencontrer l'auteur. Au moins pour discuter un peu. Au final, j'aurais quand même choisi Malfoy…

- Hum… commenta Neville circonspect.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! reprit Ron goguenard. Allez crache le morceau ! J'veux savoir !

- Malfoy est beau.

- Pff, t'es sacrement mignon aussi… fit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour être tout à fait partial, il y a pas mal de beaux garçons à Poudlard, à commencer par ses amis !

- Malfoy a de la notoriété.

- Tu es The Survivor, t'as rien à lui envier ! gronda le rouquin, prenant les intérêts de son ami très à cœur. De toute manière, vu les parents qu'ils se trainent, tous les Serpy sont plus ou moins connus…

- Malfoy est riche.

- J'te rappelle que ton coffre est loin d'être vide ! rectifia Neville. Et je rejoins Ron sur le point des Serpentard. Vu les parents qu'ils se coltinent, ils sont tous connus, riches et influents !

- Malfoy a un sacré caractère.

- C'est sûr que tu es l'exemple même de l'obéissance et de la soumission ! ricana Ron. Moi aussi j'ai un sale caractère j'espère que tu n'as pas de vue sur moi !

- Malfoy est canon !

- Mouais… tu te répètes un peu là. Soupira Neville que la réponse du rouquin avait fait sourire.

- Bon je concède que Malfoy est con...

- On approuve ! s'empressèrent de répondre les deux garçons.

- Pendant sept ans, on a fait une surenchère de coups pendables. Mais au final, on a fini par bien le connaitre !

- Oui, on connait son esprit sournois lorsqu'il s'agit de taper là où ca fait mal, corrigea Ron en fronçant les sourcils. on sait que c'est un petit narcissique imbu de sa personne, on sait qu'il est égoïste, et encore tout un tas de « qualités » de ce genre. La seule chose qu'on est obligé de lui accorder c'est qu'il est beau… Ron cracha le dernier mot, tant il répugnait à l'utiliser pour qualifier son ennemi.

- Je partage un peu son avis. Fit timidement Neville.

- Pour qu'Hermione l'aide, il doit bien avoir changé un peu ! Sinon elle ne ferait pas tout ça… suggéra le petit brun.

- Admettons.

Harry souffla un grand coup avant de reprendre.

- Pour être honnête, au début j'ai pris ça comme un challenge. C'est vrai quoi, son altesse sérénissime se casse la tête pour essayer de m'avoir. Avouez que ça flatte l'égo !

- J'avoue… concéda le rouquin.

- Mais maintenant je pense que m'engager avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy me fait moins peur que d'entamer une relation avec n'importe qui d'autre. Car lui, il s'en fout de ma fortune et de ma célébrité, vu qu'il n'est pas en reste, et il a assez de caractère pour me tenir tête. Et tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette lettre, Malfoy lui-même pourrait le penser !

- Mouais… fut la réponse dubitative de Ron. Qui essayes-tu de convaincre au juste, mec ? Toi ou nous ?

- Tu extrapoles, et c'est un peu une solution de facilité… reprit Neville sentencieux. Contrairement à Dean et Seam, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux que lui…

- Chut voila les autres ! souffla rapidement Ron avant d'enchainer avec un autre sujet.

- En effet, quelques Poufsouffle faisaient leur apparition suivis des Gryffondor, et rapidement le couloir prêt de l'échelle se mit à grouiller de vie.

- Tiens, elle est réapparue ! chuchotait Dean à Ron, en avisant Parvatie qui consolait une Lavande en pleure.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Pour rien au monde elle ne raterait un cours de cette folle ! Elle est persuadée qu'elle sait vraiment voir l'avenir…

- Hinhinhin… Pourtant elle ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir celle là ! se bidonna Seamus à côté.

Hermione elle, mettait Harry en garde contre le genre de lettres qu'il avait reçu, elles se révélaient souvent être des canulars. L'observant de biais, Harry eut un rictus sournois.

- Je te rassure Hermione. Celle là était tout ce qu'il y a des plus vraies !

- Hein ? s'étrangla la jeune fille. Et… et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'impression d'être dans une impasse avec l'élu de ton cœur en ce moment qu'il faut te jeter dans les bras du premier venu ! Surtout que ce devait être des rimes recopiées dans la rubrique poésie de sorcière Hebdo. Tellement banal tout ça ! Ne te fais pas avoir Harry, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je lui donnais une chance ou pas. Ricana le petit brun. En attendant, n'oublie pas que tu es mon coatch en amour, alors j''attends tes idées ! J'essaierais de les mettre en application rapidement !

- Euh, oui ! oui, oui ! On en discute tout à l'heure ! Bon je me sauve alors, j'ai arithmancie avec Draco. A tout à l'heure ! reprit la jeune fille soulagée, avant de s'adresser au rouquin d'une voix suave. A tout à l'heure aussi Ron…

Et elle laissa les deux garçons qui l'observaient, un sourire en coin, pendant qu'elle s'évaporait dans l'escalier.

L'horloge carillonna lourdement, bougeant les élèves qui commencèrent mollement à escalader l'échelle qui menait en classe de divination. Et le cours se passa tout aussi mollement…

A ceci prêt que le professeur s'émerveillât, en lisant à haute voix les devoirs que Ron et Harry lui avaient rendu la semaine précédente. Leur expliquant que depuis la première fois où ils avaient mis les pieds ici, ils avaient fait des progrès fulgurants ! Arguant que les similitudes entre leurs prédictions et celles d'autres élèves étaient en parfaites corrélations et prouvaient leur exactitude. Surtout que son troisième œil l'avait informé que les élèves impliqués ne s'entendaient pas entre eux, donc tout risque de tricherie était écarté !

Harry échangea avec Ron un regard blasé. Son troisième œil avait un magicobus de retard. Mais bon, tant qu'elle leur collait une bonne note, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas !

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante assis en compagnie de Dean et Seamus, à essayer de déchiffrer les volutes de fumées au fond d'une boule de cristal abîmée.

- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle est fêlée… grogna l'irlandais en sourdine, alors que le professeur passait à proximité en louangeant les vertus de cet exercice.

- Et il n'y a pas qu'elle… ajouta Harry en se retenant de glousser.

La sonnerie salvatrice retentit enfin, et les élèves s'évaporèrent plus rapidement qu'une potion ratée de Neville sous _l__'__Evanesco_ de Snape.

Nos Gryffondor préférés se rendirent paisiblement au cours suivant, tout en cogitant fermement sur le meilleur moyen de procéder pour opérer un rapprochement avec les Serpy, tout en tenant le couple de bisounours à l'écart. Finalement, la solution serait de demander des conseils à Remus. En échange de la promesse de lui raconter leurs derniers déboires, à coup sûr il les aiderait ! Ayant statués sur ce point, ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la classe de Duel lorsque un immense fracas se fit entendre suivi de jurons et de hurlements rageurs. Curieux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de bifurquer dans le couloir adjacent, afin de découvrir la cause de tout ce bruit. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent, les laissa pantois !

- Si… Sirius ? couina Harry effaré.

- Ahhhhhh mes yeux ! mes yeuuuuux ! gémit Ron en tournant la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua.

- P… P… Professeur Snape ? bégaya Neville choqué !

Figés, les trois garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux…

* * *

**[ TBC…]**

* * *

**(1) Au ****commencement**** est ****le ****Verbe.** Non, je ne me fais pas parole d'évangile, seulement cette phrase fut reprise par les poètes et amateur de poésie, afin de qualifier leur art ! et si j'ai choisi cette phrase comme titre, c'est parce qu'elle a une double signification. héhéhé...

**(2) Comment ****séduire ****à ****coup**** sur ****le ****dernier ****des**** caves****… **Petit clin d'œil à tout ceux qui ont lu la bible de l'adolescente, j'ai nommé : le journal de Georgia Nicolson !

_Non, ne tuez pas l'auteure !  
oui je suis vache... j'avoue ! Non seulement je vous fait poireauter cent sept ans entre deux misérables chapitres, mais en plus je finis sur un pseudo cliffhanger à deux balles... (mouahaha n'empêche je suis en kiff sur ce passage là... )_  
_je pourrais vous sortir trois milliard d'excuses toutes plus misérables les unes que les autres, mais la réalité est des plus banales, en fait c'est juste que j'ai le plus grand mal à concilier mon travail & mon master ! alors le peu de temps libres qu'ils me reste, je ne le passe pas forcement à grattouiller T.T  
je me traîne à vos pieds en une flaque soumise, et je me prend à vénérer ces auteurs qui publie chaque semaine sans faillir ! _

ceci dit** merci beaucoup** à tout ceux qui ne ce sont pas découragé et qui continue de me laisser des reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, rien que pour ça je vous promet le chapitre 16 pour la semaine prochaine sans faute ! :p

_**Va Savoir** : Ta review ma bien embêté, c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas de compte car j'aurais adoré te répondre XD _  
_il est évident que je ne compte pas faire de spoiler ici donc... ben... te voila obligée de lire jusqu'à l'épilogue pour savoir si cela finira comme tu le souhaite (ou pas...)_

Que je fasse ma gentille auteur, ou que je joue ma grosse sadique ne dépend que de vous mesdames (et messieurs ?) alors à vos claviers :p


	20. Coup du berger et straigt putch

**Pairing:** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**BêtaCorrectrice**: toujours Regan_Potter ma formidable Bêta. à chaque fois que j'ai les corrections je me pisse de rire dessus en lisant ses commentaires !

**NOTE : **Je l'avais promis... et je l'ai fait ! Après le fan service spécial Théodore, voici The scène tant attendus entre Draco & Harry... bon étant ce que je suis il est fort probable que cela ne soit pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez... héhéhé... en attendant profitez bien de la situation inextricable entre Snape et Black. & rdv à la fin pour vos impressions :p

**Résumé : **Quelque part dans le château, trois garçons garderont à vie des séquelles de ce qu'ils viennent de voir ! Remus prend le rôle du professeur de Divination, Blaise se lance et Draco encaisse.

* * *

On ne perd pas si facilement une longue habitude, surtout lorsqu'elle est vicieuse.

**Francois Beaulieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Coup du berger et straigt putch (*) **

Là, par terre, étendu sur les dalles froides du couloir, se trouvait le professeur Snape.

Là, sur lui, à califourchon sur le ventre pâle et dénudé se trouvait le professeur Black.

Une robe aussi noire que la nuit était abandonnée deux pas plus loin, des bouts de tissu non identifiés jonchaient le sol, une chaussure lustrée avait trouvé place entre les doigts de Sirius, et la chemise de ce dernier était en triste état.

Au son que firent les garçons, le sombre professeur de Potion était devenu blême de honte et avait cessé de gesticuler. Une fine main blanche toujours posée sur les abdominaux du vil clébard à genoux sur lui et l'autre agrippant fermement son pantalon. Sirius lui, se contenta d'éjecter la chaussure au loin et de héler joyeusement son filleul avant de recommencer à essayer de déshabiller sa victime.

- Harry, tu tombes bien ! Viens m'aider à le dessaper !

- Hein ? Non merci sans façon ! J'm'en passerais. Fut la réponse automatique du jeune garçon, qui pour le coup avait cessé de réfléchir de manière rationnelle.

- Potter ! Merlin seul sait ce qui peut se tramer dans votre petite cervelle de cornichon ! éructa le sombre professeur. Mais dépêchez-vous de sortir votre baguette et de maitriser cet ignoble animal en chaleur !

- Harry, si tu l'écoutes, je te renie ! Jette-lui plutôt un _Petrificus_ pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler !

Tout à leur harangue, aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que le couloir s'était rempli d'étudiants que les cris avaient rameutés.

Le petit brun quant à lui ignorait que faire. Ron avait disparu quelque part, et Neville semblait cloué au sol, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène. Il choisit donc la solution la moins risquée - pour lui - et partit frapper au bureau de sa directrice de maison, hurlant que son parrain était devenu fou.

- Sirius ! Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ici non d'une chèvre à lunette ! hurla le professeur McGonagall en arrivant sur les lieux. Vous deux, debout ! Et les autres Ouste ! Je veux voir tout le monde en classe immédiatement ! Quel exemple vous donnez aux élèves franchement ! Arrangez vous de suite, nous allons dans le bureau du directeur ! Sirius, rendez sa ceinture à Severus ! Non Severus, rangez votre baguette ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer d'Avada à Sirius !

Encore estomaqué, les élèves fuirent vers d'autres latitudes, tandis que Black rendait ses habits à Snape avec réluctance.

De son côté, Harry était reparti en courant à perdre haleine vers la classe de Remus. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il s'engouffra dans la pièce en claquant la porte au nez de ses petits camarades qui attendaient sagement.

- Moony, il faut que je te parle immédiatement ! beugla-t-il désespéré.

- Harry, tu sais que je t'adore, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne t'octroies pas de petits privilèges de ce genre. Je reste ton professeur et ici, tu es un élève au même titre que les autres, lui parvint la voix calme et posée de Remus, de la pièce adjacente.

Néanmoins, il s'approcha de son filleul de cœur pour écouter ses jérémiades.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est Siri ! Avec Snape ! ils… ils… oh Godric c'est trop horrible !

Lupin eu un sourire amusé.

- Allons, allons, calme toi ! Qu'a donc fait ce grand nigaud encore ?

Sous le choc, Harry lui narra les horribles visions dont ils s'étaient vus gratifier au cours de leur innocent trajet dans les couloirs. Le sourire du lycanthrope s'agrandit au fur et à mesure du récit que lui faisait le petit brun.

- Allons, allons, Harry calme toi ! Viens t'asseoir là que je t'explique…

Il poussa doucement le jeune homme jusqu'à le faire tomber sur un banc, et prit place à côté.

- Vois-tu, lors de notre dernière soirée j'ai involontairement laissé échappé que le tatouage de Snape était original… Et comme ce grand escogriffe refuse catégoriquement de dire à Paddy ce qu'il représente, eh bien… il s'est mis en tête d'en découvrir la forme de force ou de… force…

- Snape ? Un tatouage ? Harry plissa les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux paroles de Remus. Si j'ai bien compris, toi tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Siri ? Cela nous aurait évité de voir ce que nous venons de voir !

- Il ne me l'a pas demandé… répondit Lupin sur le ton de l'évidence. Et puis n'est ce pas amusant tout ca ?

- Mis à part que j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu du vitriol sur la rétine, maintenant que tu le dis… accorda le petit brun en ricanant des malheurs de son professeur honni. Sirius peut être tellement chiant parfois… le pauvre je le plaindrais presque ! presque ! Et au fait, c'est quoi son tatouage alors ?

- Navré de te décevoir Harry, fit Remus en douchant les espoirs du jeune homme. Mais c'est un secret que j'aimerais bien conserver encore un moment. Snape aussi ignore que je suis au courant. Par contre promis, dès que j'aurais atteints mes objectifs, je t'en informerai !

- Merci Moony, tu es le meilleur ! et hum... puis-ce qu'on est là, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute. Lui répondit le lycanthrope d'un air paternel.

Et le jeune homme en profita pour lui demander conseil. Lupin exigea qu'il crache la limace en entier, et bientôt Harry se retrouva à raconter en long en large et en travers l'évolution de leur plan depuis la fameuse soirée « pillage–de-la-réserve-de-Snape. » Après avoir bien ri, Remus hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il les aiderait une fois encore. « Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'entendre la suite de vos tribulations ! Et puis cela tombe bien, le devoir pour la semaine prochaine sera parfait pour opérer un petit rapprochement ! Je vous donnerais ça tout à l'heure. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de vous imposer les groupes…» Puis, il reprit un air sérieux.

- Mais tu sais, parfois le bonheur est beaucoup plus prêt qu'on ne le soupçonne…

Harry lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais Lupin arborait déjà son éternel sourire affectueux et d'une tape dans le dos le fit se relever.

- Allez va rejoindre ta classe, je vais faire entrer les autres.

Harry s'échappa, laissant une flopée d'élèves en bleu et jaune se déverser dans la salle, ainsi qu'une directrice adjointe légèrement échevelée. Toutes les voix se turent lorsque le professeur McGonagall fonça droit sur un lycanthrope pas aussi étonné qu'il aurait du être, afin de s'entretenir quelques minutes avec lui.

Le Gryffondor soupira légèrement, et s'en fut retrouver ses camarades dans l'immense pièce qui accueillait le cours de Duel.

Avisant le groupe de Serpentard à l'entrée, le petit brun leva discrètement le pouce en l'air, signe qu'il avait décrypté la lettre, Nott et Zabini lui adressèrent un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner à leur conversation.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement, mais Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé, tout comme le professeur qui brillait par son absence. Neville, encore blême, avait raconté à Dean et Seamus la raison de sa pâleur extrême et de l'agitation qui secouait les rangs étudiants. Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour relayer l'information.

Finalement Rusard finit par débouler, trainant les pieds et l'air bougon, pour leur ordonner de rentrer s'asseoir en silence. En l'absence momentanée du professeur Black, il se chargeait de les surveiller -tout en grommelant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que les châtiments corporels pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans ces petites cervelles de larves. Qu'est ce qu'il regrettait Mlle Ombrage...

Pestant et vitupérant, les élèves s'installèrent néanmoins à leur place habituelle.

Neville partit rejoindre les premiers rangs aux côtés d'Hermione, Daphnée s'empressa de s'asseoir auprès de Théodore, et Harry s'affala sans élégance sur son banc tandis que Draco, encore furibond, se posait royalement devant la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Blaise.

Le métis lui, grommelait à voix basse des insultes inédites et colorées à la face de leur prince. Il n'avait guère apprécié le maléfice cuisant que lui avait envoyé le blond un peu plus tôt, au plus fort de sa colère, et le lui faisait bien savoir. Draco restait insensible aux grognements de son ami, et ne se sentait nullement fautif. C'est vrai quoi, après tout il n'avait qu'à le laisser partir rechercher l'espèce d'avorton qui osait draguer SON Potty sous son nez, mais non cet abrutit avait tenté de l'arrêter ! Qu'importe si tout le monde pense qu'il sorte avec Granger, on ne touchait pas aux affaires de Draco Malfoy, ne vous en déplaise !

Pour le calmer il avait fallu un _Stupefix_ de Théodore, et une bonne dose de potion calmante que Pansy lui avait fait ingurgiter de force. Passablement zen, Draco gardait néanmoins le regard fixé sur Harry. Cet imbécile n'avait pas intérêt à rencontrer le freluquet qui avait osé lui envoyer un poème ! Il allait le surveiller de près, hors de question qu'il lui file entre les doigts.

Indifférent au mécontentement du blond, Harry jetait quelques regards nerveux en direction de la porte. Où était passé Ron ?

Enfin ce dernier fit son apparition, quelque peu hagard. « Beh alors la belette t'as vu ton reflet dans le miroir ou quoi ? » se moqua Pansy quelque peu inquiète. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Le rouquin se laissa tomber prêt d'Harry.

- J'ai rêvé hein ?

- T'es trop émotif… calme toi, lui répondit Harry.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! grogna le rouquin ulcéré.

- Pour l'instant dis-toi que c'était une abominable vision à retardement provoquée par l'excès d'alcool au début du mois ! Harry baissa légèrement la voix, à cause des p'tits curieux tendant l'oreille à côté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on l'on croyait. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. Tu vas voir, passé l'horreur de la vision, tu vas te rouler de rire !

- D'accord…

- SILENCE PETITS ASTICOTS ! Hurla le concierge furibond.

Trois minutes... Cinq minutes... Huit minutes... l'aiguille semblait tourner à contre cœur, rallongeant le temps indéfiniment. Heureusement, toute chose a une fin et...

- Désolé pour l'attente ! Clama une voix aisément reconnaissable.

- Professeur Lupin ? S'étonna Hermione. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Moi même. Je vais remplacer le professeur Black durant l'heure qui reste, et ensuite nous enchainerons sur notre cours habituel. Cela vous pose t-il un quelconque problème miss Granger ? Lui répondit aimablement ledit professeur légèrement taquin.

La jeune femme rougit furieusement avant d'essayer de se justifier.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Monsieur...

- Bien alors nous allons commencer rapidement. La coupa le lycanthrope en balayant les explications d'une main. Vous avez déjà perdu une heure, tachons de ne pas en perdre une seconde. Veuillez ranger vos livres dans vos sacs, et vos tables contre les murs. Bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous placer en binôme, nous allons étudier les attaques combinées, ce qui nécessite une confiance total dans son coéquipier ! Je vous laisse le soin de choisir votre partenaire pour ce travail.

Faisant fi de l'attention manifeste d'Harry et Ron à se mettre en paire, Hermione s'interposa en minaudant, saisissant gentiment le bras d'un rouquin un peu écarlate pour le trainer plus loin, tandis que Draco ne laissa guère le temps à notre héros de se ressaisir, et s'empressa à son tour de s'imposer en tant que partenaire.

- Malfoy casse-toi. Grogna Harry légèrement embarrassé, cherchant des yeux Neville ou Seamus.

- Tutututut… Potter, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tous tes amis ont déjà quelqu'un… Donc à moins que tu ne préfères rester seul, il ne te reste plus que moi ! lui répondit Draco d'un air suffisant.

- Chier… pesta le petit brun en se plaçant néanmoins à côté du grand blond.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent placés face à face par groupe de deux, Lupin reprit la parole afin d'expliquer les bases de l'exercice.

- Tu as bien tout compris Potty ? railla le blond Serpentard en allant chercher Millicente qui s'était mise en équipe avec Moon.

Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard en prenant place, et le maraudeur qui passait dans les rangs murmura sur son passage.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur que ce soit une bonne idée cette association là…

Le petit brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lui répondre qu'il ne craignait pas outre mesure Bullstrode, et Elias Moon ne semblait pas avoir de grief particulier à lui opposer. Le seul adversaire vraiment valable était Malfoy. Et Malfoy était dans son équipe. En théorie, il ne risquait pas grand-chose… Lupin lui adressa un sourire moqueur, « Tu crois ça ? Tu semble oublier une partie de mon discours, enfin... » et s'éloigna afin de corriger les positions de quelques duellistes maladroits.

- N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas un véritable duel, le but est uniquement d'apprendre à corréler vos attaques. Donc inutile d'essayer à tout prix de terrasser vos opposants, soignez plutôt vos combinaisons ! Insista le lycanthrope en passant dans les rangs. Bien, à vous maintenant !

Au début, chaque équipe se contenta d'attendre, cherchant une stratégie qui leur permettrait de gagner tout en respectant les consignes du professeur, . Mais Draco se lassa rapidement de ce petit jeu.

- Prêt Potty ? Je propose que tu t'occupes de l'attaque, après tout c'est ton rayon Monsieur Saint Sauveur, non ? Et je me charge de nous défendre ! lança Draco en venant prendre position à côté de lui.

- Comme tu veux Malfoy. Lui répondit Harry indifférent. Mais ne me laisse pas tomber hein !

- Voyons, voyons… Pour qui me prends-tu… Allez, prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers leurs opposants qui avaient également finis de distribuer les rôles. Millicent se mit en position et pointa sa baguette sur le petit brun.

- Allons y Elias ! Ignore Dray, à coup sûr c'est Potter qui va faire tout le boulot.

Moon ne réfléchit pas plus et leva rapidement un bouclier autour d'eux, tandis que la jeune femme lançait un sort vicieux sur Harry, qui esquiva de justesse avant de riposter d'un _confudus._

Pendant un instant, ils enchaînèrent charmes et maléfices sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à prendre le dessus. Moon maintenait un bouclier constant sur eux, et détournait avec effort les sorts les plus puissants, empêchant ainsi Harry de trop les atteindre pendant Bullstrode s'amusait, faisant s'abattre une pluie de sortilèges sur lui.

Seulement voila, pour le petit brun, le seul et unique moyen de rester sur ses deux pieds était de jouer les filles de l'air, le blondinet arrogant qui lui servait de partenaire se contentait de regarder la scène nonchalamment, se protégeant à peine lorsque son camarade déviait mal un maléfice. En fait, pendant qu'Elias, Millicent et Harry suaient, un autre se faisait royalement chier...

- Malfoy, putain tu fais quoi ? hurla Harry en se baissant pour éviter les rayons jaunes et roses qui fusaient des baguettes de ses adversaires.

- J'observe très cher, j'observe ! lui répondit tranquillement le blond sans esquisser le moindre geste défensif.

- Tu es censé m'aider espèce de fouine mal dégrossie ! T'as déjà oublié le but de cet exo ? cria le petit brun en évitant un jet de flamme qui lui roussit les oreilles.

- Tut-tut-tut, langage Potter. Fit Malfoy en esquissant une grimace sarcastique. Et puis, pourquoi je t'aiderais, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul.

- Mais bordel, tu le fais exprès ! s'énerva Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu te prends un sort trop méchant dans le postérieur, j'amortirais ta chute ! tempera le blond d'un air convaincu. Ce sera une combinaison parfaite !

Harry se retourna à demi pour lui décocher un regard furieux, mais malheureusement se fut le moment que choisit Bullstrode pour lui envoyer un _Experlliamus_ particulièrement puissant. Le petit brun s'envola brusquement dans les airs, et atterrit durement contre le mur moelleux. « outch »

- Oups, désolé Potter. Il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite. Ricana Malfoy en s'approchant pour l'aider à se relever.

Frottant son épaule douloureuse, Harry repoussa la main secourable que lui tendait le blond.

- Allons, ne fais pas ta chochotte Potty ! grogna ce dernier en lui prenant d'autorité un bras pour le redresser.

Brusquement soulevé du sol, le petit brun perdit son équilibre et se retrouva contre le corps souple et chaud de Malfoy. Ce dernier gloussa tranquillement sans faire mine de se dégager, et passa ses mains dans son dos afin de le rapprocher encore un peu, avant de le railler :

- Bah alors Potter, on ne tient plus debout ? Tu as besoin d'une étreinte réconfortante pour te remonter le moral ? Viens voir tonton Draco…

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, râla Harry en gesticulant pour se dégager de l'accolade un peu trop appuyée. Aie !

- Allons, allons. Ne gigote pas autant, reprit le blond en essayant de le tempérer. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute connard ! Fut le grognement qui lui répondit.

Sentant sa proie remuer contre lui. Draco resserra légèrement sa prise, glissant discrètement une main fraiche sous la chemise chiffonnée de son vis à vis. A son contact, Harry se figea avant de frissonner violemment. Il aspira doucement une grange goulée d'air avant de reprendre plus fermement tout en essayant de nouveau de s'extirper.

- Malfoy lâche moi, je sens que ça va mal finir !

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir... non ! On n'est pas bien là ? Et arrête de t'exciter de la sorte ! A te frotter contre moi comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de porter atteinte à mon intégrité… Draco fit une pause avant de chuchoter. Ce n'est pas que cela me déplaise, mais nous sommes en public...

De discrets rires moqueurs fusèrent dans la salle où quelques duels s'étaient arrêtés. Tout le monde était intéressé par ce qu'il se passait entre le Survivant et le Prince des glaçons. Millicent arborait un étrange rictus, Moon restait impassible. Draco se rengorgeait d'être le centre d'attention. Harry, lui, fulminait !

- Vengeur, il fit sournoisement glisser sa main le long du corps du blond, lui arrachant au passage un délicieux tremblement, et effleura son entre jambe dans un geste voluptueux.

- Hum tu m'en vois flatté Malfouine… susurra-t-il doucement à son oreille avant de reprendre à voix haute. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque que je m'attaque à ton intégrité physique, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver émasculé pour avoir lorgné sur le copain de ma meilleure amie. Et puis, qui sait si je ne me choperais pas une MST, va savoir où ça a été traîné tout ce _petit_ matériel…

Les rires discrets se transformèrent en gloussement moqueur, et Draco s'empourpra.

- Il n'est pas petit ! gronda t-il, vexé. Ta copine pourrait te le confirmer si tu le lui demandais. Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, cela te complexerait sûrement… N'est ce pas Hermioooone ? Viens lui raconter à quel point je suis doué !

- Je ne crois pas non… reprit Harry en tentant une énième fois de se dégager des bras puissants qui le gardaient prisonnier. De toute manière, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la manière dont on s'en sert. Et maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser partir, je t'en serais gré. C'est pas que, mais tes exploits sous la couette ne me passionnent pas vraiment des masses, en fait pour être honnête Hermione tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie de vomir !

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais cela m'a tout l'air d'une crise de jalousie… ronronna Draco avant de continuer un ton plus bas, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre, Tu devrais me laisser te montrer un petit aperçu de mes talents un de ces soirs…

En disant cela, il laissa discrètement sa main dériver vers une partie sensible de son anatomie.

- Bordel dégage Malfoy ! râla Harry embarrassé et troublé, le souffle du blond sur sa nuque ne l'aidant nullement à reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit oui ! murmura Draco, je te promets de te faire passer une nuit inoubliable, et personne ne le saura jamais !

Curieux, certains élèves se rapprochèrent furtivement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir capter quelques brides des messes basses du « couple » qui se disputait. Mais Harry ne leur en laissa pas le loisir.

- Furibond, il se ramassa sur lui-même et lui décocha un formidable coup de boule dans le menton avant de pouvoir s'éloigner, les joues encore rouges de gène. Draco se massa le menton en sifflant des menaces, mais Lupin s'interposa les empêchant de se jeter à la gorge.

- C'est pour cela que je pensais que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, soupira-t-il. On va changer les groupes si vous voulez bien.

- Non c'est très bien ainsi, le coupa vivement Draco d'un ton hautain. Je promets que nous allons nous calmer. N'est ce pas Potty ?

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, reprit Remus en durcissant le ton. Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez vous mettre avec Miss Greengrass. Monsieur Nott s'il vous plait, veuillez nous rejoindre.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de prendre place à côté de Daphnée, en face de Tracey et Blaise. Harry s'empressa de détourner la tête pour cacher ses joues rosées et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, et être resté ainsi un long moment dans les bras du peroxydé l'avait mit sacrément mal à l'aise. Sans oublier ses paroles… Quel salop quand même ! C'était ça ? Juste un coup d'un soir qu'il voulait ? Non, il ne mettrait pas tant d'effort à le conquérir seulement pour une histoire de fesse ! Sans oublier que jamais Hermione ne l'aurait aidé si elle avait pressenti qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Comme pour confirmer ses propos, la jeune femme profita du chahut ambiant pour venir glisser deux trois excuses à l'oreille de son ami.

- Ne lui en veut pas trop Harry... Il est sous l'effet de quelque chose ! en sortant du cour d'Arithmantie il était furieux et à disparu un moment, je ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais son comportement n'est pas naturel depuis !

Le petit brun ronchonna et agita vaguement la main, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. N'empêche, tout Serpentard qu'il était, ce trouducul n'avais pas été très fin sur ce coup là…

- Reprenons s'il vous plaît, et correctement cette fois-ci ! conclut le professeur en remettant tout le monde au travail.

Théo se tourna vers Harry afin de s'enquérir de son état, et voyant qu'il était fin prêt pour un nouveau round, prit position.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais pas tomber... fit-il pince sans rire, avant de continuer d'un ton plus sérieux. Et pour Dray je pense qu'il est encore sous l'influence des potions que Pansy lui à fait ingurgiter tout à l'heure. Tu sais c'est quelqu'un de très possessif, et apprendre que quelqu'un courrait derrière son Potter ne lui à pas fait vraiment plaisir... Son caractère de prédateur associé aux potions diverses et variées... Cela à du le rendre plus sot que de coutume.

La remarque arracha un sourire reconnaissant à son coéquipier renfrogné, puis tout deux reprirent l'exercice là ou il avait été laissé.

La fin du cours se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices, la technique de Théodore combinée à l'instinct de Harry s'accordèrent à merveille, et ils vinrent très facilement (et rapidement) à bout de leurs adversaires.

L'heure de duel s'achevant, le professeur Lupin accorda à ses élèves agités et bruyants une petite pause bien méritée, avant d'enchainer avec celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Bravo les gars ! souffla Ron qui s'était empressé de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Nott, ton sortilège de persuasion était magnifique ! Voire Bullstrode essayer d'assommer Moon en hurlant qu'elle ne supportait pas les rats, c'était tout bonnement hilarant !

- Moi je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle ! intervint Hermione, les lèvres pincées. C'est un sortilège qui peut être dangereux s'il est mal exécuté. Imaginez qu'elle reste persuadée à vie que Moon est un rat ? Il pourrait y avoir des accidents !

- Relax Mione… souffla Harry, las. Y'a pas eu mort d'homme…

- Tu es vraiment inconscient ma parole !

- Granger, si tu te retiens d'utiliser ta baguette à chaque fois que tu penses qu'il existe un risque, arrête tout de suite de pratiquer la magie… lâcha Pansy de manière dédaigneuse. Et Théo, franchement c'était trop bien ! En plus, grâce à toi j'ai pu décaniller la belette ! Il était trop occupé à rire pour faire attention à ce que je faisais !

- Pour une fois, je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu, surenchérit le rouquin, alors qu'Hermione, outrée, partait rejoindre un Draco encore coléreux. Je pense que ça valait largement le coup !

- Content d'avoir pu œuvré à votre amusement, ou à votre victoire. Répondit plaisamment Théodore en sortant ses affaires, pendant que le professeur rassemblait ses élèves dissipés et ne dispense son cour de théorie.

Une demi-heure avant que la cloche ne carillonne une fois encore, libérant pour la soirée la flopée d'étudiants impatients, Lupin leur donna ses dernières instructions.

- Bien, pour la semaine prochaine vous allez devoir me rédiger un exposé. Fit-il tranquillement, avant de lever les mains pour faire taire les protestations. Vous allez mettre à profit les trente minutes qu'il vous reste pour former des groupes et commencer à réfléchir. La note de ce devoir sera prise en compte pour les ASPIC.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione commença immédiatement à prendre des notes avec acharnement.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir pendant l'heure de Duel, reprit le lycanthrope, ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être en harmonie avec un partenaire lors d'un combat. Le but de ce devoir est donc de créer des enchainements en faisant appel aux connaissances que vous avez provenant des autres matières.

Okayyyyy… siffla une voix au fond de la classe. En fait, on doit montrer que parfois une combinaison inventive peut être plus pratique qu'une pluie de sortilèges lambda !

- Parfaitement résumé Monsieur Thomas. Maintenant, le fond et la forme de ce devoir est laissé à votre libre convenance, du moment qu'il respecte le sujet et qu'il soit en corrélation avec votre démonstration. Parce que oui, en même temps que vous présenterez votre travail, nous attendons de vous une démonstration parfaitement maîtrisée de l'objet de votre étude. Votre exposé devra être prêt pour le cours de Duel de la semaine prochaine. Votre présentation doit être soignée, et vous devrez fournir un réel travail d'équipe. Les autres professeurs et moi-même, nous nous tiendrons à votre disposition si vous avez des questions particulières à nous poser. Oui Miss Granger ?

- On peut choisir les groupes Monsieur ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Y a t-il des personnes avec lesquelles vous voudriez être plus particulièrement ? interrogea sournoisement Lupin, connaissant parfaitement la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir travailler avec Draco, Harry et Ron ! répondit Hermione avec aplomb, certaine qu'elle obtiendrait satisfaction. Malfoy lui fit un sourire pompeux en frottant son menton, ou un bleu s'étalait, également sur que le loup garou s'inclinerait. En revanche Harry et Ron protestèrent, furieux qu'elle ne demande pas leur avis.

- Qu'elle riche idée vous avez eu là miss Granger ! s'exclama le maraudeur qui s'amusait. Mélanger Serpentard et Gryffondor de votre propre initiative… Albus serait fier de vous pour avoir eu une telle idée ! Alors nous allons faire comme ça… je veux des groupes mixte !

Hermione se rengorgea quelques instants devant la flatterie. Mais très vite un brouhaha récalcitrant s'éleva dans la pièce. Malgré la paix fragile instaurée entre les deux maisons depuis plusieurs semaines, il ferait beau voir qu'ils se mélangent volontairement pour travailler. Aucun des deux partis n'avait confiance. Qui sait si l'autre n'essaierait pas de saboter l'exposé ?

Satisfait de la tournure des événements, Lupin reprit la parole.

- Bien, comme vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, je formerais moi-même les groupes au hasard !

Hermione et Draco se renfrognèrent. Quelle bande d'imbéciles, ils allaient tout faire foirer ! Ils levèrent le nez vers Lupin, espérant qu'il se montrerait tout de même plus gentil avec eux, et les mettraient ensemble suivant leur vœu.

Remus se saisit de la liste des élèves et pointa au pif des noms - du moins c'est ce que pensaient la plupart des élèves. C'est ainsi qu'il format les équipes, complètement sourd aux protestations virulentes de certains, ou aux pleurs hystériques des autres…

Hermione se retrouva à sa plus grande horreur, avec Lavande, Crabbe et Bullstrode, et Malfoy hérita de Finnigan, Thomas et Blaise.

Agençant les tables, de manière à former un petit carré, Harry s'installa dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle en compagnie de Ron, Parkinson et Nott. Une petite ride soucieuse lui barrait le front. Remus avait fait une erreur dans ses calculs, c'était Zabini qui était censé se trouver à cette table avec eux, pas Parkinson. Mais bon, dans l'ensemble c'était une réussite.

- Je vous préviens mes chatons, même si c'est cool de se retrouver ensemble, il y a une note à la clef, alors vous avez intérêt à bosser ! grogna Pansy en introduction.

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé. Et ils se mirent tous à plancher, alternant chamailleries, discussions ayant trait à leur plan, et esquisse de leur futur exposé. Finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas dur de s'entendre, songeaient les différents protagonistes qui passaient un bon moment.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Blaise, ayant trouvé en Thomas et Finnigan, des camarades adeptes de plaisanteries grivoises passait lui aussi un moment plaisant. Draco boudait dans son coin, le nez plongé dans un recueil de potion. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient traiter des effets d'un _Brakium Emendo _associé à une potion de troisième catégorie ?

Laissant les deux Gryffons continuer de discourir, Blaise se rapprocha du blond.

- Au fait Dray…

- Hum…

- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu sors avec la Granger maintenant, non ?

- Hum…

- Au début j'étais un peu septique... C'est vrai quoi ! Toi entre tous, qui brise les conventions sociales pour fréquenter une fille de moldu ? Y'avait forcément une blague quelque part. Mais bon ça dure, ça dure… et force est de constater que t'as l'air vraiment accroché…

- Hum…

- C'est dans ces cas là que je trouve que tu es notre Prince ! Vraiment, qui d'autre que toi pouvait braver ainsi toutes nos règles tacites, violer nos commandements intrinsèques, et nous imposer ainsi ton choix ! Tu es notre modèle ! Tu nous insuffles force et courage pour briser à notre tour le carcan épais de nos chaines sociales, et nous pousses à dévoiler au grand jour cette envie de forger des liens avec nos ennemis de naguère.

- Blaise, arrête-toi de suite. Finit par l'interrompre Draco, en daignant lever le nez de son ouvrage. On pourrait savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, je me contente d'acclamer ton courage, cette folle hardiesse avec laquelle tu imposes ta volonté à tout Poudlard. Ce divin acharnement à ne pas prêter attention aux vils commérages qui fleurissent sur votre passage…

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure… mais je viens de mettre le doigt dessus. L'interrompit de nouveau Draco en plissant les yeux. Tu parles comme Théo. C'est lui qui t'a dicté ce pathétique discours qui mène je ne sais où ?

- Euh… Ben… Je ne savais pas trop comment amener ça dans la discute, alors j'lui ai demandé conseil. Tu le connais, il a toujours le verbe de bon aloi !

- Et qu'avais-tu donc à me dire, qui te rende si timide tout à coup ? lui demanda le blond d'un air méfiant. Il avait l'impression que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Boa... trois fois rien… Juste que comme tu sors avec Granger depuis un moment, et qu'à priori ce n'est pas une blague, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'affranchir de mes projets. Parce que je suis sûr que tu t'doute que j'me suis servis de ça pour mes propres intérêts…

Draco exultait. En effet, ses prédictions s'étaient avérées à peu prêt juste ! Ses crétins d'amis complotaient bel et bien. Bon à priori ce n'était pas pour le faire rompre avec le castor comme il l'avait pensé de prime abord. Mais ils se servaient vraiment de cette pseudo-relation pour assouvir leurs propres objectifs ! S'il n'avait pas une image à tenir, il se congratulerait bien en dansant la sarabande ! Et si Blaise s'était décidé à venir lui en parler plutôt que de continuer ce petit jeu, c'est que cela ne devait pas être trop grave, et ne devait pas vraiment nuire à son si merveilleux plan. Cela ôtait également le poids de l'incertitude qui pesait sur ses épaules. Avec un sourire étincelant, il encouragea son ami à continuer.

- Et donc ?

- Beh, moi aussi je suis sous le charme d'un Gryffondor…

- Ah…

Ah mince, en effet celle là il ne s'y attendait pas ! Réflexion faite, ce n'était tout de même pas la mort. Sauf peut-être du bon goût… Les Gryffondor femelle n'étaient pas réputées pour leur beauté... Mais si Blaise voulait se faire du lion, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ? Puis, au moins il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs Théo est au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi conciliant avec les griffons. Il m'aide ! Et Pans' beh, en fait on l'a convaincue que si elle te montrait qu'elle pouvait faire des efforts pour toi, tu reconsidérerais peut-être ta vision d'elle... voilà quoi. Donc, ouais au début tu avais raison de te méfier de ce rapprochement, mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi, tu comprends ?

- Oh oui il comprenait ! Et il se disait que finalement il devrait cesser de se méfier constamment de ses condisciples, tous n'étaient pas des enfoirés… avec Granger ils s'étaient vraiment montés le chou pour rien ! Pour la forme, il s'enquit tout de même des raisons qui avaient poussé les rouge & or à pactiser avec eux.

- Hein ? Euh, bah c'est des griffons quoi... Il suffit de leur montrer patte blanche pour qu'ils acceptent de faire la paix, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué !

Draco dissimula – assez mal d'ailleurs – un lumineux sourire.

- Et donc qui est l'heureuse élue ? Du moment que ce n'est pas Granger, je te soutiens… reprit-il pour la forme.

- Oh non, y'a pas de risque ! Je préfère les roux !

- QUOI ? hurla brusquement Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

Il s'attira des regards curieux, et des « sshhhhttt ! » résonnèrent un peu partout, l'enjoignant à se taire. Il reprit un peu ses esprits :

- Tu… tu veux te faire la rouquine ? demanda le blond plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

- Mais non Dray, la belette féminine ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est son frère que je plongerais bien sous ma couette !

S'en était trop pour le jeune lord, ses pensées court-circuitèrent et il tourna de l'œil. Par Merlin, il espérait que Weasel ait les couilles bien accrochées car Blaise ne lâchait plus sa proie une fois qu'il l'avait décidé. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand jouait-il sur les deux tableaux ? Il en fit la remarque au grand mulâtre qui lui répondit d'un air nonchalant que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe…

Abasourdi, Draco mit un moment avant de pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Fallait-il qu'il en informe Granger ? Oh doux Salazar, elle allait devoir mettre le grappin sur la belette avant Blaise ! Et s'il ne lui disait rien ? Après tout, du moment que lui se chopait Potty, c'était tout ce qui comptait non ? Et de toute manière, si Blaise réussissait à fourrer Rouquignol entre ses draps avant que Potty ne soit dans son lit, il serait toujours dans le cercle d'ami de ce dernier. Donc, il aurait toujours la possibilité de l'alpaguer… Mouais… dans tous les cas c'était faisable, mais pour la tranquillité de son esprit, il tenterait tout de même de convaincre Blaise de se chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Ayant ainsi statué, il cessa de ventiler, et reprit des couleurs normales. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! (1)

Le métis afficha un air ravi et repartit discuter friponneries avec les potes de la belette. Seconde attaque : check ! Maintenant, il était curieux de savoir si Dray informerait Granger de ses intentions, ou s'il ferait cavalier seul. En attendant, c'était trop tordant de le voir essayer de conserver son masque. L'idée que son pote veuille s'encanailler pour de vrai avec un Rouge et Or ne devait certainement pas lui plaire… Bah ça lui ferait les pieds ! Et puis, il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée, car un jour il lui présenterait Madame Zabini, et ce sera une rouquine ! Songea t-il la mine suffisante.

Théodore, qui avait suivi l'air de rien les agissements de son camarade, pouffa tout bas en entendant Draco pousser un gémissement horrifié. Il se doutait bien de la raison de ce cri du cœur. Harry et Ron avaient également levé la tête en entendant ce son et Théodore, le regard pétillant, entreprit de leur en raconter les raisons. Ron adopta de suite cette couleur si peu seyante sur un visage pâle, tout en bougonnant qu'ils finiraient « par avoir ma peau avec toutes vos conneries ! » Alors qu'Harry se disait que c'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'il voyait le sourire de Nott monter jusqu'à ces yeux. Pansy brandit le livre qu'elle lisait avec un « haha » victorieux, l'arrachant de sa contemplation, et replongea de force les garçons dans leur recherche en leur expliquant son idée lumineuse.

L'horloge retentit enfin, libérant les élèves de leur dernière heure de cours. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, au lieu de se carapater à toute berzingue le plus loin possible, des petits groupes aux couleurs mélangées s'attardèrent par ci par là, fignolant des essais, notant des rendez vous à la bibliothèque ou échangeant une dernière blague…

Un peu plus tard, enfin seul dans son dortoir, Harry ressortit l'enveloppe et en extrait la malheureuse fleur un peu malmenée. Il la tourna entre ses doigts un long moment, avant de se décider à lui jeter un sort de conservation et à la ranger dans au fond de sa malle, dans une vieille boite à chaussure défoncée. Lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée, dans dix ou vingt ans, il ressortirait cette fleur de la boite, et s'amuserait avec ses enfants à ressasser toutes ces manigances bien amusantes. Il se demanda confusément si Malfoy serait à ses côté à ce moment là..

Puis, il glissa la lettre entre deux pages de l'ouvrage « L'histoire Revisitée de Poudlard », qui lui avait été gracieusement offert par Hermione à Noël en seconde année, et qui prenait bien sagement la poussière depuis six ans sous sa table de chevet…

Ceci fait, il dégringola les marches et parti retrouver ses coéquipiers pour un petit entrainement de Quidditch.

Sur le terrain, il eu la surprise de voir des têtes bien connues qui appartenaient à un autre blason. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et à la place se contenta de leur proposer un match amical. Draco haussa un sourcil aristocratique, mais sur l'insistance de son équipe finit par accepter…

Colin Crivey, qui venait toujours voir les entrainements de son capitaine préféré fut assez étonné de ce match aux allures amicales (mais seulement aux allures, parce que les coups en loucedés ne manquaient pas!). Plus encore, lorsqu'il aperçut dans les gradins Hermione, assise à côté de Luna et Théodore et qui discutait aimablement du dernier match qui avait opposé Serpentard à Serdaigle…

Décidément tout était trop bizarre en ce moment !

Il haussa les épaules et arma son appareil photo. Clik !

**[ TBC…]**

* * *

* Le **coup du berger** ou **mat du berger** est le nom donné à une tactique aux échecs, il illustre la faiblesse d'un des pions en début de partie qui est le seul à n'être défendu que par le roi. et on peut mettre échec et mat au coup suivant en prenant ce pion.

*** Straight-punch, **mot anglais signifiant coup de point Direct en boxe.

(1) Pangloss dans Candide de… ? (roh sérieux vous ne pouvez pas dire « chai pas » XD )

* * *

_Je me rattrape, non ? La dernière fois vous aviez eu droit à la fin au suspense moisis, cette fois je suis cool et je vous laisse ronger tranquillement votre os._

_Message à tout ceux qui m'ont à un moment ou un autre supplié pour une scène spéciale Draco/Harry : je vous attends de pied ferme ! J'ai déjà la barricade levée, vos jets de légumes ne m'atteindront pas, mwahahaha ! Ceci dit, Blondin n'a pas dit son dernier mot et il ne compte pas en rester là ! Je dirais même qu'il vas s'améliorer...  
_

_**Mot de la Fin : **Bisous, et merci de me suivre, de continuer à m'aimer envers et contre tous, pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, et ces mises en fav' ! Je vous aime !_

Prochain chapitre : La sortie à Prés-Au-Lard !


	21. Tirs et Ripostes

**oO0°0Oo  
**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione **_VS _**Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta **: Merurin ! (Avec sa review j'ai terminé 2011 en beauté et commencé 2012 sur les chapeau de roue ! mille merci :p )  
Regan, jte dédicace ce chapitre (en espérant que tu ai le temps de le lire entre deux révisions :p)

**NOTE : BONNE ANNEE ! Et les lièvres cèdent la place aux Dragons... snif !  
**que 2012 vous offre tout pleins de bonne chose et que vous ayez la force de tenir vos bonne résolutions ! (enfin... ne rêvons pas trop, après tout il est bien connu que nous les prenons uniquement pour ne pas les respecter XD ) Cette année j'ai décidé de passer mon permis ! (plus personne n'y crois mais bon...) d'aller chanter la sérénade sous le balcon de mon cher et tendre (qui ne le sera probablement plus après ça...) et de finir cette fic ! (et l'année prochaine je prendrais la même résolution XD ) en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Jour J : sortie en groupe à Pré-Au-Lard. Entre chausses trappes, magouilles en tout genre et flirt à tir larigot, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge ! Hermione se rince l'œil, Draco surveille de près Potter pour qu'il n'aille pas rejoindre son misérable petit cancrelat, et Blaise envoi**e** quelques pavé**s** dans la mare afin de poser les jalons de sa futur**e** relation.

* * *

_Paix trompeuse nuit plus que guerre ouverte !_

**« proverbe indien »**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Tirs et Riposte**

Samedi matin... 9h.

Il était vraiment trop tôt pour être débout un week-end, et pourtant...

La porte de la salle de bain du dortoir des 7émes années de Gryffondor s'ouvrit en grand, claquant sans ménagement contre le mur carrelé.

- Harry kestufou ! On t'attend depuis dix minutes ! Hahiiii excuse-moi !

Empourprée, Hermione s'empressa de refermer la porte, dissimulant ainsi le corps dénudé de son meilleur ami à son regard.

- Il te reste un quart d'heure ! Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, on va t'attendre en bas ! Ne soit pas en retard ! Reprit rapidement la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, ses talons claquant fermement sur le sol.

Le jeune homme, encore hébété, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Puis finalement, après quelques secondes de flottement, il reprit son activité comme si aucune furie n'avait jamais fait irruption. Il n'était que 9h après tout ! Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Il rougirait et se conduirait en pucelle effarouchée plus tard, une fois que l'information aurait fini son ascension... De ce fait, il avait aisément plusieurs heures devant lui.

Le corps encore humide de la douche, il finit de s'essuyer posément avant de s'habiller avec soin. La veille, Pansy et Blaise lui avait clairement fait comprendre, avec Ron, qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se pointer à Prè-Au-Lard vêtu de leurs frusques habituelles, leur fierté de Serpentard leur interdisaient de se compromettre en compagnie de gueux... Puis Hermione avait pris la relève, choisissant méticuleusement leurs vêtements, tout en répétant à Harry qu'il s'agissait du premier point de la liste. La fameuse liste qu'elle lui avait promise lorsqu'elle s'était autoproclamée coach en amour, et qu'elle s'était empressée de lui remettre.

Parlons-en de cette liste… Jusqu'à présent Harry s'était contenté de la survoler. Franchement... Elle ne contenait pas moins de 103 tirets ! Sans oublier la ribambelle de sous-numéros... Argumentés en plus !  
Et il y avait de tout ! Cela passait des idées plus ou moins loufoques pour attirer l'attention de l'élu (et accessoirement, vider votre compte à Gringott dans la foulée), aux recommandations en tout genre pour améliorer son comportement, en passant par des conseils beauté plus ou moins saugrenus... Et encore, il passe sous silence les points 82 à 97, qui pour le moment serviraient à alimenter ses rêves mouillés... Durant un instant le petit brun s'était vaguement demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer dans un cerveau Malfoyen. Si c'était la perfection qu'il recherchait, il avait mal choisi ! N'ayant nulle envie de soliloquer cent sept ans sur ce sujet, et sentant la migraine poindre, il s'était empressé de filer la liste à Nott et Zabini pour qu'ils cherchent un moyen de s'en servir à leurs avantages.

Harry termina de se vêtir en prenant tout son temps. Le numéro 46 - ou était-ce le 64 ? - stipulait qu'en bon gentleman, il se devait d'être toujours ponctuel, et même en avance ! Quitte à devoir poireauter 20 minutes dans le froid. Zabini avait beaucoup rigolé en lisant ce passage, et Nott avait expliqué à un Harry et un Ron confus, que c'était parce que Draco aimait se faire désirer et enchaîner avec une entrée théâtrale ! Le petit brun ricana doucement en se souvenant de ça. Malfoy était un vrai comédien !  
Mais manque de pot, Théodore avait déclaré qu'ils allaient inverser les rôles, cette fois c'était lui qui allait le faire attendre ! Et le faire baver... S'il s'en référait aux marmonnements teintés d'envie de Pansy lorsqu'elle l'avait vu durant les essayages.

Il se tourna vers le miroir, tentant en fois de plus de dompter le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure. En vain. Il lâcha un soupir malheureux et consentit enfin à rejoindre ses amis, ses complices et les autres chieurs, dans le hall du château.

Visiblement il n'avait pas dû mettre tant de temps que cela, car lorsqu'il déboula dans l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée, il s'aperçut que Malfoy n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son petit nez pointu. Parkinson en revanche leva le sien et lui fit discrètement signe de dégager. Il acquiesça, et avant que les autres ne puissent le remarquer, se recula lestement afin de se mettre hors de portée de vue du petit groupe bicolore qui patientait plus ou moins tranquillement.

- Tu es très élégant aujourd'hui Ron ! Minaudait Hermione à un rouquin rougissant.

- C'est normal Granger ! C'est une de mes chemise qu'il porte ! fit perfidement remarquer Zabini. Je voulais qu'il soit sortable aujourd'hui...

Hermione lui adressa un regard oblique, pendant que Ron essayait péniblement de lui retourner le compliment.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna sèchement la brunette.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Avoue qu'elle a tout de même plus de classe que les siennes ! Ergota le métis en saisissant Ron pour le faire tourner sur lui-même.

Harry pouffa tout bas en observant la scène avec attention. En bon Serpentard qui se respecte, Zabini avait l'art de détourner les questions.

Dans un coin Crabbe sifflotait Un chaudron plein de passion de Celestina Moldubec, pendant que Goyle observait fixement les portes entrouvertes de la grande salle. Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ! Neville conversait poliment avec Nott, sans doute d'un sujet ayant trait à de la botanique vu l'air inspiré du Gryffondor... Bullstrode se manucurait les ongles d'un geste indifférent, et Parkinson, amusée, observait Zabini qui plantait les premières graines du doute dans l'esprit d'une Hermione très en beauté.

Des élèves passèrent à proximité en leur jetant des regards étranges, encore légèrement choqués par ce phénomène, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre les calèches qui les mèneraient à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il ne manquait plus que lui et Malfoy.

En parlant de Fouine, en voici une qui venait de faire son apparition dans le Hall, s'avançant d'un pas majestueux, une cape volant élégamment dans son dos, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'évapora bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de sa Némesis.

- Il n'est pas encore là Potter ? Fit-il de sa voix traînante. Il ne sait pas ce que signifie le terme « ponctualité » ? son cerveau est trop atrophié ?

L'air contrarié il se tourna vers Hermione, haussant un sourcil en une question muette.

- Relax Dray... Pouffa Millicent en s'examinant les cuticules. Il ne va pas tarder !

- Oh Draco tu es si ma-gni-fi-que ! s'extasia Hermione tout en l'entraînant légèrement à l'écart.

Coup de chance, de là où il était Harry pouvait entendre toute leur discutions.

- Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là ce foutu Sauveur ? Au fait tu lui as bien filé la liste ?

- Oui, oui ! Et j'ai bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait être à l'heure ! Râla Hermione en occultant les grognements du blond. Il ne lui faut pas dix ans pour s'habiller quand même ! Il était presque prêt lorsque je l'ai vu ! Il a du avoir un contretemps...

- Encore à jouer au Défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin je parie ! Renifla Draco avant de remarquer la rougeur sur les joues de la comparse. Attends deux minutes toi... Pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ? demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Euh... ben je peux te confirmer qu'il est bien fichu. reprit Hermione en bégayant lamentablement. Hum, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de le voir tu sais ! C'était un malencontreux accident... d'ailleurs je devrais faire interruption dans leur salle d'eau beaucoup plus souvent... continua Hermione in petto, avant de reprendre plus posément. Enfin bon quoiqu'il en soit, on peut lui pardonner son retard aujourd'hui encore car il est du genre à ne pas savoir faire deux chose à la fois, et je te rappelle que c'est today qu'il à un rencard avec l'auteur de sa lettre ! S'y rendre ou non, telle est la question qui tourne en boucle dans son cerveau ! Et à mon avis ce doit être l'unique chose à laquelle il pense ce moment. Il suivra les conseils de la liste après, et j'y veillerais ne t'inquiète pas ! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui notre but c'est de le surveiller !

- Il n'a pas intérêt à se mettre en couple avec ce petit vermisseau ! S'insurgea le blond en fusillant du regard deux Poufsouffle qui passaient à proximité. Et... il est si bien fichu que ça ? Continua-t-il intéressé. Je devrais peut-être essayer de me perdre dans vos dortoirs...

- Je pense que tu n'as à t'en faire pour aucun des deux... J'te l'ai déjà dit, il était vraiment heureux lorsque je lui ai donné le parchemin. Il s'est isolé pour le lire, et à son retour il a eu un sourire idiot pendant des heures ! souffla Hermione.

- A la bonne heure ! Reprit Draco en persiflant. Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'il va devoir sérieusement assurer s'il veut que je lui tombe dans les bras !

Toujours sur son perchoir, Harry rigolait tout bas, se remémorant avec délice la séance de lecture dudit parchemin en compagnie de ses acolytes à la satire faconde. Dans le même temps, il nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait prévenir les autres que désormais lorsqu'ils seraient dénudés, il serait de bon ton de penser à fermer la porte de la salle de bain à coup de sortilèges ! Question de sécurité…  
En outre, il lui faudrait dorénavant penser à une idée pour se venger d'Hermione. Bon, elle risquait déjà de morfler avec la contre-attaque Zabini, mais on ne l'insultait pas impunément sans en subir les conséquences... Non d'une manticore !

- Hey les tourtereaux ! Ramenez vos p'tites fesses par ici ! appela Blaise, un bras autour du cou du rouquin. Ce n'est pas que vous nous manquez mais...

- Vous voir roucouler dans votre coin en nous laissant à l'écart ce n'est pas très sympa ! coupa Pansy. Surtout que vous commencez à déteindre sur les autres ! Finit-elle en se tournant à moitié vers Blaise et Ron pour leur faire un clin d'œil.

- Elle a raison, on devrait peut-être faire de même de notre côté ? Hein, t'en pense quoi Weasley ? Rajouta le métis qui se délectait de la tête que faisaient Granger et Draco.

Le rouquin vira au cramoisi en l'espace de quelques secondes, et se dépêcha de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte du métis pendant que Draco se pinçait les lèvres. Mince, Blaise avait l'air de passer à l'attaque plus vite que prévu !  
Depuis que le mulâtre lui avait avoué son inclinaison, Draco avait tout fait pour essayer subtilement – peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs - de le dissuader d'essayer de tenter sa chance trop rapidement... Il avait sorti toute une panoplie d'arguments, malheureusement ce dernier était têtu et ce n'est qu'au prix de gros efforts que Draco avait fini par lui arracher la promesse de ne rien essayer tant que lui-même n'aurait pas prétendument tâté le terrain. Satané Zabini !

- Harry Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea une petite voix aux intonations aiguës.

Oups, songea le susnommé en se relevant l'air de rien.

- Oh salut Gin ! Je... euh je refaisais mes lacets, oui c'est ça mes lacets hahaha. Bon ben euh... Je dois retrouver les autres dans le hall, alors à plus tard Gin' !

- Oh non attend ! S'écria la rouquine en se perchant à son bras. Je dois retrouver mes amies à Pré-Au-Lard aussi, on peut y aller ensemble !

Harry se tritura l'esprit pendant un moment, mais n'ayant aucun argument valable à lui opposer, finit par acquiescer. De toute manière une fois la- bas elle retrouverait ses copines, alors il pouvait bien lui faire ce petit plaisir. Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils descendirent les marches en direction du groupe.

À l'apparition d'Harry, Draco dû faire un effort magistral, pour ne pas laisser choir sa mâchoire au sol sous le sourire goguenard des autres. Pansy haussa un sourcil soigneusement épilé en avisant la cadette des belettes se rengorger d'être au bras de son héros, mais s'abstint de tout commentaires. Neville offrit un charmant sourire à la jeune Gryffondor, et se pressa à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son programme de la journée.

Puis tous ensemble ils partirent s'installer dans les calèches mise à disposition des élèves. Harry eu du mal à se détendre durant le trajet. Il était coincé entre un pot de glu – à sa droite – et une main baladeuse – à sa gauche – (à vous de voir qui est qui...) le tout face à un Neville légèrement découragé de ne pas réussir à capter l'attention de sa belle.

Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, les garçons eurent fort à faire pour convaincre une rousse réticente de les laisser entre eux. Ce n'est qu'à grand regret, à peine poussée par les autres, qu'elle abandonna son héros à la faveur de ses amies qui s'impatientaient.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à éloigner une concurrente, certes pas sérieuse mais grandement agaçante, Draco se tourna vers Harry pour le fixer suspicieusement pendant que Blaise établissait le programme de la journée. Le petit brun n'avait l'air ni stressé, ni impatient, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise. Songeait-il à son rendez-vous ? Il avait probablement déjà pris une décision, et ne semblait pas faire grand cas de cette proposition, cela soulagea quelque peu Draco.

- […] et vers 13h on pourrait peut-être manger à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant ? Par contre cet aprem j'aimerais bien avoir un petit moment tranquille, j'ai des choses à faire ! Alors on va à la nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir rue de Piémonté, puis on se donne quartier libre. Puis vu que certains y seront déjà, on peut se retrouver vers quatre heures aux trois balais pour se prendre une bonne bierraubeurre avant de rentrer au château ! Tout le monde est ok avec ça ? Termina Zabini en glissant un clin d'œil complice à Harry, pendant que les autres acquiesçaient poliment, et que Ron approuvait vivement.

- Moi je veux passer à la librairie ! Pinailla Hermione. Pourquoi un lieu aussi important n'apparaît pas dans ce programme ? Vous devriez penser un peu plus aux études vous savez ! Franchement les garçons, vous avez besoin de faire toutes les boutiques de farces & attrape de la ville ? Vous en faites une, c'est comme si vous les faisiez toutes !

- Hermignonne, Zabini propose de nous laisser un quartier libre pendant l'après midi, tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour aller à la librairie à ce moment-là ! Bougonna spontanément Ron dans un sursaut de désespoir. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller errer entre des rayonnages de livres.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffées en entendant le retour du surnom, dit de manière si affectueuse... Elle tenta bien d'argumenter encore un peu, mais finalement abdiqua en faveur de la majorité, de toute manière ils avaient tous les contre-arguments nécessaires pour ne pas se rendre en ce lieu de perdition.

Draco, qui n'avait pas perdu le nord malgré l'intervention d'Hermione, fini par intervenir.

- De toute manière, même si Blaise et Hermione nous lâche pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, rien ne nous empêche de rester tous ensemble nous autre ! N'est-ce pas ? À moins que Potter aussi ait d'autres projets ? Il termina sa phrase en fixant un certain petit brun.

Ce dernier, pas contrariant pour un sou, secoua la tête en un signe de négation distrait.

-Hum ? Non. Tout du moins rien qui n'exige que je ne vous abandonne... Zabini semble avoir pensé à tout...

Il n'était pas dupe de la volonté de Malfoy de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire vis à vis de l'auteur de la lettre. Mais rester dans le flou était la meilleure manière de le rendre fou pour la journée. Et à première vue cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Harry observa avec plaisir Malfoy soupirer de soulagement, avant de froncer les sourcils dans un signe de réflexion profonde, et de se remettre à le fixer suspicieusement. Il lui adressa un large sourire innocent, et attrapa avec engouement les bras de Ron et Zabini pour se diriger joyeusement vers leur première étape de la journée !

Les autres se hâtèrent de leur emboiter le pas, et c'est ainsi que la sortie débuta. Avec un Harry enjoué, un Blaise survolté, une Hermione empourprée, un Ron soulagé, un Neville tranquille, un Théo amusé, une Millicent ignorée, et un Draco énervé. Plus deux gorilles qui suivent...

Après des heures de lèche-vitrines associées à une boulimie d'achats de discutions bruyantes accompagnées de blague scabreuses ; de joyeuses déambulations saupoudrées d'un résidu de disputes liées à d'anciennes rivalités, et d'un repas gargantuesque... vint l'heure de digérer.

- Haaa je suis plein ! Soupira Ron avec satisfaction, en passant lentement la main sur son bidon bien rebondi.

- Et pourtant je ne croyais pas qu'il soit possible de remplir le gouffre sans fond que tu es ! Rigola Pansy en invoquant un petit miroir de poche afin de se refaire une beauté.

- Ne recommencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux ! Intervint Hermione avant que Ron ne réussisse à répliquer. Vous êtes vraiment insupportable depuis tout à l'heure !

- Roh, c'est bon Mione, laisse-les se chamailler. C'est leur manière à eux de se montrer leur affection ! Tempéra Harry en se reculant légèrement, afin de ne pas recevoir la fourchette qui ne manquerait pas de venir se planter dans sa tête, une fois que l'information aurait cheminée dans le cerveau des personnes concernées. Après, restait à savoir qui de Parkinson, Ron ou même Hermione, serait le premier à la lancer !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- Quoi !

- T'es pas un peu fou non ?

- Harry, franchement tu t'entends parler ? C'est aberrant ce que tu dis, il s'agit de Ron et de Parkinson là ! (Hermione, aussi outrée et indignée que les deux autres)

- Non mais t'as fumé quoi récemment, fait gaffe ça te bousille les neurones !

- Comme si je pouvais éprouver un quelconque sentiment positif pour cette citrouille !

- Tant mieux Pansy chérie, continue comme ça et tu serais gentille, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu marches sur mes plates-bandes... (Blaise qui en profitait pour rajouter son grain de sel.)

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la citrouille ?

- Non, vas-y, dit moi ! Je t'écoute...

- Et ça recommence... (Neville, davantage amusé qu'embêté)

- Qu'il vaut mieux ressembler à ça qu'à un pékinois ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu réussiras à faire envie à un homme !

- Ohhh c'était bas ça... (Millicent, qui suivait avec grand intérêt la « conversation »)

- J'espère que tu ne te considères pas comme un homme, tronche de poulpe avarié ! Ça me peinerait de devoir te décevoir !

- Quoi tu veux vérifier peut être ? Sorcière du placard à balais !

- Moi j'appelle ça une proposition ! (Harry, le retour)

- Pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir ! Espèce de fils de banshee !

- Hé n'insulte pas ma maman, Veracrasse des marais !

- Il a raison, les insultes sur la filiation sont plutôt basses et hors de propos très chère. (Théodore, ou la voix de la sagesse)

- Ahaha, tes propres amis t'ont mouchée hein !

- C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin que quelqu'un vienne à ta rescousse, poltron !

[...]

À l'autre bout de la table, Harry se gondolait en écoutant les protestations se transformer en insultes colorées, sous le regard attendri de Blaise qui lui tapotait la tête en soufflant « Brave petit, tu as un bon potentiel de Serpy ! Tu ne trouves pas Théo ?»  
Ledit Théo approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, continuant à siroter son thé, comme s'il était naturel que les regards de tous les clients du restaurant soient braqués sur eux. Neville pour sa part, se terrait sous son assiette vide, n'aimant guère être le centre d'attention de toute cette faune.

Hermione, elle se désintéressa bien vite de la dispute, une phrase venait de faire tilt dans son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda au métis ce qu'il avait voulu sous-entendre, mais Draco s'empressa de la couper. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait un rival.

- On s'en fout Granger il a dit ça comme ça. Pour faire son intéressant comme d'habitude… Ne t'occupe pas de lui... Par contre ; dis-moi Potter...

- Euh... Moi ?

Le blond leva vite fait les yeux au ciel face à cette repartie de gamin, et profita du fait qu'il avait enfin l'attention de Potter pour engager la conversation.  
Ce qui n'était pas trop tôt.  
Toute la journée le Balafré avait été inaccessible, entouré de crétins qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille une seule seconde, foutant ainsi à l'eau toutes ses tentatives pour obtenir un petit aparté seul à seul avec lui. Quand ce n'était pas la belette et le gros naïf qui l'entrainait à droite ou à gauche pour voir des gadgets ridicules qui les faisaient spéculer pendant des heures, c'était Pansy et Millicent qui l'accaparait pour minauder des trucs de gonzesses, pendues à son bras comme de grosses verrues. Granger avait bien failli réussir à les isoler tous les deux du reste du groupe, mais cet idiot de Blaise avait tout gâché en appelant ce crétin de survivant pour lui montrer la vitrine du nouveau Comète 600.

Mais bon là il tenait sa chance. Les deux atrophiés du bulbe étaient en train de finir d'engloutir leur repas, Hermione venait de laisser tomber ses interrogations et tentait d'enrayer la dispute (bon courage) , Blaise était parti aux toilettes (prends ton temps surtout !) , Millicent tenait les paris avec Longdubat (non mais franchement, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il déjeunerait en compagnie d'un presque cracmol, d'une sang de bourbe et d'un traitre à leur sang, il aurait rigolé...) enfin bon... Il ne restait que Théodore. Draco glissa un regard en coin à son ami, mais ce dernier se tenait tranquille avec un livre à la main, se désintéressant totalement du monde extérieur. Bref quartier libre !  
Et coup de chance, Potter venait de fournir lui-même les armes avec lesquels il allait attaquer !

- Alors comme ça, tu penses que se disputer sans cesse est une preuve d'affection ?

- Euh...

- Quelle éloquence Potter ! Comme d'habitude tu me diras, mais là j'essaie de communiquer, donc si tu pouvais aligner plus de deux mots à la suite ce serait déjà un bon début. Bon je reprends : Alors comme ça tu penses que se disputer sans cesse est une preuve d'affection ?

- Où veux-tu en venir Malfoy ?

- Ah voilà ! Tu vois que lorsque tu fais un effort tu y arrives ! Et j'en viens au fait que toi et moi nous sommes les plus grand rivaux que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu. Dois-je me poser des questions ?

- c'était une boutade Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que je dis !

- Mais tu sais... on dit souvent la vérité sous couvert de plaisanterie...

Harry souffla d'agacement et voulu l'envoyer bouler, mais il capta le sourire d'encouragement de Neville, remarqua Bullstrode qui papillonnait violemment des yeux à côté, et Nott qui faisait semblant de lire, écoutant attentivement la conversation. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était sensé allumer le blondinet ! Souffler le chaud et le froid. Un coup j't'évite un coup j't'embrase, un coup j't'invite, un coup j't'écrase.

- Touché Malfoy. Fit-il d'une voix câline.

- Oh ?

Pour le coup Draco resta un instant sans mot dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter confirme ainsi ses propos. Au contraire il aurait dû s'enfoncer lamentablement dans la négation, permettant ainsi à Draco de jouer avec ses pauvres petits nerfs, le laissant déstabilisé et indécis ! Décidément cet élu ne pouvait rien faire comme les autres hein ! Remarque ça lui plaisait bien lui si le Balafré était moins coincé que ce qu'il pensait ! Et puis cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... la partie était gagnée d'avance !

- Tout le château commence également à se poser ce genre des questions. C'est vrai que ce disputer aussi souvent doit cacher quelque chose... tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout qu'on se retrouve souvent à se battre sans baguette, dans une lutte bestial ou on s'arrache systématiquement vestes et cravates. cette envie de se battre juste... corps contre corps... sans autres barrières... À mon avis ça ne doit pas être joli joli dans nos subconscients... Il va falloir penser à consulter, ou... trouver une nouvelle forme d'exécutoire pour nos « pulsions » vu qu'on ne peut plus se battre à cause d'Hermione. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? soliloquait Harry d'un ton chaud, pendant que le blond reprenait ses esprits.

- Ça veut dire que... euh... ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? Demanda Draco qui, bien loin de reconnecter ses neurones, partait au pays de l'imaginaire.

- C'est à ton tour de manquer de repartie ma chère petite fouine !

- Tu m'as très bien compris Potty ! S'énerva Draco qui n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'humiliation en répétant ses propos.

- Peut-être... peut-être pas... va savoir ! En tout cas pense ce que tu voudras... conclut brusquement le petit brun en se levant pour aller payer sa part de l'addition, laissant un dragon émotionnellement frustré sur son siège.

Sur le chemin il rencontra Blaise qui revenait des cabinets, à mi-mots il lui conta ce qu'il avait loupé. Le métis coula un regard vers son ami afin de se délecter de son expression perdue et, après s'être également délesté de quelques noises, partit rejoindre Harry dehors afin de pouvoir rigoler tout son saoul. Théodore vint rapidement les retrouver, et en attendant les autres, partirent se caler dans une minuscule venelle pour s'abriter du vent, et accessoirement mettre au points les évènements de l'après-midi.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, avant que les autres ne sortent à leur tour. Hermione fut la première à les rejoindre, tirant un Ron bougon par le bras. À priori il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le mot de la fin dans sa dispute, à contrario de Pansy qui arborait une mine d'intense satisfaction.  
Goyle et Crabbe se faisaient encore désirer, alors dans un grand élan typiquement Gryffondor, les rouge et or s'étaient tassés les uns contre les autres au fond de la ruelle pour se protéger de la morsure du vent, tandis que les Serpentard – plus digne - attendaient un peu plus loin, raides et figés dans la froideur du Mistral.  
Ils commençaient à s'impatienter et se demander s'ils ne devaient pas mettre leur fiertés sous le coudes pour rejoindre l'amas de rouge & or, lorsqu'une voix de soprano se fit entendre.

- Oh ! Bonjours les garçons ! Qu'elle chance de tomber sur vous par hasard !

À quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass accompagnées de Tracey Davis et des sœurs Montgomery. Toutes cinq étaient pouponnées, très en beautés et surtout ne semblaient absolument pas surprise de les trouver là.

- Bonjour les filles ! Lança Blaise d'un ton enjôleur, tandis que Pansy s'éloignaient de quelques pas pour chuchoter à l'adresse des Gryffons :

- Si c'est une chance je l'ignore, en revanche un hasard certainement pas... Elle nous pistent depuis ce matin en quêtant l'occasion. Hey la citrouille, je m'excuse pour t'avoir qualifié de toutou. S'il y a bien des chienchiens ici ce sont certainement ces filles-là !

- Vraiment quelle coïncidence ! Mais c'est toujours agréable de vous voir. Minauda Daphné en s'approchant. Vous avez encore des choses à faire ?

- C'est une aimable proposition, nonobstant nous ne comptons pas rester ici, vous vous en doutez forcement. Lui répondit galamment Théodore, pendant que Draco répliquait plus sèchement.

- On compte aller voir ce que vaut cette nouvelle boutique dont tout le monde parle...

- Oh ! Oui elle est géniale, on y a fait un tour tantôt ! S'enthousiasma aussitôt la cadette Greengrass en rougissant. Si cela ne vous importune pas, on pourrait vous accompagner !

Le blond voulu rembarrer gentiment ce troupeau de damoiselle, (traduction : les envoyer pleurer dans les jupons de leur paternel.) n'ayant nulle envie d'avoir à gérer à la fois son arrangement marital et la surveillance attentive de son Potter sauvage. Cependant, Blaise, qui aimait à mettre la pagaille partout où il le pouvait, s'empressa d'acquiescer avec force ferveur !  
Voir les sœurs Greengrass se ridiculiser auprès de leurs favoris était une source d'amusement inestimable pour le métis. D'ailleurs il comptait en profiter pour initier certains Gryffondor de sa connaissance à ce petit plaisir innocent.

- Eurk... les Gryffi sont encore là... commenta Tracey d'une voix dégoutée en les apercevant.

- Et oui, désolé d'exister ! Râla Harry.

- Mais... vous comptez rester ? Demanda Daphné en se pendant avec plaisir au bras de Théodore.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle que nous avons sympathisé avec eux, et si leur compagnie vous indispose, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Et nous ne saurions vous y forcer. Soupira ce dernier qui espérait également se débarrasser de ces filles légèrement encombrantes pour la suite de ses projets.

Mais elles se le tinrent pour dit et la troupe du faire avec, au grand damne de Draco et Théodore.

Le groupe agrandis partit donc explorer la nouvelle boutique, fouinant un peu partout pour trouver des objets farfelus ou étranges.

Trainant la patte un peu plus loin, Blaise expliqua à trois Gryffons curieux les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Effectivement de leur point de vue il était plutôt drôle de voir l'ainée des Greengrass roucouler sans fin au bras de Nott, qui lui ne lui prêtait guère d'attention, plongé qu'il était dans une discution philosophique avec Hermione. La cadette, qui couvait d'œillades amoureuses son bien-aimé, occultant ostensiblement le fait que sa main soit dans celle de sa petite amie déclarée. Et surtout, n'oublions pas le facteur Parkinson, qui fusillait allègrement du regard la jeune blonde qui osait mater SON Draco ! Lui balançant sans vergognes des piques visant à la rabaisser.

Reposant sur le rayonnage un bibelot qui émettait de drôle d'étoiles violettes, Ron pouffa tout bas.

- T'as raison Zabini ! C'est trop tordant de les observer ! Et puis pour une fois que ce n'est pas sur moi que Parkinson décharge son trop plein de vénéritude !

- Mais cela ne vas pas nous handicaper pour la suite ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude, en avisant la belle brune englué sur Nott.

- Bon point pour toi ! Lui répondit Blaise qui suivit son regard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je fais mon affaire de celle-là ! J'ai quelques arguments imparables dans la manche. Et pour les autres, no soucis, ce sont de vrais caniches, elles suivront Dray jusqu'au bout du monde ! Si elles doivent vraiment venir troubler les plans de quelqu'un, ce ne sera certainement pas les nôtres !

Les trois garçons laissèrent s'échapper quelques rires qui attirèrent l'attention des autres sur eux.

- T'es un vrai poison en fait ! Ricana le rouquin, ignorant le regard perçant d'Hermione qui cherchait à savoir ce qui le faisait rigoler ainsi.

- Merci trésor ! Rétorqua le métis avec un grand sourire, faisant froncer un peu plus les sourcils du couple de bisounours.

Dans son coin, Harry rigolait tout bas, ne se sentant nullement coupable de l'ulcère qui guettait Malfoy.

Ce début d'après-midi se déroulait donc plutôt paisiblement, compte tenu des perturbatrices, lorsque Neville vint les trouver, légèrement affolé :

- Hey il est 15h 15 déjà ! Le quartier libre est déjà sérieusement entamé Zabini ! Il faut qu'on se bouge si on veut que tout se goupille correctement.

- À ouais mince ! Bon plus de temps à perdre, c'est le moment de faire enrager ce cher Dray... Tout le monde a son poste ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

- Ouais ouais... pas la peine de rabâcher espèce de pépé ! Lui répondit Ron.

- J'ai tout de même quelques remords... tempéra Harry. Je sais qu'on voulait se venger de Boot en même temps, mais ce n'est pas un peu trop cruel ?

- Meuh non ! Et ça lui fera les pieds à ce crétin ! trancha paisiblement Ron qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup du poil à gratter dans les combinaisons de quidditch.

- Et ces pimbêches à qui tu as si gentiment proposé de se joindre à nous, elles ne risquent pas de poser problème ? Grogna Pansy qui venait de lâcher à regret la surveillance de son Draco-chéri.

- T'inquiète je gère ! La calma Blaise en répétant les propos qu'il savait tenu un peu plus tôt.

Sur ce, il partit au pas de charge prévenir tout le petit monde qu'il filait, ayant des choses personnelles à faire. Au passage il glissa deux mots à l'oreille de Daphné qui ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, au grand étonnement des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire pour la faire dégager aussi vite ? S'étonna Neville pendant que tout le monde se retrouvait sur la chaussée afin de faire le point.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça à l'air vachement efficace. Lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Après un instant de flottement, ou chacun se demandait quoi faire, Théodore (soulagé d'un poids) se décida à prendre les choses en main et proposa à Hermione et Draco de se rendre à la librairie regarnir leur bibliothèque.  
Draco tenta bien de se désister, voulant garder un œil sur sa proie, vu que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait dangereusement. Mais Nott lui fit subtilement remarquer qu'il était étrange qu'il veuille accompagner Ron et Harry (qui clamaient haut et fort qu'ils iraient nul par d'autre qu'Honeydukes), étant donnée qu'il se riait tout le temps des « idiots » qui fréquentaient ce genre de magasin. Le blond essaya bien d'inventer des arguments boiteux, mais Théodore les démolissait soigneusement les uns après les autres. Face à tant d'insistance de la part de son ami, il finit par lui demander s'il n'avait pas un objectif inavouable... les regards de toute la troupe se braquèrent sur lui, et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de nier, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son honneur sauf.

- Finalement vous avez raison, j'ai deux, trois ouvrages fort rares à me procurer, et ce n'est pas en déambulant dans les rayonnages d'un tel magasin que je les obtiendrais.

- C'est ça on y croit tous... murmura Ron à l'oreille de Neville.

Malfoy se renfrogna pendant que les autres indiquaient leur destination.

Il voulut se convaincre que tout se passerait bien, il entrait dans la librairie, achetait ses livres et ressortait aussitôt pour attendre les deux crétins devant leur boutique de débile. Tout ça ce n'était qu'une affaire de minutes ! Aucun danger ! Puis ils iraient au point de ralliement tous ensembles, et ainsi il pourrait le surveiller. Mais franchement quelle idée stupide Blaise avait eu de faire que le point de rendez-vous soit justement les Trois Balais ? Il lui faudrait être vigilant. Dans tous les cas il s'arrangerait pour ne plus lâcher Potter d'une seule semelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent tous au château ! Aucun risque qu'il ne se retrouve seul avec un quelconque freluquet énamouré ! Et si un abruti notoire s'approchait de trop près, hop un p'tit sortilège discret pour le faire décamper ! Non vraiment, il pouvait rester calme, tout allait bien se passer !

Neville qui avait des onguents (pour soigner l'acné de son crapaud) à récupérer, partit à l'animalerie accompagné par Pansy et Millicent, qui avait chacune un stock de miamhibou à refaire.

Crabbe et Goyle venaient de repérer une marchande de crêpe, et tout le monde pu voir clignoter en gros sur leur front la destination où ils comptaient se rendre.

Restait à connaître le programme des autres Serpentardes. Mais leur objectif étant Malfoy, c'est sans surprise qu'elles firent leur choix.

Franchissant l'entrée du bouquiniste, Draco glissa un dernier regard inquiet aux deux garçons qui s'éloignaient en directions de la célèbre confiserie.

Non vraiment tout allait bien se passer...

Alors pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

**[TBC]**

* * *

_**-** Tadammmm... encore un chapitre qui prends fin. Bon par forcement le meilleur, c'est vrais... Par contre je me tâte... devrais-je raccourcir drastiquement les chapitres et publier plus souvent ? (enfin, tout est relatif hein !) ou continuer à vous lâcher des pavés de plus en plus gros à mon corps défendant ? **  
Que préférez vous ?**  
_

_**-** Sinon, à mon retour de vacances j'ai eu une énorme surprise en ouvrant ma boite mail. tout pleins de message de FFnet !  
(alors que cela faisait tout de même un bail que je n'avais pas publié de chapitres... Enfin bref, qu'importe la manière dont vous êtes tombé sur cette fic... dans tout les cas si vous y êtes resté : **Merci & Hello =p**  
d'ailleurs à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte : okay, j'ai compris le message je me suis bottée les fesses et la voila la suite ! XD  
Et vous savez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! même si c'est pour dire "je ne sais pas quoi dire" je vous assure que c'est encore plus plaisant =)  
_

* * *

Merci **lulu,**je prends bonne note et peut être (genre à 99%) qu'il y aura du vrais fan service avec ces protagonistes XD et si le poème t'as plu j'en suis heureuse car j'avais longuement hésité à le mettre...

Merci aussi à toi **Juliette**. ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir :p En espérant que la suite soit toujours à la hauteur !


	22. Corps & âme Victimes Collatérales part 1

**oO0°0Oo  
**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione **_VS _**Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta **: Merurin ! que je remercie chaleureusement pour ses encouragements et son efficacité =p

**NOTE : **ce chapitre étant trèèèès long, j'ai pris la décision de le couper en deux. mais du coup je ne savais pas exactement ou faire la coupe... car à chaque fois cela rendais la "fin" un peu bizarre, et l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose au final T.T du coup tan-pis pour l'équilibre, ce chapitre est super long, et le suivant sera plus court, voila tout ! Et puis... **Beddy** (et tout ceux qui sont comme elle...) je sent que tu vas t'amuser comme une petite folle à décortiquer ce chapitre, car il y à pas mal de double sens, et d'indices fourré un peu partout... :p

* * *

_On est plus à l'abri d'un véritable ennemi que d'un faux ami. _

_**Bernard Beugnies**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Corps & âme, Victimes Collatérales. _Partie 1_**

Huit minutes, cinquante-deux secondes et trois centièmes ! Il avait vraiment assuré sur ce coup là ! Il abandonna sans vergogne Hermione en prise avec un vendeur, planta le groupe de glousseuses entre deux rayons et ignora royalement Théodore, qui sélectionnait avec soin ses lectures du mois, pour courir attendre Saint Potty et sa belette de compagnie. Enfin.. un Malfoy ne cours pas, Il marche rapidement cape au vent, mais toujours de manière élégante !

Arrivé devant Honeydukes il pris le temps de se jeter un rapide sortilège de Mise-en-plie, après tout un bon Malfoy est toujours parfait... et jeta un regard discret au travers de la vitrine. Du coin de l'œil il repéra une tignasse rousse qui discutait avec animation avec une seconde tignasse rousse. Oh joie, la fratrie belette s'était regroupée ! Mais bon cela signifiait que les deux zigotos n'étaient pas encore sortis.

Soulagé, il s'installa avec élégance sur un banc et -après un sort de réchauffement- profita de cet instant de paix pour sortir de sa poche son fameux ouvrage. Il promena distraitement son doigt sur la tranche de cuir vieillis, songeant à tout les progrès qu'il avait effectué avec Granger depuis que ce livre providentiel était entré en sa possession. Puis il le feuilleta nerveusement à la recherche du paragraphe qu'il avait repéré, qui lui permettrait de régler son problème actuel.

Il était plongé dans la relecture d'un article qu'il jugeait plutôt opportun, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Se battre physiquement avec votre rival pour conquérir le cœur de votre élu... Renforcer son admiration pour vous... Et beaucoup de blablabla... Je ne trouve pas ça très fameux comme conseil, cela ressemble davantage à un combat de coq...

Draco sursauta violemment et se dévissa la tête pour observer l'intrus qui avait l'outrecuidance de lire par-dessus son épaule. Bien qu'en raison des nombreuses années passées à le fréquenter, il ait pu le reconnaître rien qu'à sa voix...

- Je trouve plutôt cela affligeant de ne pas savoir se faire comprendre autrement que par les poings. Continuait Théodore sans se formaliser outre mesure des mauvaises ondes que lui envoyait Draco. Ne me dit pas que tu songes sérieusement à agir ainsi ? Quelqu'un court après Granger, et tu as besoin de réaffirmer ta position de mâle dominant ? Badina-t-il joyeusement.

Draco referma son livre d'un claquement sec. Plus pour le soustraire de la vue de son ami, que par honte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Théo ? Dit-il d'un ton morgue.

- J'ai fini mes achats, et rester en compagnie de ses dindes stupides ne figurait pas dans mes objectifs. répondit ce dernier avec complaisance, contournant le banc pour se placer en face de son ami. Mais tu n'as point répondu à ma question. Quel malheureux adversaire comptes-tu mettre au tapis pour le doux sourire de ta belle ?

- Inutile de jouer la comédie, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as rien compris. Articula lentement Draco en le fixant sans ciller. Tu es plus intelligent que tous ces idiots réunis Nott... Alors pourquoi tu joues le jeu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Le blond observa soigneusement son vis à vis, sondant son ami, mercure contre améthyste, cherchant à comprendre quel était vraiment ses intérêts dans toutes cette histoire. Nott était un vrai serpent. Il restait là, indolent et immobile à observer le monde s'agiter un peu partout, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper vraiment. Pourtant, attentif, il captait et analysait le moindre des détails. Discret et silencieux on ne savait jamais ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête. La nature l'avait doté d'un esprit brillant, et lorsqu'il avait des objectifs, il les suivait fidèlement, patiemment, sans jamais dévier de sa route. Il était un compagnon agréable au quotidien, mais Draco savait qu'il était de ceux qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir comme ennemis.

Théodore soupira, et marqua un temps de silence avant de lui répondre.

- Il s'avère que depuis quelques temps je m'ennuyai... Et bien que cela me coûte de te l'avouer, mes petites affaires personnelles semblaient être au point mort, sans omettre le fait que vos petits jeux perfides ne m'amusaient plus.

Draco haussa un sourcil indigné en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, mais Théodore l'empêcha de s'insurger à voix haute.

- Honnêtement Draco... il est temps que tu comprennes que vous voir sans cesse fomenter les mêmes blagues aux mêmes personnes, cela puisse finir par lasser !

Le blond maugréa dans sa barbe mais fut bien en peine de réfuter ces propos... Et le châtain ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Je dois avouer que votre petite magouille est tombée à point nommé. Il est vrai qu'au début je me suis posé des questions sur tes motivations mais elles me sont rapidement apparus, j'ai le regret de t'informer que tu es bien plus transparent que tu ne le pense Dray... Quoiqu'il en soit... Mea Culpa, j'admets que j'envisageai de m'amuser à vos dépends, en conspirant je ne sais quel complot afin de vous démasquer au grand jour et de vous humilier gentiment. C'était un challenge tentant !

Théodore laissa échapper un léger rire devant la tête que tira le blond, avant de continuer :

- Ne joue pas les offensés Dray, à ma place tu aurais songé à la même chose, n'essaie même pas de le nier ! On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas...

- Ouais, ouais... c'est de bonne guerre je l'avoue... finis par lâcher Draco un peu à contre cœur. À ta place je n'aurais pas hésité... Alors pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- Il s'avère que j'ai appris quelque petites choses intéressantes...

- Quoi ? Aboya presque le blondinet.

- Et bien... continua plaisamment Nott. Blaise nous a informés qu'il comptait mettre à profit cette pseudo-entente pour se rapprocher de Weasley, et cette chère Pansy à quelques projets fumeux pour tenter de te récupérer... Du coup je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de persévérer dans cette voix.

- Juste pour ça ? Demanda Draco un peu moins sur le qui-vive, mais qui restait néanmoins méfiant.

- Vous voir vous démener est hautement intéressant, ne cherche pas plus loin... Il est très agréable de vous observer tenter de vous servir des uns et des autres... D'un point de vue externe je t'assure que le spectacle vaut le coup ! c'est un bon palliatif à mon ennui, et cela me distrait agréablement en attendant que mes petites affaires avancent... conclut calmement Théodore.

…videment c'était aussi du Nott tout craché ça, soupira Draco en se sentant soulagé.

À quelque pas de là, à peine trois pâtés de maisons plus loin, Blaise devisait avec animation avec Daphné tout en lorgnant les environs avec attention.

- et une cravate hein ? Que penses-tu d'une cravate ? Je l'imagine rayée verte et argent ! Ce sont de belles couleurs ! Noble et discrètes à la fois et...

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel, laissant la brune chercher des idées de cadeaux toutes plus stupide les unes que les autres. Non mais vraiment une cravate verte et argent ? Celles qu'ils avaient à Poudlard étaient bien suffisante, merci !

Il avait réussi à embarquer Daphné en lui demandant simplement de l'accompagner chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Théodore. La brune n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter de venir avec lui, sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que l'anniversaire dudit garçon n'avait pas lieu avant quelques mois...

Quelle dinde stupide... soupira-t-il une énième fois avant de l'abandonner devant la vitrine d'un antiquaire. Il venait enfin de trouver Terry Boot !

Le Serdaigle était en train de mater les jolies sorcières qui passaient dans la rue, en compagnie de son compère habituel.  
Blaise partit se planter devant les deux jeunes hommes, et leur offrit son sourire spécial numéro 2. Celui qui signifiait : « Hellooo, j'ai un service à te demander et ne t'avise surtout pas de refuser... » Et qui accessoirement donnait froid dans le dos.

Après une sympathique discussion légère et pleine d'entrain, assortie de quelques petites menaces sous-jacente histoire de s'assurer de son entière coopération... Boot finit par lever séant, et parti en direction de la volière, qui, part un étrange hasard, ce trouvait juste à côté d'un célèbre salon de thé...Le tout, sans demander son reste. Resté seul, Chambers sembla trouver un intérêt subit pour les études, et s'en fut chercher de nouvelles fournitures scolaires chez Scribenpenne.

- Blaisouuuu ! Tu ne m'écoute pas du tout ! Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de cette jolie fiole avec ses initiales gravée ?

Le susnommé roula des yeux, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches en partant rejoindre la jolie -mais oh combien écervelée- Serpentarde. Le spectacle avait intérêt à valoir le coup, râla-t-il in petto avant de réussir à la tirer dans la direction qu'avait pris le Serdaigle. Hors de question de louper la bagarre !

Arrivé devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodue qui jouxtait la volière, il poussa gentiment Daphnée dans une boutique qui y faisait face, et la laissa déambuler entre les rayonnages pendant qu'il se postait vers la vitrine, histoire d'être aux premières loges. Il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop long...

Prenant son mal en patience il observa les bibelots posés sous son nez, tout en gardant un œil sur le Serdaigle qui faisait les cents pas devant la devanture rose et froufrouteuse. Il farfouillait distraitement dans les bijoux d'un coffret en bois vernis, lorsque l'un des colifichets attira son attention. Il l'étudia un instant pendant qu'une idée sournoise germait dans son esprit... Granger risquait d'en perdre quelques cheveux...

Bien loin de ces considérations démoniaques, notre chère petite tête blonde commençait à perdre patience...

- Regarde Draco, minaudait gentiment une Astoria rougissante en lui tendant un livre. Ce sont les nouveaux protocoles dinatoires qui doivent être mis en application cette année ! J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que je les apprenne au plus tôt ! Tu ne penses pas ?

- Ouais c'est ça apprends les... grogna Draco tendu.

Les filles avaient fini par les rejoindre, et ils attendaient que les deux garçons daignent enfin sortir de leur fichu boutique avant de partir rejoindre Pansy et compagnie. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Potty ?

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, le frère et la sœur rouquignol firent enfin leur apparition, accompagnés de la jolie et énigmatique Luna.

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Pesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Ne me dites pas que vous dévalisiez la boutique, je ne vous croirais pas ! Vous devez à peine pouvoir vous offrir une plume en sucre !

Ron rougit de fureur, mais d'une main il retint Ginny pour éviter qu'elle ne saute sur l'horrible aristocrate pour l'étrangler, et se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas faire de même. Ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer dans le jeu de cette sale fouine. Il avait un rôle à interpréter ! Face à cette attitude Hermione s'enthousiasma et félicita son (futur petit) ami pour sa retenue.

- Je suis fière de toi Ron ! Je savais que tu pouvais faire preuve de maturité lorsque tu le voulais ! S'enorgueillissait-elle pendant que le rouquin rougissait de nouveau, mais de gêne cette fois.

- bon... Où est Harry ? J'ai un truc à lui montrer ? Coupa Ginny en le cherchant du regard.

- Hein ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? Balbutia Draco avant de foudroyer la belette du regard, le défiant de raconter des bobards.

- Ben il m'a dit qu'il sortait deux minutes, car il avait quelque chose à faire. Je pensais qu'il allait vous rejoindre. Reprit le rouquin piteusement.

- Ça fait une heure que je le cherche il n'est pas sympa ! Râla Ginny en lançant des œillades assassines aux Serpentard. Je suis sûre que c'est de votre faute ! Votre présence à dû le faire fuir !

- Et bien visiblement non ! Les informa « aimablement » Tracey en ignorant la remarque de la rouquine. Et on ne l'a pas revu depuis que vous êtes partis ensemble à Honeyduke. Et franchement on s'en cogne !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Millicent en arrivant sur les lieux.

- Ils ont perdus Harry ! Lança joyeusement Luna toujours pragmatique

- Oh si ce n'est que ça...

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Coupa Pansy. Il me semble que j'ai vu Potter tout à l'heure !

Draco était livide. « Merlin, il est parti rejoindre le mec ! » pensait-il en boucle, tandis que Théodore le soutenait discrètement afin qu'il ne se mette pas à chanceler. Malheureusement, la suite sembla lui donner raison...

- Hein ? Ou ça ? avec qui ? quand ? pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Un déluge de question assaillis la pauvre brune, qui finit par répondre avec hauteur.

- Et oh, on se calme ! Je viens tout juste de revenir je vous signale bande de boursouf ! Et pour répondre à vos questions euh... C'était devant les Trois Balais, il était avec cet incapable de Boot ! Mais ils ont pris la direction de cet horrible salon de thé... vous savez celui qui est tout rose avec des cœurs tout partout ?

- Chez Madame Pieddodu... l'informa galamment Neville

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est d'un goût j'vous jure ! Il n'y a que les couples de niais qui vont là-bas ! Continua de discourir la grande brune, avant d'entrer dans un vif débat avec Astoria et les sœur Montgomery qui défendaient cette boutique « siiii romantique ».

Ginny n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et tourna les talons en direction du salon de thé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait besoin de rencontrer Boot là-bas, mais ça tombait plutôt bien ! Une fois qu'elle aurais mis la main sur son Harry adoré, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'ils entrent prendre une consommation ensemble. …videmment il insistera pour l'inviter, et après cela ils passeraient la fin de la journée ensemble...

Le départ de la rousse fut complétement ignoré, la plupart des autres avaient le regard braqué sur le blond, qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Puis-je te suggérer de mettre en application ta page 20... susurra Théodore amusé. Même si je doute toujours de son bienfondé...

Draco sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un cours instant, avant de partir au pas de course en direction de Madame Pieddodu. Pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait bien se comporter en Gryffondor ! C'était un double bonus, non seulement il montrerait à Potter qu'il était un mâle viril, fort, apte à le protéger, et toute ses conneries écrites dans le livre mais en plus il se défoulerait sur cet abruti qui avait osé envoyer un message d'amour à SON Potter !

Restée en arrière, Astoria se tourna vers Théodore avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Pourquoi il est partit si furieusement ?

Tandis que Tracey fixait Hermione soupçonneusement.

- C'est étrange, pourquoi il se sent si concerné par les gens avec qui traine monsieur le Héros ?

Hermione paniqua un instant, s'emmêlant les pinceaux dans de piteuses explications, avant que Théodore ne vienne à sa rescousse. Enfin... à sa rescousse... tout est relatif...

- Pourquoi ne pas poser la question directement à Dray ? Nous sommes tout aussi curieux que vous à ce sujet... intervint-il calmement.

En entendant cela, Hermione paniqua encore plus. Si les filles commençaient à avoir des soupçons s'en était finis de leur plan ! Elle improvisa du mieux qu'elle put.

- Ce n'est pas pour Harry qu'il est parti... Il a des comptes à régler avec Terry et euh... Cela faisait un moment qu'il le cherchait, j'imagine qu'il a dû penser que c'était le bon moment pour régler ça et euh... en profiter pour frapper Harry aussi je suppose. Comme ça il dira que c'était dans la bagarre, que c'était un accident et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir... euh c'est tout ! Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher de les rejoindre pour éviter qu'ils ne causent trop de dégâts !

Plausible ou non, son mensonge passa inaperçu... car Davis ne chercha pas à écouter et emboita le pas à ses amies qui suivaient déjà Pansy, qui n'avait pas attendu la fin des explications pour entrainer tout le monde dans son sillage. Et elles étaient bien décidées à demander le fin mot de l'histoire à leur prince ! C'était tout de même bien étrange...  
Hermione s'empressa de les suivre, afin de limiter les dégâts au maximum.

Observant les Rouge et Vert partir d'un pas rapide vers le salon de Thé, Luna qui était restée en arrière, pris la parole.

- Je crois que tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches vers le rayon des bavoboules... c'est là qu'il y a le plus d'espace pour circuler, on ne risque pas d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un ! Sauf s'il est infesté de joncheruine... Là il est plus dur de prévoir la trajectoire...

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en fut de son pas léger en direction de la rue qui lui semblait la plus lumineuse, entrainant dans son sillage un Neville légèrement amorphe. Le soleil attirait toujours Luna...

Resté seul, Théodore ne bougea pas. Il attendit que les écharpes de ses camarades disparaissent de son champ de vision, avant d'entrer tranquillement dans la boutique d'Honeyduke. Il scanna rapidement le magasin, et se dirigea vers le rayon dont la jeune blonde évanescente venait de lui faire part.

- Il semblerait que tout se soit déroulé convenablement... Et le rayon est vide. Chuchota-il en se sentant quelque peu idiot à parler seul.

Il y eu un mouvement d'air à sa droite, et Harry retira prestement sa cape d'invisibilité, réapparaissant aux yeux du monde.

- Ça a marché alors ? Demanda le petit brun échevelé.

- Et bien... Draco est parti et il semblerait que sa baguette risque de chauffer quelque peu... Enfin doux euphémisme pour qualifier le fait que Boot risque de passer un fort mauvais moment. Lui répondit Nott. Sans oublier qu'il risque d'être embarrassé un moment avec les questions que les filles comptent lui poser sur les raisons de sa soudaine fuite...

- Franchement je me demande comment vous avez pu prévoir qu'il aurait cette réaction ! Rigola Harry.

Théodore esquissa un fin sourire, avant de répondre sur le ton de l'évidence.

- on le connait suffisamment pour pouvoir anticiper chacune de ses actions ! Et puis il semblerait que certaines choses soit en notre faveur...

- Bon qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le petit brun en réglant ses achats à la caisse, sans relever les paroles sibyllines de son comparse.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un rhum groseille Chez Madame Rosmerta en attendant que Blaise ne nous informe qu'il est temps de refaire surface ? Ou toute autre boisson... Proposa Nott alors qu'ils ressortaient dans la rue. Après tout, n'est-on pas sensé avoir rendez-vous en ce lieu ?

- Vas pour les Trois Balais ! Mais j'éviterais de prendre de l'alcool, avec tout ce qu'on s'est descendu ces dernier mois, on risque la crise de foie ! Rigola Harry en acquiesçant, avant de se sentir tout d'un coup légèrement intimidé de ce retrouver seul avec le mystérieux Serpentard.

Heureusement, son côté insouciant refit rapidement surface, et il monologua durant tout le chemin sur le déroulement du plan, et ses conséquences.

Arrivé au pub, Il se laissa tomber avec plaisir sur une des banquettes en soufflant.

- Enfin un peu de calme !

- Je ne peux qu'abonder dans ton sens Potter. Un peu de tranquillité est toujours apprécié, surtout après une journée passée en compagnie de toutes ces personnes bruyante. Approuva Théodore en passant commande.

Harry partit dans un rire joyeux et lorsque Madame Rosmerta vint déposer leurs boissons sur la table, il soupira d'aise en se calant confortablement au fond des coussins. Le silence n'était pas oppressant, et il apprécia ce moment de sérénité en se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud. En face de lui, Théodore remuait avec attention son thé dans un geste élégant, paraissant lui aussi savourer cet instant paisible.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Harry finit par reprendre la parole. Le silence c'était bien, mais en bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, il ne s'y complaisait guère lorsqu'il se prolongeait.

- Malgré tout je me sens coupable pour Boot... même si c'est un enfoiré notoire !

- Tu as trop bon cœur Potter. Lui répondit Théodore. Après tout n'est-ce pas lui qui vous cherche des noises gratuitement depuis le début de l'année, n'ayant pour seule motivation qu'une jalousie mesquine et déplacée ?

- Ouais... vu sous cet angle... soupira Harry avant de reprendre. Si on met cet aspect-là de côté, je dois tout de même reconnaître que tout ça c'est vraiment drôle... je me répète peut-être, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour je comploterais avec des Serpentard !

- Il est vrai qu'en temps normal nos deux maison ont tendance à s'affronter plutôt qu'à s'allier. Même si les raisons qui nous y poussent actuellement ne sont pas très... louables diront nous. Confirma Théodore avec un charmant sourire en coin. J'en viens même à penser sérieusement que contrairement à toutes vos théories comme quoi nous serions des opposés, Serpentard et Gryffondor sont plutôt complémentaires. Ne hurle pas au scandale tout de suite ! L'arrêta gentiment Théodore en voyant le petit brun ouvrir la bouche. Vous avez suffisamment de courage pour mettre en application nos plans démoniaques. C'est plutôt plaisant. Reprit le Serpentard en prenant une gorgée de son thé qui refroidissait.

- Je n'allais pas hurler au scandale ! Bouda le petit brun, vexé.

Théodore lui jeta un regard par-dessus sa tasse.

- Bon okay peut être un peu...

- Réfléchis ce n'est pas complétement stupide ce que je dis. repris doucement le Vert & Argent en jouant avec sa cuillère. En règle générale, on s'implique rarement dans nos propres plans car nous n'aimons guère nous exposer. On s'arrange toujours pour que ce soit d'autres personnes qui exécutent les tâches. Ce qui peut être handicapant, car nous n'avons pas toujours quelqu'un à menacer à proximité... fit-il pince sans rire, arrachant un rire au jeune Gryffondor qui l'écoutait avec attention. Vous, en revanche, prenez rarement la peine de concevoir des plans de longue haleine. Mais aussi folle qu'elle soit, une fois que votre idée a germé vous foncez ! Sans calculer les pourcentages, les risques ou tout autre paramètre, que nous, nous aurions pris en compte. Et très souvent vous réussissez haut la main même si les statistiques vous donnent perdant. Effectivement de ce point de vue nous sommes plutôt opposés, mais...

- J'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir ! Le coupa spontanément Harry. Si au lieu de s'affronter on fonctionne de concert, comme en ce moment, alors le résultat est explosif !

- Exactement ! Sans oublier que vous, vous nous poussez à émerger de notre réserve naturelle et en contrepartie, nous vous apprenons la retenue et la discrétion... Concrètement parlant, c'est une alliance qui peut s'avérer plutôt redoutable...

- Cela me manquera une fois que tout sera terminé ! Souffla Harry tout bas, le nez dans son chocolat chaud.

- Qui te dit que nous devrions mettre un terme à tout ceci une fois nos objectifs atteints ? Repris doucement le Serpentard qui avait laissé trainer son oreille. Avec tout ce dont nous venons de convenir, avoue qu'il ne serait pas très intelligent de notre part de rompre tout contact une fois cette petite histoire terminée... Je suis certains que nous aurons de multiples possibilités de recommencer de petites manigances qui n'amuserons que nous...

Bien loin de l'horrifier, cette nouvelle composante enchanta Harry, qui s'enthousiasmait déjà en imaginant des plans foireux à une échelle beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, plus grande... Le tout sous le regard amusé d'un Serpentard ravis d'être arrivé à ses fins... Pris par leurs idées, les garçons discouraient sans fin, sans voir le temps passer.

Derrière les larges vitres colorées, le jour déclinait tout doucement, faisant s'allumer les lampadaires enchantés qui bordaient l'artère principale de la petite ville. Voyant cela, Théodore sortit sa baguette en bois d'orme et lança un tempus d'un geste nonchalant. L'heure s'afficha en de beaux chiffres bleutés, et Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Le Serpentard se releva, et tout en rattachant sa cape de manière élégante, proposa à Harry de sortir rejoindre le groupe sans pour autant se presser. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et s'empressa de s'emmitoufler à son tour.

Tout en flânant dans les rues à la recherche d'une tête connue, ils continuèrent de discourir joyeusement.

- Tu imagines toutes les bêtises qu'on aurait pu faire dès le début si ne nous étions pas concentrés sur le fait de nous pourrir la vie les uns les autres ? D'ailleurs quand je vois comment on s'entend, J'ai presque honte de nos petites guerres maintenant... On devrait peut-être remercier Malfoy et Hermione finalement... badinait Harry, revenant sur le sujet, le nez dans son écharpe, et repensant au fait qu'il aurait été répartis à Serpentard s'il n'avait pas supplié le Choixpeau.

- Effectivement, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de remercier l'instigateur de toute cette histoire pour cette opportunité... acquiesça Théodore avec un étrange sourire. Pour le reste Je t'assure que tu n'as nullement à rougir, personne à Serpentard ne s'est jamais gêné pour vous retourner la politesse de vos blagues, ou pour débuter un nouveau round…

- Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu n'avais jamais pris part à leurs exactions ? Demanda Harry soupçonneux. Le serpent essayait-il de se dédouaner de tous les coups foireux qu'il avait faits ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est le cas ? Reprit Théo, nullement troublé. Tout le monde n'avait pas pour but de comploter contre vous et de vous pourrir la vie. Ce n'est pas parce que je fréquente Draco et que je suis à Serpentard que je suis forcément un mage noir en puissance. N'ai pas une vision si manichéenne des choses je te pris.

Harry ne répondit pas, légèrement confus il cogitait sur les propos de son vis à vis, lorsqu'une boule d'énergie jaillit d'une ruelle adjacente.

- Punaise Z'êtes là ? S'exclama Blaise essoufflé. J'étais en route pour vous trouver. Théo, mon lapin en sucre, va falloir que tu me dégottes une pensine presto ! Vous avez loupé un de ces trucs ! Franchement, impossible que je vous laisse vivre dans l'ignorance d'un tel spectacle ! Va falloir que je vous montre ça ! Vous pouvez pas passer à travers ! Non... vraiment pas ! Bon trouvez-moi un p'tit remontant quelqu'part, on vas en avoir besoin ! J'vais aller dire à Dray que Théo t'a retrouvé Potter ! Il est dans le parc à côté, Am'nez vous !

Le métis débita sa phrase d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration. Et dès qu'il eut terminé, fit volte-face et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Un vrai courant d'air !

Un peu éberlué, Harry fixait la venelle où avait disparu le mulâtre, pendant que Nott s'était un peu éloigné pour accéder à la requête de son ami et acquérir une boisson chez un vendeur ambulant. Ceci fait, Harry s'empressa de trainer son compagnon à l'endroit que Zabini leur avait indiqué. Il était plus qu'impatient de découvrir l'état de sa Némésis préférée.**  
**

**TBC...**

* * *

_Et enjoy La partie 2 de ce chapitre arrivera très bientôt ! (comprendre par là que vous n'aurez pas à attendre 1mois (voir plus..) pour que je le poste XD )_  
_au programme : le résultat de la confrontation Boot/Malfoy... Les prémisses de la machination Blaise... et Hermione qui ce la joue à la Iago... _

_en outre, j'ai remarqué que j'avais une p'tite centaine de mise en alerte pour cette histoire... du coup je me dit que si chacun d'entre vous me laissiez une tite review sur ce chapitre, non seulement se serais cool, mais en plus je pulvériserais les 200 reviews et me rendrais super heureuse ! XD (oui bon... c'est ce qu'on appel les petits plaisirs de la vie...)  
sinon pas grave snif snif, je finirais bien par le décrocher mon saint Graal XD d'ailleurs** je vous réserve une tite surprise pour le jour ou cela se produira !** ^^_

au passage, un merci à **Lulu** ! et puis finalement le 99 passe au 100 ! il semblerais que dame inspiration soit venue frapper à ma porte. héhéhé. ceci dit ce ne sera que dans deux ou trois chapitres, mais je te garantie que tu pourras sortir la serpillère...  



	23. Corps & âme Victimes Collatérales part 2

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione **_VS _**Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta **: Merurin ! (j'ai sortis mes pompoms de pompom-girl XD)

**NOTE : **et voila la partie 2. vraiment courte, ceci dit vous étiez prévenu ^^ en outre on à du se battre avec msn, car ce dernier semblait s'être octroyé quelques petits caprices et refusait de fonctionner correctement, rendant le transfert de fichier quelque peu dysfonctionnel. T.T

* * *

_On est plus à l'abri d'un véritable ennemi que d'un faux ami. _

_**Bernard Beugnies**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Corps & âme, Victimes Collatérales. ****_Partie 2_**

Il ne fut pas déçu... Déboulant dans le parc, tirant toujours Nott par la manche, il eut la surprise de trouver un Draco complètement échevelé, aux habits froissés ou déchirés, un énorme hématome lui mangeant la moitié de son sublime visage, et un nez ensanglanté, visiblement cassé, qu'une Hermione ébouriffé tentait de soigner.  
Ce qui n'était pas chose évidente, étant donné l'agitation évidente du beau blond abimé.  
Heureusement Parkinson vint à la rescousse, bloqua Malfoy contre le dossier du banc sur lequel il était posé, et Hermione en profita pour lancer son Episkey convenablement. Draco râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, pestant contre tous ces trouble-fêtes qui l'avait empêché de réduire cet abruti de Boot en bouillie pour salamandre, ignorant les persiflages d'un rouquin hilare qui arguait que c'était lui qui était sur le point de se faire laminer.

Avisant le petit brun qui venait de faire son apparition il se calma tout net.

- Potter où étais tu passé ? Demanda-t-il, sans réussir à dissimuler la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Euh... je suis sorti dix secondes pour poster une lettre, et lorsque je suis revenu vous aviez tous disparu ! Je vous ai cherché un bon moment avant de tomber sur Nott, on a erré un peu avant de croiser Zabini qui nous a dit que vous étiez là... mentit-il avec une petite mou contrite.

- Tu étais seul ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le blond, voulant savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ben nan... je viens de te dire que j'étais avec Nott ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Musarda le petit brun.

- Je pense qu'il voulait dire avant ! Avant que tu ne tombes sur Théo ! Coupa Blaise avec un sourire de connivence.

- Ahh... qui sait... blagua Harry avant de prendre en pitié le petit cœur de Malfoy, qui venait visiblement d'effectuer un arrêt cardiaque vu l'air verdâtre de son propriétaire. Non, non... j'ai bien croisé Seamus et Dean, mais sinon je suis resté en compagnie de Nott...

Pop, le cœur du blond sembla recommencer à pulser lentement. Il leva la tête vers son ami d'un air suppliant et Nott, charitable, hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du Gryffondor. Cela réconforta quelque peu le pauvre Draco, qui lâcha un soupire discret en s'affalant gracieusement sur son banc. Hermione dû se battre quelques secondes avec Pansy, qui refusait visiblement de le relâcher, avant de pouvoir profiter de l'état d'apathie provisoire de son petit ami pour jeter quelques sortilèges destinés à lui rendre une apparence plus digne. Ceci fait, elle put enfin lancer un regard noir à son meilleur ami, responsable de tout ce désordre. L'air piteux, ce dernier s'éloigna de quelque pas, afin de mettre un peu de distance entre la furie et sa vie, en profitant pour s'isoler avec Ron afin de ricaner tout son saoul.

- Bon on devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant ! Râla Hermione en aidant Draco à se relever. Et toi tu devras faire un petit tour par l'infirmerie !

- On devrait peut-être chercher Ginny avant, non ? Intervint timidement Neville.

- Laisse-la ou elle est celle-là ! Tu as vraiment envie de la voir faire des yeux de tritons bouillis devant ton ami ? Lâcha Pansy sarcastique. Franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à cette péronnelle !

- Hey c'est de ma sœur que tu parles ! Intervint Ron, indigné.

- Et alors ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un simple fait ! Rétorqua la grande brune en haussant les épaules. C'est comme dire que Dray est blond, ou que tu es une citrouille ! Un s-i-m-p-l-e fait !

Ron ouvrit la bouche dans un « O » muet, avant de la refermer stupidement ne sachant quoi répliquer. Pansy lui offrit un large sourire vainqueur, et commença à se diriger vers les calèches qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard, chopant au passage le bras d'un Neville légèrement déprimé pour lui expliquer, en long en large et en travers, les vices caché de la jolie rousse, et pourquoi il se devait d'arrêter de soupirer auprès d'elle.

Le jeune maladroit se laissa guider docilement dans les ruelles assombries, mais semblait quelque peu hermétique face aux arguments de la Serpentarde (qui cherchait à le consoler à sa manière de cet amour à sens unique...). Luna fidèle à elle-même vint se greffer à son second bras, babillant des choses sans queue ni tête, (sans doute sa conception bien personnelle pour réconforter les âmes en peine...) sans se soucier outre mesure de sa comparse qui surenchérissait comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours... Étonnamment, Ron vint se ranger de l'avis de la sémillante brune, et bien que refusant de se laisser influencer, Neville finit par lâcher un soupir amusé face à l'attitude de ses... amis ?  
Oui... amis... Il semblerait qu'indépendamment de leur volonté, Serpentard et Gryffondor se soient bien plus rapprochés qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser...

Trois pas plus loin, Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un Potter ? Demanda Millicent en le voyant faire.

- Je me demandais juste ou étaient passé les autres filles... lui répondit le noiraud.

- De quelles filles tu parles ? Tout le monde est là ! Rétorqua-t-elle en emboitant le pas à sa meilleure amie.

- Mais si, les filles qui étaient là tout à l'heure ! Des Serpy de votre année en plus ! Insista Harry, un peu étonné de l'attitude de Bullstrode.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! Grogna cette dernière avant de tourner définitivement le dos au jeune homme.

- Je sais que parfois on me reproche de ne pas faire attention à mon entourage, mais là quand même... je n'ai pas rêvé ! Murmura Harry un peu perdu.

Heureusement Zabini, qui avait entendu la discussion, vola à son secours. Passant un bras amical sur son épaule, il entreprit de répondre à ses interrogations.

- T'inquiète je te certifie que tu n'es pas fou ! Ou tout du moins pas sur ce sujet, parce que après... je ne peux pas en juger ! Il y a pas mal de rumeur qui court à ton endroit et...

- Zabini ! grogna l'ébouriffé mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oui, oui, enfin bref... se reprit le métis tout sourire. C'est juste que Dray a vraiment pété un câble tout à l'heure, et ces idiotes ont jeté de la potion dans le chaudron, du coup il les a jartées plutôt violemment ! Nan mais j'vous jure, quelle bande d'écervelées ! Elles n'ont toujours pas compris que cette pauvre Astoria n'était là que pour le décorum et perpétuer la tradition, pour le reste elle n'a aucune espèce de légitimité ! Enfin bref, nan mais vraiment c'était vraiment un truc de fou ! Va vraiment falloir que j'fourre la main sur une pensine !

- Pourquoi tu parles de Greengrass là ? Interrogea Harry interloqué.

Zabini ne répondit pas, se retournant légèrement pour voir le blondinet trainer la patte loin derrière tout le monde, chuchotant furieusement avec Granger.

- À tous les coups, ils doivent être en train de se faire un débriefing là ! Reprit-il sans se soucier de la question de l'autre. Faut dire qu'il s'est pris une sacrée trempe notre Prince adoré ! Il semblerait que Boot ne puisse plus faire d'apparition public pour un certain temps aussi... mais bon !

- Au fait, comment tu t'y es pris pour convaincre Terry ? Et surtout pour que le quiproquo passe comme une chouette par un carreau ? Chuchota Ron, curieux.

- Bah, je suis tellement beau que personne ne peut rien me refuser ! Lui répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire ultra-bright.

- Tu es surtout doté d'un ego surdimensionné ! Siffla Théodore d'un air innocent.

- Ne soit pas jaloux mon p'tit Théo-chou... ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un tel physique d'Apollon... rétorqua le métis, ne se sentant nullement ébranlé par les propos de son ami. D'ailleurs mate moi ces muscles à toute épreuve, cette peau sans défaut et...

- Et si tu te la fermais ? Ou alors dis-nous ce que l'on veut entendre ! Claqua Millicent visiblement agacée par toutes ces simagrées.

- Roh, c'est bon miss rabat-joie ! Râla Blaise. Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose, c'est là tout l'art d'un Serpentard très chère ! Je lui ai juste suggéré d'aller intercepter notre cher ami Potter lorsqu'il sortirait de la volière, pour récupérer «ce qu'il devait me donner ». Bien entendu je lui ai bien fait comprendre que nul ne devait être au courant de notre petite magouille, et que si je le choisissais lui comme intermédiaire, c'est que je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas... ou alors que s'il le faisait il devait s'attendre à de terribles représailles... nous sommes en binôme en Botanique... La suite vous la connaissez !

- Tu es diabolique mon Zabichou ! Roucoula Pansy.

- Ben non justement, on ne l'a connais pas nous ! Intervint Harry.

- No panic survivor de mon cœur ! S'excita le métis ! Je vous l'ai dit, je vous montrerais mes souvenirs !

- Ben sachez que cet abruti de Boot semble avoir plus peur de finir en pâté pour mandragore, que de pâté pour fouine ! Expliqua Ron en rigolant. Lorsque Malfoy a déboulé devant chez Madame Pieddodu, il a trouvé l'autre guignol qui faisait les cent pas à côté. Il n'a pas réfléchi longtemps avant de l'agresser ! Il lui a hurlé dessus en lui demandant ce qu'il te voulait ! Et bon, bah, Bott n'a rien voulu lâcher ! Et ils ont fini par en arriver aux poings ! Épique ! Je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie ! Rien que ça, je t'embrasserais bien Zabini !

- Je t'en prie ne te gêne pas ! Rigola ce dernier.

- Pourquoi Ron veut t'embrasser ? Demanda Hermione qui avait capté la fin de la réplique, en arrivant sur les lieux suivis de Draco.

Le rouquin s'empourpra immédiatement sous le regard perçant de sa camarade, et celui amusé de la plupart des autres.

- Pourquoi il ne le voudrait pas ? Fut la réplique inattendue de Neville.

- Ben... euh... ce n'est pas drôle comme blague Neville ! S'embrouilla Hermione, pour une fois à cours de mots.

Heureusement Blaise changea de sujet de discussion. Il sortit de la poche de sa cape une jolie petite boite en velours grise.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en brandissant théâtralement le coffret.

- Qu'est-ce dont ? Interrogea Théodore, sans pour autant se sentir concerné par ce qu'il pensait être la nouvelle machination de son ami.

Blaise ne répondit rien et ouvrit délicatement l'écrin de velours, pour faire apparaître un sublime pendentif ouvragé. Au centre d'un anneau d'or blanc délicatement travaillé, reposait ce qu'il semblait être une magnifique Gemme orientale sertie de topaze bleu.  
Les filles s'extasièrent un long moment pendant que le métis, fier de lui, discourait en long en large et en travers sur la chance qu'il avait eu de dénicher cette merveille. Pour l'occasion il n'hésita pas à brodé avec emphase, enjolivant et arrangeant la réalité à sa convenance.

- Superbe n'est-ce pas ? Et il m'a couté cher hein ! Je sais déjà à qui je vais l'offrir, mais ça c'est un secret pour le moment ! Continua-t-il pompeusement sous les gloussements des filles.

Puis voyant que Weasley ne disait rien, semblant s'en moquer complétement, il se rapprocha discrètement de lui pour lui filer un coup de coude.

- superbe hein ? Répéta-t-il en louchant dans sa direction.

- Ah ? Euh... oui, oui ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! Elle a de la chance la fille qui le recevra ! Ça me rend un peu jaloux ! Débita-t-il automatiquement, sans se rendre compte que ses paroles servaient parfaitement les sombres desseins de son complice.

- C'est sûr que personne ne songerai à offrir ce genre de truc à un miséreux dans ton genre ! Persifla Draco qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille ! Corrigea Blaise.

Mais sa remarque fut ensevelie sous les remontrances d'Hermione qui ne tolérait pas les petites piques mesquines de son petit ami, « alors que Ron a fait tellement d'effort pour être aimable avec toi aujourd'hui ! » Une fois qu'elle eut épuisé son quota de reproche, elle se tourna vers le métis :

- bon maintenant que tout le monde a bien admiré tes petits achats, range-le ! Et on rentre !

Blaise s'exécuta avec un grand sourire sournois, et glissa le coffret de velours dans sa poche avant de se diriger à grand pas en direction des calèches, Ron sur les talons.

Pendant que ces deux-là caracolaient loin devant, Neville avait glissé un regard entendu à ses complices et avait réussi à embarquer Hermione dans une conversation passionnante, l'entrainant à distance de Malfoy à son insu.

Luna flânait plus loin en compagnie de Nott. Elle longeait les maisons aux toits d'ardoises, le nez levé vers les gouttières, fixant un sombre soupirail d'un air concentré ou bien lorgnant une jardinière de travers, pendant que le Serpentard écoutait calmement ses explications concernant un bestiaire aussi bien dangereux qu'imaginaire.

Les garçons leur lancèrent des regards intrigués, ils étaient habitués aux lubies excentriques de la jolie Serdaigle, mais pas à ce qu'un Serpentard comme Nott puissent entrer si facilement dans ce monde...

Mais qu'importe...

Millicent et Pansy, pas sotte pour une noise, avaient également pris la tangente, mettant à dessein plusieurs mètres entre elles et un petit brun, qui avait ralenti quelque peu pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa Némésis favorite qui se comportait étrangement gentiment, et tous deux s'ingéniaient à trainer le plus possible.

Au bout d'un moment, bien en peine de rattraper Ron et ce satané Zabini qui semblaient avoir un nombus 2001 dans le derrière à gambader loin devant ainsi, Hermione finit par abandonner l'idée de rentrer en compagnie de son rouquin, et reporta son attention sur son petit ami actuel qui conversait avec Harry, loin derrière cette fois.  
Faisant abstraction des babillements de Bullstrode et Parkinson et du monologue de Neville, elle plissa les yeux pour observer Draco avec concentration afin de voir si tout se déroulait bien pour lui.

Mais après sa dérouillée, Malfoy semblait plutôt calme. Heureux d'avoir enfin l'entière attention de sa proie, il se montrait tout à fait charmant et aimable, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Et bien que Harry ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de sa rouste, c'était dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et tout à fait agréable. D'ailleurs, le petit brun semblait soucieux de sa santé et, entre deux plaisanteries, se montrait tout plein d'attention. Draco songea un instant que s'il connaissait l'identité de l'auteur de son livre de si bon conseil, il irait l'embrasser sur le champ ! Étrangement détendu, il rigolait, caricaturant avec complaisance son combat avec l'idiot de Serdaigle, arrachant sourire et éclat de rire de son Gryffondor.

Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils. Un truc commençait à la chiffonner...

De retour au château, le groupe cosmopolite se reforma quelques instant dans le hall.

Elle se posta sur le perron pour attendre les retardataires, tout en observant Zabini et Ron qui faisaient des messes basses dans un coin. Comme les autres se faisaient attendre, elle se tourna vers les deux compères, juste à temps pour surprendre le métis en train de fourrer quelque chose entre les mains d'un rouquin écarlate. Curieuse elle s'approcha un peu, tandis que Ron protestait de manière virulente sous les moqueries d'une Pansy hilare, puis il prit la poudre d'escampette vers le dortoir en compagnie de Neville, délaissant le groupe et ignorant superbement les questions de la Gryffondor esseulée.

Elle amorça un geste pour leur courir derrière, mais Harry et Draco déboulèrent à ce moment-là, et elle remit son intention de cuisiner le rouquin à plus tard.

- Draconichou tu m'as manquééééé ! Hulula Pansy en se pendant immédiatement au bras de son Prince.

- On s'est vu toute la journée, Pans' ! Soupira Draco avec lassitude.

Luna qui venait de faire son apparition à son tour, alpagua fermement ses amis pour leur faire part de ses états d'âmes.

- Vous pensez que Ginny m'en voudra de ne pas être rentrée avec elle ? Demandait-elle, un peu inquiète. En ce moment elle est infestée de Joncheruine, cela la rend légèrement mesquine...

- de quoi ? Demanda Millicent qui était à portée d'oreille.

- De Joncheruine ! Répéta aimablement Luna. On ne les voit pas, ils entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau ! Souvent cela nous rend bizarre...

- Et c'est elle qui dit ça... renifla sarcastiquement Pansy qui avait finit par lâcher Draco à la faveur de Théodore.

D'ailleurs, profitant que l'attention de tous était portée sur les divagations de la jolie blonde, Théodore en profitait pour asticoter son ami.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le prétendant de Potter lui avait fixé un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais Boot n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Saint Potty, vu que je lui ai réglé son compte avant ! Jubila Draco. D'ailleurs, il ignore encore que c'était de cet abruti qu'il s'agissait ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il continue de l'ignorer et mieux encore, qu'il continue à le détester ! Aucune chance que je lui permette de sortir avec !

- Effectivement, il n'a pas passé l'après-midi en compagnie de ce Serdaigle, en revanche avant de vous retrouver, je l'ai accompagné prendre une consommation au Trois Balais... Ce lieu ne te dit rien ?

- Si, c'était là ou il devait retrouver ce misérable cancrelat ! Pourquoi ? Interrogea Draco qui ne voyait pas ou son ami voulait en venir.

- Et bien... si on s'en tient aux faits, il avait une rencontre de prévue avec quelqu'un là-bas vers 16h... hors nous y étions ensemble à cette heure-là ! L'un dans l'autre, c'est comme si c'est avec moi qu'il avait eu ce rendez-vous... termina Théodore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Visiblement, Malfoy ne goûta guère à la plaisanterie car il ne se retint pas pour hurler son courroux à la face de son ami, discrètement hilare.

- ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul abrutis à avoir tout compris que cela te donne le droit de t'amuser à mes dépends comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en dégainant sa baguette, bouillant de lui jeter un mauvais sort.

- Quel mauvais caractère tu as Dray ! Rigola Blaise en essayant de le calmer. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Rien... rien..., grogna le blond en se renfrognant. Théo m'a fait une blague absolument pas drôle !

- Cela doit sans doute dépendre du point de vus auquel on se place... ajouta complaisamment ce dernier, nullement impressionné par la colère de son camarade.

- Ouais c'est ça... maugréa Draco en rangeant sa baguette avec réluctance.

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis n'ayant aucun intérêt à rester planter là, Luna finit par tirer sa révérence, s'éloignant d'un pas dansant vers la bibliothèque en compagnie de Nott, au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Décidément c'est deux-là semblaient s'entendre bien plus qu'on aurait pu le supposer...

Millicent ne perdit pas de temps, et s'en retourna également dans ses cachots en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise.

S'appuyant lourdement sur le Survivant, Draco poussa quelques adorables petits gémissements, lui demandant d'une voix chaude s'il ne voulait pas rendosser son costume de super héros pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, finir de soigner son visage tuméfié.

Hermione tenta d'intervenir, peu désireuse de laisser ces deux-là seuls ensemble, arguant que Draco s'était déjà suffisamment battu pour la journée, et que ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Merlin savait à quels points ils étaient capables de se lancer de mauvais sorts, juste pour le plaisir. Il était temps qu'ils se calment ces deux-là !

Mais curieusement Harry s'empressa d'accepter et passa précautionneusement son bras sous l'épaule de blond - dans un geste aussi galant qu'inutile - et rassura la brunette sur ses attentions.  
Ceci fait, ils s'enfoncèrent collé-serré dans les couloirs qui menait à l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Restée seule Hermione se sentit étrange.

Le monstre aux yeux vert qui sommeillait, tapis au creux de chacun d'entre nous, commençait lentement à se réveiller.

**TBC...**

* * *

_ouais ce fut bref_...  
_d'ailleurs j'étais bien malheureuse pour le dernier post, aucun commentaires, aucunes reviews, zero mp ! rien nada ! pas même beddy pour ses habituelles élucubrations ! snif ! jusqu'au jour ou ffnet s'es décidé à marcher de nouveau et zbim j'ai tout reçut d'un coup ! youpi ! et voila comment de simples messages peuvent mettre de la joie dans notre quotidien ! lol_

_BREF ! ceci marque la fin de la sortie à près au Lard. _

**next chapter : "Nil novi Sub Sole"**


	24. Nil Novib Sub Sole

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione **_VS _**Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta **: Merurin (mille merci je t'adore !)

**Note : **Chapitre presque intégralement dédié (on va dire pour 99%) à Lulu. Parce que mine de rien j'avais les boules de t'avoir dit que je posterais ce chapitre dans une semaine... ma semaine a été bien longue hein ? XD Ceci dit merci beaucoup pour tes MPs et tes encouragements ! La preuve j'ai réussi à vaincre ma crise de la page blanche en pensant à toi ! Alors encore une fois merci beaucoup !

Le 1% restant t'est dévolu Beddy ! Car toi aussi tes mp me font chaud au cœur, j'adore tes commentaires acide et le fait que tu te sois pris au jeu du détail =p ! Et ne boude pas parce que je te réserve qu'un seul pourcent, je te dédierais le prochain chapitre du crossover, après tout il semblerais que tu attende avec impatience une preuve tangible d'un possible 1827, ne ? ^^

et mille merci à tout ceux qui continue de me soutenir !

**Résumé : Nous avions laissé nos amis qui revenaient tranquillement de Pré-au-Lard après une après-midi mouvementée ou Draco s'était violemment querellé avec Terry. À leur retour, Harry, pleins de sollicitude, entrepris de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres s'évaporèrent dans le château se reposer un moment avant de mieux se retrouver.**

* * *

_Bis Repetita Placent !_

_**Proverbe latin **_

_(translittération : ce qui est répété, redemandé, plait ! _

_Traduction : si on aime quelque chose, on peut bien le revoir/relire/etc… plusieurs fois, on l'aimera toujours autant.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****Nil Novib Sub Sole**

Lundi matin.

Enfoui sous son épaisse couette, Harry profitait de ses derniers instants de sommeil en se remémorant son week-end hors norme.

Après la méchante rouste qu'il s'était prise pendant leur sortie, Malfoy s'était grandement calmé (au grand étonnement de toute la troupe) D'ailleurs c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie malgré les récriminations d'Hermione. (De toute manière il l'écoutait de moins en moins celle-là) Et grand bien lui en avait pris, car après cette petite escapade saupoudrée de sous-entendus lubrique, Malfoy s'était montré tout à fait charmant et plaisant durant le reste de la journée, et comble du bonus le lendemain également !

Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient donc passé tout leur temps libre fourrés ensemble.

Théodore avait de nouveau endossé un costume de pédagogue pour aider Neville à rédiger les rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires qu'il devait rendre au professeur Snape. (la cause de cette punition trouvait sa raison dans une vague histoire de chaudron explosé et de mur recouvert d'une étrange mixture... Mais rassurez-vous, Snape avait eu vite fait de faire nettoyer tout cela par les élèves collés du soir même...)

Tandis que les autres avaient occupé leurs journées à jouer, (Dean et Seamus avait initié Zabini et Parkinson à des jeux moldus) travailler, (oui bon... c'est un bien grand mot...) trainer, (sans commentaires.) s'horrifier, (Bullstrode avait une collection tout à fait impressionnante de magazines sur Lockhart), ou tout simplement discuter calmement... Du moins à leurs yeux, car les piques et autres vacheries étaient toujours de la partie, surtout de la part d'un certain blond bien connu !

Mais cette fouine munie des prérequis sociaux de courtoisie, Harry l'aimait bien.

Et comble du bonus, Ginny les avait laissé en paix ! Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'elle digérait mal le fait qu'ils l'aient plantée à Pré-Au-Lard et boudait, ou bien parce qu'elle voulait éviter Zabini qui semblait avoir fait d'elle sa nouvelle cible avec la bénédiction de son frère !

Bien réveillé à présent, il s'étira comme un chat et se glissa silencieusement hors de ses draps pour aller prendre une bonne douche.

Dans le lit d'à côté, le dit Ron grogna dans son demi-sommeil agité. Pour lui tout ne s'était pas déroulé tout à fait selon ses bons désirs.

Pour commencer il y avait eu ce diabolique Zabini, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui refourguer le fameux pendentif, avec pour mission de le garder bien précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne de nouvelles instructions. Seul bémol, Ron n'avait jamais eu en sa possession un objet aussi fragile est onéreux, et il ne savait qu'en faire ! Il mourrait de peur de le perdre, qu'on le lui vole, ou pire ! Qu'il le casse ! Nerveux, il avait passé son temps à glisser sa main dans poche pour triturer le pendentif, afin de vérifier sa présence.

À l'heure actuelle, le bijou se trouvait enfermé dans son écrin de velours, enfouie au fond d'une chaussette, planqué entre son matelas et le mur, à portée de main. Et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, il s'empressait de tâtonner à sa recherche pour se rassurer.

Il finis par ouvrir les yeux, fixant sans la voir la tenture en dama de son baldaquin, et soupira fortement.

Puis il y avait eu les tentatives de séductions de Lavande, qui semblait bien décidée à le reconquérir. Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait être plus clair lorsqu'il avait mis fin à leur relation, mais il semblerait bien que non... Mais cette fois il ne voulait plus fuir, alors il lui avait fait face bravement ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que cette petite vipère de Parkinson allait commenter tous ses faits et gestes ou la moindre de ses paroles à l'encontre de la blonde... Si la honte pouvait faire mourir, il aurait pu clamser un bon millier de fois.

Surtout qu'il pensait qu'en vertu du deal qu'il y avait entre lui et Zabini, ce dernier allait en profiter pour faire son jaloux, ou un truc dans le style, afin de le sortir des griffes roses de Lavande, mais le métis n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, et s'était sauvé pour aller asticoter sa sœur.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur un point imaginaire, il lâcha un second soupire. Ces Serpent allaient réussir à avoir sa peau !

Seul point positif, Hermione était redevenue à une normalité toute relative. Mieux encore, la mise à l'écart de Lavande semblait la ravir au point qu'elle s'était montrée douce et au petit soin pour lui.

Il passera sous silence les moqueries de ces sales serpents...

La sonnerie stridente du réveil le fit sursauter et arracha du sommeil ceux qui avait la chance de dormir.

Harry sortit en sautillant de la salle de bain, une serviette négligemment nouée autour de ses reins, et ouvrit une fenêtre en grand.

- Vendredi nous avons eu droit à un fantastique home-run de Dean, le résultat est assez éloquent : le réveil est encore vivant ! qui tente sa chance aujourd'hui ? Nev' ?

Le visage encore chiffonné de sommeil, Neville hocha la tête en signe de négation. Il n'avait visiblement pas la force de s'arracher de sa couette.

- Laissez faire les pros! Clama Seamus en se saisissant d'un carton posé au pied de son lit. Cette fois j'ai tout prévu !

Il sortit d'énormes pétards de la boite, et coinça sa baguette sur son oreille pendant qu'il allait attraper l'objet de tout leur malheur.

- d'où tu sors ça toi ? L'interrogea Ron, l'œil vitreux.

- Chut Ronny chou, si je te disais que cela venait d'un Serpentard tu m'en voudrais. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne te le dit pas !

Le rouquin sembla se contenter de la réponse et partit- en titubant - s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec son précieux fardeau. Un accident était si vite arrivé !

- Qui ? S'enquit Harry un poil curieux.

En caleçon au milieu du dortoir, l'irlandais ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'ingéniait à fixer les explosifs au réveil, à l'aide d'un sort de colle. Ce fut donc Dean qui lui offrit une réponse :

- Zabini ! Finalement t'as eu raison de nous forcer la main pour cette petite trêve, ils se révèlent un poil plus fréquentable que ce qu'on aurait pu s'imaginer !

- Et il a eu ça d'où, lui ? Demanda Neville en trouvant enfin la force de sortir de son lit.

- Ça trainait dans son manoir. Une histoire de troisième beau-père mort dans une explosion tout à fait inexpliquée... Bref quand on lui a parlé de notre lutte sanglante et sans merci qu'on livrait chaque matin, ils a juste envoyé un hibou à sa mère. Et voilà le résultat !

- Terrible la matrone ! s'esclaffa Harry en allant filer un coup de main à Seamus qui s'empêtrait un peu en essayant d'allumer les explosifs.

- Je me demande quelle tête ferait ma grand-mère si je lui demandais de m'envoyer quelques armes mortelles... s'interrogea Neville avant d'être coupé par les cris de Seamus qui gigotait pour ne pas se faire bruler par les crépitements des mèches.

- 1... 2... 3... c'est partis !

Penché à la fenêtre, nos quatre amis observaient, fasciné, la courbe parfaite que décrivait l'ovi* avant d'exploser bruyamment 3 mètres au-dessus du lac.

- héhéhé si avec ça il marche encore, je veux bien manger mon caleçon ! Ricana Seamus fière de lui, en regardant des petits morceaux métallique s'enfoncer dans l'eau claire.

- Euh t'en est sur ? demanda Neville. Parce que jusqu'à présent rien n'est venu à bout de cet instrument de l'enfer, et c'est un gros risque que tu prends là...

Soudain moins sûr de lui, l'irlandais blêmit un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quitte à manger un caleçon on t'accordera le droit d'en manger un propre ! Fit Harry en lui offrant une tape de réconfort sur l'épaule avant de partir s'habiller.

Il descendit joyeusement du dortoir en compagnie de Ron, et partit en quête d'un petit déjeuner reconstituant pour leur donner la force de survivre à cette nouvelle journée de cours. Au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Malfoy et Hermione, il y eut un flottement (beh oui la situation leur paraissait toujours aussi irréaliste parfois) avant que Hermione ne prenne les choses en main et n'amorce la discussion. Le naturel reprit vite le dessus et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

A l'entrée du réfectoire, ils marquèrent une légère pause, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir, mais Draco prit d'office le bras de Potter et l'entraina à la table des Serpentards, sourd à ses protestations (plutôt faible de surcroit.)

- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre petite discussion Potty, donc viens manger avec nous !

- Je ne vais pas laisser Ron tout seul ! Marmotta le petit brun peu ravi.

- Relax ta belette aussi est conviée, après tout... nous entretenons tous des rapports cordiaux, non ? Reprit Draco les lèvres pincées, ayant visiblement eut du mal à laisser sortir les derniers mots.

- Ben rien ne t'empêche de venir t'asseoir avec nous, puis j'ai un truc de prévu avec Dean et Seam'

- Potty je te le dis tout de go, il est hors de question que je me pose à une table aussi bruyante et remplie de bouffons que la vôtre, et je suis sûr que malgré tout leur amour pour vous, il en est de même pour mes amis, alors pose ton cul ici et ferme-la !

Harry grogna un peu pour la forme, mais finit par obéir, avec un petit sourire fourbe.

- Si je comprends bien tu ne veux pas t'asseoir à notre table, mais nous sommes les bienvenus à la vôtre ?

- Exactement ! souffla Draco irrité.

- Bah ça ne change rien dans ce cas...

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit.

Draco haussa les épaules, devant la répartie débile de son voisin, et reprit le fils de sa discussion en se préparant son repas. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un bruyant troupeau de Gryffondors fit son apparition et Harry leva aussitôt le bras pour se faire repérer tandis qu'il les hélait :

- Hey les mecs par ici ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes conviés à cette table !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! S'insurgea aussitôt Malfoy horrifié.

- Tu viens de dire que nous étions les bienvenus ici ! Badina Harry avec un sourire craquant.

- Mais mais...

Le blond eut beau protester, il fut loin d'avoir gain de cause, car personne ne l'écoutait.

En arrivant à leur tour dans la grande salle, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore eurent un mouvement surpris, devant la vague de Rouge et Or mouvementé qui semblait avoir envahie leur table. Mais loin d'être décontenancé ils s'avancèrent fièrement afin de s'installer avec leurs comparses.

Harry était ravi de la moue boudeuse du prince de Serpentard. « Et Na ! » Pensait-il, « qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, sieur Malfouine !»

Avisant le trio qui approchait, il s'empressa de pousser Seamus (qui en tomba du banc en de grands mouvements désorganisés) afin d'aménager un espace à côté de lui, et fit de l'œil aux demoiselles assises en face pour qu'elles aillent un peu plus loin. Zabini et Parkinson prirent donc leur place, pendant que Nott s'installait à ses côtés.

Observant d'un œil mauvais les raisons de son mauvais sommeil s'installer comme si de rien n'était, Ron se mura dans un silence maussade, ignorant ostensiblement Zabini et Parkinson qui n'en firent visiblement pas grand cas. De toute manière Zabini fut pris d'assaut par un irlandais surexcité qui lui racontait en long en large et en travers, l'usage qu'ils avaient fait de son petit cadeau. (Qui était parfaitement illégal, mais tellement génial.) Bref, Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour mettre un frein aux tentatives de discutions que déployait Lavande, au grand bonheur d'une Hermione plus resplendissante que jamais.

Du côté des professeurs, Sirius engloutissait son bacon avec enthousiasme sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que lui racontait Dumbledore. Qui lui déblatérait avec un plaisir évident sur le rapprochement Harry/Draco, «Je vous l'avais bien ! Vous verrez que tout n'est que question de temps ! Je me trompe rarement sur tel sujet ! », MacGonagall observait d'un œil critique le couple dont il était question, refusant de s'incliner devant la logique de leur directeur. De son côté, Lupin demandait l'air de rien des nouvelles de Severus qui semblait avoir disparu. Ce à quoi Sirius rétorqua qu'il était sur le coup, et, la bouche encore pleine, disparu dans les couloirs.

Une nouvelle journée presque banale quoi...

Mais rien ne dure jamais bien longtemps, C'est ce que prouva un joli coucou au plumage bleuté, en laissant choir nerveusement une lettre dans le pot de confiture placé devant Harry.

Brisant ainsi le fragile équilibre qui semblait s'être instauré entre certains de nos protagonistes.

- ohoh... Il semblerait qu'un orage va éclater.. commenta Remus avec un rictus. Votre couple vedette risque de mettre encore un peu de temps avant de se former Directeur !

Minerva hocha la tête, tout en plissant les paupières pour observer avec plus d'attention encore la table des Serpentards.

Draco qui regardait les agissements de son Gryffondor préféré, ne put s'empêcher de briser entre ses doigts la biscotte qu'il s'apprêtait à manger lorsqu'il vit la longue enveloppe tachée, qu'un petit brun mal réveillé retirait avec empressement du pot de confiote.

Écrasant les restes de sa malheureuse tartine dans le creux de son poing, il jeta un regard lourd de reproche et porteur de mille promesses de souffrance à Boot, qui continuait de discuter avec Chambers ignorant totalement ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Il n'allait pas recommencer tout de même ?

Gêné, Harry voulu planquer la lettre mais...

- Tut tut tut, Potty-chou ! L'interrompit Pansy avec un air vorace sur le visage. Hors de question que tu ne te carapates avant que nous n'ayons tous profité de la nouvelle élégie de ton soupirant secret !

- Mais oui Potter, lis nous donc cette lettre... la soutint Draco d'une voix glaciale, le défiant de lui désobéir.

- Quoique que contienne cette missive, je pense que nul autour de cette table ne te laissera fuir avant que tu ne leur en aies offert la lecture. Tu nous ferais gagner du temps en cédant dès à présent. L'encouragea Théodore à sa façon, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour chuchoter : Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est qu'une banale complainte ne contenant rien de compromettant.

Il s'attira un regard septique de la part du petit brun échevelé, avant que ce dernier ne tourne la tête vers son ami de toujours, guettant un peu de soutient de sa part.

Mais le rouquin observait également Théodore l'air ahuri. C'était pourtant lui qui avait écrit la lettre non ? Ou alors il n'avait pas tout compris... Il n'avait pas honte ou quoi ? Remarque il était vrai que pour le moment personne ne savait que les lettres provenaient de lui, mais quand même...

Harry finit par soupirer lourdement et les pommettes rouges, il repoussa son déjeuner à peine entamé et décacheta l'enveloppe avec lenteur, évitant avec soin de croiser le regard chargé de haine de Malfoy.

Il finit par en extraire un parchemin duquel s'échappa, tout comme la dernière fois, une fleur. Une marguerite cette fois. Ignorant les gloussements émus des filles, il s'empressa de la ramasser pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe, puis déplia le parchemin afin d'en faire la lecture.

_Chère âme, si l'on voit que vous plaignez tout bas  
Le chagrin du poète exilé qui vous aime,  
On raillera ma peine, et l'on vous dira même  
Que l'amour fait souffrir, mais que l'on n'en meurt pas._

_Vous avez ramassé mon cœur sur le chemin._  
_Si de l'anéantir vous aviez le caprice,_  
_Vous n'auriez qu'à fermer brusquement votre main,_  
_- Mais vous ne voudrez pas, j'en suis sûr, qu'il périsse !_

Sous le poème, l'auteur avait tracé quelques mots :

_L'espérance est une joie comme un fardeau,  
__Ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude trop longtemps.  
__Accorde-moi encore un peu de temps,  
__Je me fais fort de nous construire un Eldorado._

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise général, pendant qu'un peu plus loin Hermione s'exclamait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ces vers quelques part. Dean arracha la lettre des mains de son propriétaire pour en refaire la lecture et Draco le suivi sous couvert de pouvoir mieux se moquer du brun (dans les faits c'est surtout afin de voir s'il ne pouvait pas collecter quelques indices sur l'expéditeur).

Pour sa part, le ventre noué, Harry sentait qu'il s'empourprait encore plus.

Profitant de l'anarchie qui semblait régner tout autour de la table, le petit brun en profita pour enfoncer des doigts vengeurs entre les côtes du garçon assis à ses côtés et qui buvait tranquillement son thé, comme si tout cela était normal, avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots :

- t'es fier de toi je présume ?

- Assez je dois dire... lui répondit Nott en jetant un regard amusé aux doigts qui tentait vainement de lui occasionner quelques chatouilles.

- Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Grogna Harry en récupérant sa main.

- Rien de plus que tu ne fasses déjà. Gêne, rougeur, refus de répondre à leurs questions... Tu es parfait ! Ricana Nott en lui tendant une tartine beurrée. Tiens tu n'as encore rien mangé, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Reprit-il avec une fausse sollicitude.

- Hahaha... Tu prends ton pied hein ? Grogna notre héros, en se saisissant néanmoins de la tartine avant de croquer dedans à belle dent, la boule dans son ventre s'étant évaporée. Il n'est pas de toi celui-là, repris-t-il en entendant Hermione saouler la table avec une tirade sur les dramaturges du 19ème siècle. T'as laissé tomber l'idée d'en écrire ?

- Je me suis surtout fait à l'idée que je n'ai rien d'un poète, j'en possède ni la sensibilité, ni le vers inné. Repris Théodore en badinant. En outre, il est inutile que je me donne tant de mal pour un parchemin qui finira au feu.

- J'aime bien ta prose pourtant... continua machinalement Harry pendant que Ron, ayant visiblement terminé de chahuter, reprenait sa place et enchainait :

- Ouais, d'ailleurs tu l'as touché à mort la dernière fois, il était tout rouge en la lisant, et on a du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de remarquer ton indice ! J't'assure que dans une autre situation ce serait typiquement le genre de courrier à nous faire courir dans tous les sens pour en découvrir l'auteur, et voir plus si affinité pour quelqu'un, hein ? hinhinhin ! Le rouquin marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Hey, attends ! Vu qu'on reste calme, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione est si suspicieuse alors !

Les joues un peu rouges à cause des propos embarrassants de Ron, Harry haussa les épaules :

- Bah on s'en fout, de toute manière on n'a aucun compte à lui rendre. Et puis tu sais, ta lettre, je ne l'ai pas jeté et je ne compte pas le faire ! Même si tout ça ce n'est qu'un jeu, je l'ai trouvé super belle. Reprit-il en se tournant vers Nott.

Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard curieux, pendant que Ron enchainait :

- De toute manière il a la furieuse tendance à conserver dans une boite tout ce qu'on lui donne. Sauf les sablés d'Hagrid, ça on les offre aux gens qu'on aime pas, histoire qu'ils se cassent une ou deux dents..

- Dois-je en conclure que tu gardes également bien précieusement un certain pamphlet qui parle de crapaud frais du matin ? Le taquina Théodore en se resservant du thé.

- évidemment, c'est un outil de chantage très intéressant, on ne sait jamais... rétorqua le petit brun pas démonté pour une noise.

Ron s'étouffa violemment dans son bol de cacao, proférant des menaces à l'encontre de son ami qui n'avait pas intérêt à tenter d'embarrasser sa petite sœur, pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait à voix haute pour lui-même :

- Par contre je ne sais pas où je l'ai fourré... Si Madame Weasley n'a pas encore fait le grand ménage dans les chambres, elle doit être quelque part dans l'une des armoires de Grimmaurd Square.

- Bah qu'elle y reste ! Grommela Ron. Gin s'est suffisamment humiliée comme ça, vas pas en rajouter une couche !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. De toute manière je suppose que Kreattur l'a mise en charpie, tu sais bien à quel point il aime prendre soin de mes affaires !

Voyant que Théodore haussait un sourcil surpris à l'entente de ces paroles sibyllines, les deux Gryffondors entreprirent de lui expliquer la situation dans les grandes lignes, concluant par un dramatique :

- C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'on est là-bas, on évite de laisser trainer les affaires auxquelles on tient !

Théodore affichait un air plutôt satisfait lorsque Blaise rappliqua en s'affalant lourdement sur ses épaules.

- Il est même pas 8h du mat' et Miss-je-sais-tout m'a d'jà gavée... souffla-t-il en prenant un air de martyre. J'sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter tous les jours !

- Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça... marmotta Ron en tentant de prendre sa défense. Et puis on s'habitue...

- Et son savoir est bien utile la plupart du temps ! Tempéra Harry en repensant à toutes les fois où elle leur avait sauvé la mise.

Mais peine perdu, le mulâtre ne les écoutait déjà plus. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas se déloger de sa nouvelle place, Théodore soupira :

- Blaise, si tu m'apprécie un tant soit peu ôte-toi de moi, je ne tiens guère à trépasser à cause de ta carcasse de géant...

Le métis bougonna un instant avant d'obtempérer à la demande ainsi formulée, mais en guise de protestation il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure cuivrée de son ami dans l'optique de l'ébouriffer. Puis sans plus de façon il piocha allégrement dans l'assiette déserté de Draco pour continuer son petit déjeuner interrompu, pendant que Théodore pestait en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête sous le rire discret d'Harry, qui se disait que décidément, chez les Serpentards, la chevelure semblait être l'une des choses les plus importantes.

- D'toute manière ça valait le coup. Cette misstinguette est en train d'virer chèvre, et ne parlons pas de Dray. Continuait Blaise en plongeant la main dans la panière de viennoiseries, il la retira en même temps que Ron, chacun agrippant une extrémité du dernier croissant disponible.

Ils levèrent tous deux la tête, entamant un duel de regard de forte intensité, chacun refusant de céder devant l'autre. Harry et Théodore regardait la scène, amusé et exaspéré à la fois. Heureusement Pansy revint s'asseoir sur ces entrefaites, et trouva la solution au problème en un instant.  
Elle fouilla dans la panière à son tour et ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle finit par arracher le croissant des mains des deux opposants. Elle minauda un « merci mes choux, c'est gentil de m'en avoir gardé un ! » et le mangea sans plus de façon sous le regard courroucé de Ron, et celui habitué de Blaise.

- Vous parliez de quoi avant que je revienne ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant d'un air maussade son Draco chéri s'agiter à l'autre bout de la salle avec Granger.

- Pas grand-chose, Weasley nous faisait juste savoir que Potter était sensible aux vers de notre Théo-chou... la renseigna Blaise avec complaisance.

- Hey tu nous espionnais ? Râla Ron en postillonnant sur le métis.

- Trop mignonnnn ! S'extasia aussitôt Pansy. Et donc ?

- Donc, je suppose que dans ce cas je peux bien faire l'effort de continuer... lui répondit Théodore en adressant un sourire en coin à un Harry légèrement troublé.

Ron relança la conversation sur un autre sujet, (à savoir : que faire de ce p** de pendentif dont la valeur le rendait malade) et le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif.

En effet, les voix résonnaient bruyamment dans le réfectoire, chacun voulant savoir ce que contenait la missive, cherchait qui pouvait bien en être l'auteur, quelle était la réaction de Potter... le bruit assourdissant menaçait de rendre sourd la plupart de nos protagonistes, mais heureusement la cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard, invitant les étudiants à se rendre sans plus tarder dans leurs salles de classes respectives.

Pendant que le professeur Flitwich expliquait les mouvements à faire pour exécuter leurs nouveaux sortilèges, Harry se terrait au fond de la salle en compagnie de ses éternels acolytes.

- Franchement, j'ai beau savoir que ces lettres, c'est du flan, je suis toujours aussi surpris ! Murmurais Neville en reproduisant approximativement le geste de leur professeur.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Renchérit le rouquin en se grattant la tête. N'empêche ça marche du tonnerre ! Vous avez vu la tronche de la fouine ? Arf sûr qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là !

- Hey Harry t'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Neville en voyant que leur ami perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hum ? Ah euh qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- Tu ne nous écoutais pas ! Râla Ron, en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Pointe ton arme ailleurs que sur moi ! Je ne tiens pas à cracher des limaces de si bon matin. Lui répondit le petit brun avant de continuer avec un sourire angélique. Et non je ne vous écoutais pas, ça te pose un problème?

- Hey ! Elle est neuve cette baguette, et puis c'était un accident la dernière fois... s'insurgea aussitôt son ami, changeant néanmoins de cible. On parlait de la tête de la fouine.

À ce souvenir Harry se mit aussitôt à rire, mais sous le regard interrogateur de leur professeur, il tentât tant bien que mal de dissimuler son excès de bonne humeur sous une quinte toux. Pas crédible pour deux noises, mais cela fit l'affaire.

Dès que l'attention de Flitwich fut portée sur quelqu'un d'autre, Neville reprit la conversation.

- Au fait, Parkinson m'a dit qu'elle avait une vieille pensine, et que si tu veux voir les souvenirs de la bagarre faut qu'on les retrouve ce soir dans la salle du couloir interdit.

- On a entrainement de Quidditch ce soir ! S'affola Ron, paniqué de manquer l'un ou l'autre.

- Nev' tu y vas toi ? Voulu savoir Harry.

- Evidemment ! Si on m'offre la possibilité de revoir ça, je ne risque pas de la louper ! Confirma le jeune homme l'air enjoué.

- Bah dans ce cas tu leur dit de nous attendre, on viendra après l'entrainement, tu vas pas mourir si on te laisse seul avec eux hein ?

- File-moi trois paquets de chocogrenouilles et je les fait patienter le temps qu'il faudra...

- Depuis quand t'es aussi calculateur toi ? L'interrogea Harry surpris.

- Parkinson est plutôt douée dans le domaine, elle dit toujours qu'on ne doit rien faire pour rien, et qu'il n'y a pas de petit profit ! J'essaie d'appliquer ses principes ! Lui répondit Neville en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ouais ben moi je te file trois chocogrenouilles si t'arrête d'écouter cette mégère ! Gronda aussitôt Ron. Alerte ! Elle est en train de te pervertir ! Où est passé notre gentil Neville ? Ne t'inquiète pas on va te soigner, je vais faire sortir toute corruption de ton corps, ce sera peut être douloureux, tu n'en sortira peut être pas indemne, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout finira par redevenir normal et...

- Monsieur Weasley si vous avez quelque chose à dire, peut être que vous pouvez en faire profiter toute la classe !

Coupé net dans sa tirade, Ron leva les yeux pour faire face au regard mécontent de leur petit professeur. Devant, Hermione s'était retournée sur sa chaise et le fixait, visiblement furax que son futur petit ami se soit fait ainsi prendre à ne pas écouter le cours ! Dépité le rouquin subit une interrogation en règle et s'en tira avec 2 rouleaux supplémentaires à rendre pour le cours suivant, sur les bienfaits de l'écoute attentive en classe. La poisse.

Lorsque l'attention de tous fut de nouveau détournée de leur petit groupe, Neville reprit gentiment.

- Il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes Ron, de toute manière j'allais le passer votre message.

- Je ne te parle plus traitre !

- D'accord... Pas plus perturbé que cela, Neville se détourna du rouquin pour faire face au noiraud : au fait Harry, pourquoi on ne leur montre pas la salle sur demande ?

- Gniiirk... ben à la base on ne leur faisait pas confiance, on allait pas la leur montrer comme ça... et maintenant bah... j'sais pas. L'habitude je suppose.

- De toute façon c'est beaucoup plus pratique ainsi, intervint Ron.

- Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus ? S'étonna Harry, joueur.

- C'est à toi que je réponds ! Mentit le rouquin, vexé de s'être dédit.

- Et donc ? Continua Neville.

Ron hésita un instant à continuer son boudin, mais l'envie de parler était la plus forte, alors il se remit à chuchoter avec véhémence :

- Ben, elle est situé au septième étage, donc même si on est discret, la présence de Serpentards la haut serait suspecte, et puis il y a pas mal de passage, sans oublier que les professeurs patrouillent. Tandis que notre salle, ben elle est dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Et comme il est interdit, y a personne la bas. Sauf nous, mais bon... Puis c'est devenu un peu comme notre QG.

Les deux garçons observèrent Ron, estomaqués. C'est qu'il était sensible ce grand dadais aux multiples taches de rousseurs ! Ceci dit, ce dernier brisa bien vite de leur trip émouvant.

-Puis je me suis casser les fesses à transfigurer ces canapés, ce n'est pas pour les abandonner maintenant, nan mais ho...

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard, nos deux sportifs, encore humide de leur douche, vinrent retrouver leur comparses dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais LEUR salle. Fébrile, Ron ne cessait de triturer le pendentif dans sa poche, afin de se rassurer sur sa présence. Durant tout l'entrainement il avait été ailleurs, imaginant milles et un accident qui pourraient se produire dans le vestiaire ou il avait laissé le bijou, soigneusement dissimulé dans une vieille chaussette, planqué au fond de son casier. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un bon coquard, qu'il devait à un Cognard qui avait profité de son inattention pour lui refaire le portait.

Ils toquèrent à la porte -dans un ordre précis- au moment où Luna fit son apparition au bout du couloir, de son éternel pas dansant. Elle les salua chaleureusement et les précéda dans la salle sans plus de façon.

Comme l'avait dit Ron, Exit la vieille pièce poussiéreuse, à force de venir s'encanailler en ces lieux les étudiants avaient fini par conjurer sièges et coussins, tapis et canapés... Désormais l'endroit était chaleureux et accueillant, et avec la complicité non déguisée de Dobby, ils ne manquaient jamais de friandises...

En les voyant débouler tous les trois, Millicent grinça :

- Non mais vraiment, pourquoi vous êtes encore avec cette fille ? Elle a rien à foutre ici !

- Tais-toi donc Milli, on s'en fou ! Lâcha Pansy avant d'accueillir les retardataires avec un grand sourire à faire froid dans le dos : on n'attendait plus que vous messieurs les sportifs ! Tiens t'as l'air de t'être drôlement amoché Weasmoche, et ce n'est pas pour t'arranger !

- Tu peux parler, toi tu es toujours laide quoique tu fasses ! Rétorqua furieusement ce dernier, pendant que Blaise s'insurgeait dans son coin que lui aussi était sportif, que c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas eu son entrainement aujourd'hui, mais Pansy les snoba avec panache.

- Aller dépêchez-vous de vous installer ! On a déjà mis tous nos souvenirs dans la pensine, reste plus qu'à regarder !

- Elle est énorme, constata aussitôt le rouquin, comment t'a fait pour la trimballer jusqu'ici ?

- Avec un sort de rétrécissement banane ! Rétorqua aussitôt Pansy avant de continuer sans se soucier des jurons colorés du rouquin. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle est belle hein ?

Pendant que ces deux-là entamait une de leur sempiternelle dispute, Luna partit s'installer sur un énorme pouf aux couleurs chatoyantes, tandis que Harry se pelotonnait bien confortablement sur l'un des divans, déclarant que désormais il faudrait un centaure pour l'en déloger.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit Dobby pour faire son apparition. Comme à son habitude il se rependit d'hommages aux pieds de son ami le grand, le fabuleux, Harry Potter, puis déposa un énorme plateau contenant une collation gargantuesque sur une table, poussée contre le mur.

Manque de bol, celle-ci ne se trouvait pas à portée de bras.

Tandis que Pansy et Ron continuait de se disputer, que Millicent tirait la Pensine au centre de la pièce, et que Luna s'entretenait gentiment avec Blaise et Neville, Harry observait d'un air malheureux la table croulant sous le délice, refusant manifestement de sortir de son canapé malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait d'aller chercher de quoi se sustenter. Heureusement Théodore sembla comprendre le terrible dilemme qui l'agitait, et s'imposa en héros en lui tendant une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud.

Lorsque le calme fut enfin revenu, Pansy fit le show pour leur présenter le combat « Malfoy vs Boot » à ceux qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'y assister, et ceux qui attentait avec impatience de le voir sous d'autre angles que leur propres point de vue.

Et c'est dans un fou rire général que se termina la journée…

Puis le lendemain tout recommença !

Malfoy avait de nouveau tiré Harry à la table des Serpentard, et ses amis avait machinalement suivit le mouvement. Affable, il discutait tranquillement avec le petit brun, certain que nul hibou ne viendrait troubler cette matinée. Pour cause ! À l'aube il était monté à la volière pour jeter un sortilège (dont l'origine venait encore et toujours de son fameux cahier secret) aux volatiles de l'école, désormais à chaque fois qu'un hibou se devait de livrer du courrier à Potter, il se contenterait de déchiqueter consciencieusement la lettre.

Malgré tout, une chouette - hulotte cette fois – vint apporter une troisième lettre à Harry, sous son regard courroucé. Il se renfrogna instantanément, furieux d'avoir loupé son sort.

Harry, lui, décacheta le sceau, en évitant soigneusement de sourire tandis qu'il écoutait le chuchotement amusé de Nott :

- Vu que tu sembles apprécier de recevoir ma poésie, je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas contribuer à ton plaisir...

Et ce fut les prémisses d'une semaine haute en couleur ou les évènements les plus improbables se produisirent...

Car le lendemain, le surlendemain, et encore et encore, cette scène se répéta inlassablement.

Harry recevait chaque matin, de grandes enveloppes immaculées que des oiseaux de l'école laissaient tomber dans son repas, et ceux, malgré les sortilèges récurrent que s'acharnait à leur lancer Draco.

Lettres qu'il s'empressait de dissimuler dans les plis de sa cape, afin de les lire plus tard en privé.

Outre de longues missives à l'élégante écriture italique, ces courriers contenaient invariablement une fleur, associée à une prose plus ou moins délicate, voir délicieusement licencieuse.

Les spéculations les plus farfelues courraient sur le mystérieux auteur, et faisaient invariablement rire Neville et Ron, tandis qu'Harry se contentait de secouer doucement la tête en souriant.

Draco lui rigolait moins, et plus les courriers s'accumulaient plus son ressentiment montait d'un cran. Désormais il s'en prenait rageusement à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur le Survivant plus de trois secondes. Après avoir gracieusement offert deux long séjours à l'infirmerie, jeté à tort et à travers douze _Furonculus_, cassé trois nez et assisté à six chutes _malencontreuses_, son irritation avait atteint son paroxysme, et il s'en prenait désormais activement à la cause de son tracas avec un regain d'animosité.

Si Harry avait apprécié le Draco civilisé, la Fouine enragé le faisait royalement ch** ! Sa baguette le démangeait horriblement car l'envie de lui faire mal grimpait exponentiellement aux nombres d'altercations ratées, (pour cause d'Hermione moralisatrice) et de victimes supplémentaires (beh oui, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin oblige...)

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Malfoy restait son objectif, mais parfois l'envie de le cogner était plus forte que celle de l'embrasser !

Et bien que quelque part il se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel était Malfoy, il n'eut pas le moindre scrupule à continuer son petit jeu avec Nott, et n'aurait cessé ce petit manège pour rien au monde ! Car si ces lettres le faisaient tour à tour rire, grogner ou monter le rouge aux joues, il s'était surpris à y prendre goût et c'est avec une impatience mêlée de curiosité qu'il les attendait désormais.

Ceci dit, un autre événement notable fit la joie des colporteurs de rumeurs : Luna Lovegood avait obtenu (on ne sait comment) le droit de présider tous les soir une séance de sitting dans le grand parc de Poudlard, et ce, afin de convaincre le gouvernement d'accepter de financer une expédition qui partirait à la recherche d'un Ronflaks Cornus. (Jusqu'à là rien de très anormal me diriez-vous…) Si personne ne se donna la peine de se déplacer - la nouvelle excentricité de la jeune blonde leur passant par-dessus la tête - cela ne sembla pas rebuter un jeune Serpentard qui la rejoignait invariablement sitôt son repas achevé.

Le flegme et la déraison réunie... Les étudiants étaient plutôt dubitatif fasse à une telle association. Mais pour une fois, nos Gryffondor mâles firent preuve d'un peu de jugeote et en comprirent rapidement les raisons...

En effet, après avoir manqué par deux fois de se faire prendre la main dans le chaudron par Draco, les soirs où il mettait consciencieusement le dortoir à sac pour évacuer sa colère, Théodore s'était résolu à chercher un lieu plus tranquille pour vaquer à ses petites affaires. Et c'était auprès de Luna Lovegood qu'il avait trouvé la douce quiétude qui seyait à son activité. La jolie Serdaigle était quelqu'un d'un peu fantasque, cependant cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Nott. Notamment depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille qui en savait beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

Depuis, tous deux s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Après deux ou trois essais maladroit Théodore avait fini par abandonner définitivement l'idée de se faire poète et désormais ils choisissaient ensemble les sonnets qui accompagnaient ses lettres, piochant allégrement dans de lourds recueils poussiéreux. Puis il noircissait assidûment ses pages, les remplissant d'anecdotes sur Poudlard, d'idée extravagantes pour embarrasser Malfoy, de conseils particulièrement bienvenue sur le dernier devoir en date, des extraits de ses discutions étrange avec la blonde, ou tout simplement d'un peu de lui. Luna l'aidait à choisir les fleurs qu'il métamorphosait afin d'accompagner ses proses, babillant gentiment sur leur langage caché que peu connaissait, Théodore s'en remettait entièrement à son jugement, conscient de ses lacunes dans ce domaine.

Il arrivait parfois que les autres viennent les rejoindre quelques minutes, parfois seul, parfois en groupe.

Le petit brun en profitait pour râler un peu, se plaignant de Ginny qui était une vraie glu, de Snape l'acariâtre, de l'entrainement de Quidditch, ou bien se contentait de répondre aux questions qui lui avait été posées le matin même au travers du courrier matinal. Il essayait bien parfois de voir ce que lui réservait celui du lendemain, mais Nott le soustrayait lestement de sa vue, lui offrant qu'un sourire narquois en compensation.

Puis venait Ron - qui restait toujours à une certaine distance de sécurité de Parkinson - il relatait ses déboires sentimentaux entre une Lavande très remontée et une Hermione qui s'amusait à souffler le chaud et froid, visiblement pas encore au courant des confidences que Blaise avait faites à Malfoy.

Le métis lui filait de grandes claques dans le dos en rigolant, lui conseillant de profiter, parce que bientôt ce serait une Granger hystérique qu'il aurait à supporter ! Puis il s'attaquait à un examen minutieux du rouquin, vérifiant que ce dernier appliquait à la lettre ses conseils, avant de l'entrainer à l'écart pour mettre sur pied la suite des évènements.

Neville rebondissait sur les dernières mésaventures des professeurs Black et Snape. L'un refusant désormais de quitter ses cachots et l'autre faisant preuve d'un acharnement exemplaire à le pister. Rigolant à l'idée qu'il se soit fait remplacer (en prétextant avoir une potion extrêmement sensible à brasser) pour mieux esquiver le maraudeur, et souhaitant même que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Car tandis que Snape jouait à cache-cache, les cours de potions n'étaient plus si redoutés.

Souvent les Serpentards geignaient également sur leur sort, expliquant que les sautes d'humeurs particulièrement inquiétantes du prince des glaces et sa douce colère volcanique allaient crescendo... Priant pour arriver au bout de cette histoire encore intact et surtout... encore vivant!

En effet, depuis que Malfoy faisait preuve d'une agressivité exacerbée et était retombé dans son rôle de « sale petit con » et que qu'Hermione avait rendossé son costume de détective, il n'était pas bon de traîner à leurs côtés...

Notre héros lui-même commençait à se demander s'il sortirait indemne de tout ce micmac.

Surtout que le blond, fatigué de lancer des sortilèges à tour de bras, prit rapidement la résolution d'aller régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à celui qu'il pensait être l'auteur de ces fameuses lettres. À coup de sous-entendus subtiles, il lui fit comprendre que si cela ne se stoppait pas avant la fin de la semaine, il se faisait fort de lui apprendre qu'on ne marchait pas impunément sur ses plates-bandes.

Nos Gryffondor eurent bien un tic nerveux en imaginant le sort que Malfoy réservait à Boot, qu'il soupçonnait encore d'être le mystérieux admirateur, mais la rancune pris rapidement le pas sur leur compassion, et c'est avec une curiosité morbide qu'ils observaient le ballet dangereux qui se jouait sous leurs yeux...

Dean et Seamus continuaient leur petit trafic à base de paris, sous l'œil amusé de Lupin, et intéressé de Bulldstrode qui dépensait toute son énergie à deviner qui avait parié quoi.

La flamboyante rousse, quant à elle, accueillait avec plaisir les avances manifestes d'un certain métis, tout en se servant sans vergogne d'un Neville résigné pour tenter de rendre jaloux son Harry.

Qui lui était plongé dans les marasmes de sa conscience, ou la jolie Gryffondor n'avait pas de place.

L'un dans l'autre, il semblerait bien que Serpentards et Gryffondors soient devenu inséparables, à la grande joie de Dumbledore, qui passait son temps à ricaner en semant des emballages dorés sur son chemin.

La très respectée directrice de Gryffondor quant à elle, accablée, noyait sa consternation dans des tisanes repose-méninge, que lui concoctait très gentiment Poppy Pomfresh.

Et l'appareil photo de Colin menaçait de rendre l'âme tant il était sollicité ces derniers jours.

.

.

**[TBC...]**

.

* * *

* OVI : Contrairement aux Ovni; qui sont des Objets Volant Non Identifiés; les OVI sont des Objets Volant Identifiés...

** Extrait du poème « Espoir timide » de François Coppée


	25. Petites attentions& grandes illusions P1

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta : Merurin**

* * *

_Si ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, alors ça l'est sans doute. _  
**_Schiffer-Crawford_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : ****Petites attentions & Grandes illusions. **_**Partie 1**_

La semaine avait défilée à toute allure, et les cours allaient bientôt débuter en ce matin nuageux. La plupart des élèves trottaient dans les couloirs, bien décidés à rejoindre leur classe avant que ne sonne le gong et ne pleuvent les sanctions.

Pas par le professeur Snape cependant… Car ce dernier, d'humeur on ne peut plus noir, ne sortait plus que rarement de ses appartements et avait renoncé à participer au repas du soir depuis un certain jour… Toujours outré que des élèves aient pu le voir en tel position de faiblesse, il raffermissait sont autorité à coup de distributions massives et généreuses de retenues, soustractions de points, corvées, et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Enfin... lorsqu'il était poussé par une quelconque raison à sortir de ses cachots ! Et c'était invariablement vêtu d'une épaisse couche d'habits. Dès fois qu'un malotru ne soit décidé à remettre le couvert… ou plutôt à le retirer…

Sirius, lui, avait appris le maître mot « patience ». Car depuis que Snape s'était fait remplacer pour mieux se terrer, il restait embusqué sans faillir auprès de ses quartiers. Tapis dans un recoin sombre, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque !

Du fond de son dortoir, Harry lui, ne s'était pas encore décidé à lever séant pour rejoindre ses camarades en DCFM.  
Assis sur l'une des rares parcelles de plancher qui ne soit pas encore ensevelie sous une pile de n'importe quoi, il faisait tourner une jolie fleur d'Ancolie bleue entre ses doigts fins en se remémorant la réaction du blond à sa vue.

Il semblerait que la lettre de ce matin-là fut la goutte de bouillie qui fit déborder le bol, car lorsque un hibou grand-duc fit tomber avec impertinence son courrier quotidien dans le porridge d'Harry, Malfoy avait bondit sur ses pieds et s'était évaporé dans les couloirs « à la recherche d'un petit guignol qui avait besoin qu'on lui remette les points sur les 'i'. » il avait atteint son quota question patience, et désormais l'autre allais déguster !

Le reste de la tablée avait regardé, avec les yeux ronds, le prince de Serpentard perdre son calme légendaire, et Dean avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion pour initier une nouvelle liste de paris.

Revenant au présent, Harry souffla avant de s'activer un peu. Il saisit son lourd volume de l'Histoire revisitée de Poudlard (qui à force d'être manipulé s'était vu débarrassé de toutes ses volutes de poussières) et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard pour y glisser l'Ancolie.

Au fil de la semaine écoulée son livre semblait s'être transformé en un véritable herbier !

Sous le chapitre concernant la rencontre des fondateurs on pouvait y retrouver la capucine séchée. Première fleur de cette longue série qui avait débutée. À côté du sommaire, une Gardenia un peu malmenée en soulignait les titres ; Entre deux pavés relatant la naissance de Mordred, la marguerite étalait fièrement ses pétales blancs ; Quelques pages plus loin, une anémone rouge et jaune faisait de l'œil à un portrait de Salazar Serpentard ; et n'oublions pas cette glycine qui colorait de bleu la légende de Merlin...

Après un énième soupir le petit brun referma d'un geste sec son manuel, et ignorant ostensiblement la menace du gong se mit à farfouiller dans sa malle, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur une boite de luxueux chocolats. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, il se mit à trifouiller de plus en plus frénétiquement, jetant ses vêtements dans tous les sens sans aucune considération avant de la vider intégralement. Voyant que la boite ne se trouvait visiblement pas là, il décida de s'attaquer - à moitié découragé - au reste de ses affaires.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il retrouva enfin sa fameuse boite au-dessous de son lit, dissimulée entre un vieux pull de Dudley et la robe de bal de Ron. Il ne se posa pas trop de question sur la présence de cette dernière, se contentant de la repousser dans un coin pour se saisir des chocolats avec soulagement.

Toujours allongé de tout son long sur le parquet, Harry souffla pour en retirer les saletés, heureux d'avoir remis la main dessus ! Il n'osait s'imaginer ce que lui aurai fait subir Nott et Zabini s'il leur avait dit qu'il l'avait égarée... Enfin Nott se serait probablement contenté de soupirer et de trouver une autre idée, par contre le métis lui en aurais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, avec une majorité de vert...

Tous semblait s'être lassé des réactions de Draco vis à vis des lettres, et cela les avait poussé à se triturer les méninges pendant une poignée de minutes afin de trouver un nouveau moyen de le faire tourner chèvre l'espace de quelques jours.

L'équilibre des choses étant ainsi faites... 10 minutes de réflexions, pour 10 jours de colères...

La cloche sonna, faisant sursauter Harry alors qu'il était encore allongé sous son lit, un « aie » retentit dans le dortoir vide pendant qu'il se redressait vivement en se frottant l'emplacement de sa future bosse. Il s'empressa de fourrer l'emballage dans son sac, se saisit de son sac abandonné sur la pile de chaussettes orphelines appartenant à Seamus, et se décida enfin à courir pour rejoindre ses camarades en classe.

C'est un peu essoufflé qu'il se pointa devant la salle de Défense. Il prit quelques secondes afin d'arranger son uniforme (peine perdu) et scanna la pièce du regard afin de repérer l'endroit où ses amis étaient installés. Pas de trace du blond. En revanche il avisa Hermione assise sur le banc placé devant le bureau professoral en compagnie de Ron. A priori la brunette était plongée en plein monologue visant à exposer les reproches qu'elle avait à formuler au rouquin.

Pendant un cours instant, il envisagea d'abandonner son ami à son triste sort et d'aller se poser aux côtés de Neville, évitant ainsi une conversation qui s'annonçait fastidieuse avec la préfète, mais la tête que tirait son meilleur pote le convainquit de se porter à son secours, c'est pourquoi il glissa sur le banc entre Ron et Hermione, coupant cette dernière au milieu de sa diatribe.

Ceci dit, elle en commença immédiatement une autre…

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives Harry ? Tu as de la chance que le professeur Lupin ne soit pas encore présent, sinon tu aurais mérité qu'il ne t'accepte pas en cours ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est comme ton parrain que tu dois te considérer comme avantagé et…

- Oui, oui Mione… grogna Harry sans pour autant l'écouter déblatérer sur les bienfaits de la ponctualité et de son manque de considération envers elle ces derniers temps.

- Merci mec, tu me sauves la mise ! Murmura Ron de l'autre côté, tripotant avec raideur une petite bourse de velours rouge, dans laquelle il avait finis par fourrer le pendentif.

- Ouais pas de quoi, même si je le regrette un peu. Grogna Harry sur le même ton.

- Bah profites-en pour parler des chocos à Mione ! Continua le rouquin en sourdine, j'ai très envie de voir la tête que Malfouine va faire ! Continua-t-il en rigolant, arrachant un pauvre sourire au brun.

- Au fait tu ne sais pas où il est celui-là ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti de la table au pas de charge ce matin.

- Non, tout le monde ignore où notre cher prince a pu disparaître. Ceci dit je pense que nos Serpentards personnels le savent, faudra le leur demander tout à l'heure.

- En attendant j'ai du travail à faire... Soupira Harry en se tournant vers Hermione qui continuait son blabla comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux garçons l'écoutèrent vaguement, davantage concentrés sur leurs pensées que sur les paroles de la jeune fille. Puis Harry capta le nouveau sujet que venait de lancer Hermione, et en profita pour réintégrer la conversation.

- […] Et puis franchement, quand compte tu exactement mettre en application les conseils de la liste que je t'ai fourni ? disait-elle agacée, sa crinière voletant dans tous les sens. Je me suis cassée la tête pour toi tu sais ? Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de la lire !

Voyant que la brune s'énervait et allait vite attirer l'attention de tout le monde, Harry s'empressa de la couper.

- Tu te trompes Hermy ! La coupa t-il. Je n'abandonne pas ! J'ai bien l'intention d'essayer de conquérir l'Autre là. C'est juste que j'avais quelques scrupules... Mais j'ai enfin admis ce qu'il fallait admettre ! En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis ! Du coup j'ai pris mes dispositions l'attirer dans mes filets, et ta liste va m'être grandement utile. J'espère juste que quoiqu'il arrive cela ne changera rien entre nous…

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes interloquée. Ah oui, il pensait encore qu'elle sortait avec Draco pour de vrai, du coup il se sentait mal d'essayer de le séduire malgré tout et de briser son couple ! C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait évité toute cette semaine… Il se sentait coupable ! Ceci dit, quelque part elle le trouvait tout de même un peu gonflé d'essayer quand même… Enfin bref, elle chassa vite fait cette pensée de sa tête et reprit la parole en essayant de paraître enthousiaste et rassurante :

- Ouf ! J'suis soulagée dans cas ! Et ne t'inquiète dont pas, qu'elle que soit la personne que tu as choisis, nous accepterons ton choix ! Cela pourrais être Snape que nous n'y trouverions rien à redire ! N'est pas Ron ? Nous resterons toujours amis !

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète mec… amis pour toujours blabla… aventure qui soude blabla… j'ai retenus ma leçon ! Souffla Ron d'un ton monocorde sans relever la tête de la table.

Hermione foudroya le rouquin du regard, tandis que Harry rigolait dans sa main. Puis il sortit de son sac le parchemin ou était inscrit les fameux conseils et le lui présenta.

- Bref, que pense tu de ce point-là Mione ?

La brunette se pencha sur la liste froissée et taché (satisfaite de voir que son ami avait dû la lire et relire un bon nombre de fois pour qu'elle soit dans pareil état, ignorant bien sûr, qu'il l'avait juste laissé trainer sur la table du petit déj'...) pour lire la ligne que son ami pointait du doigt.

Numéros 26 - lui accorder de nombreuses attentions.  
a) - Offrir sans raison des Chocolats de chez Divine's Cake.  
(La gamme de luxe. Ceux avec la garniture au café. Réf : 18ILY27 *)

- Oh oui formidable ! C'est très bien, surtout que c'est très romantique et délicat ! S'extasia aussitôt Hermione avant de partir dans une nouvelle tirade, visant à expliquer les points positifs d'un tel acte.

- Bon par contre j'ai pris d'autres chocolats, car j'ai entendu qu'il avait une préférence pour le chocolat noir. La coupa Harry, gouailleur. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais noté ceux-là en particulier ?

- C'est pourtant évident ! Se froissa la brunette. C'est parce que ce sont ceux qu'il préfère !

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir au juste ? Vu que je ne t'ai pas donné son identité ? Lui rétorqua le petit brun avec insolence.

Hermione se tint coite cinq minutes avant de reprendre avec un aplomb remarquable.

- Non, mais c'est juste que ce sont ceux qui ont le plus de succès auprès des sorciers !

Harry lui adressa un sourire hypocrite tandis que Ron s'étouffait dans ses bras, dissimulant sa crise de rire dans une quinte de toux. Hermione leur retourna un regard noir avant de s'en prendre, exaspéré, à Ron :

- Et arrête de tripoter ce bout de tissus, je te regarde faire depuis des jours et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, y'a quoi dedans ? Un nouveau gadget de la part des jumeaux ? Je te préviens que si je trouve...

- Laisse tomber Mione, et revenons à nos chaudrons tu veux ? Intervint Harry avec lassitude.

- Il n'y a rien à redire de toute manière ! Tu es vraiment pas dégourdi, par ta faute on va encore devoir attendre quelques temps, car la prochaine sortie n'est pas prévu avant le weekend avant les vacances, ou alors il faudrait les commander par hibou postal... grogna Hermione avant de sauter sur son banc, l'air réjouie. Hey mais j'oubliais qu'ils ont un service de hiboux postaux ! Je dois avoir les coordonnées quelque part, je te les donnerai ce soir, assure toi juste de prendre ceux-là et c'est tout !

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère m'en tenir à mes rumeurs, et puis merci mais ce ne sera pas la peine !

- Non mais je rêve là ! Je me décarcasse pour toi et c'est comme cela que tu me remercie ? Et...

- Tais toi et regarde ! Soupira le petit brun soudain très fatigué, en écartant les deux pans de sa besace pour faire apparaître un emballage de soie mauve.

- oh je vois que tu les as déjà acheté... hum c'est fantastique, bien que je déplore ton manque de rigueur lorsqu'il s'agit de s'en cantonner aux indications. Tu sais que je me suis donnée du mal et que...

- Tu radotes Mionnnnne ! Bailla Ron qui écoutait de loin en loin la conversation.

La jeune femme fit une moue désapprobatrice avant de continuer :

- Franchement tu devrais prendre exemple sur Harry. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas la même chose toi ? Offre quelque chose à la fille qui te plait. Je pourrais te faire une liste aussi si tu veux ?

Voyant que le rouquin ne répondait pas, elle soupira et se retourna vers le petit brun.

- alors quand est-ce que tu vas le lui donner ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Ben dès que j'aurais trouvé le bon moment je suppose ! Hésita le Survivant légèrement dépassé par la frénésie de sa camarade.

- Et pourquoi pas en sortant de la classe ? Avec un compliment bien tourné, hop c'est fait ! Il ne pourra pas refuser !

- Je ne pense pas… Je préfère que cela se passe en privé… Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde me vois en train de faire ça… marmotta Harry en détournant la tête.

- N'attends pas trop tout de même ! Et ne vas pas abandonner au dernier moment hein ? Elle fixa suspicieusement son ami, mais ce dernier ne lui offrit aucune réponse, alors elle enchaina : Et ton soupirant secret au fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

- Hein ? Ben rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Mais tu connais son identité ? Insista la brunette.

- Hermione... tu sais bien que je te le dirais dans ce cas ! souffla Harry, captieux.

- Je l'espère bien ! Ronronna la brunette, ravie. Mais tu ne ressens rien pour cet inconnu ? Après tout il fait preuve de romantisme, de patience et de persévérance. Et règle générale c'est suffisant pour que tu craques ! Et que feras-tu lorsque tu connaitras son identité ?

- Tu parles comme si j'étais une girouette ! S'irrita Harry. Si tu me connais si bien, tu devrais également savoir que lorsque j'ai un objectif je ne le lâche pas aussi facilement !

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout de même embêtant qu'il insiste autant ! Tu devrais dire à haute voix que tu voudrais que cela cesse ! Imagine que celui que tu aimes en prenne ombrage et que...

- Laisse tomber Mione ! L'interrompit Ron en baillant. Au contraire il devrait être flatté de voir que l'Elu, le Sauveur et patati et patata, s'intéresse à lui malgré tout le succès qu'il a, et c'est tout, vas pas chercher plus loin !

Hermione voulu tout de même rétorquer quelque chose, mais c'est ce moment que choisi Malfoy pour faire son apparition suivi du professeur. Suivi par les regards de toute la classe, il partit s'installer auprès de ses amis d'un pas rageur, marmonnant d'innombrables injures, ignorant froidement les interrogations de ses amis.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Râla Millicent qui n'aimait pas l'ambiance morose que dégageait leur Prince.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, alors ferme là et retourne toi ! Grogna le blond.

- Dans la mesure où nous sommes ceux qui subissent ton courroux, il est évident que cela nous concerne... exposa Théodore avec flegme.

Draco grimaça, et finis par lâcher d'une voix plate :

- J'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur un abominable petit cancrelat à qui je dois une bonne leçon !

- Tu parles de Boot ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui veux encore ? Intervint Blaise avec une hypocrisie latente. Déjà qu'la dernière fois t'as pas voulu nous dire pourquoi t'était parti l'frapper...

- Nous avons des choses à mettre au clair, qui ne concerne que nous deux... biaisa Draco, peu désireux d'expliquer les raisons d'un tel comportement.

- Bah, dans ce cas t'inquiète mec ! Tu pourrais l'choper avant d'aller en Arithmancie, ou après... Notre cours d'étude des Moldus est juste à côté !

Draco hocha sèchement la tête pour le remercier de l'information, tout en jetant un regard peu amène à Potter. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il était obligé de faire le ménage, il devrait s'assurer que plus personne ne s'approche de sa proie !

Il avait passé une semaine plutôt maussade, oscillant entre une violente envie de casser la tronche de ce minus qui osait avoir des soupirants, et celle de botter le derche de tous ceux qui lui courrait derrière ! Ne pas savoir ce que pouvait bien en penser le Balafré le rendait fou, mais hors de question de l'admettre ! Après de longs palabres, Hermione l'avait convaincue que d'interroger directement Potter était la solution la plus radicale pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Sauf que cet énergumène avait été insaisissable, disparaissant aux moments les plus opportuns ! Mais fini de lambiner, Granger avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ! D'ailleurs, profitant du fait que ses amis discutaient sans se soucier d'elle, le Castor se retourna à demi vers lui pour lui faire un petit signe de victoire lui indiquant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas à s'en faire !

Tout soulagé et soudain de bien meilleur humeur, Draco se relâcha enfin, laissant un petit sourire satisfait venir flotter sur ses lèvres.

N'ayant plus de rongeur à surveiller, il s'octroya le droit de se détendre. D'un ton qu'il espérait neutre, il entreprit de deviser de choses et d'autre avec son camarade de banc.

En entendant le blond lui adresser la parole, Blaise sursauta brusquement avant de le regarder d'un air ahuri, la baguette en réglisse qu'il mâchouillait lui glissant de la bouche par la même occasion. Pas dupe pour une mornille du masque d'impassibilité du prince des Serpentard, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il était de bonne humeur tout d'un coup ! C'était flippant ! Il espérait juste que quoi que cela puisse être ce ne serait pas pour sa pomme ! Machinalement, il entreprit de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son comparse, afin de parer à toutes éventualités.

Les précautions d'usages prises, il formula enfin une question.

- Tu m'fais flipper avec c'te tête Dray, un truc qui n'va pas ?

- Mais non voyons ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis de bonne humeur ?

- Ben justement…

- pfff... T'inquiète, pas de mauvais coup à l'horizon, c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle !

- Et comment ? Par télépathie ? Grogna le métis sarcastique. J'te signale qu'il y a encore dix minutes tu semblais sur le point d'envoyer de très douloureux sortilèges au premier qui t'adresserait la parole ! Et j'me rappelle pas t'avoir vu lancer un Avada sur Boot, donc j'reformule ma question : qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- Chacun ses petits secrets mon Blaisou ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis de nouveau de bonne humeur, et très bientôt mon problème sera entièrement éliminé, alors profites-en au lieu de râler à tout bout de champ ! Lui répondit Draco avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Blaise frissonna violemment avant de répondre un vague « ouais, ouais » et de s'éloigner un peu plus encore, grappillant le maximum de centimètre que le banc pouvait lui fournir, histoire de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et ce fou qui était censé être son pote...

Complétement indifférent à son ami qui de nouveau suçotait nerveusement sa baguette en réglisse, Draco sortit le rouleau de parchemin à rendre au professeur, sa plume de paon ainsi que de quoi prendre des notes en ignorant les petits bruit de mastication de son camarade, et s'amusant des déboires de Théodore, assis devant eux, qui répondait par monosyllabe aux questions de Greengrass.

Tandis que le blond s'enfonçait dans les méandres de ses pensées diaboliques, le professeur tapota sa baguette contre son bureau afin de réclamer l'attention des étudiants, et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle.

Après les salutations d'usage, Lupin laissa son regard errer sur ses élèves sagement assis par Maison et affinité. Un côté de la salle en rouge et or, et l'autre en vert et argent. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés s'entendre mieux ! Pour la chère unité inter-maison de Dumbledore on repassera hein !

- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à étudier le maléfice de Salveo Maleficia, et s'il nous reste un peu de temps avant la fin du cours, nous ferons un peu de pratique.

Bruissement d'étoffes, froissement de parchemins, claquement d'un sac sur une table, commentaires chuchotés, le brouhaha habituel emplit la vaste salle avant que tous les élèves ne soient prêt et attentifs.

Observant toujours sa classe, Lupin s'autorisa un discret sourire en repensant aux confidences que les garçons lui avaient faites quelques jours plus tôt. En tant que professeur il ne devait pas cautionner les actions visant à jeter l'opprobre sur d'innocents élèves, mais d'une part Hermione et Malfoy n'avait rien d'innocent, et d'une autre il ne faisait que respecter les désirs d'unification d'un vieux directeur pacifiste...

C'est pourquoi son sourire s'élargit de manière significative, (celui-là même qui était estampillé Maraudeur 100% pur jus) lorsqu'il assena sa sentence :

- Avant toute chose, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous mettre en binôme, Et dans la mesure où notre Directeur souhaiterais qu'un lien d'amitié se créé entre vos deux maison, je ne saurais que trop vous encourager à vous mélanger !

Un concert de grognement s'éleva aussitôt, mais plus pour par habitude qu'autre chose.

De sa place Hermione trépigna en bousculant Harry afin qu'il aille s'installer avec Draco.

- Allez franchement, ce serait vraiment l'occasion de vous rapprocher tous les deux, je tiens à ce que mes meilleurs amis et mon petit ami soient amicaux les uns envers les autres !

- Ben pourquoi tu n'envoies pas Ron alors ? Grogna Harry en voyant que Malfoy l'observait toujours avec son regard noir.

Mais Hermione ne répliqua pas, se contenant de bouter le petit brun hors du banc. Et se tourna vers Ron pour lui proposer de rester en binôme avec elle, arguant qu'elle contribuait à l'entente inter-maison chaque jour depuis qu'elle sortait avec Malfoy.

Tout en grommelant, Harry alla se laisser tomber lourdement sur le siège déserté par Blaise sous le regard satisfait de Malfoy. Ceci dit, il semblait avoir d'autres plans, car il attrapa son sac en lâchant un vague « suis-moi » et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous le regard interloqué d'Harry.  
Satisfait de sa nouvelle place, qui lui allait lui permettre de converser bien tranquillement avec sa proie sans se soucier du cours, Draco sembla se rendre compte que le petit brun ne l'avait pas suivi, mécontent il le héla durement :

- Hey Potty ! Si tu veux que je te fasse l'honneur de ma compagnie, ramène tes fesses ici et dépêche-toi je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes en se renfrognant, puis détourna ostensiblement le regard. Décidément, exit le gentil Malfoy, Malfouine semblait de nouveau être de la partie. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être sympathique avec ce truc-là !

Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré de la sorte et déjà de mauvaise humeur, Malfoy ne tarda pas à monter sur ses grands chevaux, exigeant que son binôme arbitrairement désigné le rejoigne. Mais Harry campait sur ses positions, il n'était pas un toutou qui rappliquait dès qu'on le sifflait nameo ! La discorde menaçait d'empirer lorsque Nott trancha la question en s'asseyant d'office à côté du Survivant.

Draco hoqueta devant le toupet de son ami et exigea aussitôt une explication ! Théodore lui adressa un sourire tranquille tout en accédant à sa requête :

- Je cherchais une terre d'asile... Et dans la mesure où Potter ne tient manifestement pas à être en ta compagnie, il est le choix le plus satisfaisant...

- L'asile ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

D'un discret mouvement de tête, Théodore lui désigna une Daphné Greengrass à l'air dépitée qui s'installait en compagnie de Lavande. Draco fulmina mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant implicitement que ses raisons étaient légitimes. Contrarié que son plan « Drague discrète au fond de la classe » soit ainsi contrecarré, il fit tout de même une dernière tentative :

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir avec Blaise ?

Pour toute réponse, Théodore lui pointa le métis du doigt avec un sourire goguenard. Le blond fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder dans la direction que lui avait montrée Théodore, pendant que Harry enchaînait avec une pointe d'ironie sous-jacente

- Il est sympa ton pote, Malfoy! Il t'arrange le coup avec Mione, c'est vrai que Ron n'a pas été cool de chercher à se mettre avec elle alors que tu es présent, je reconnais que ces derniers temps on te l'accaparait un peu trop ! Faudra dire merci à Zabini !

Draco décela bien la pointe d'ironie dans la phrase, mais persuadé que Potter ignorait que Blaise cherchait à draguer le rouquin, il mit cela sur le compte d'une certaine forme de jalousie envers le couple qui formait avec la lionne.

Une rangée plus loin, Blaise était aux prises avec une Hermione visiblement pas très contente.

Alors qu'elle exultait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec Ron, le métis s'était imposé.

- Dégage-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes déjà ensemble ? Ragea la brunette en essayant de pousser Zabini (essayant étant le mot clef de cette phrase)

- Allons, allons... tempéra Blaise en rigolant. Tu es toujours fourrée avec tes amis, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de les laisser un peu respirer ? Vive le changement ! Cela rompt nos p'tites habitudes non ?

Ulcérée par la nonchalance du métis, Hermione tenta bien de prendre à parti Ron, mais ce dernier baissa la tête en bafouillant. Du coup elle recommença à s'en prendre de manière virulente à la cause de tous ses tracas, lorsque Rémus (qui s'était suffisamment amusé à écouter toutes les disputes) intervint et força Hermione à partir s'asseoir avec Draco.

C'est dans ce « joyeux » chahut que le cours débuta.

En bon pédagogue, Lupin s'affranchit de l'avancement des projets à rendre au prochain cours de Duel. En entendant cela Harry redressa aussitôt la tête en flippant.

- Oups, avec tout ce qui s'est passé on a complètement oublié de bosser dessus !

Théodore cogita à son tour :

- Pour ma part j'ai avancé sur la partie qui m'était dévolue... Mais il est vrai que j'ai négligé cette propension à là procrastination qui semble être une caractéristique de votre maison, tant pis on travaillera ce weekend au lieu de paresser dans le parc !

Harry grogna bien quelques secondes, mais abonda rapidement dans son sens et entreprit de rédiger une courte missive à l'adresse de Ron qui s'agitait dans tous les sens quelques tables plus loin. Heureusement le petit serpent de papier qu'il reçut pu mettre fin à sa panique de tragédien et il se retourna pour hocher la tête vigoureusement.  
Parkinson étant assise juste devant lui, le rouquin se chargea de faire la commission. Deux, trois insultes plus tard elle se retourna à son tour pour faire signe qu'elle était d'accord.

Le rouquin bougonnait dans son coin, ignorant Blaise qui se moquait de lui, l'informant qu'avec Thomas Finnigan et Draco ils avaient presque terminé… eux ! Il enchaina prestement avec un autre sujet :

- Au fait comment se porte ta charmante petite sœur ?

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir !

- Voyons futur beau-frère ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Bientôt nous ferons parti de la même famille toi et moi ! Nous nous retrouverons tous les weekend pour de charmants déjeuners conviviaux, puis au fur et à mesure que les années passerons de chères petites têtes blondes... enfin non, rousses dans ce cas, c'est plus probable... bref je disais donc que de chère petites têtes rousses viendront s'ajouter, car lorsque je prendrais ta...

- C'est le genre de truc que je préfère ne pas entendre ! Rogna Ron en se bouchant les oreilles des deux mains, tandis que Blaise continuait son délire bucolique qui virait au pornographique.

Assis à côté de Parkinson, Neville écoutait distraitement la conversation, mais lorsque le prénom de Ginny fut mentionné, il ne put s'empêcher de prêter une oreille attentive aux propos de ses amis.  
Comprenant le sens des paroles du métis, il ne put s'empêcher de blêmir, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec Harry en rival involontaire, mais si en plus Zabini entrait dans la course, il n'avait plus aucun espoir !

Pansy observa son camarade passer par toutes les nuances du désespoir, avant de soupirer :

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que vous pouvez trouver à cette pimbêche ! Même rouquignol mâle est plus sympathique qu'elle ! Puis sans plus de considération pour les autres, elle se plongea dans son travail !

Notre Gryffondor préféré, lui, pensait à sa fameuse boite de chocolat et interrogeait Nott à propos de leur petit plan.

- J'espère que je ne foirerai pas tout ! Les doubles sens c'est plutôt votre rayon à vous, imagine je dévoile le pot au mandragores sans faire exprès ? Chuchotait-il nerveusement à son acolyte qui prenait sagement ses notes.

- Je t'assure que tout se déroulera convenablement. L'apaisa Théodore. Bientôt nous aurons droit à un Draco oscillant sans cesse entre divers sentiments, et pas forcément des positifs... Maintenant essaie un peu de te concentrer.

- Je suis plutôt fort en pratique mais je ne comprends rien à la théorie… grogna Harry, Tu veux pas m'expliquer en quoi c'te truc peut influencer sur la puissance du sortilège. Continua-t-il en pointant de sa plume un paragraphe de son manuel.

Théodore leva la tête de son parchemin pour voir le point que lui désignait son camarade. Il lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard avant de pousser son sac, qui reposait entre eux sur le banc, et de lui dire de se rapprocher un peu.

Ravi de voir que le Serpentard acceptait de lui filer un coup de main, Harry glissa sur le banc jusqu'à ce que son épaule soit en contact avec celle de son camarade.

- C'est avant tout une histoire d'affinité avec ta magie. Commença Théodore avec chaleur, après avoir eu un moment d'étonnement devant l'attitude du Gryffondor.

Au bout d'un instant, le grand châtain interrompit brusquement ses explications. Sentant quelqu'un l'observer fixement, il pivota sur son banc et son regard croisa celui de Draco qui les observait l'air franchement mécontent. Il lui décocha un sourire narquois avant de chuchoter doucement à son comparse :

- Puis-je te suggérer de ne pas te retourner ? Il semblerait que notre attitude soit observée et disséquée par une paire de comploteur guère heureux...

- Il n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire... murmura Harry en rigolant, Ils sont pires que des gamins ! Offrons-leur de quoi persifler alors ! Continua-t-il en se penchant d'avantage encore vers Nott.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver pareils propos. Rétorqua Théodore en reprenant ses explications.

De son côté Draco émettait une sombre aura, non seulement il n'avait pas pu se mettre avec son griffon personnel, mais en plus Potty se permettait d'être un peu trop proche de Nott à son goût. Et de le voir penché ensemble sur leurs parchemins, leurs têtes se touchant presque, ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur.  
Heureusement Hermione avait fini par lui faire part du contenu de leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt ! Mettant l'action du balafré sur l'envie de le mettre jaloux en s'affichant avec son camarade de dortoir, Draco prêta une attention soutenue au propos de la brunette qui lui expliquait que Potty s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'action grâce à sa liste, et que d'ici la fin de la journée il devait s'attendre à recevoir une jolie boite de chocolat !  
Il décocha un dernier regard noir à Nott et se relaxa de manière significative. Maintenant il était curieux de voir de quelle manière le Gryffondor allait s'y prendre !

La matinée s'écoula sans autres faits notoires, et bientôt la cloche vint sonner la délivrance.

En passant le seuil de la porte, Harry tomba sur Sirius, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de pierre froide.

- Tiens tu ne guettes plus Snape ? Demanda Harry avec surprise.

Black le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi comment es-tu au courant ?

Harry pouffa dans sa main, et Théodore qui arrivait juste derrière se permit de répondre à sa place.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur Black, La question serais plutôt de savoir qui n'est pas au courant au sein de l'établissement !

Sirius observait l'impudent Serpentard encore sous le choc, lorsque Ron, Pansy et Blaise vinrent s'ajouter au trio, et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

- Même la chauvesouris graisseuse doit savoir que tu guettes sa sortie, caché derrière la statue de Mimuric le galeux ! T'es pas crédible pour deux noises !

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... se disait Sirius en voyant son filleul préféré et le dernier des Weasley rester en compagnie des Serpentards, et paisiblement de surcroit ! Il se tourna la cervelle dans tous les sens, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu louper ces derniers jours, lorsque sa dernière discution avec Harry lui revint en mémoire ! Ah ouiiii !  
Et bien leur petites trêve à nature revancharde semblait plutôt bien se dérouler...

La surprise passée et reprenant contenance, et murmura à voix haute :

- Mince, Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange qu'il passe une semaine complète à concocter des potions si délicates, qu'elle nécessite qu'il se fasse remplacer pour ses cours...

- Alala Paddy... tu ne t'étais toujours pas rendu compte que c'est à cause de toi tout ça ? Rigola Harry.

- Il est vrai que même une momie a besoin de sortir s'aérer les bandelettes de temps en temps, aussi plaisant soit son tombeau... enfin bon il serait peut-être temps que je revois ma stratégie dans ce cas... continuait ce dernier imperturbable. Note que j'ignorais que je pouvais lui faire une telle impression... Mais du coup j'ai doublement besoin des conseils de mon Moony adoré !

Le petit groupe prit congé du professeur en rigolant (plutôt bruyamment pour certains... comme un métis et un rouquin) tandis que Harry restait, voulant en profiter pour asticoter gentiment son parrain.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas je te laisse voir ça avec Moony, et une fois que tu auras réussi, vous me raconterez les issues graveleuses de votre prochaine cuite... se moqua t-il. Enfin, en m'épargnant les détails quand même, mes chastes oreilles ne supporteraient pas de savoir ce que vous pouvez bien traficoter avec cette chauve-souris !

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes oreilles ont quelques choses de chastes ! Surtout après avoir passé 7ans dans un dortoir rempls d'adolescents tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux... C'est bien connu qu'à votre âge, on pense plus avec sa baguette qu'avec sa cervelle ! J'ai pas mal de souvenir de moi à votre âge, je sais bien qu'on parle davantage de nichon que de potion, et astiquer son balai n'est pas une affaire d'état !

- On ne s'appelle pas tous Sirius... marmotta Harry en rougissant adorablement.

- Hahaha, voyez-vous ça... mon neveu chéri fait son timide ! Ne me dit pas que vous êtes tous super sage là-haut ? Faudrait peut-être que j'intervienne pour faire votre éducation sexuelle...

- Non ! Pas besoin ! S'empressa de le contredire Harry, avant que son parrain ne s'entiche de cette idée. De toute manière je voulais juste dire que tu peux bien me raconter ce que tu veux, mais les détails concernant l'anatomie de Snape sont prohibés, je ne me remettrais pas, et il s'agit là seulement de bon sens !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... c'est ça... petite nature va ! grogna Sirius avant de le pousser dans la direction qu'avaient pris ses amis. Dans ce cas, va rejoindre tes copains et ton amoureux, moi j'ai à faire, si je veux justement avoir une chance de connaître des détails de son anatomie ! Lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle en hélant le prénom de loup.

Harry lui resta sur le carreau, interloqué. Mon amoureux ? Il commença à partir, lorsqu'Hermione et Malfoy finirent par sortir de la salle à leur tour. Mis à la porte de façon fort cavalière par un Sirius surexcité, qui en avait visiblement cure des questions qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir à poser à leur professeur.

Voyant que son meilleur ami trainait encore dans les parages, Hermione s'empressa de le héler pour qu'il ralentisse le pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle se tourna vers lui :

- J'ai cours de Rune au septième étage et je suis pressée, mais vous deux pouvez bien faire un bout de chemin ensemble sans vous entretuer hein ?

Elle adressa un regard lourd de sens au petit brun, avant de se pencher vers le blond pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue et chuchoter :

- Profite-en pour lui faire comprendre que se serais sympa que Ron m'offre quelque chose !

Draco hocha la tête et la laissa tourner les talons, laissant ainsi (elle l'espérait) un belle marge de manœuvre à son abruti de meilleur ami.

Un silence nerveux s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas sur les dalles du couloir.

Draco se sentait fébrile, cherchant comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour accepter le cadeau de Potter sans pour autant se montrer trop gentil. Il voulait une réplique classe, un peu mordante, légèrement vexante, mais contenant ce qu'il fallait pour que l'autre éprouve un tant soit peu d'espoir... (La requête d'Hermione était déjà jetée aux oubliettes.)

De son côté Harry ne cogitait pas autant, il se contenait d'observer à la dérobée le visage de la fouine qui était tendu, attendant visiblement quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas.

- Bon Potty, t'as pas quelque chose à dire ? Ou à faire ? Finit par demander Draco, tentant de donner une perche à l'autre. (Il avait sans aucun doute atteint sa limite question patience.)

Rentrant avec perfection dans son rôle, notre hérisson fit une petite moue embarrassée et cafouilla :

- euh... Non je ne pense pas. Enfin quoique... tu vois, j'aimerais offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et euh... Nan laisse tomber, ce n'est rien d'important et ça peut attendre...

Draco souffla d'irritation et tenta de parler calmement :

- Comporte-toi comme un Gryffondor Potter ! Tu vas le voir et tu lui donnes point barre ! Ca ne devrais pas être trop compliqué !

- Ouais c'est vrai… Mais euh... oui tu as sans doute raison... Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire !

- …videmment que j'ai raison ! Repris Draco en tendant la main pour recevoir son du !

- oh je te laisse là, j'ai cours par la... à plus tard, j'me sauve ! Et merci encore Malfoy !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il planta un Draco ahuri au milieu du couloir, et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers en direction de son autre cours de la matinée, Rave d'avoir donné assez d'ambiguïté à ses propos pour que Malfoy tombe dans le panneau.

Malfoy resta un instant immobile réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire, avant de laisser retomber sa main et de hocher la tête avec satisfaction.  
Soit, il n'avait peut-être pas eu ses chocolats, mais il était maintenant certain de la véracité des propos du Castor. Potty était fou de lui !  
Plus ou moins satisfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il reprit son chemin pour rejoindre également sa salle de classe. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié Boot et la petite leçon qu'il devait lui donner.

Nul ne sait ce qu'il advint par la suite, mais lorsque Draco fit irruption dans la grande salle beaucoup plus tard (et ce, après un nouveau petit séjour bienfaisant à l'infirmerie) il était plus en rogne que jamais...

Il jeta un regard noir à sa tablée, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque sur sa tenue froissée, ou sa chevelure ébouriffée, et encore moins sur l'hématome qui courrait le long de sa pommette droite. Assuré que le message était bien passé, il jeta avec rage un petit pot de crème contre les bleus sur la table avant de s'installer entre Goyle et Crabbe, snobant royalement ses amis.

Tandis que les Gryffons se mettaient à commenter avec ferveur cet événement hautement cocasse, (partant de la disparition de leur prince des glaces préféré à son retour salement amoché,) les Serpentards, eux, piquèrent du nez dans leurs bols, peu désireux de s'attirer l'ire de leur prince. Seul Théodore et Pansy, ne semblaient pas faire grand cas de la colère du blond, et continuaient leur conversation comme si rien n'était venu la chambouler.

Puis la frénésie retomba et chacun retourna à ses occupations.  
À savoir : harceler Harry de « alors? » interrogateur pour Hermione.  
L'ignorer purement et simplement de la part de ce dernier. (La patience ne semblait pas être son fort non plus.)  
Luna baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la cordelette qu'elle était en train de coudre pour la bourse de Ron, afin que ce dernier puisse dégager ses deux mains. (C'était toujours plus pratique pour manger) Lui-même s'occupait avec ferveur du plat que la blonde dédaignait.  
Lavande reprit son boudin dans son coin.  
Et Ginny qui s'était assise tout prêt de Neville, pour ne pas dire sur ses genoux, recommença son pépiement d'une voie forte, saupoudré d'une forte dose de minauderie. Nous passerons sous silence le but final d'une telle manœuvre.  
Dean replongea son nez dans le parchemin de commande d'une célèbre boutique de farce & attrapes qu'on ne présente plus, qu'il remplissait consciencieusement ; et Seamus reprit sa conversation avec un troisième année, lui enseignant avec passion le sortilège pour transformer l'eau en whisky. (Aux résultats catastrophiques mais chut...)

Le repas achevé, tous s'empressèrent d'aller suivre leurs enseignements respectifs, et devant les efforts de concentrations exigés de la part de leur professeurs, le cas Malfoy fut expédié aux oubliettes le temps d'un après-midi.

Sauf par Blaise, qui se fit la réflexion que la fameuse stupidité Gryffondorrienne semblait avoir déteinte sur lui, car ne put s'empêcher une seconde de plus de demander au blond colérique ce qu'il se passait.

Grand mal lui en pris...

Et après trois heures de cours particulièrement éreintant en compagnie des Serdaigles, (courir derrière une centaine de bulbes sauteurs tombés de la cagette de Neville, ce n'était pas particulièrement reposant.) et deux heures à écouter les babillages incessants de Trelawney en compagnie des Poufsouffle, nos malheureux Gryffondors étaient sur le point de rendre l'âme.  
Ils se trainaient misérablement jusqu'à leur tour, lorsqu'ils eurent la surprise de voir Colin se précipiter sur eux en débitant à toute vitesse sa super nouvelle.

Paraît que Zabini est à l'infirmerie depuis ce midi, c'est Malfoy qui l'a démolie !

* * *

**[TBC...]**

* * *

* 18ILY27 – avis aux fans de Reborn...


	26. Petites attentions& grandes illusions P2

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta : Merurin**

**Note :** op un petit chapitre en vitesse avant que la fin du monde n'arrive ! (histoire d'avoir un dernier petit plaisir avant de se faire manger par un Zombie en goguette ) mouahaha oui je le reconnais je suis à fond dans le trip au secours on va tous mourir ! c'est trop tordant. (surtout cette histoire d'hybrides alien... c'est juste tellement WTF... enfin bref...)  
du coup ce soir on va sabrer le champagne et aller se perdre au manoir de paris, (au moins en cas d'invasion on sera pas dépaysé vu qu'on baignera déjà dans l'ambiance apocalypse ! XD )

bon aller je vous laisse, je doit aller préparer ma machette, et voici la suite du chapitre 20 avec le fin mot des cette histoire de chocolat !  
et si vous êtes sage (et encore vivant ^^) petit papa noel déposera peut être le chapitre suivant dans vos chausson virtuel la semaine prochaine =)

* * *

_Si ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, alors ça l'est sans doute. _

_**Schiffer-Crawford**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Petites attentions & Grandes illusions. _Partie 2_**

Assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Blaise grognait, boudait, et maudissait à tour de bras, regrettant l'excès de folie qui l'avait mené à rendre visite à cette chère Madame Pomfresh.

Non seulement son beau visage était sacrement abimé, mais en plus il ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé entre Draco et Boot à l'interclasse.

L'infirmière le forçait à ingurgiter une de ces affreuses potions lorsque nos Gryffondors firent leur apparition à son chevet. Groggy, il écoutait les paroles de réconfort inutiles de Ron et Harry, tandis que Théodore déposait sur ses genoux la liste des cours qu'il avait loupé et qu'une Pansy hilare en se moquait allégrement de lui.

Au bout d'un instant, Neville osa poser la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :

- Mais pourquoi Malfoy s'en est-il prit à toi ?

Blaise referma les poings sur le drap blanc, et commença son récit d'une voix (qu'il espérait) neutre :

- C'te salopard d'est fighté avec c'te Serdaigle de mes deux...

- Merci, mais tu ne sous apprends rien tu sais ? Le coupa Millicent avec hauteur. Franchement il y a des témoins de la scène, des points ont été soustraient, et ils ont récolté trois heures de colles chacun !

Le métis lui retourna un regard noir et cracha :

- Sans blague ! Sauf que personne ne veut dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, car Draco les a menacé de je ne sais quoi s'ils parlaient, et plus grave... Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie pour que Dray soit dans un tel état ! Car j'veux pas te vexer ma belle, mais depuis que Granger lui a parlé des chocolats il était presque de revenu à un état normal, tandis que là c'est le retour du jumeau diabolique ! Fin bref, je l'ai un peu asticoté pour savoir et voilà le résultat... termina-t-il en faisant un large mouvement du bras pour englober l'infirmerie.

Cela eu au moins pour mérite de piquer la curiosité de tous ses camarades présents.

Visiblement ce qui s'était passé entre Malfoy et Boot était un secret absolu, par conséquent toute l'école fut bientôt au taquet !

Tant et si bien, qu'une fois revenu dans son dortoir, Millicent tenta d'essayer à son tour de tirer les vers du nez de Malfoy, et partit d'un pas conquérant dans l'antre du dragon. Mais elle en ressortie rapidement, pestant sauvagement, les cheveux roussis...

Avec tact et délicatesse, Crabbe voulu remonter le moral de son prince en se la jouant oreille attentive. Mais franchement... « Tact et délicatesse » vous y croyez-vous ?

Puis ce fut le tour de Pansy qui, exaspérée par le manque d'attention de son futur mari à son égard, eu un mot malheureux. Et cette fois c'est un Blaise satisfait qui vint lui apporter les cours qu'elle avait manqué, tandis que Neville arrangeait un bouquet de fleur sur sa table de chevet et que les autres lui racontait des idioties.

Hermione voulu aussi avoir son mot à dire, car par la faute du sale caractère de son acolyte, Harry refusait de l'approcher et par voie de fait, leur plan prenait du retard dans sa réalisation... Seulement, pour toute réponse, son arcade sourcilière eux droit à un rendez-vous amoureux sanglant avec le livre de métamorphose de Draco.

Ron, taquin, voulu en profiter pour narguer le blond. Le coquart qu'il étrenna en fut le résultat.

Étonnement ce fut Luna qui réussit à extorquer le fin mot de l'histoire à un Terry encore un peu sonné et complètement oublié.

Profitant du fait que Draco ai claquemuré Hermione dans ses appartements pour s'entretenir avec elle du déroulement de leur plan quelque peu laissé à l'abandon ces dernier temps, la Serdaigle trottina gentiment à l'opposé de là, dans la direction du parc.

Sur l'une des rives du lac se trouvait notre groupe de comploteur, confortablement installé.

Leurs devoirs enfin bouclés, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus agréable que d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais pour changer de l'atmosphère confinée de la bibliothèque. L'air s'était nettement refroidi, mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner plus que ça.

Lézardant sur un rocher, le nez dans son écharpe, Harry parcourait distraitement la liste d'Hermione. Il imaginait quel autre point ils pouvaient s'amuser à détourner à leurs avantages. D'ailleurs il venait de trouver un paragraphe particulièrement intéressant. Mais il se garda bien d'en informer quiconque... Il était curieux de voir si cela pouvait vraiment déstabiliser, et plutôt déterminé à le mettre en application au plus vite.

Juste en dessous de lui, confortablement emmitouflé dans sa cape, Théodore lisait calmement un livre sur les sortilèges floraux que lui avait prêté Luna quelques jours auparavant, n'oubliant pas de s'informer auprès de la tête brune qui se penchait vers lui de temps à autre, de ses gouts en la matière.

Neville s'entrainait à faire des ricochets sur la surface plane du lac, tandis que Blaise se penchait avec circonspection sur l'un des bras visqueux du calamar géant qui semblait prendre le soleil, posé tranquillement sur les galets. Accroupis de l'autre côté, Ron s'amusait à tâter le tentacule avec un bâton, sous le regard condescendant de Pansy qui limait ses ongles avec application.

S'installant tranquillement sur une souche, Luna sortit sa baguette pour continue à tricoter ses moufles à trois doigts, tout en s'appliquant à les mettre au parfum.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et Terry !

En entendant cela Harry redressa aussitôt la tête.

- À ouais ? Mais comment tu à fait ? Le devança Ron, son bâton suspendu en l'air.

Neville lâcha les galets qui lui restaient dans les mains et vint s'accroupir au pied de la jeune fille, pendant que Zabini se rapprochait, curieux, et que Nott posait son livre pour être à l'écoute.

- C'est rigolo, s'amusa Luna. J'ai l'impression d'être Quelbo Nimenteur le jour où il a présenté une véritable corne d'Eruptif alors que tout le monde pensait l'espèce éteinte ! Vous êtes tous là, attentif à ce que je dis.

- Tu parles d'une corne d'Eruptif... Grimaça Ron à l'attention de son meilleur ami. Un jour il faudra lui dire qu'il les a baratiné avec une défense de rhinocéros !

Sans se soucier des paroles de Ron, Luna raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la part du Serdaigle.

À priori Draco n'avait pas cherché midi à quatorze heure. Pour lui le coupable tout désigné était Boot qu'on se le dise. Et de voir une enveloppe dans la tambouille de Potter de bon matin - alors qu'il était censé avoir réglé le problème - ne lui avait pas fait franchement plaisir. Retroussant ses manches il était partit chercher le malotru afin de clore cette histoire une fois pour toute.

Les sorts avaient fusé sans somations et bien que Malfoy ait l'avantage de la surprise, il avait omis un détail crucial : Boot était en compagnie des autres membres de sa maison. L'offensive n'avait pas tardé, à coup de sorts plus ridicule les uns que les autres ! Malgré son infériorité numérique, Draco avait réussi à faire pas mal de dégâts, seul orgueil qu'il put tirer de cette rixe… Un professeur alerté par le bruit c'était empressé d'y mettre fin, collant à tour de bras tous ceux qui avaient une baguette de sortie, et envoyant à l'infirmerie les élèves les plus amochés.

Immobilisé sur des lits aux draps blanc, contraint à l'immobilité, Boot avait fini par exiger des explications sur cette haine farouche que semblait lui porter le blond, qui à ce moment était plutôt rose, couvert de pustule et autres appendice plus ou moins répugnant..

Et c'est ainsi que le magnifique quiproquo créé de toute pièce disparue, ne laissant qu'un Draco encore plus furieux de s'être trompé de cible, et un Terry soulagé que sa traque prenne fin.

Fort heureusement le nom de Blaise ne fut pas prononcé.

En entendant cela le métis ronchonna.

- De toute façon j'pense pas que ça aurait pu être pire, vu ce que j'me suis pris dans la tronche... J'vous jure ! Il s'est acharné sur ma pauvre personne et m'a tout mis sur le dos !

- En même temps, il n'était pas loin de la vérité hein ? Lui répondit joyeusement Harry alors que Blaise lui jetait une poignée d'herbe.

Une mini bagarre s'ensuivit, mais elle était bien loin de ressembler à celles qui avaient lieu en début d'année, lorsque la haine était la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Bien loin de partager l'hilarité du petit groupe, Draco se faisait vertement sermonner par une Hermione plutôt remontée. Dissimulés au quatrième étage derrière une énorme tapisserie représentant les Noces des Walkyries, la brunette l'affranchissait en détail de la conduite à tenir afin de combler le temps perdu par sa faute.

- Non mais vraiment, il était prêt à faire un effort et t'offrir cette putain de boite, et toi tu te conduis comme un scroutt à pétard ! Pas étonnant qu'il prenne peur !

- Franchement Granger c'est de Potty dont on parle ! Monsieur le super héros archétype d'un Gryffondor dans le plus pur style « je fonce sans me soucier des conséquences, quelqu'un y réfléchira pour moi » grogna Draco pour toute réponse.

- Bon de toute manière pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je ne vais pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il t'apporte ces fichus chocolats ! rétorqua Hermione sans se préoccuper de ses propos.

Peine perdu, Draco ne l'écoutait plus guère. Perdu dans ses pensées, il imaginait comment il allait faire payer à Potter toute cette histoire... Et nous ne le suivrons pas dans ses élucubrations, où il était question de latex, de cordes et autres accessoires à tendance sadomasochiste. Il reprit pieds dans la réalité uniquement lorsqu'il sentit la brunette le tirer par la manche pour sortir de leur cachette.

- Bon, allons les rejoindre dans le parc, et on fait ce qu'on a dit ! Essaie de te montrer sympa et arrange toi pour rester seul de temps à autre avec lui, je me charge de le pousser à faire ce qu'il doit !

- Ouais, ouais. Grommela le blond, pourtant bien décidé à afficher un sourire en toute circonstance, et à ravaler ses piques acides au risque de se brûler la gorge.

- Aller viens ! Ils sont dans le parc on va les rejoindre. Et n'oublie pas ! A-MA-BI-LI-TE !

Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire pour obtenir un Potter dans les bras !

C'est ainsi que le Draco civilisé refit surface, au plus grand bonheur de toute la population estudiantine et de l'infirmière (elle commençait à être à court de potion calmante pour soigner les nerfs de tous ces pauvres élèves.)

Après avoir passé la fin de la journée avec le petit groupe dehors, il fit même l'effort surhumain d'accéder à la requête proposée par un Weasley revanchard, d'aller dîner à la table des Gryffondor. Requête dûment appuyé par une Pansy surexcité à cette idée.

Mordred, faite que ses parents ne l'apprennent jamais !

Heureusement Blaise et Théodore s'étaient contentés d'emboiter le pas des Gryffondors sans rechigner. Draco soupira : au moins il ne serait pas seul dans cette déchéance...

Côté bonne nouvelle en revanche, c'est que Potter n'avait pas pu dissimuler un immense sourire lorsqu'il l'avait vu apparaître dans le parc un peu plus tôt, et depuis il affichait un air heureux que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. S'il avait été un tant soit peu attentif, Draco aurait remarqué la petite mine benoîte de toute la bande, ravie de pouvoir avancer eux aussi avec leur combine... Mais imbu comme il était...

- Coucou Harry ! Bondit Ginny sitôt les fesses furent posées. Il faut absoluuuument que je te dise...

- Salut Gin', pas trop dur ta journée ? Demanda le jeune homme par pure automatisme.

La rousse se pressa un peu plus encore contre son héros, tout sourire, pour entreprendre de la lui raconter avec moult détails, oubliant sa nouvelle si importante. Bien entendu, Neville détournait le regard et Draco bouillait de la tancer vertement. Mais Hermione, prévoyante, avait posé sa main à un endroit ou personne d'autre que lui (ou à la rigueur ses conquêtes) n'y était autorisé... Elle y exerçait une pression minime, mais Draco savait qu'au moindre commentaire désobligeant, elle se ferait une joie de le priver de la possibilité d'engendrer une descendance un jour... Il respira un grand coup, ravala sa réplique perfide et opta pour des platitudes d'usages, le ton venimeux sous-jacent tout de même (fallait pas trop en demander non plus...)

- Et si tu abrégeais et en venais directement au fait ? Je pense que cela arrangeait tout le monde !

La rousse lui jeta un regard noir et commença à l'invectiver, heureusement Pansy intervint pour calmer les choses à sa manière.

- Bon la rouquemoute, soit t'aboule ton info croustillante en vitesse, soit je me charge de balancer les miennes et crois-moi, elles risque de ne pas te plaire !

Ginny hésita une seconde à l'ignorer, puis finalement l'idée qu'elle déballe tous ses secrets devant son Harry-chéri finit par la faire plier. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment ces maudits Serpentards avaient pu réunir autant d'informations compromettantes sur elle, mais elle se jurait de le leur faire payer un jour ou l'autre ! De mauvaise grâce elle sauta l'étape «3615-mylife » pour passer directement au vif du sujet.

- Snape a terminé de faire sa potion mystère top secrète si importante et reprend ses cours !

- Oh non ! Gémit aussitôt Ron.

- Dire qu'on apprenait enfin quelque chose... renifla Harry, tandis que Théodore faisait taire Hermione qui s'apprêtait à entamer l'une de ses habituelles ritournelles sur l'assiduité et l'écoute en classe.

- Hey Longdubat ça va ? S'enquit Pansy en voyant Neville pâlir.

Ses camarades se tournèrent aussitôt vers le jeune homme, qui était effectivement bien blanc. Les Serpentards se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état, lorsque Blaise eut une révélation.

- Ahhh oui, c'est vrai que les cours de Snape ne sont généralement pas une partie de plaisir pour vous. C'est marrant, moi je les aie toujours trouvés amusant...

- Peut-être parce que c'est en parti votre faute s'ils se passent aussi mal ? Lui rappela Ron de mauvais poil. Et à cause de ça Nev' est à deux doigt d'en devenir malade pour de bon !

Visiblement, il y avait encore quelques souvenirs humiliants dont il ne faisait pas bon se rappeler...

Le directeur fit son apparition dans la grande salle, (vivement acclamé par les élèves les plus affamés) suivis de près, de très près, par le professeur Snape.

À priori, et ce malgré sa volonté affichée de reprendre une vie normale, il semblait encore peu enclin à se balader dans les couloirs sans une escorte digne de ce nom.

Arrivé à hauteur de la table des Rouge et Or, il lança un regard peu amène aux petits scorpions qui osaient réduire à néant l'image de leur maison en rompant le pain avec l'ennemi, et à leur table qui plus est ! Puis son regard se posa sur le rejeton Potter et se chargea de haine. Il lui offrit un rictus malfaisant, lui promettant silencieusement milles souffrances pour avoir osé le défier.

- Oups... Snape semble prêt à me sonner l'hallali. Ron tu as toujours mon testament ? Je pense que tu pourras bientôt en faire usage.

- Et je dirais « bien fait » et « je te l'avais dit » ! L'admonesta Hermione. Si quoique ce soit ce passe, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre !

- T'inquiète Potter, on va t'chouchouter pour les jours qui te reste à vivre ! La coupa Blaise en étouffant le petit brun, sans écouter un traitre mot du discours habituel que faisait le directeur.

- Outch. Lâche-moi Zabini, ou tu vas réussir à me zigouiller avant lui !

- Effectivement, je pense que le sacrifice auquel tu as consenti pour faire cette blague au professeur, vaut bien quelques jours à te faire choyer. Renchérit Théodore en intervenant pour desserrer la prise du métis.

- Relax, il ne va pas lui lancer un Avada non plus. Vous en faites vraiment tout un plat pour rien ! Môsieur le sauveur va réussir une nouvelle pirouette pour s'en sortir, ou alors il aura tout pleins de ses braves petits toutous pour l'aider !

- Ils ont raisons mec, on va prendre soin de toi. Tiens je t'offre la meilleure des chocogrenouilles ! Continua Ron en lui tendant un emballage, sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire Malfoy.

- Mais il est vide ! Constata Pansy interloquée.

- Normal, pour que je sache que c'était la meilleure fallait bien que je la mange ! Contra le rouquin fier de lui, pendant qu'Harry saisissait le papier en rigolant.

- Logique d'enfer... murmura Neville qui avait repris un peu de couleur.

- Bon... Je suppose que c'est le moment où ne jamais de profiter des plaisirs de la vie ! S'éclata Harry. Je devrais faire une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire avant de clamser...

- Moi je peux t'aider peut être... gloussa Ginny en glissant ses mains sur les cuisses de son héros.

- Euh... non merci Gin, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais... balbutia le petit brun en s'écartant un peu. Je voulais juste dire qu'il y à pleins de blagues qu'on a pas encore eut le temps de faire, et ça me ferait chier de mourir sans avoir vu le visage décomposé de nos victimes...

- tu as entendu belette femelle ? La tança Draco, plutôt satisfait du rejet. Pour Potty tu ne vaux pas une bonne blague, tu devrais arrêter de te fatiguer à lui courir après !

La rousse rougit de colère, mais Blaise s'interposa entre elle et Potter, passant un bras autour du coup de ce dernier pour lui demander s'il était lui aussi sur le testament. Puis, voyant que Malfoy était occupé à se prendre le chou avec Miss-je-sais-tout, il se pencha vers la rousse pour murmurer :

- Potter ne semble pas intéressé et d'toute manière il ne fait pas le poids face à mes talents, si tu veux je peux t'en faire profiter... Qu'est-ce qu't'en dit ?

Le directeur dispensa à Ginny de répondre, car au même moment il frappa dans ses mains (son discours habituel devait être fini) faisant ainsi apparaître un fantastique repas sur les tables.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria Seamus, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des autres maisons, tandis que l'ensemble des Gryffondor de 7ème année s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

- Bon appétit ! ! ! !

- un caleçon ? S'étonna Pansy en voyant un sous vêtement aux couleurs criardes, et sur lequel dansaient de multiples objets moldus qu'elle ne pouvait identifier, dans l'assiette de l'irlandais.

Bon seigneur, Ron lui expliqua à mi-voix la raison d'une telle présence à table, tandis que Harry allait discuter avec Seamus :

- Ouais, les elfes on mit un peu de temps, mais finalement ils ont réussi à le réparer... Pas de bol, vas falloir trouver autre chose !

- A quoi vous faite allusion au juste ? Demanda Hermione, irritée d'être une fois encore tenue à l'écart de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tour Gryffondor.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta bulle ! Grinça Seamus peu enclin à entendre une autre diatribe de la brunette si elle apprenait qu'ils s'étaient ligués pour se débarrasser de son super cadeau.

Ignorant Hermione qui s'insurgeait, Dean fomentait déjà un nouveau plan avec le concours d'un Blaise hilare et d'un Théodore amusé.

- Tu vas voir glissa-t-il à Neville en tapant du poing sur la table. La prochaine fois on va tout faire sauter définitivement !

Ron - qui était à côté - ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et glissa automatiquement la main dans le col de sa chemise, pour vérifier que la petite bourse contenant son précieux bijou était toujours au bout du cordon tressé par Luna.

Hermione qui avait vu le geste, suspendu le sien pour recentrer son attention sur le rouquin en plissant les yeux.

- Tu comment sérieusement à m'agacer avec ce sac ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ? Fait voir !

Et sans laisser à Ron le temps de réagir, elle se saisit de la poche pour en explorer le contenu sous le regard calculateur de Blaise. Heureusement le rouquin se repris à temps et pu rapidement soustraire de sa vue l'objet du délit.

- Ce n'est rien du tout je te dis ! S'emporta-t-il. Et tu m'agaces !

Il froissa sa serviette et la jeta sur la table avant de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle, deux sandwichs dans la poche.

- Il est vraiment bizarre je trouve, je ferais peut être mieux de le suivre pour savoir de quoi il s'en retourne avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ! S'obstina Hermione frustrée.

- Non Mione, laisse je m'en chargerais, pour le moment il a l'air vraiment en colère contre toi. S'interposa Harry.

- Vraiment ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui, oui... soupira le petit brun, voulant expédier cette affaire au plus vite.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ceux-là lui cachaient quelque chose depuis un petit moment, et elle se résolut à trouver quoi rapidement !

N'ayant pas très faim, Harry tenta de s'éclipser afin de rendre visite à ses parrains pour une explication détaillée de l'affaire Snape, mais Draco ayant saisis la manœuvre du coin de l'oeil se redressa brusquement pour le suivre.

La plupart des protagonistes suivirent le duo avec attention, guettant la moindre réaction inhabituelle, (pour peu qu'on puisse qualifier de «normal» le fait que ces deux-là se fréquentent sans se hurler dessus.)

Voulant assurer de l'intimité à Harry pour qu'il puisse donner ses chocolats tranquillement, Hermione tempéra du mieux qu'elle le put ses camarades, afin qu'ils mangent en prenant touuuut leur temps. Ginny fit bien la remarque que c'était étrange, dans la mesure où en règle générale c'était elle qui les harcelait afin qu'ils retournent le plus vite possible à leurs devoirs. Heureusement personne ne releva. Ou du moins firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Cependant la brunette eu tout le mal du monde à contenir ses troupes, car une fois n'est pas coutume, tous semblait pressés !

Après avoir rassi de force Dean sur le banc, attrapé Zabini par la manche pour lui indiquer qu'il était très mal élevé de ne pas finir son assiette, lancé Neville dans une discussion sur le dernier devoir de botanique, resservit du poulet à ce fouineur de Colin pas moins de six fois, et formulé un sortilège de colle sur la robe de Parkinson pour qu'elle reste sur son siège, Hermione était en nage.

C'est pourquoi elle n'intervint pas lorsque Seamus finit par se lever en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. De toute manière Harry avait largement eu le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle resta assise encore quelques secondes, à contempler son assiette à peine entamée, indifférente aux injures de Parkinson qui s'échinait à désensorceler son uniforme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Granger ? S'enquit Nott, qui était revenu sur ses pas pour aider Parkinson, avec politesse.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant distraitement pendant qu'il lançait d'un geste élégant un _Finite incantatem_ sur les robes de son amie.

Malfoy lui avait dit que ses amis étaient sans doute au courant de beaucoup de chose mais qu'ils avaient d'autres truc en tête que de les empêcher de traficoter leur petites affaires. Tout en réfléchissant avec application, elle étudia avec attention le Serpentard.

C'était un garçon plutôt grand au profil d'aristocrate, les traits fins, toujours propre sur lui et des cheveux châtain cendré mi longs impeccablement coiffés. Sa manière de parler et ses gestes semblaient étudiés, mais pour avoir désormais passer quelques mois à le fréquenter, elle pensait que cela venait davantage de son éducation qu'une volonté marquée de vouloir se distinguer. Et il possédait des yeux étonnant. Violet ! C'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui ! Elle savait aussi de source sûre, qu'il était le cerveau des plus beaux coups fourrés dont les Gryffondor avait été victimes ces dernières années, mais sans pour autant s'impliquer vraiment, comme s'il se moquait éperdument des tenants et aboutissants de ces petites rixes entre maisons.

Les informations de Draco la rendaient quelque peu septique, mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, elle pourrait peut-être leur demander un peu d'aide. Après tout, s'ils avaient des choses à faire de leur côté et qu'ils avaient plus ou moins tout deviné les concernant, rien ne les empêchait de parvenir à un échange de bons procédés !

Elle finit par soupirer et secoua la tête avec dénégation tout en lâchant un « non c'est bon merci » à l'adresse du Serpentard qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question. Il lui adressa un petit sourire entendu, comme s'il devinait ses pensées, et finit par s'éloigner en compagnie d'une Parkinson encore plus vulgaire que de coutume.

Tout en continuant de penser à son idée, soupesant les pours et les contres, elle finit de manger tranquillement son plat avant de retourner à la tour en sautillant.

- Alors et les chocolats ?

Sitôt le portrait de la grosse dame franchi, Hermione s'était empressée de prendre Harry à part pour lui poser la question. Ceci dit la réponse ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir.

- Euh, je les avais oubliés dans la tour. Pas grave je le ferais un autre jour, y'a pas le feu !

L'air nonchalant du jeune homme ulcéra la brunette, mais elle ravala sa salive en se calmant. Si elle faisait une scène, même un abruti comme lui pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Dire qu'elle s'était fatiguée pour rien. Elle grogna pour la forme, mais Harry haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre Ron devant la cheminée.

Il réfléchissait à l'aveu de son parrain : Snape savait tout ! La dernière fois que Lupin avait réussi à faire sortir Snape de ses cachots en lui promettant de lui révéler les dessous de l'affaire, ils s'étaient soigneusement saoulés sans aborder le fond du sujet. Mais désormais c'était terminé. Pour faire sortir la chauve-souris de sa grotte et lui prouver qu'il n'en avait pas après sa vertu, (ou du moins le lui faire croire) Sirius avait fini par tout lui avouer à demi-mots. Harry soupira il était vraiment dans la m...

Il s'absorba dans la contemplation des flammes, laissant les minutes défiler sans s'en soucier. Et bientôt se fut une nouvelle semaine qui s'écoula.

Durant tout ce temps, Malfoy s'efforça de rester calme, sympathique, disponible et souriant (Bien qu'il y eu quelque raté de temps à autre.) Ceci dit, il bouillait d'impatience que se retrouver seul à seul avec Potty afin de le forcer, par un moyen ou un autre, à lui donner ces foutues friandises !

Mais c'était plus facile à souhaiter qu'à réaliser. Outre le fait qu'il ne soit plus vraiment disponible, étant sans cesse en colle ou fourré à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le temps perdu là-bas pour faire ses devoirs, toute la petite troupe semblait s'être donné le mot pour ne jamais laisser Potter seul avec lui, et ceux malgré tous les efforts conjoints d'Hermione et lui-même.

De son côté la jeune femme ne cessait de pousser son ami à aller au bout de son idée. Mais partagé entre les cours, les devoirs, et les nombreuses heures de colle que s'amusait à lui infliger Snape, Harry n'avait plus le temps à rien, alors quand Hermione venait pour lui prendre la tête avec cette histoire, il n'était pas des plus réceptifs. (Et puis l'impatience dont faisait preuve le blond, l'amusait bien trop pour qu'il cède aussi rapidement aux instances d'Hermione !)

C'est ainsi que les jours passaient, rythmé par les grognements d'un blond, et une rengaine agaçante entre deux bruns :

- Alors tes chocos ? - Pas encore ! - Alors tes chocos ? - Pas eu le temps... - Alors tes chocos ? - trop fatigué ! - Alors tes chocos ? - j'étais en retenu avec Snape - Alors tes chocos ? - je ne l'ai pas croisé. (Menteur !) - Alors tes chocos ? - pas encore ! - Alors tes chocos ? - Trop de boulot, pas le temps d'y penser - Alors tes chocos ? - j'n'ose pas... - Alors tes chocos ? - j'suis pas d'humeur, Snape m'a encore collé ! - Alors tes chocos ? - Tu me saoules Hermy !

Ces échanges infructueux finirent par prendre fin par un samedi après-midi glacial.

La température ayant chuté brutalement, Hermione se traina de force hors de la salle commune bien chauffée pour aller voir Malfoy dans ses cachots humides.

Poussant la porte de sa chambre brutalement, elle entra en chantonnant :

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Aboya Draco en retour.

- Ben les chocolats ! Tu les as eus ?

- Non ! Pourquoi je devrais ? Rétorqua le blond toujours furieux.

- Mais... bégaya Hermione. Il m'a dit qu'il les donnerait aujourd'hui et que ce serait fait avant que quatre heures ne sonne !

Draco lança un _tempus_ et de jolies lettres dorées vinrent flotter un moment dans les airs.

- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait 16h. Fit-il remarquer d'un ton neutre.

- Il a disparu depuis au moins trois heure ! Tempêta aussitôt Hermione. Ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire ! En tout cas il n'a pas intérêt à s'être ravisé ! Au pire il n'a qu'à envoyer un hibou ! Non mais j'te jure !

- En même temps je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre de la journée, pas même pour rejoindre Blaise et Théo qui voulaient qu'on révise ensemble. Remarque c'est peut être ça qu'il attend ! Que je sorte ! Réfléchit Draco à voix haute. Tu devrais retourner dans ta tour, moi je vais me promener dans les couloirs.

La jeune femme opina de la tête et repartit se mettre au chaud devant la cheminée de sa maison, tandis que Malfoy entreprit de trainer dans les couloirs, feignant une ronde de préfet. (inutile à cette heure de la journée, mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut pour ne pas se ridiculiser…)

De retour dans la tour, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver Harry assis dans un coin en compagnie de Neville. Mi-furieuse mi-curieuse, elle partit au pas de charge le cuisiner, éloignant adroitement l'autre brun pour plus de confidentialité.

- T'inquiète Hermione, soupira Harry pour apaiser la furie. C'est fait ! Je les ai donnés ! Maintenant comporte toi comme une adorable fille et laisse-moi savourer !

Puis sans attendre la réaction de son ami, il se releva et partit rejoindre Ron qui mettait le roi de Ritchie Coote en difficulté, laissant Hermione interloquée.

Elle resta dans la pièce quelques minutes, puis n'y tenant plus, elle repartit en direction des appartements de préfet de Draco. Elle le trouva en train de faire les cent pas dans le hall, et s'empressa de lui raconter son entretien avec Harry, avant d'émettre son hypothèse :

- Je suppose qu'il est passé par un intermédiaire, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ou dans la salle commune pour voir.

Sa mauvaise humeur revenant au galop, Draco ratissa soigneusement sa chambre sans rien trouver, et c'est énervé qu'il se décida à pénétrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Son air revêche fit fuir deux premières années occupés à persifler sur leurs camarades. Il se radoucit presque aussitôt en remarquant la fameuse boite emballée de soie mauve, qui trônait majestueusement sur une table.

Masquant son air hautement satisfait, Draco se rapprocha de l'objet tant convoité, notant au passage la mise en scène soignée. Il attrapa le paquet avec fébrilité, cherchant un petit mot, ou n'importe quoi d'autre que Potter aurais pu laisser, avec - qui sait – un message d'amour anonyme (à l'instar du petit scorpion qui en faisait de même avec lui), mais il ne trouva rien, niet, nada, pas même la présence d'un indice pour prouver que cette boite lui était bien destinée.

- Tss tss. Décidément sans Granger pour lui dire quoi faire il n'était vraiment bon à rien celui-là ! Heureusement qu'il savait à quoi la boite ressemblait et qu'elle lui était destinée, sinon n'importe quoi aurait pu se l'alléguer !

Impatient il défit l'emballage, froissa le papier par terre, et ouvrit la boite fébrilement, salivant déjà à l'idée de manger ces petit carrés de pur extases... Avant de grimacer en voyant que ce n'était pas ses préférés. Faisant des reproches mentaux à ce petit brun peu soucieux des convenances il emporta néanmoins l'objet de sa convoitise dans sa chambre, pressé de rédiger une missive au castor pour qu'elle rapplique en vitesse dans sa chambre pour un debriefing.

De l'autre côté du château, (décidément on en fait des aller-retour avec cette histoire...) nos Gryffondors préférés virent le hibou de Malfoy venir frapper au carreau d'une des fenêtre. Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir et de récupérer la lettre accrochée à la patte du volatile hargneux pendant que Ron se moquait, notant les ressemblances de caractères entre l'animal et son maitre, puis elle se hâta de quitter les lieux, gloussant juste qu'elle allait s'offrir un peu de bon temps avec son chéri. Ron se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non d'une salamandre, tu te rends compte qu'elle te sort ça alors qu'elle pense que tu dois être « tout chose » après avoir offert ton cadeau à Malfouine ?

- C'est vrai que ce serait excusable dans une situation normale, mais dans la nôtre, toute tordue qu'elle soit, c'est plutôt vachard... appuya Neville en tendant une main aux garçons pour les aider à se relever.

- Bah on s'en fout ! bailla Harry en attrapant la main tendue. C'est pas comme si c'était à lui que je les avais offert, même s'ils semblent le croire... En attendant j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais mettre la main dessus c'te pas dégourdis... On y va ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en s'engouffrèrent dans le passage à la suite d'une cinquième année afin de rejoindre leurs complices dans leur QG.

Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs camarades tranquillement occupés à diverses occupations.

- Tiens on ne vous attendait plus ! Lança Blaise en les voyant apparaître.

- C'est de la faute de la fouine et de Hermione encore et toujours ! Persifla Ron.

Et tandis que Neville racontait par le détail les évènements, le rouquin s'avachit dans un profond fauteuil, et installa son plateau d'échec sur la table en dégainant un énorme paquet de dragée surprise de Bertie crochue. Il convia Nott à participer, bien décidé à faire s'incliner le génie des Serpentards face à lui. Théodore reposa la revue qu'il lisait et accepta le défi avec un sourire narquois.

Pansy, qui venait de finir de se colorer les ongles, entreprit de s'occuper de ceux de Luna, tout en discourant avec animation sur la validité du dernier article paru dans le chicaneur.

Un peu à l'écart, Harry observait Ron qui triturait machinalement la bourse autour de son cou. Il se tourna vers Blaise pour lui faire remarquer que de leur côté à eux cela ne semblait pas avancer des masses. Mais le métis l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui expliquer son plan magistral :

- J'gère mon chou !

- Je te signale que jusqu'à présent mis à part donner ton pendentif à Ron avec pour consigne de le surveiller sans trop l'exhiber, il n'y a pas grand-chose... continua Harry moqueur.

- Alala, ces p'tits jeunots, faut tout leur expliquer... Ecoute : Miss-je-sais-tout et Rouquignol ont une tendance naturelle à s'prendre le chou, j'me contente de donner le petit coup de pouce initial et la nature se charge du reste !

- C'est ça ton plan super génial de la mort qui tue ? S'étonna Harry .

- Hey ! L'méprise pas, tu vas voir ce que ça va donner lorsque Granger finira par se rendre compte que c'est le bijou que j'ai acheté et dont j'ai raconté tant de truc à l'eau de rose, qu'il porte et conserve si précieusement depuis un mois... Laisse-moi te dire que ça va faire des étincelles ! Déjà qu'elle se montre supra énervée parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que contient la bourse... Imagine lorsqu'elle le saura ! Elle voudra savoir pourquoi il l'a, et douée comme elle est ça va faire des étincelles ! Héhéhé... ca va pas être beau à voir ! Et fatalement elle va venir me voir, et moi... ben je fais de sa vie un enfer !

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait rien, visiblement bluffé, il se contenta de rigoler et de reprendre :

- Oui je sais je suis génial, ne me lance pas trop de fleurs va... Allez viens, on va voir comment notre cher rouquemoute s'fait laminer par Théo et on s'f'ra une partie d'carte après !

Lorsqu'il fut temps de se séparer, Harry attrapa Théodore par la manche.

- Hey tu nous raconteras votre discussion hein ? Je veux absolument savoir comment tu vas faire pour l'embobiner sans ni lui mentir, ni lui dire la vérité.

Le vert & argent hocha sagement la tête.

- Je pense qu'il est dans mes cordes de te promettre que demain matin, avant même les salutations d'usage, je te ferais part des tenants et aboutissants de notre discussion !

Il lui offrit un petit salut de la main et rejoignit ses camarades au pied de l'escalier.

Les Serpentards rejoignirent leurs cachots avec une légère curiosité. Dans quel état serait Draco ? Millicent - contaminé par Dean et Colin - lança un pari, et l'autre s'empressèrent de donner leurs pronostics.

- tch... t'as encore gagné ! Ragea Pansy en tendant six noises à Théodore, qui encaissa les mises avec flegme.

Comme l'avais prédit Nott, Draco siégeait, royal, dans l'immense sofa qui faisait face au feu, discourant pompeusement pour une cour empressée qui buvaient ses paroles, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle jouaient les satellites à proximité.

Le retour du prince dans toute sa splendeur... souffla Blaise avant de continuer avec ironie. Ça lui réussit pas d'avoir un Potter soi-disant à ses pieds.

Décidant que son Draco d'amour s'était assez amusé avec ses sujets, Pansy partit disperser tout le monde afin de monopoliser son roi. Qui était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il ne broncha pas lorsque cette dernière se jucha sur ses genoux pour le papouiller en cancanant tous les potins dont elle n'avait pas pu lui faire part ces derniers jours, pour cause de mauvaise humeur intempestive.

Ses amis discutant paisiblement à ses côtés, des larbins prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses caprices, Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avait plus peur de l'approcher, Pansy qui le gluait efficacement... Draco avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé, d'être de retour à l'époque où toute cette histoire n'avait pas encore commencé, et il se surprit à se dire que quelque part cela lui avait manqué. Heureusement pas au point de regretter tous ses efforts. Un Potty valait bien quelques sacrifices...

Une vieille pendule magique, qu'un 5ème année avait reçu pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait suspendu dans la salle commune, carillonna un instant avant qu'une voix aigrelette ne prennent la relève : Les enfants promis à un grand avenir devrait être couché !

- Quel stupide présent franchement ! critiqua Draco avant de faire descendre brutalement Pansy de ses genoux. Néanmoins elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, je vais aller me coucher il se fait tard.

- Ouais nous aussi je crois... bailla Blaise en se retirant rapidement.

Tous se séparèrent afin de rejoindre leurs pénates, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la salle commune Draco s'arrêta en entendant un commentaire de Théodore.

- C'est étrange, il me semblait avoir déposé une boite de chocolat ici...

- C'est moi qui l'ai prise ça te pose un problème ? Attaqua aussitôt le blond.

Ainsi c'est Nott qui avait été chargé de faire la commission ? Décidément Potter manquait de discernement.

- Aucun. Répondait justement ce dernier avec un détachement apparent, même s'il s'amusait follement. Mais tu aurais pu te renseigner un peu avant de décréter qu'elle t'appartenait...

- Pas besoin. Se rengorgea Draco avec un sourire carnassier. Je sais de qui elle provient et surtout, je sais qu'elle m'était destinée !

- Vraiment ? Bon... Si tu le dit... continua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr que je le dit ! S'impatienta le blond. et tu es bien placé pour le savoir vu qu'il semblerait que ce soit à toi qu'il est demandé de faire ça !

- D'ailleurs il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il me les a donnés en bafouillant qu'il les avait choisis avec attention. Le nargua Théodore en repensant à la scène.

« Je sais que s'il les trouve c'est Malfoy qui va les manger en pensant que c'est pour lui, mais comme je suis sensé te les offrir, ben... Je les ai choisis en pensant à toi. Alors essais d'en choper un ou deux au passage avant qu'il ne les récupère » avait déclaré le petit brun à toute vitesse en lui tendant les chocolats, rouge de gêne.

- Fait attention ? Tu parles... Ils ne sont pas au café, pourtant Granger à dû lui dire de prendre ceux-là ! grogna Draco qui préférait s'attarder sur ce point plutôt que de s'énerver.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'aime bien le chocolat noir...

Mais Draco resta hermétique à la pique de son camarade, et continuait de se plaindre :

- T'aurais quand même pu les poser dans ma chambre, là n'importe qui aurait pu les prendre !

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait... exposa Théodore avec un discret sourire. Dans tous les cas fait attention à ne pas trop grossir.

Et sur ce dernier point il partit rejoindre les autres dans son dortoir, laissant un Draco, ennuyé par cette vérité, se palper les côtes à la recherche du moindre gramme de graisse superflu.

**[TBC...]**

* * *

_**Beddy** : sale flemmarde ! oui je sais je te l'ai déjà dit mais fallait que je le répète... gniark !  
**Ikana** : thank you pour ta review ! et merci d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis. En ce qui concerne ton interrogation (légitime) tu comprendra que je ne peut pas te donner de réponse ici ^^ donc continue de me suivre pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ! XD  
**Lil Lily** : comme j'ai posté l'autre chapitre sans rien vérifier j'ai complètement omis de te remercier ! pardon en tout cas merci à toi ! et wie il n'est pas complètement insensible, ceci dit c'est un mec assez obtus... la suite risque d'être compliqué !  
__**guest** : merci ! et je te ferais la même réflexion qu'a tout le monde : seul l'avenir nous dira quel est le sort réservé à nos héros héhéhé =)_


	27. Un tiens vaut mieux que deux à l'autre

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta : Merurin. Bonne année à toi et que notre partenariat dure le plus longtemps possible ! (l)**

**Note :** BONNE ANNEE tout le monde ! et... C'est mon anniversaire today ! bon je ne vous dirais pas quel age canonique j'ai atteints, mais pour l'occasion je vous offre un petit (très long) chapitre transitoire en guise de part de gâteau ! Savourez le ! et surtout j'attends avec impatience vos réactions par rapport à [...] =)

* * *

_**L'ennemi est bête, il croit que c'est nous l'ennemi alors que c'est lui. **_

**Pierre Desproges**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Un tiens vaut mieux que deux à l'autre**

Ce matin, ce n'est pas le réveil d'Hermione qui tira Harry du sommeil. Non, c'était autre chose. Il était bien incapable de dire quoi. Juste un petit truc qui flottait dans le silence régnant dans le dortoir encore calme. Une langueur douce et apaisante qui lui donnait envie de boire du chocolat chaud en s'emmitouflant dans des couvertures...

Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il finit par repousser ses draps et poser ses pieds nus sur le plancher gelé de la chambre. Il grimaça à ce contact, songeant que cette année le temps passait drôlement vite ! L'hiver était déjà là alors qu'il avait l'impression que c'était hier la rentrée... Preuve s'il en était, qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé que ces derniers mois. Il tira sa couette derrière lui, pensant s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, pour regarder la neige tomber.

Minute...

La neige ?

Il lâcha brusquement sa couette et en trois enjambées se retrouva avec le nez collé contre la vitre glacée. Il resta là quelques secondes, à admirer les flocons voler et recouvrir l'immense domaine de Poudlard d'une robe virginale, avant de sauter sur le lit de Ron en hurlant :

- Il neige ! Il neige !

- Oh non il recommence ! Gémit Dean en s'enfouissant la tête sous son oreiller.

Oreiller aussitôt arraché par un Harry fébrile.

- Il neige Dean ! Souligna le petit brun comme si ce dernier n'avait pas compris.

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon mec, on a capté ! Grogna Seamus. laisse nous dormir encore un peu. Après je te promets que je te la ferais bouffer ta neige !

Tout excité, Harry se hâta de faire ses ablutions matinales avant d'enfiler un des énormes pulls de Dudley (moche mais qui avait le mérite de tenir chaud,) et de faire un crochet par la grande salle pour attraper deux pancakes, avant de filer en vitesse dans le parc, espérant être le premier à fouler du pied le manteau blanc que la terre avait revêtu.

Les Serpentards qui étaient déjà installés à leur table pour déjeuner, le regardèrent s'agiter avec étonnement. Non seulement il était rare qu'un Gryffondor fut levé à une heure aussi matinale pour un dimanche matin (surtout Potter,) mais en plus il semblait agité !

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris et se tourna à demi vers Blaise pour formuler diverses hypothèses quant à son attitude. Pansy s'en fichait un peu et se resservit du thé avant de piquer les pages « mode et beauté » du journal que tentait de lire Théodore. Millicent qui suivait un nouveau régime à base de « mange rien et tu ne grossiras pas » avait dégagé un coin de la table pour s'avachir sur ses révisions. Les cachots étant loin d'être agréable en hiver, elle trouvait plus confortable de squatter la grande salle, à l'instar de tous ces camarades.

La réponse à leurs questions vint plus tard, lorsqu'une troupe de Gryffondor mal luné firent leur apparition à leur tour dans le réfectoire. Le jeune Moon jeta par automatisme un regard étonné sur la pendule, imité par Draco et Blaise.

Heureusement Hermione vint mettre un terme aux conjonctures dans lesquelles ils se perdaient, en venant s'affaler à leur table. Voyant la question muette au fond de leurs yeux, elle se fendit d'une constatation avec un grand sourire :

- Il neige...

- Mais encore Granger ? Siffla Pansy qui n'appréciait guère la présence de la préfère alors que son Draco recommençais tout juste à avoir des égards pour elle.

Lui retournant un regard noir, Hermione finit par expliquer succinctement le phénomène annuel de la tour.

- Nous avons de grands enfants qui adore jouer avec. Alors chaque année c'est le même souk dès qu'elle commence à tomber. Commença-t-elle avant de s'emballer avec joie. Et vu qu'elle est super épaisse on a pensé organiser notre tournoi de boule de neige aujourd'hui !

- Quelle bande de gamins vous faites ! Balança Draco méprisant.

Mais Baise trouvait visiblement l'idée à son goût, et il força Théodore à replier son journal pour l'accompagner à la bruyante table des Rouge et Or, ou un tirage au sort était organisé afin de former des équipes.

- Hey on peut participer ? Demanda-t-il en poussant un peu les jumelles Patil pour poser séant.

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit joyeusement Seamus en déchirant un autre bout de parchemin pour que Luna (qui tenait la plume) puisse rajouter leurs noms.

- Tiens on change d'avis ? Ce n'est plus un vulgaire jeu de pouilleux et de sang de bourbes ? Attaqua aussitôt Ginny en se souvenant des insultes qu'ils récoltaient de la part de Serpentard chaque année à la même époque. Z'êtes prêts à mouiller vos royales chemises pour participer à un truc aussi débile ?

- Granger a su nous communiquer sa vision des choses. Rétorqua platement Théodore, tandis que Blaise avait un moment de gêne. Et puis, il n'y a que les sots pour ne jamais changer d'avis...

- D'toute manière le passé est le passé ! Le soutient Ron qui venait d'arriver vêtu d'un pull délavé violet avec un énorme R rouge.

- Arg cette horreur me pique les yeux ! Se moqua Millicent dans l'indifférence générale.

- Non mais je rêve tu es de leur côté ? S'énervait Ginny en trépignant. Je vous préviens, s'ils participe moi je me casse !

Et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant ses camarades d'un air boudeur.

- Hey marque mon nom aussi ! Fit Pansy en arrivant, traînant dans son sillage le reste de sa tablée.

Sans prendre la peine de consulter les autres, Luna repris sa besogne en inscrivant le nom de la nouvelle participante, et les discussions repartirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ginny serra les dents et finis par faire volte-face, en colère.

- Tu me suis Neville ?

S'ensuivit un blanc que Pansy, perfide, se fit un plaisir de briser en reprenant les paroles de la jeune fille, appuyant exagérément sur le prénom :

- oui... Tu la suis Ne-vi-lle-euh ?

Le garçon bégaya un moment, son regard voguant entre sa belle rousse furieuse et ses amis, avant de secouer la tête doucement et de s'excuser platement. Ginny amorça un mouvement et il se ratatina derrière Dean, craignant qu'elle ne lui lance un sort de chauve-furie. Mais elle sembla se raviser et quitta la grande salle en courant.

- qu'elle dramaturge celle-là ! S'esclaffa Demelza en touillant l'urne qui contenait les noms.

- Personne d'autre ne veut participer ? Demanda Colin à la ronde. Non ? Bon... Il faut une main innocente pour la pioche... Nathalie ?

Il présenta la boite à la quatrième année rougissante.

Les équipes faites, tout ce beau monde s'empressa de sortir, suivi par Malfoy et Goyle qui venaient en spectateurs. (Et oui Crabbe faisait parti des participants, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.)

Ils retrouvèrent Harry en pleine confection d'un scroutt de neige au fond du parc. Lorsqu'il les vit, il abandonna sa besogne et fonça vers eux les yeux brillant et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

- Hey j'suis dans quelle équipe alors ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Avec Hermione, les frères Colin, et Seamus ! Lui répondit Lavande avant de chuchoter : Moi je suis dans l'équipe de Ronnychou, si tu pouvais occuper un peu miss Hermione pour que j'en profite un peu, je te promets de faire ce que tu voudras plus tard !

Harry grimaça et parti rejoindre ses coéquipiers en hochant vaguement la tête. Qu'elle interprète cela comme elle le voulait !

Finalement, les groupes détalèrent chacun de leur côté, et allèrent joyeusement se forger des réserves de boules de neige enchantées. Avant de planifier une quelconque stratégie pouvant leur assurer la victoire, Harry du calmer quelque peu les deux crevettes surexcitées, leur enthousiasme menaçant de dévoiler leur positions à ennemis.

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans l'immense parc, puis un cri de guerre résonna suivi d'un chapelet de jurons, et la chasse commença.

Au milieu des hurlements et des rires, Draco se faisait royalement chier. Observant l'air morose ses propres camarades folâtrer au milieu d'une bande de Gryffondor. Il vit passer en coup de vent un Potter ébouriffé vivement poursuivi par une 5ème année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il grogna en avisant la crevette tenter de mettre de la neige dans le col de son vieux pull, et se promis de le coincé dans un couloir désert un de ces jours pour lui faire payer d'avoir osé toucher SON Gryffondor. Il resserra les pans de sa large cape de velours tout en frissonnant et hésita à retourner dans ses appartements, mais la perspectives de laisser son Potty à la merci de son soupirant secret ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout que les occasions de jouir de sa compagnie étaient nombreuses dans cette pagaille. Sans oublier que le Castor lui avait promis que Saint Sauveur mettrait l'un des points de la liste en application. Rageur, il reprit son observation minutieuse de tous ceux qui pourraient avoir un infime geste déplacé.

Un nouveau cri suivi d'un barouf de tous les diables retentit sur sa gauche, et il eut le déplaisir de voir Granger s'affaler sur ces genoux, couverte de neige de pied en cape ! Une moue méprisante sur le visage, il s'empressa de la relever avant de s'emmitoufler de nouveau dans sa cape, râlant in petto contre cette lionne qui préférait visiblement jouer plutôt que de s'occuper de son affaire !

Tout en époussetant ses robes Hermione le dévisagea, ne loupant rien des pensées qui agitait le prince des Slytherin. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri devant la moue boudeuse du blond, et finit par lui chuchoter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je m'occupe de tout je te l'ai promis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois m'empêcher de profiter de cette journée hein ! Puis je te signale que toi tu fais rien pour moi !

Ignorant les questions de Goyle qui avait tout entendu, Malfoy haussa les épaules comme si tout cela ne le concernait absolument pas. Hermione tourna les talons et partis courir auprès d'Harry, jetant quelques boules de neige au passage, dont une qui atterrit droit sur Parkinson, à son plus grand ravissement.

Après moult péripéties pour mettre la main sur son meilleur ami plus glissant qu'un strangulot, Hermione réussi à le coincer derrière l'un des rocher de la grève.

Dégainant son propre exemplaire de la liste qu'elle avait fourni à Harry, elle le parcouru en vitesse à la recherche d'une ligne en particulier, puis la brandis sous le nez glacé de son amis.

Le petit brun loucha un moment sur le parchemin fermement maintenu par une moufle rouge, avant de prendre la parole :

- euh... Mione si tu me le décollais un tout petit peu du visage, alors peut être que je pourrais lire quelque chose...

La jeune femme grogna, mais s'exécuta tout en pointant la ligne qui l'intéressait. Harry repoussa doucement la main pour pouvoir lire le premier point du paragraphe indiqué.

_33° - Galanterie oblige..._

_ Ne jamais hésiter à lui montrer combien tu es prêt à prendre soin de ton prochain._

_A) - En cas de mauvais temps se dévêtir pour protéger les autres de la pluie._

_A 1) - et ce même si tu ne portes rien en dessous de ta cape ou de ton pull._

_A 2) - Quitte à en mourir de froid._

_B) céder spontanément la meilleure place (du coin du feu/canapé/siège...)_

_C) Toujours tenir la porte ouverte et le laisser passer en premier._

_D) Ne jamais prendre congé en premier, toujours le laisser décider._

_E) toujours lui laisser le soin de clore la discussion, même si on n'est pas d'accord._

_F) etc…._

Comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir, il se renfrogna instantanément. Franchement il n'y avait bien que Malfoy pour avoir une manière aussi tordue de penser.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Y'a pas de feu ni de porte ici...

- Ne te fait pas plus obtus que tu ne l'est ! Rétorqua la jeune femme sans tenir compte de la mauvaise foi évidente de son copain.

- Hermy, il fait -50 au bas mot et le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle à lieu dans quelques jours ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève ! Pleurnicha Harry en tentant de lui faire abandonner son idée.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui décocha une œillade mortelle en reprenant à voix haute les phrases qu'elle avait écrites.

- « _Quitte à en mourir de froid_ » Harry ! Et n'exagère pas, s'il faisait -50 tu serais déjà mort. En plus je te signale que toi tu es en train de te dépenser donc tu as chaud, ce n'est pas forcement son cas !

- Qu'est ce t'en sais ? Marmotta le petit brun qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver en t-shirt dans la neige. Et puis si je fais ça tu devineras aussitôt de qui il s'agit !

Mais la préfète n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça avec lui, il suffit juste que tu lui montres que tu peux te comporter comme un gentleman ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre quelqu'un comme cobaye tout en t'assurant qu'il puisse te voir ! Pourquoi pas Draco d'ailleurs ? Regarde il est assis là-bas en train de se les peler !

Harry protesta aussitôt, mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini, elle plaida un long moment, insistant lourdement, et contrant toutes les réticentes du petit brun une à une. Acculé, il finit par relire le paragraphe lentement, avant d'objecter crânement :

- Okay tu as raison - comme d'hab' - et je ferais ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la liste. Ceci dit il ne pleut pas, il neige ! Or sur ce papier il est bien spécifié que je dois jouer au gentleman uniquement en cas de pluie !

Pendant qu'Harry arborait fièrement un sourire ravi, Hermione se crispa. Zut elle avait laissé une brèche, et forcement il avait fallu qu'il s'y engouffre ! De mauvaise foi, elle reprit vivement son argumentation, forçant finalement le sauveur à abdiquer en criant grâce.

Heureusement des éclats de voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté du rocher, figeant les deux Gryffons et dispensant Harry d'avoir à contempler l'air victorieux qu'arborait Hermione.

Reconnaissant les voix, ses réflexes refirent aussitôt surfaces, et il s'accroupit pour façonner une nouvelle boule de neige, tandis qu'Hermione tendait l'oreille en identifiant Ron et Zabini.

Afin d'éviter de lui laisser le temps d'entendre les propos secrets que ces deux-là s'échangeait, Harry chargea et tomba à bras raccourcis sur les deux garçons, les bombardant sans pitié, interrompant ainsi leur conversation plus si discrète que ça.

Ron qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et répliqua avec sauvagerie, pendant que le métis se mettait à couvert aux côté d'Hermione.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Interrogea aussitôt la brunette, à qui l'air coupable de Ron n'avait pas échappé. Vous ressembliez à des conspirateurs tous les deux !

- Nous étions en train d'mettre sur pied une autre stratégie, rien d'plus... lui répondit le métis, l'air neutre.

Hermione flaira l'embrouille lorsqu'elle aperçut une étincelle de malice au fond de ses prunelles noires, consciente que quelque chose se tramait. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle allait devoir se montrer méfiante. En n'entendant plus rien, elle se risqua à passer la tête par-dessus le rocher pour voir ce que faisaient les deux autres. Lancés dans une course poursuite, ils étaient déjà rendus à la lisière de la foret interdite. Elle soupira et se releva pour rejoindre son équipe, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer entre Zabini et Ron, et que Harry avait intérêt à agir comme elle le lui avait fait promettre.

Près des arbres, la paire d'inséparables tombèrent dans une embuscade soigneusement tenus par l'équipe de Neville et Nott.

À bout de souffle ils se rendirent sans plus de façons, et se laissèrent couler contre un arbre couvert de givre, respirant laborieusement et crachant des ronds de fumée dans l'air glacé. Dès qu'il put de nouveau parler Harry se dépêcha d'informer Nott de la volonté d'Hermione, afin de prendre conseil. Ce dernier cessa un instant d'enchanter la neige pour réfléchir, avant de lui répondre avec son flegme habituel :

- En ce cas, Bien qu'elles soient fantasques et légèrement inconséquentes, je suppose que tu devrais te plier à ses exigences...

Harry fronça les sourcils, vraiment peu désireux de complaire aux bisounours en se dépouillant de la sorte, mais si Nott le disait...

C'est pourquoi lorsque son équipe fut définitivement mise hors-jeux par Luna (elle fit un combo Crivey Finnigan grâce à une boule taille XXL digne d'Hagrid,) il partit s'affaler sur le banc gelé qu'occupait Malfoy, pendant que la partie se faisait plus âpres entre les équipes encore en lice.

Il ne savait pas trop comment amener la chose sans paraître gauche ou maladroit, alors il se contenta de discuter platement avec le blond, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui offre une occasion en or en se plaignant du froid tout en tremblant. (Et oui, la patience n'étant définitivement pas son fort, et après avoir vainement attendus que Monsieur le Sauveur lui file son dû, Draco avait fini par tendre une perche de six mètres de long. Fallait bien ça pour qu'un stupide Gryffon comprenne !)

Résigné, ce dernier s'empressa de se dévêtir pour poser son pull élimé sur les épaules de la fouine avec un grand sourire :

- ça va mieux maintenant ?

Satisfait, Malfoy ronronna un « oui » éloquent, s'enorgueillissant une fois encore de son plan si parfait. Puis il en profita pour laisser courir un regard gourmand sur le corps frissonnant à peine vêtu de sa proie si parfaite. Harry tressaillit devant l'air lubrique qu'affichait le blond, mais se reprit rapidement pendant que Malfoy rengageait la conversation avec force sous-entendus auquel il se faisait un devoir de répondre, malgré la rougeur qui semblait s'être emparé de ses joues pour ne plus le lâcher. Heureusement la température extérieure l'aidait à refroidir son corps bouillant.

Tremblant de plus en plus, il proposa à Malfoy de rentrer se réfugier dans le château, mais ce dernier refusa obstinément, voulant à tout prix observer les participants s'écharper jusqu'à la toute fin.

Draco se rengorgeait, pleinement heureux de la malléabilité totale de Potter et du fait qu'il contrôlait totalement l'échiquier. C'est pourquoi il opposa une fin de non-recevoir lorsque Potty lui soumis sa requête. Il voulait montrer à tous (et notamment l'ignoble soupirant secret) que c'était à sa faveur que le héros local avait consentit à se séparer de ses guenilles, et qu'il restait volontairement en sa compagnie malgré le froid mordant.

Ceci dit Potter en avait marre. Mais au moment où le petit brun se disait que les foutues règles de la fouine pouvais bien aller au diable, une épaisse cape tomba sur ses épaules. Surpris, ses yeux suivirent les mains cachées sous des gants de bonne factures, coururent le long des bras recouvert d'un gilet de velours bleu pâle, remonta le long d'une écharpe de soie noire et terminèrent leur courses dans des prunelles améthystes.

- Qu'es'k'tu fou Théo ? Aboya aussitôt Draco.

Nott lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite avant de répondre.

- Le prochain match est dans moins de 10 jours, il serait bête qu'il attrape froid à cause de sa galanterie à ton égard !

Bien que toujours renfrogné, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement satisfait. Bien bien bien... Même Nott avait pu remarquer que c'était pour lui que Potter s'était ainsi dessapé ! Néanmoins il se devait d'avoir une petite discussion privée avec son ami pour lui apprendre à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires !

Pour sa part, Harry était bien embarrassé. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter d'une part, et il ne ressentait que trop bien la tension dégagée par les deux Serpentard. Du coup il fit profil bas en plongeant son nez dans le tissu soyeux de la cape, respirant l'odeur discrète du vêtement pendant qu'il se forçait à se concentrer sur ses amis. Heureusement, la bataille finit par prendre fin avec une victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Luna, et il en profita pour se redresser rapidement. Toujours gêné, il s'empressa de rendre la cape à Nott, baragouinant des remerciements malhabiles pendant que Dean s'amusait à présider une cérémonie de remise de récompense pour les gagnants.

- Merci, c'est sympa, mais euh tu peux la reprendre maintenant, j'vais rentrer au château mon équipe n'est pas sur le podium alors j'ai plus besoin d'être là, toi par contre on t'appelle et puis faudrait pas que tu prennes froid toi non plus... Malfoy tu rentres toi aussi ? Donc tu n'as plus besoin de ça, non ?

Il rendit la cape à Nott et arracha son vieux pull des épaules de Malfoy avant de l'entrainer dans son sillage vers le château. Ravi de ce regain d'intérêt envers sa personne, Draco suivit sans faire d'esclandre ; et peu enclin à laisser le Gryffondor partir se terrer dans sa tour, l'entraîna dans la grande salle sous couvert de continuer leur discussion.

C'est comme cela que les trouva Hermione lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le réfectoire à son tour avec le reste de la troupe.

- Non d'un elfe ! Harry tu es complètement trempé ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti te changer ?

Le petit brun haussa les épaules et ce fut Draco qui répondit à sa place.

- Nous discutions, et franchement il n'est pas en sucre le sauveur ! Laisse le respirer un peu !

Hermione entama aussitôt un discours sur l'inconséquence d'une telle négligence, faisant grogner la plupart des étudiants, mais Harry se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement tandis que Ron prenait sa défense en baragouinant qu'il était encore vivant malgré sa vie chez les Dursley.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire perdre sa verve à Hermione, elle pinça les lèvres, lança un regard noir aux petits curieux qui avaient entendu la phrase de Ron et cherchaient à en savoir plus, maudit une fois encore la famille de son meilleur ami, et finit par prendre les choses en mains en grondant comme une lionne contrariée. Elle dépouilla lestement Harry de ses fringues mouillées, appela Dobby pour lui demander poliment de bien vouloir lui rapporter un pull, puis elle conjura une épaisse serviette pour lui frictionner la tignasse, pendant que l'elfe se rependait d'éloges à leurs pieds sous le regard vexé de son ancien maître.

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise devant les regards concupiscents de certains élèves, et remercia Dobby avec gratitude pour sa rapidité lorsque celui-ci lui apporta des vêtements qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Narquois, Draco ne pus s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

- T'en a pas un peu marre de te faire chouchouter sans arrêt Potty ? Et toi Hermione t'es assez pitoyable à te comporter comme une mère poule comme ça, laisse ce rôle à sa famille d'adorateur. À être pourri gâté comme ça, c'est pas étonnant s'il attrape la grosse tête après !

Inconscient de la pléthore de regard noirs qu'il s'attira de la part des Gryffondor, Draco continua joyeusement de déblatérer sur l'enfance dorée du sauveur et sur sa tendance à ne rien faire par lui-même entériné par le comportement de ses amis.

Seulement, il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible ne pas toucher pour la plupart des Rouge et Or qui connaissaient Harry. Et voyant ce dernier se renfrogner, prêt à exploser, la préfète prit les devants en laissant tomber la serviette qu'elle tenait toujours, pour s'en prendre au blond avec hargne.

- Ne parle pas de sujets que tu ne connais pas ! Pour une fois ravale ton fiel espèce de serpent venimeux ! Tu espères quoi au juste en essayant toujours de blesser les autres ou de rabaisser tout le monde ? Des fois je me demande vraiment ce que je suis en train de fabriquer avec toi.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour remettre cette impertinente à sa place, mais l'air furieux de la préfère le convainquit de se taire. Les Serpentards restèrent interloqués quelques instants, peu habitués à voir leur Prince se faire rabrouer de la sorte sans réagir, mais Draco avait très bien compris le sous-entendu fait par la lionne. C'est pourquoi il prit soin de garder la bouche fermement close, de peur qu'une nouvelle réplique cinglante de sa part ne vienne mettre en péril son accord passé avec elle.

Hermione continua de l'invectiver un long moment avant de se trouver enfin à bout de souffle.

- Oh et puis merde ! Cracha-t-elle.

Frustrée, elle récupéra le pull mouillé de Harry (qui traînait toujours sur la table) pour le lui lancer dessus avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître de la salle, laissant son auditoire abasourdi.

Ron échangea un long regard avec ses camarades, leur politique ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et sans plus de façon il se jeta sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître en lançant un joyeux : « Bah, elle doit avoir ses règles ! » qui eut pour mérite de dégeler un peu l'ambiance. Bien que pas vraiment dupe, les Serpentards jouèrent le jeu, (même si certains se promirent d'aller chercher des réponses à leurs questions un jour ou l'autre.)

- Heyyyyyy ! Mais c'est votre première dispute de couple Drakkychou ! Hulula Pansy en se pendant aussitôt au coup de son Prince qui faisait la grimace. T'inquiète, j'vais te consoler !

- Hey remet toi en Malfoy ! Inutile de faire une tête pareil, les disputes ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Le taquina Harry.

- Puis au moins, maintenant tu sauras que lorsqu'on sort avec un Gryffon, on adopte toute la clique ! Alors va falloir apprendre à te contrôler si tu ne veux plus la mettre en colère !l'enquiquina Dean en lui crachotant des miettes dessus. Puis nous on se comporte correctement envers vous, faites de même et tout se passera toujours bien !

- Toi...

- Tut tut tut ! Seamus s'empressa de couper la parole à Draco, sachant pertinemment que des insultes allaient fleurir. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas donner si tôt une autre raison de se fâcher à Hermione hein ?

Voyant Malfoy tenter tant bien que mal de se maîtriser et que sa baguette émettait de petites étincelles bleu, Blaise essaya de sauver les meubles (enfin les Gryffondor en l'occurrence) en l'a lui fauchant lestement pour la mettre hors de portée.

- Désolé mec, mais non seulement ils ont raison et ça m'arrache la bouche d'le dire, mais en plus nous sommes tous d'accord pour vouloir éviter de lui fournir une autre raison de râler ! C'est qu'elle en a du souffle celle-là, et impossible de la faire taire avant qu'elle en ait terminé ! Commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration.

- À croire que c'est une seconde nature pour cette Sang de b...

Millicent ne termina jamais sa phrase, car la main de Nott l'avait implacablement fait taire.

- Il me semble que les conseils - généreusement prodigué par Thomas - sont valables des deux côtés.

- Cette... euh... cette sorcière issue de moldus ? Cette Castorette ? Rêvez pas, ma bonté ne s'étend pas jusqu'à l'utilisation de son nom !

Blaise lui adressa un regard ennuyé, mais les Gryffondor accordèrent à son crédit les efforts manifestes dont elle faisait preuve.

- Ben faut dire aussi que ces deux-là lui fournissent régulièrement des raisons pour entraîner son souffle... reprit Neville en rigolant.

- C'est vrai que le respect du règlement ne figure pas parmi vos qualités ! Ricana Pansy par-dessus son verre.

- Hey ! Protesta Harry. Il y a toujours eu d'excellentes raisons à nos actions !

- Ouais je vous accorde ce point, mais vous êtes doué pour vous fourrer dans les pires situations de toute manière ! Continua Neville inflexible.

- Comme t'y vas direct ! Ronchonna Ron en catapultant des miettes de pain sur Parkinson et sur Neville à titre de revanche. C'est pas de notre faute si c'est le danger qui vient nous trouver !

- Inutile de refaire notre procès ici ! Lui lança le petit brun en rejoignant Ron dans sa lutte.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est peut être grâce à nous finalement si elle est capable de faire ça ! Renchérit le rouquin en essuyant les tirs nourris de la part de Parkinson. Elle devrait nous dire merci !

- Ben nous non ! Assena Seamus en rigolant. Non d'une petite culotte, je me souviens encore du tout premier sermon de trois heures qu'elle nous a pondu en première année lorsque vous étiez rentrés en pleine nuit !

- C'est vrai qu'elle vous avait bien assaisonnée ! Pouffa Dean. Et encore ce n'était pas le pire je trouve, chaque année elle a de nouvelles occasions de se dépasser ! Mais bon, de toute façon elle finit toujours par couvrir vos escapades...

- Ben encore heureux ! Sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à subir tout ça ! Rigola Harry.

- Et qu'aviez-vous fait pour mériter pareil courroux ? Demanda Théodore curieux.

Mais Ron et Harry se contentèrent de frissonner en se souvenant de tout ce qui leur avait valu tant de cris. Que ce soit la découverte de Touffu, celle d'Aragog puis du basilic, l'histoire de la Ford Anglia Volante, les filatures à minuit, ou encore leurs nombreuses excursions dans la forêts interdite, sans oublier leurs petites rencontres sympathique avec des mangemorts chevronnés...

- Boaf trois fois rien, des petites bêtises à droites à gauche, pas de quoi en faire toute une patacitrouille quoi ! fit Ron en plongeant le nez dans son assiette.

Nott plissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il y avait un truc à creuser de ce côté-là, mais ne releva pas. De toute manière Blaise changea radicalement le cours de la conversation en s'exclamant :

- Plus que deux s'maines de cours et à nous les vacances !

- Vous pensez que Dumby va faire un bal comme l'année dernière ? Interrogea Colin avec espoir.

Aussitôt dit, les élèves établir leur pronostic, comparant, argumentant, s'enflammant ! Puis la discussion dévia sur les interminables listes de cadeaux que comptaient rédiger nos sorciers impatients.

Coupant Bullstrode dans sa description du cheval ailé qu'elle avait expressément demandé à ses parents, Ginny, que personne n'avait vu apparaître, s'empressa de couper l'herbe sous le pied de tout le monde en proposant à Harry de se rendre avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard, afin de faire leurs achats de Noël ensemble. Proposition qu'il s'empressa d'accepter, pour une fois cela lui permettrait de pouvoir acquérir les cadeaux de ses amis sans se préoccuper de se faire surprendre par l'un d'entre eux.

En entendant la réponse du petit brun, Neville et Blaise firent chacun la grimace, mais pendant que l'un se résignait une fois encore, l'autre fomentait déjà une solution pour tourner ce fait à son avantage.

Puis Pansy, que la discussion que tentait de mener Ginny faisait ch**, ramena l'attention sur elle en demandant aux autre où ils comptaient ce rendre pendant les vacances.

- Normalement on devait aller au Terrier, chuinta Ron entre deux bouchées. Mais les parents de Fleur veulent absolument rencontrer les nôtres. Du coup p'pa et m'man vont en France et nous, ben on reste à Poudlard !

- Oh joie, grinça Pansy. Heureusement que je pars alors ! J'peux faire des efforts pour toi la belette, mais me coltiner rouquinette en sue, très peu pour moi !

Ginny grogna mais ne répondit pas, trop occupée à savourer la présence de son héros à ses côtés.

- Mère s'remarie, j'me dois d'être présent ! Lança Blaise en massacrant son dessert.

À tour de rôle chacun s'employait à raconter, avec plus ou moins de joie, les projets qu'il avait pour les vacances. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry songeait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer de mettre en application le point N°21. Il en était à peser les pour et les contres, c'est pourquoi il mit un peu de temps avant de ses rendre compte qu'on lui parlait.

- Hein ? Fit-il en clignant des yeux.

- Nott demandait si tu allais rester au château cette année aussi, ou si tu allais rejoindre ta famille ! S'empressa de répéter Colin avant de se faire chasser par Malfoy qui n'appréciait absolument pas sa présence.

- C'est pas super poli de te perdre dans tes pensées alors qu'on te cause ! Ronchonna Malfoy. Tu regardais dans ma direction... Tu pensais à moi ?

- Hein ? Répéta Harry, que le revirement d'humeur de la fouine fatiguait. Euh si une réponse positive peut te faire plaisir, alors t'a qu'à dire que oui ! Mentit-il.

Draco se rengorgea instantanément, pendant que Nott faisait remarquer à Potter qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

- Ah, euh oui pardon. Je reste ici oui, ma famille à doit avoir d'autre projet que de me voir débarquer sur le pas de leur porte... Il marqua une pause, crispant ses doigts sur le parchemin qu'il avait dans la poche, avant de se forcer à parler d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. Et... Et toi Théodore ?

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? Réagit immédiatement Draco l'air furieux, pendant que ledit Théodore grimaçait à l'entente de son prénom.

- Oh euh désolé ! Ça m'a échappé ! S'empressa de répondre Harry confus, en avisant la moue de Nott.

- Et pourquoi tu appelles Théo par son prénom ? Continua le blond, menaçant.

- Ben... je pensais que vu que nous sommes presque devenus des amis, on pouvait s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, ça fait un peu ridicule sinon.. tenta de s'expliquer Harry nerveux, et un peu déçu également.

- Tu es trop utopiste Potter ! Cracha Draco en jetant un coup d'œil contrarié à son ami. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on accepte de converser avec vous sans vous jeter de sort, que cela fait de nous vos amis pour autant, alors remballe tes sentiments mielleux !

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que son Potty aille copiner de trop près avec ses amis ! Il était SA proie ! Hors de question que ses camarades entre en jeux !

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas _Harry... _ronronna Théodore en coupant la chique à Malfoy. Seulement appelle moi Théo, il n'y a guère que mon paternel pour utiliser mon prénom usuel au complet.

Ce qui lui valut de récolter un bon nombre de regard halluciné, et pas seulement de la part des Serpentard. Mais Blaise ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa d'en rajouter une couche.

- Mais ouais, allez les gens c'est Noël quoi, Paix sur la terre entre les gens de bonne volonté ! À partir d'maintenant appelez-moi Blaise le roi d'la baise !

- Non merci, je pense qu'on s'en passera sans problème ! S'empressa de répondre Ron.

Seulement Blaise ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et lui passa la main sous le menton pour lui serrer les joues à la manière d'un poisson rouge.

- Allez, répète après moi mon p'tit canard : Blaise, Blaiiii seuuuuu ! Articula-t-il avec exagération.

- Blaiche ! Postillonna le rouquin en se débattant. Allé lâche chmoi, ché pas dwole !

Pendant que le métis s'amusait, Pansy eu une grimace ennuyée.

- C'est que... à force d'utiliser vos patronymes je ne connais pas vos prénoms. Et ça n'a jamais fait parti de mes priorités !

- Tu déconnes ? Rigola Seamus. T'es pas sérieuse !

- Toi l'irlandais l'a ramène pas ! Ose me dire que tu connais le prénom de tous les Serpentard ? Intervint Millicent.

- Ben euh... on connais les votre c'est déjà un sacré exploit ! attaqua Ron avant d'en venir aux mains avec Pansy qui n'avait guère apprécié le commentaire.

Tandis que ces deux-là se disputaient, Théodore récupéra l'attention de Potter.

- Au fait, quelle était ta question déjà ? Avec toutes ces interventions ne je m'en rappelle plus.

Le rouge et or bafouilla un instant, mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que le regard noir de Draco ne l'aidait en rien à se relaxer.

- Je demandais juste ce que vous comptiez faire pour les vacances. Finit-il par dire en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

- Pas besoin de le vouvoyer non plus ! Intervint le blond d'une voix polaire.

- Laisse le Draco ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise ? Le coupa Millicent avec dédain.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a connaissait, Harry se mit à éprouver quelque chose pour cette fille... Un intense sentiment de gratitude !

- En plus il utilisait le pluriel car il voulait sans doute savoir également quel était tes projets andouille ! Continuait cette dernière, voulant embarrasser le petit brun.

Mais Harry lui, éprouvait une double gratitude, merveilleuse Bullstrode, pour la peine il lui offrirait un cadeau pour Noël tiens ! Car grâce à son intervention Malfoy allait croire qu'il s'était servi de Nott afin de connaître ses projets à lui aussi sans trop se mouiller.

Draco lui retourna un regard étrange, pensant exactement ce dont Harry se doutait

- Je rentre au manoir comme chaque année. Fit-il laconique, avant de rajouter : _Harry._ En appuyant particulièrement sur la dernière voyelle.

Le petit brun s'empourpra, et se détourna du blond pour se tourner vers Théodore, attendant encore sa réponse. Serviable celui-ci profita que Malfoy se tienne enfin coi, pour pouvoir répondre.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je reste au château. Père fait restaurer l'aile du manoir ou je loge, l'une de ces nouvelles lubies... je ne tiens pas à rester planté au milieu des travaux. En outre ma présence est requise pour un devoir à terminer. Compléta Théodore avec un clin d'œil, ignorant les regards que Pansy lui jetait à la dérobée.

Le repas se continua dans les rires, mais au moment du dessert, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence de l'assemblée.

- Vous allez annoncer un bal ? Hein c'est ça hein ? S'excitèrent les frères Crivey en sautillant sur leur banc.

Le proviseur leur adressa un sourire paternaliste, et prit la parole :

- A vous voir si impatients comme cela, je me doute que vous avez tous à l'esprit les vacances qui approchent ! Mais vous avez encore deux semaines, dont une réservée à vos examens ! Je ne saurais que trop vous encourager un faire un dernier effort avant vos congés et de tout donner pour passer vos épreuves, haut la main !

Une salve de grognement résonna dans la grande salle à l'entente de cette piqûre de rappel. Les examens n'étaient pas un sujet très populaire...

- Mais nous saurons vous récompensez comme il se doit cher élève ! Continua Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Le bal ! Le bal ! Le bal ! Hurlèrent trois Pouffsouffle.

- Et oui notre bal annuel aura lieu juste avant les vacances ! Et cette année vous êtes invitée à endosser des costumes, ce sera beaucoup plus festif de cette manière n'est-ce pas ? Et messieurs, n'oubliez pas d'inviter vos gentes dames à vous accompagner !

- Hourra ! Un ban pour le directeur ! Beugla un Gryffondor, tandis que plusieurs Serpentards critiquaient l'idée du directeur, ce n'était jamais que le énième bal qui était organisé au sein du château.

La liesse s'empara de tous les étudiants, et c'est dans le bruit et les explosions de joies que chacun quitta la salle.

Mais en rejoignant ses cachots, exit la bonne humeur, Draco s'empressa de piquer une crise.

- il n'y a que moi, vous m'entendez ? Moi et moi seul qui peut l'appeler par son prénom c'est mon ennemi, donc je vous interdis formellement de le faire !

Plusieurs de ses camarades se tassèrent sur eux même en se hâtant de secouer la tête en signe d'accord, mais Théodore refusa tranquillement, guère impressionné par la colère que piquait le blond.

- Il nous a gentiment formulé sa requête et nous l'avons accepté, il serait cavalier de notre part d'en revenir au nom de famille maintenant que cette étape est franchie. Et puis... La jalousie n'est pas bonne conseillère tu sais ? S'amusa-t-il en plantant son camarade dans le couloir pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Où il retrouva Granger, qui l'attendait de pied ferme semble-t-il.

- Groumpf ! Fut la réponse que Draco fit au vide.

- C'est très mature comme réaction ! Rigola Blaise en le poussant en direction des cachots.

- T'en fait pas mon Draconis préféré ! Le réconforta Pansy. tout le monde sait bien que quoi qu'il se passe tu seras toujours l'ennemi préféré de Potty chou !

Draco hocha la tête et se redressa pour descendre dans les cachots d'un air fier.

Côté Gryffondor, exit également les histoires de fêtes, c'est Ron qui alimentait le feu nourri des questions.

Il attaqua : c'est quoi cette lubie de vouloir qu'on s'appelle par nos prénom ?

Seamus s'empressa de renchérir : Maintenant on vas être encore plus intime !

Dean cogita tout haut : Dur de les envoyer boulet une fois que tout sera fini non ?

Harry osa : on s'entend bien non ?

Neville ne se fit pas prier pour le soutenir : Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on retourne à nos petites guerres d'avant, puis ils sont sympa non ?

Seamus capitula le premier : C'est vrai...

Et Harry conclut joyeusement : de toute manière je ne fais que suivre les instructions de la liste, regardez :

_21° - Choisir le moment opportun pour l'appeler par son prénom l'air de rien._  
_a) aucun diminutif sans son autorisation express_  
_b) aucun surnom idiot. Ou de nom d'amour ridicule (jamais)_  
_c) Ne pas persister s'il refuse (dans ce cas retenter l'expérience ultérieurement)_  
_d) Le faire uniquement en privé, afin de ne pas le mettre dans une situation délicate s'il est en compagnie de personnes auxquels il n'aimerait pas avouer les liens qui vous unisse._

Juste en dessous, Hermione avait - comme à son habitude - complété le paragraphe par ses conseils personnels.

_L'appeler par son prénom créer une forme d'intimité, un lien plus fort/ spécial. Donc attention, tu dois attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Tu dois aussi donner une importance capitale au fait de l'utiliser. Bien entendu la réciproque est de mise. Donc ne refuse jamais s'il te demande l'autorisation de t'appeler Harry, ou n'hésite pas à le lui proposer. Et le dernier point est CAPITAL ! Alors pas de bêtises hein ? Je compte sur toi pour faire très attention !_

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être trompé de personne ? Hasarda Ron, avant de siffler entre ses dents. Tss ils se font plaisir avec cette liste, et on reconnaît bien la fouine avec ça, non mais vous avez vu le d ?

- J'l'ai fait exprès ! Lui répondit Harry. Bon c'est vrai que Hermione va me demander des comptes, du style pourquoi j'ai dit ça à Nott tout en sous entendant que c'est Malfoy la cible, mais que bien sur elle n'est pas au courant, et que je ne suis pas au courant qu'elle est au courant.

- Comment emmêler les pinceaux de tout le monde en deux seconde top chrono ! Plaisanta Seamus en roulant des yeux pendant que Ron (qui ne semblait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire) relisait à voix haute le dernier point d'une voix nasillarde.

- Tu sais maintenant tu a le droit de dire Théodore, Ironisa Dean en entendant Harry utiliser les patronymes. ou plutôt Théo ! Puisque il te l'a autorisé !

- Mais tout ce que j'aurais à dire, c'est « pourquoi pas ? » Continua Harry imperturbable, malgré son rougissement prononcé. Le but c'est d'appeler tous les Serpys par leur prénom pour pouvoir utiliser le sien sans que cela paraisse louche.

- Mais c'est pas stupide ce que tu dis... fit Neville en réfléchissant. Et comme ça on garde l'ambiguïté, et le jour où tu sortiras avec Nott tu pourras la remercier et eux se rendront compte qu'ils avaient eu tout faut sur toute la ligne !

- Héhéhé t'es malin toi parfois ! S'exclama Ron en rangeant la liste et sortant un paquet de carte de sa poche. Bon on s'la fait cette partie ?

Il était en train de battre les cartes et les autres tiraient une table vers la cheminée, lorsqu'une chouette brune entra en collision avec l'une des fenêtres de la tour.

Les garçons sursautèrent et l'observèrent d'un air peu amène tandis Harry sautait sur ses pieds pour la faire entrer dans la pièce. Un peu sonné, le volatile se dépêcha de lâcher sa missive au pied du Gryffondor, et sans attendre de réponse s'envola rapidement dans la nuit noire.

Curieux, Harry déplia le parchemin, pendant que ses amis se massaient dans son dos pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_« J'ai une super idée pour le soir du bal !  
Ça concerne un blond et un brun, un brin d'alcool et un doigt de langue...  
Rdv demain après les cours dans notre salle pour en discuter. »_

_**BZ**_

_**.**_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? (et chut Beddy laisse les autres s'exprimer ! XD ) bon maintenant il faut que je me sorte le c* des ronces pour vous pondre la fin du chap 22, surtout que je suis pressé d'écrire le 23... comme vous le devinez aisément, il y à un kiss dedans ! kya ! fin bref... op op au boulot la Lô !**

**Black :** Bonne année à toi aussi & merci pour ta lonnnngue review, qui ma fait super plaisir ! par contre je suis désolée mais je ne peut pas donner de date de parution pour les chapitres suivants. pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les poster, je met toujours 20 plombes à écrire trois malheureuse lignes donc tu comprendra que tout est super aléatoire. mes chapitres sont des surprises. on sait jamais quand ca va tomber ! XD pour les couples : seul l'avenir nous le dira (ben ouais jvais pas spoiler ici hein ^^) sache juste que tout le monde finira par trouver chaussure à son pied ! en attendant j'espère que tu aura toujours autant de plaisir à me lire & à bientôt =)


	28. Dis moi qui tu vante, je te dirais

**oO0°0Oo**

**Pairing :** Actuellement Draco/Hermione _VS _Theodore/Harry & Blaise/Ron

**Bêta : Merurin. **

**Note :** bon chapitre un peu moisis... pardon... ceci dit on en apprends un peu plus sur le fameux plan que tout le monde à deviné (en même temps c'était vraiment pas dur hein ^^) Et puis de toute manière il y avait pas mal de points qu'il me fallait traiter afin que mon intrigue ne se cabosse pas en cours de route... du coup, Beddy lâche toi, là il y à de quoi faire :p encore une fois **MERCI** beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires / mp / remarques etc... je vous aime !

* * *

_«Nos journées sont un kaléidoscope. À chaque instant un changement a lieu."_

_**Henry Ward Beecher**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : ****Dis-moi qui tu vantes, je te dirai qui tu hais**

- Mioooooneuuuuh ! Puisque j'te dis qu'on les a fait nos devoirs !

- Et quand exactement ? Je vous signale que vous passez tout votre temps libre avec ces Serpentards ! D'ailleurs pendant que vous jouiez hier soir, j'en ai profité pour établir un planning de révision qui prend effet dès maintenant ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous planter pendant les exams vous avez intérêt à vous y coller dès maintenant !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous croire ?

- Tu sais Hermione, ils disent vrai ! Intervint enfin Neville, alors que Ron et Harry étaient en train de plaider dans le vide depuis au moins dix minutes.

Hermione cessa de houspiller ses meilleurs amis pour se tourner vers Neville les yeux ronds.

- Vraiment ? Et quand exactement ? Les cours ne sont terminés que depuis 20 minutes et je ne les ai pas vu ouvrir un seul manuel !

- Ces derniers temps on a passé plus de temps à réviser qu'autre chose, et pour une fois on a fini tout nos devoirs en avance ! Continua posément Neville. Et les Serpy peuvent en attester puisqu'on était avec eux !

Quelque part Hermione se sentit un peu trahie en apprenant cela. Comme si des années de traditions venaient de prendre fin, que leur trio n'était plus si exclusif que ça, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Bon okay c'était un peu de sa faute initialement, mais elle faisait ça avec de bonnes intentions, pour leur bien à eux !

Elle soupira avant de faire un geste las de la main.

- bon et bien je ne vois plus pourquoi je m'opposerais à ce que vous alliez faire du Quidditch.

- Super merci Hermione ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les garçons, avant de monter chercher leurs balais.

Restée seule, Hermione rumina un instant, puis s'isola vers une table pour repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Nott la veille. Comme elle le pensait, il avait déjà plus ou moins compris ce qu'elle fabriquait avec Malfoy. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit aussi franche avec lui, si elle s'en référait à son air surpris, néanmoins il lui avait assuré qu'il ne ferait rien pour les empêcher de mener leur plan à terme. Bien quelle sache pertinemment à quel point les Vert & Argent maniaient l'art des mots, cette assurance fut suffisante pour qu'elle se décide à lui demander son aide.

Harry était plus glissant qu'une anguille depuis qu'ils fréquentaient les Serpentard et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'influencer pour qu'il agisse comme elle le voulait, un coup de main extérieur ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique ! En outre elle serait absente pendant les vacances, tout comme Draco, et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour espionner Harry à leur place !

C'est pourquoi elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et pour achever de le convaincre elle finit par lui montrer le sacro-saint carnet.. Lui expliquant que tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient leur était dicté par les conseils fournis par cet étrange livre.

Il l'avait feuilleté un moment avec un étrange sourire avant de le lui rendre et de lui donner son assentiment, il s'acquitterait de sa demande. Satisfaite, elle l'avait regardé partir en songeant qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de lui faire confiance.

Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par les deux garçons qui redescendaient du dortoir en sautant les marches.

- Faites attention, l'un de vous vas finir par se faire mal et...

Trop tard, Harry trébucha et pour ne pas s'écraser par terre se rattrapa à la manche de Ron. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse rétablir son équilibre, mais dans la manœuvre le rouquin fut déstabilisé et après un tour sur lui même se pris le coin d'une table avant de s'effondrer par terre.

- Aie, sale brute ! S'exclama t-il sans tenir compte des excuses du petit brun.

Paniqué, il était trop occupé à tâter son torse pour attraper sa petit bourse et en faire sortir le pendentif de Zabini (oui Zabini, parce que le chemin à parcourir était encore long avant qu'ils ne puissent tous s'appeler par leur prénom sans hésitation)

Toujours vautré sur le sol, il le manipula dans tout les sens pour vérifier s'il était intact. Soulagé il souffla un grand coup et le fourra de nouveau dans le tissu protecteur.

- Qu'es ce que c'est que ce collier ? Interrogea aussitôt Hermione à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé.

- Rien rien... Ce n'est rien ! S'empressa de répondre Ron en se maudissant de ne pas avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait.

- Et depuis quand tu en porte un d'ailleurs ? Fait voir !

Ron voulu soustraire l'objet du délit de sa vue, mais la préfète commençait à en avoir marre de tout ces mystères, en outre elle avait l'_accio_ facile. (Surtout depuis que les produits de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley traînaient dans les poches des élèves) et d'un mouvement souple elle réceptionna la bourse pour en vérifier le contenu.

- C'est celui de Zabini, il s'en est vanté pendant un bon moment alors je le reconnais ! C'est donc ça que tu caches depuis tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu l'a ? Tu ne l'as pas volé au moins ? S'emballa la jeune femme.

- Mais non ! Se récria le rouquin, outré. Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Justement je me pose des questions ! Surtout que tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques semaines ! Lui répondit la brunette d'un air sévère.

Blanc comme un linge, Ron fixa Hermione sans en revenir.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un voleur ? Insista t-il, peiné qu'elle puisse penser cela.

- Rah, peut être une sale blague, je ne sais pas ! S'énerva la brunette. Peut être que tout votre blabla sur la paix n'était qu'un simulacre pour vous permettre de faire de sales coups en douce ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu pense de moi, on a plus rien à ce dire ! Lui répondit le rouquin en tournant les talons en direction du dortoir. Et si ça te tracasse tant que ça, va tout lui raconter !

Harry plutôt furieux aussi, était partagé entre de la colère envers leur amie - qui semblait si prompte à les juger – et l'admiration envers le métis qui avait su si bien prédire ce qui allait se passer.

- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit! S'emporta Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Se contrôlant pour ne pas être trop désagréable, Harry reprit les derniers mots de Ron avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu devrais aller demander directement à Zabini !

Et il la planta sur place pour courir rejoindre le rouquin qui fulminait dans leur dortoir. Esseulée, Hermione se tourna vers Neville quêtant un embryon de réponse de sa part, mais ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Furieuse, elle finit par se plier à la suggestion des garçons et partit d'un pas raide, ses talons claquant fortement sur les dalles de pierre du couloir.

Après un petit flottement, Neville attrapa Trévor, son crapaud, et sortit de la salle commune à son tour. Il suivit de loin la préfère pendant un instant, s'assurant qu'elle prenait la direction des cachots, et bifurqua vers les escaliers menant à l'étage interdit.

De son côté, Harry regardait le rouquin creuser des tranchées dans le tapis.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je sais que ma famille est pauvre, mais de la à voler ! Et elle me balance ça comme ça ! Comme si c'était attendu, un truc qu'on savait qui se déroulerait un jour ou l'autre ! j'hallucine !

Sa tirade n'appelait pas de réponse, et Harry le comprit fort bien. Il laissa le rouquin vider son sac tranquillement, et une fois que ce fut chose faite, il redescendirent dans la salle commune.

- L'est où Hermione ? Grogna Ron en n'apercevant pas sa présence.

- chais pô... marmotta Dean occupé à rédiger ses rouleaux de parchemin pour le cours de Potion du lendemain. Elle avait un truc à faire visiblement, elle est sortie juste après votre prise de bec ! Dites, si vous avez fini vos devoirs vous pouvez me filer celui de Snape ? J'vais jamais le terminer sinon ! Rajouta t-il pleins d'espoir.

- Et Nev' ? Se renseigna Harry tout en lui jetant son sac pour qu'il y trouve son bonheur.

- Il est parti juste après Hermione ! Minauda Ginny en s'approchant avec une démarche qu'elle voulait langoureuse. Vous faites quoi cet aprèm ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez faire du quidditch, si vous patientez un moment je vous accompagne !

Harry cherchait fébrilement une excuse pour qu'elle reste dans la tour, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas l'attention de partir jouer. Le Quidditch n'était qu'une excuse donné à Hermione afin d'avoir le champ libre pour partir à leur rendez vous fixé par Zabini. Heureusement Ron lui sauva la mise en s'occupant lui même de sa sœur.

- Non tu reste là Gin' ! On à des truc à régler là, et Harry vient avec moi...

- Non mais je rêve, tu es tout le temps fourré avec lui, tu peux manigancer tes petites histoires quand tu veux, alors tu peux bien le laisser tranquille de temps à autre ! S'agaça t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Ginny, dégage ! S'impatienta son frère en tirant Harry pour qu'il le suive.

Une fois hors de la tour, le petit brun siffla d'admiration.

- Wouh Ronnichou tu es terrifiant lorsque tu es en pétard !

- Roh, tait toi... le rabroua Ron, gêné, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer à l'asticoter gentiment.

Ils déboulèrent dans leur QG en rigolant et retrouvèrent Neville plongé dans des bandes dessinées moldues, dans l'espoir de trouver une idée de déguisement. À ses côtés se trouvait Luna, chaussée de grosse lunette à la monture en écailles fluo, examinant avec attention le crapaud que Neville avait bien voulu lui confier.

Bullstrode était assise un peu plus loin, plongée dans un roman de Lockhart. À leur arrivée elle leva les yeux de son livre en bougonnant :

- oh joie ! Encore plus de Gryffy !

- Si tu n'aimes pas notre compagnie casse toi, rien n'te retient ! Grogna Ron.

- C'est ce que je vais faire !

Elle claqua son bouquin sur la table et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

- Non mais franchement, elle a pas honte de lire ce genre de torchon ? Railla le rouquin en feuilletant le bouquin abandonné de Bullstrode.

- Toi t'es toujours en boule mon pote ! Lança un Harry hilare.

Sans plus de façon, il partit s'affaler sur l'un des immenses canapés qui meublaient maintenant la vieille salle du couloir interdit et déplia la carte du maraudeur, afin de suivre minutieusement les déplacements de ses petits camarades de jeux.

- Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir leur tête ! Fit-il à voix haute en observant avidement les petits points représentant Hermione et Zabini se rapprocher inexorablement.

Neville laissa sa pile de BD à Ron, et vint s'avachir auprès du petit brun pour suivre avec lui l'histoire muette qui se jouait sous leurs regards avides.

Un drame était sur le point de se produire au niveau de la salle de métamorphose, là ou Hermione avait réussi à intercepter le métis, et un autre semblait ce dérouler quelques étages plus bas dans les cachots. On voyait l'étiquette de Nott, dans le dortoir des Serpentard de septième année, accompagné par celle de Malfoy qui semblait bien agité. Ils supposaient même que Parkinson suivait la scène avec attention planquée derrière une porte. En même temps c'était la seule explication logique à l'emplacement de son étiquette immobile...

- On n'a vraiment pas besoin de télé lorsqu'on vit à Poudlard ! S'amusa Harry en déballant une choco-grenouille et se calant plus profondément entre des coussins.

Mais toute bonne chose finie par lasser à trop haute dose, c'est pourquoi une demi heure plus tard la carte gisait sur le canapé tandis que nos sorciers étaient plongés dans une partie passionnante de petits sombrals. Ils levèrent à peine la tête lorsque des coups retentirent sur la porte, dans un ordre bien précis, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Nott, Parkinson et Zabini plutôt hilares.

- Hey il faut trop que j'vous raconteuuuuh ! S'exclama aussitôt Pansy. Si vous saviez tout ce que vous avez manqué !

- Chuuut ! La rabroua Ron, concentré sur la partie. Tu n'vois pas qu'nous sommes à un moment critique ?

Pansy lui lança une œillade méprisante et se laissa tomber d'un geste théâtral sur le divan.

- Tant pis pour toi je ne dirais plus rien, même si tu me supplie à genoux ! Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-elle en extirpant la carte des maraudeurs de sous ses fesses pour l'examiner.

Les garçons se retournèrent aussitôt, se reprochant quelque peu leur désinvolture. Finalement Harry haussa les épaules, après tout Nott avait gardé sa langue concernant la cape d'invisibilité, il pouvait peut être faire confiance aux autres aussi.

Comprenant l'autorisation tacite, Ron sauta sur ses pieds et s'empressa d'aller donner des explications aux Serpentard.

Pendant que Blaise et Théodore observaient la carte en écoutant attentivement les explications de Ron et que Pansy s'extasiait bruyamment, Harry baissa son regard sur le plateau de jeux et en profita pour ordonner à son pion d'avancer.

- Gagné !

- Oh... bien joué, tu as profité que de notre déconcentration pour tracer ta route ! Rigola Luna avant d'aider Neville à ranger les pièces du jeu.

- Tin j'arrive pas à y croire! Lança Blaise en farfouillant parmi les provisions de bonbon qui traînaient dans un coin. c'est pas étonnant qu'on ait toujours eu du mal à vous choper lorsque vous sortiez après le couvre feu.

- Oh, même sans cette carte, somme toute très intéressante, je t'assure que vous n'auriez pas pu leur mettre la main dessus de toute façon. Le corrigea Nott en repensant à la relique que Potter lui avait montrée.

Il gagna en retour un rire franc de Harry et un grognement de Blaise.

- Bon je suppose que c'est pas la peine d'vous dire qu'on a croisé Granger alors !

- Effectivement, pas besoin, mais on serait ravis d'écouter tout ce que vous avez à dire sur ce sujet ! Lui répondit Neville en se faisant une place sur le canapé, auprès de Nott.

Blaise s'emballa aussitôt :

- Oh les mecs, Granger est une vraie furie ! On le savait déjà mais là... Bref au début même si elle était énervée, elle s'est contentée de me dire que c'était Weasley qui avait le collier et blablabla...

- Ronald... le corrigea Luna poliment.

- Quoi Ronald ?

- Son prénom c'est Ronald, pas Weasley... et c'est son prénom que tu dois utiliser maintenant ! Expliqua sagement la blonde en réponse à l'interrogation du métis.

- Euh ouais.. c'est vrai.. Ron alors... abdiqua Blaise avec une grimace similaire à celle que faisait le rouquin qui lui promettant mille morts s'il n'utilisait pas son diminutif. Bref, bref, bref... BREF !

Il toussota un peu, histoire de faire passer la gêne.

- BREF...

- oui on a compris, «bref» ! Enchaîne maintenant ! Rigola Harry en poussant Neville pour s'asseoir entre les deux garçons qui monopolisaient le canapé.

Blaise renifla de manière hautaine et reprit :

- Ben j'ai fini par lui dire qu'non il me l'avait pas volé. Et Granger est loin d'être bête, elle à tout de suite fait le lien avec c'que j'ai raconté la dernière fois, du coup elle a cherché à m'faire cracher le morceau pour être sure... Moi j' biaisais un peu, mais elle lâche rien c'te nana ! Du coup j'ai dit qu'j'refusais d'en parler et que j'espérais que Dray savait tenir sa langue... ni une ni deux, elle m'a planté là et s'est tiré pour l'voir !

- Et je suppose qu'en l'occurrence tu espères que Draco ne l'a tiendra pas sa langue ? Suggéra Théodore.

- Par-fai-te-ment ! Répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Malfoy ? Demanda Neville curieux.

Le métis lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de répondre.

- J'lui ai raconté que j'chassait du roux au masculin...

- QUOI ? Réagit Ron d'une voix suraiguë.

- Fait pas cette tête, Ronnychou ! Intervint Pansy. C'est le plan tu l'as déjà oublié ?

- Mais.. mais mais MÊME ! Pleurnicha Ron. Ma vie va devenir un enfer...

- Quoi elle ne l'était pas déjà ? Rétorqua Pansy d'une voix maternelle en le consolant. Là, là pauvre petite belette, tiens prend une choco-grenouille ça ira mieux !

- C'est surtout sa vie à elle qui ne vas pas être drôle maintenant... fit Luna en retirant ses lunettes fluo.

Pendant que Ron boudait dans son coin, harcelé par une Pansy hilare qui prenait son rôle de maman très à cœur, Neville changea de sujet en se tournant vers Nott, aplatissant la tête d'Harry au passage afin de pouvoir voir le Serpentard.

- et sinon tu te disputais a quel sujet avec Malfoy ? Demanda t-il.

- Qui te dit que nous nous disputions ? Demanda Nott en jetant un œil sur la carte. Certes, vous êtes en mesure d'observer nos déplacement mais il semblerais que ça ce limite à cela.

- Ben, on est peut être des Gryffondor mais on est pas stupide non plus. Osa Harry en se frottant la tête et filant une pichenette à Neville.

- Alala ! S'exclama Pansy en délaissant le rouquin pour se jucher sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Dray nous piquait juste une énorme crise de jalousie ! Tu devrais être fier de toi mon petit Potty !

Théodore haussa un sourcil alors que Harry piquait un fard.

- Et pourrais-je savoir comment tu as eu vent de tout cela très chère ?

- Facile ! Intervint Ron, heureux de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Cette pestouille vous espionnait !

- Accusations sans fondement ! Se récusa la jeune femme.

- Et bien peut être que tu n'espionnais pas... la calma Neville, mais nous c'est la seule explication logique qu'on ait trouvé pour expliquer pourquoi tu étais planquée derrière la porte pendant toute la conversation...

- Bande de bâtards... grogna Pansy en amorçant un mouvement pour s'éloigner et bouder.

Mais elle changea d'avis et revint s'installer sur l'accoudoir pour reprendre la parole. Fallait absolument qu'elle leur raconte toute la comédie dramatique que leur avait jouée Draco, toujours furieux du rôle de chevalier servant que c'était alloué son ami durant la bataille de boule de neige. Elle entreprit donc de leur faire part des doléances de leur prince des glaces.

- Et mon adorable Théo-chou qui lui répond que c'est d'sa faute s'il se comporte en demoiselle en détresse au lieu de s'octroyer le rôle du prince ! Je n'vous dit pas la tête qu'il à fait à ce moment là !

Elle arracha des hurlements de rire de la part des Gryffondor, et Théodore en profita pour lâcher d'un air fataliste :

- Et afin de me faire pardonner mon ignoble traitrise, il lui a semblé que m'emprunter une robe de Jean Paul Sorcier était le tribut à payer pour racheter ma faute...

- Ouais d'ailleurs, si tu le vois glisse lui quelques compliments sur sa tenue ! Rajouta Pansy. Et n'hésite pas à en tartiner une couche comme quoi tu trouves qu'elle est terriblement belle ou des trucs comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et quel est le rapport entre la robe et le fait que je doive le complimenter ?

- Je suppose qu'il va être heureux de ton compliment, mais frustré en sachant qu'en fait le vêtement n'est pas à lui ! Murmura Luna en triturant ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Euh...

Devant l'air incrédule du petit brun, Blaise intervint charitablement.

- En fait il s'agit d'un petit jeu mesquin. Figure toi qu'il bave dessus depuis qu'il l'a vu sur le podium. C'est un exemplaire unique et Dray était fou de rage lorsque sa mère à dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'temps d'se rendre à la vente privée, mais il était encore plus fou lorsqu'il à vu que c'était Théo qui l'avait obtenu ! Alors imagine à quel point il sera frustré en t'entendant le complimenter sur sa tenue alors qu'il saura pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas à lui.

- bon okay... si ça peut vous faire plaisir... Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais autant intéressé par la mode. Fit Harry à Théodore en tripotant les vêtements du Serpentard châtain sous tous les angles pour les examiner.

Cela l'étonnait un peu, car bien que ce soit des habits d'excellentes factures ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels.

- Oh, en temps normal je n'y attache guère d'attention. Confirma Théodore qui se prêtait de bonne grâce à l'examen approfondit dont il faisait l'objet. Mais nous étions en froid à ce moment et je voulais lui faire payer chèrement des propos et des actes qu'il avait tenu. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui. Pour cette fois ci, j'ai simplement utilisé la manière la plus adéquate pour l'atteindre !

- En achetant une robe avant lui ? Demanda Neville dubitatif en se penchant pour récupérer une poignée de dragée de Bertie Crochue.

Pansy intervint doctement :

- Une robe unique mon cher ! Un seul exemplaire au monde ! Et puis la n'est pas la question... Si tu veux atteindre quelqu'un, le plus simple c'est de viser là ou ça fait mal !

- Je ne comprend pas... grogna Ron.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Ricana Pansy avant de continuer. Imagine : s'il avait été en froid avec Blaisou, il aurait fait courir une rumeur du genre «il a la syphilis» et plus aucune fille n'aurait voulu coucher avec lui ! Pour Granger il aurait brûlé toute la bibliothèque, ou un truc dans ce goût la ! Enfin bref, pour Dray c'est la fierté et les vêtements ! Ce sont ses plus gros points faibles !

- J'hésite à en rire... un tel pataquès juste pour des fringues ? Murmura Harry choqué par la frivolité du prince de Serpentard. En attendant je dois m'assurer de ne jamais te mettre en colère ! Termina t-il à destination de Nott.

Pansy lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce coup ci était amplement mérité mon chou ! Et encore c'était même un peu trop gentil... Même moi j'étais furax après lui, et pourtant j'ai tendance à le materner mon draky-chéri !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Demandèrent les Gryffondor, la curiosité revenant au triple galop.

Mais Théodore se contenta de leur offrir un sourire affecté sans répondre. Il était des sujets qu'il ne faisait pas bon remuer. Et de toute manière il aurait bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Bref, c'n'est pas tout mais parlons du plan que je vous ai concocté pour le soir du bal ! Coupa Blaise avec emphase, en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche. Tout est noté là !

- t'as pas bientôt finis avec tes «bref» ? Le taquina Harry en attrapant le papier pour le lire.

- t'es sérieux ? Paniqua t-il légèrement.

- Mais oui ! Vu qu'il rentre au manoir pour les vacances, il a le train à prendre dès le lendemain du bal. Du coup il va avoir touuuuuuutes les vacances pour cogiter à ce que tu as fait, et à son retour ben tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il va criser et nous... On va bien rigoler !

Ron qui ne comprenait pas grand chose, traversa la pièce pour arracher le parchemin des main de son ami, pour le lire à son tour, avant de pousser un petit glapissement :

- Yeurk.

Il se reprit rapidement.

- Ne te froisse pas Harry... fit il d'une petite voix, c'est juste que c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir de sitôt !

- Qui te dit que tu me verras ! Grogna le petit brun, avant de se tourner vers le métis catastrophé. Ne me dit pas que ton plan prévoit que je fasse ça en plein milieu de la grande salle ?

- Non, mais c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama le métis, tout sourire.

- Alors pas d'accord ! Je veux bien faire ce qui est écrit, mais je refuse d'en faire une exhibition !

- t'est pas drôle Potty-chou, tu peut pas faire un effort qu'on se marre un peu ? Fit Pansy en battant des cils pour essayer de le convaincre.

- Harry... intervint une fois encore Luna.

Et devant le regard interrogatif de Pansy, elle explicita.

- Il s'appelle Harry. Il semblerait que vos cerveaux aient été en contact avec des mauvaises ondes pour que vous ayez tous oublié qu'il fallait vous appeler par vos prénoms maintenant !

- J'ai pas oublié ! Grogna Pansy. La preuve j'ai dit Potty-chou !

- Il n'y à que toi pour transformer une insulte en mot doux... se moqua Ron.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu ma petite belette ! Attaqua Pansy en relevant le menton.

- Bon nous sommes donc tous d'accords... repris Blaise en roulant son parchemin. Pendant le bal tu fais semblant de te saouler et tu vas nous le chauffer à mort... n'hésite pas glisser tes petites menottes sous sa ceinture ! Il s'arrêtât un instant pour considérer le petit brun verdâtre avant de concéder : Derrière un pilier si tu n'veux pas faire ça devant nous...

- Mais ce serait vraiment dommage... commenta Pansy.

- Et profite en pour lui rouler THE patin du siècle ! Continuait Blaise imperturbable. Et n'hésite pas avec la quantité de salive échangée !

- Yeurk. Refit Ron en détournant le regard.

- Puis tu te casses dans ton dortoir et tu n'émerges pas avant que le train ne soit parti le lendemain. Enfin... sauf si tu veux passer à la casserole bien sur...

- Ensuite à vous la paix pendant deux semaines ! S'enthousiasma Neville.

- Et au retour de Draco, agit comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien produit... concluait Nott.

- et euh... si il se saoulait pour de bon ? Comme ça il n'aurait vraiment plus de souvenir ! Tenta Ron pour sauver son pote de la déchéance qui l'attendait.

- Non ! Trancha Blaise en balayant l'air de la main. On sait comment se comporte un Potter saoul ! Enfin un Harry... C'est une loque ! Et le but n'est pas de l'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à Dray !

- c'est bon j'ai compris... j'suis pas blond au dernières nouvelles, pourquoi vous avez toujours besoin d'insister autant ? Rogna Harry. J'suis peut être bigleux mais je sais lire...

- Peut être pas blond, mais Gryffondor mon chou ! Rétorqua Pansy avec hauteur. C'est une caractéristique suffisante pour qu'on s'assure que vous ayez tout pigé !

Harry ne répondit pas à l'attaque, et se contenta de bouder pendant que Luna brûlait le papier.

- Ce serait bête que Draco ou Hermione tombent sur ce papier ! Imaginez que le phœnix du directeur ne le leur donne ! Expliqua t-elle alors que Neville lui demandait pourquoi.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Souffla Harry, sentant poindre la migraine.

- Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Contra Luna. Ou alors Pattenrond pourrait le leur apporter !

- à oui, alors là ce serait problématique ! Cette fichu bestiole en serait tout à fait capable ! Grogna aussitôt Ron en arrachant le papier enflammé des mains de la blonde pour le jeter dans la cheminée et s'assurer qu'il se consume entièrement.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant un moment, pendant lequel seul les récriminations de Ron envers le chat orange se firent entendre, avant que Théodore ne se décide à prendre la parole pour leur expliquer un retournement de situation inattendu. Il leur conta donc sa rencontre avec Granger la vieille et la demande particulière que cette dernière avait faite.

- Parfois je me demande vraiment si elle se rend compte qu'elle nous traite comme des mômes de cinq ans ! Grommela Harry avant d'enchaîner. Bon qu'importe, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas vraiment nous espionner et cafarder avant de te plier à toutes ses exigences ?

- Inutile de se soucier de cela outre mesure, Et au contraire cette position pourra servir nos intérêts. Je vous expliquerais tout cela après les vacances, le temps d'y réfléchir plus posément. Répondit Théodore sans se soucier du rire tonitruant de Blaise, et des marmonnements que continuait d'émettre le brun.

- Je pensais pas qu'ils étaient crédule au point de faire tout ce qui est inscrit dans un bouquin sans réfléchir... Souffla Pansy en roulant des yeux. Décidément son prince faisait n'importe quoi !

- Bah Hermione considère les livres comme le saint Graal, pas étonnant qu'elle prenne pour argent comptant ce qui est écrit dedans... je suis sure qu'elle serait capable de nous tuer juste parce qu'elle aurait lu quelque part que c'était quelque chose de bon pour notre santé ! marmotta le petit brun en arrachant sauvagement une patte de sa chocogrenouille.

- D'ailleurs ils le sortent d'où ce cahier ? Demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que cela ai vraiment d'importance. Murmura Luna en s'installant à ses pieds et posant un vieux jeux de tarot sorcier sur la table basse. Qu'elle que soit sa provenance, cela sert l'entreprise que nous avons entrepris et conduit à un dénouement positif plus rapide que s'il n'avait pas existé...

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel pendant que Pansy fourrait de force des chamallows dans la bouche de la blonde pour la faire taire, et Blaise s'empressa de récupérer les cartes avant d'en expliquer les règles à Harry et Neville en dépit des essais de Luna d'achever ses élucubrations.

Ils étaient plongés dans leur troisième parties, d'ailleurs Harry soupçonnait fortement Zabini de tricher pour gagner ainsi à chaque fois, (mais le fait que Théodore lui passait des cartes en douce l'empêchait de trop hurler d'indignation !) lorsque Ron interpella toute la troupe, les exhortant à venir voir ce qu'il se passait sur la carte des maraudeurs qu'il n'avait cessé de visionner. Pansy et Luna cessèrent de torturer le pauvre Trevors et les garçons abandonnèrent leurs cartes sur la table.

Harry poussa une exclamation outrée en voyant le jeu du métis. Il le savait que c'était un sale tricheur ! Par contre il était étonnant que Nott perde la partie au regard des cartes qu'ils possédaient... Théodore lui offrit un sourire compatissant en lui tapotant le bras.

- Blaise est un compétiteur né, on à bien plus la paix à le laisser gagner plutôt que de chercher à le battre.

- Il est si chiant que ça ? Murmura Harry en retour.

Il fit la grimace en voyant le hochement de tête du Serpentard.

-Il est capable de bouder pendant des jours entiers, et une fois qu'il en à terminé, nous harcèle pour jouer de nouveau afin de mettre en application ses nouvelles technique et ainsi laver son honneur bafoué !

- bon à savoir dans ce cas ! Marmonna le petit brun en se penchant sur la carte pour regarder les étiquettes que Ron leur pointait.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent à votre avis ? Demanda ce dernier en plissant les yeux.

Pansy se pencha par dessus le dossier pour regarder la carte au travers des mèches de cheveux roux.

- c'est pour ça que tu nous a fait lever poil de carotte ?

- A bouger comme ça on pourrait croire qu'ils font l'amour. Exposa aimablement Luna.

Tout le monde l'observa un instant, les yeux rond.

- Ouais, c'est pas con ! Renchérit Ron. Mais je croyais qu'ils faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble ! Le plan quoi ! Pour choper Harry et toussatoussakoi ! Vous croyez que sa discussion avec Zabi... euh Blaise... l'ai tellement chamboulée qu'il se soit sentit de la réconforter de cette manière ?

- Je sais que Drakki à tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, mais quand même ! Il a meilleur goût que ça ! Franchement, même si d'aventure l'envie lui en prenait, je suis sur que la voir à poil le ferait débander vite fait ! Ou alors il faudrait peut être qu'il la retourne et pense à autre chose pendant qu'il la besognerait ! Renâcla Pansy, avant de se reprendre brusquement en se tournant vers Harry. Oups, désolé Potter ! J'ai pas dit ça pour être méchante hein ! Mais bon Dray n'a jamais été quelqu'un de chaste autant que tu le saches !

- Bah il doit y avoir une autre explication ! Offrit Blaise lorsque Théodore attira son attention sur le visage légèrement verdâtre du Gryffondor. Remet toi en Potter... euh Harry !

- Je pense que c'est surtout ta tirade sur Hermione qui nous a choqué ! Murmura Neville en voyant que les Serpentard se méprenaient.

- Hein ça ? Rigola Pansy. Oh je vous en pris, Granger peut être sympathique quand elle le veux mais bon... Il a des critères plutôt élevés mon Drakki chéri ! Un Potty est plus intéressant qu'un castor ! Ronronna t-elle en glissant un regard appréciateur sur la taille fine du petit brun qui déglutit bruyamment.

Harry se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Non mais Parkinson... il se stoppa un moment, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de comprendre les mots qu'articulait silencieusement Luna. Ah ! Euh oui pardon... donc je disait, Pansy... il buta sérieusement sur le prénom de la jeune femme avant de se reprendre. Que c'est surtout les images mentales que tu nous a mis dans la tête avec tes descriptions très imagées ! Il y a des choses sur Hermione que je ne préférerais jamais savoir tu vois !

Pansy savoura pleinement l'effet que l'utilisation de leur prénom provoquait chez les Gryffondor, tandis que Luna souriait largement, fière des progrès de ses amis. .

- P'tite Nature ! S'amusa Blaise. De toute façon ça ne change rien au fait que c'est impossible car Dray est un esthète ! Il ne peut pas se serrer Granger !

- Ah ! S'exclama Ron ! Dans ce cas j'imagine que vu le mal qu'il se donne pour toi, tu dois être vraiment le jackpot ! Genre le trophée par excellence !

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans l'assemblée, car les propos qu'il venait de tenir fournissait une nouvelle interprétation des faits, et cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement aux Gryffondor.

C'est Pansy qui finit par rompre le silence.

- ils sont peut être en train de se battre aussi...

- Quoiqu'ils aient put faire, ils en ont terminé ! Ajouta Théodore. Ils se séparent.

Ils regardèrent en silence l'étiquette d'Hermione sortir de la chambre du préfet et quitter les cachots.

- Il n'est pas in-envisageable que Millicent nous fournisse de plus amples explications ! Rajouta t-il en voyant le point portant le nom de la jeune femme quitter un coin à proximité du couple.

- Vu l'heure on peut tout aussi bien descendre la retrouver ! Le repas va bientôt être servis ! Rajouta Neville en lançant un _tempus_.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent en direction de la grande salle. En chemin ils croisèrent le petit professeur de Sortilège, qui en profita pour féliciter les Gryffondor des progrès qu'ils avaient fait dans sa matière durant ces derniers mois. Gêné, Neville se fit tout petit derrière Luna, le rouquin se frottait la tête mal à l'aise, et Harry attrapa Nott par la manche pour le tirer vers lui en expliquant à Flitwich que c'était parce qu'ils se faisaient aider dans leurs révisions par les Serpentard. Joyeux, le professeur continua son monologue, grandement inspiré des tirades que faisait leur directeur.

Peu désireux de rester écouter les verbiages du minuscule sorcier, Blaise s'éloigna, continuant sa route accompagné de Pansy.

À peine quelques pas plus loin, une Hermione furibonde fit son apparition. Les joues rouges de colère contenue, et les yeux lançant des éclairs elle se planta devant lui. Fièrement campé sur ses deux pieds elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, attaquant directement :

- Je sais tout !

- Oui on sait que tu est une miss je sais tout... rigola Blaise en essayant d'ignorer les ondes meurtrières qui s'échappaient de la préfète.

Pour une fois Pansy se fit toute petite, peu envieuse de se faire remarquer par la furie brune, mais tellement curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se dire !

- Ne commence pas Zabini ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Commença à beugler Hermione. Et autant te prévenir tout de suite, LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! Il ne sera jamais amoureux de toi alors fou lui la paix !

- Ahhh c'est de ça que tu voulais parler... fit Blaise avec un sourire hypocrite, puis il leva les mains en signe de paix. Soit, mais ne pense tu pas que c'est à lui de me dire ça ? Tant qu'il ne proteste pas, je refuse de laisser tomber... Puis après tout il à accepté mon gage non ? Et puis tu es bien en couple avec Dray toi, tu devrais plutôt souhaiter que lui aussi trouve l'amour non ?

- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin, je suis sérieuse tiens toi loin de lui dorénavant ! Gronda t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en direction de la tour des lions.

Zabini regarda le couloir ou la lionne s'était enfuie en ricanant. Deux minutes plus tard ils furent rejoins par le reste de leur petite troupe, et Pansy sortit enfin de sa réserve :

- Je ne pense pas que Granger ce joindra a nous ce soir...

Et pour répondre à l'interrogation de Ron, elle s'empressa de lui passer un bras autour du coup pour commenter avec emphase l'événement qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas la reine des commères pour rien…

Et lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le hall bras dessus bras dessous, ils eurent le plaisir (ou déplaisir en fonction de...) de tomber sur Millicent qui semblait les attendre avec impatiente.

Dès qu'elle les vit, elle sauta sur Pansy pour pépier à toute vitesse ses infos croustillante sur le couple qui venait de se déchirer, et tout ça à cause d'un rouquin !

Hilare, Ron se tourna vers Blaise le pouce en l'air.

- Bien joué ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi ! Tu as réussi à mettre le boxons entre eux sans me toucher, t'es fortiche !

- Je sais, je sais... se rengorgea le métis. Et tu vas voir l'explosion que se sera lorsque je poserais la main sur toi !

- Hein, qu... quoi ? C'est pas fini ? Grimaça le rouquin.

- Nous en sommes qu'au hors d'œuvre mon chou ! Rigola Blaise en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et en le fixant d'un air lubrique. Prie juste pour que Granger craque avant qu'on en arrive au dessert !

Ron fit une grimace explicite pendant que Harry dissimulait (assez mal d'ailleurs) son rire derrière une quinte de toux.

C'est sur ces entrefaits que débarqua Malfoy. Plutôt énervé et nerveux, son humeur sembla empirer lorsqu'il vit la main de Blaise poser de manière nonchalante sur l'épaule de la belette. Contrarié par ce rapprochement plus rapide que ce qu'il avait escompté, il pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne rose pâle. Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise, et voulu passer son chemin sans adresse la moindre parole à ces traîtres, mais...

- Granger n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le traître numéros 1 avec un grand sourire

Draco se demanda un instant s'il pouvait lancer un sortilège particulièrement cuisant sur son camarade. Il chercha rapidement une histoire à leur raconter afin de dissimuler le fait qu'ils s'étaient disputer et ainsi sauver la face, mais black out total ! Il était tellement contrarié que son esprit ne marchait plus. Heureusement Finnigan lui sauva la mise.

- Nan, elle est dans son dortoir, on l'a croisé en v'nant ici ! D'ailleurs elle avait l'air plutôt furax, je crois qu'elle s'en veut pour votre dispute de tout à l'heure ! Babilla Seamus en s'adressant à Ron.

Le blond souffla un instant. Bon l'honneur était sauf, personne n'allait songer à la probabilité que ce soit contre lui qu'elle était en pétard. Enfin... C'était à cause de Blaise techniquement parlant... Allez en remerciement il tiendrait sa langue et n'insulterait plus les Gryffondor jusqu'à demain !

- J'pense pas qu'elle descende manger ! continua Colin en sautillant tout autour de Potter. Alors inutile de l'attendre... Allons manger !

La crevette s'empressa de saisir le bras de son idole afin de le traîner dans la grande salle, et Draco vit rouge. Oubliant instantanément sa bonne résolution, il persifla :

- Les Gryffys sont toujours siiii ponctuels lorsqu'il s'agit de bouffe ! Et pourtant lorsque c'est vraiment important vous avez toujours trois heures de retard !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Siffla aussitôt Seamus sur la défensive. T'es en pétard parce que ta choupinette préfère penser à ses propres problèmes plutôt que de te tenir compagnie ?

Ce fit le déclencheur du sac à venin, et Draco s'empressa d'en faire bon usage. Après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réellement défoulé sur un rouge et or. Il dégaina même sa baguette ! En réponse, Ron sortit la sienne. On ne menaçait pas impunément un Gryffondor sans se mettre toute sa maison sur le dos. Ce qui créa aussitôt une violente surenchère et un grand remue-ménage dans le hall. Profitant de l'anarchie qui semblait s'être instauré, Draco en profita pour lancer un sort sur le petit photographe blond. On ne tripotait pas son Potter impunément !

Théodore soupira en regardant la scène, avant d'aller s'adosser contre un mur. À priori ils en avaient pour un petit moment.

Mais Harry le fit mentir. Visiblement saoulé, il s'empressa d'intervenir en tirant sur la manche de Malfoy pour capter son attention.

- Quoi ? Aboya se dernier en retour.

Insensible au ton hargneux, Harry afficha son plus joli sourire et lui parla avec légèreté :

Oh, je voulais juste te dire que j'aimais beaucoup ta robe Malfoy ! Vraiment très chic ! Et tu la porte vraiment très bien !

Ravalant aussitôt son fiel, Draco sa calma instantanément et afficha un grand sourire.

- ah oui ?

Il se fit charmeur, et rempocha sa baguette sous l'air ahuri de tout le monde, avant de saisir le coude du petit brun et de faire route vers la grande salle tout en se ventant avec verve.

Harry écoutait distraitement, prêtant peut d'attention aux propos de son camarades. Une fois les grandes portes franchies, il offrit un nouveau sourire candide à Malfoy en lui proposant de venir s'asseoir à leur table s'il le voulait, et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.. Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant visiblement à le rejoindre et renouveler ainsi sa déchéance. Mais finalement il secoua la tête. Il devait se faire désirer voyons ! Et il partit s'affaler de manière gracieuse entre Crabbe et Goyle, sur les bancs des Serpentards.

Les autres n'avaient visiblement pas les même scrupules, car c'est naturellement qu'ils s'installèrent à la table des rouge et or.

Et autant l'ambiance était plutôt glaciale chez les vert & argents, autant elle était joyeuse chez les Gryffondor. Pansy échangeait quelques potins croustillant avec Parvati, Blaise draguait Ginny en loucedé, Neville et Ron informaient à mi voix Dean et Seamus de leur nouveau plan, arrachant des gloussements peu masculin aux deux garçons, et ils se promirent de choper Harry dans le coin noir qu'il se sera choisi pour exécuter son action. Théodore épluchait une pomme avec un couteau et une fourchette tout en discutant avec Harry, pendant que Colin examinait avec attention la manière dont il s'y prenait (a chaque fois qu'il essayait il se retrouvait avec du jus partout, sauf dans son fruit).

- Il est vrai que nous t'avions fortement suggéré de le complimenter sur la robe, mais rien ne pressait... exposait calmement le fier Serpentard.

- Ouais, mais il commençait vraiment à me prendre la tête, et je me suis dit que si vous aviez raison à ce sujet alors au moins il se la bouclerait ! Lui répondit le petit brun en jouant avec ses couverts.

- Bien joué en ce cas...

- Je sais ! Rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire tout en piquant les quartiers déjà épluchés dans l'assiette de son voisin. Merci ! Fit il en croquant dedans à pleines dents.

- Je t'en pris... et je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a recommencer... s'amusa Théodore en attrapant la nouvelle pomme que Blaise venait de lui lancer.

Assise en face d'eux, Luna avait calée sa baguette derrière son oreille et aidait Seamus à mettre à jour la liste des paris en souriant follement.

Bref une soirée placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur, satisfait qu'ils étaient de leur plan parfait...

Parfais certes, mais il semblerait qu'ils avaient omit un léger, petit, tout petit, minuscule, détail... qui était pourtant capital, car ce point là n'avait rien oublié, lui !

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion le lendemain et que Snape les accueillis d'une voix onctueuse et caressante, ils surent aussitôt que le plan étaient foutu et que Harry avait fort peu de chance d'en ressortir vivant...

**[ TBC ]**

* * *

**Guest & Diane : **Merci beaucoup pour vos charmantes reviews. par contre sorry je ne lâcherais aucunes infos quand aux couples finaux. (ou serait le plaisir si je vous le disais ? sadique un jour, sadique toujours ! XD ) ceci dit, il est un moment ou quoique je dise cela deviendra tellement évident qu'il faudra presser du jus de citron...

**Va Savoir** : et comme bien j'aime recevoir tes reviews, on y trouve notre compte =p ! Pour le retour de bâton, ne t'inquiète pas il ne sera pas des plus doux, ceci dit je ne suis pas certaine que cela adoucira son caractère héhéhé. Quand à Théo, sont heure vas bientôt sonner... je n'en dit pas plus, mais il se peut que dans les prochains chapitres il vous surprenne a little.


End file.
